


2017: A Supernatural Destiel/Sabriel Fanfic

by TheWrongWriter



Series: 2017!Verse Reboot [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little straight sex, Action, Angst, Check the chapter tags for more specific warnings, Domestic Fluff, Emotional pain, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, Lots of gay sex, M/M, Major Character Death (but it's Supernatural), Minor Character Death reference (but it's Supernatural), Minor MPreg, Pregnancy aborted by violence (I don't know how else to tag this), Schmoop, Time Travel, some pretty nasty violence, talk of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 67
Words: 107,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrongWriter/pseuds/TheWrongWriter
Summary: Dean Winchester's birthday-January 24, 2017. As he, his brother, his mom, and his best friend celebrate his birthday, they get a surprise in the form of Sam and Dean's kids from the future.As the Winchesters and their angels try to find and eliminate the threat to their kids, they learn about themselves, their futures, and what they mean to each other.





	1. Cover/Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> As you've probably noticed, I've changed my AO3 screen name. I've had some issues with the fandom and pulled all of my works, expecting never to come back. However, I love _Supernatural_ and fanfiction, and have decided to re-post some of my works for a limited time. I don't plan to right any of my wrongs, but I can keep writing. 
> 
> If you'd like a physical copy of 2017, you can get it [here](http://www.lulu.com/shop/deanna-rose/2017-a-supernatural-destielsabriel-fanfic/paperback/product-23015648.html), and as always all proceeds are donated back to AO3 to support the fanfiction community.
> 
>    
>  _Deanna Rose_  
> 

_Original Artwork by SketchyDean_


	2. January 24, 2017

“Cheers dude, you survived another year,” Sam said, raising his beer bottle up to his brother. Dean leaned over the map table to clink his bottle to Sam’s, seconding his toast. The last year had been rough, but it wasn’t all bad.

Mary came out of the kitchen then, bringing out a pie with several birthday candles flaming from it, Castiel close on her heels carrying plates and forks. “Happy birthday, sweetie!” she called out. Dean smiled wide, still adjusting to their mom being back. He decided spending his 38th birthday with his brother, his mom, and his best friend had to be a sign that things were going to be alright.

And as always, whenever one of them thought things were going well, something just  _had_ to happen. Just as Mary set the pie on the table, the door to the bunker swung open. Two teenagers-a tall, thin girl with blue-black hair and a slightly taller yet stocky boy with chestnut hair-rushed in and slammed the door behind them.

“SALT!” the boy yelled at them as the girl sliced open her palm with a small silver knife and started drawing sigils on the door with her blood. Sam and Dean jumped to action, Dean running for the salt as Sam ran for the door.

“What’s coming?” Sam asked, studying the sigils the girl was making.

The boy took the bag of rock salt from Dean and started laying down a line across the bottom of the door as the girl answered flippantly, “angels, demons, and maybe a deity or two, I didn’t have time to take a survey.”

“I don’t understand,” Mary interrupted, “I thought this place was warded unless you have a key and the wards have been tuned to you. How were you able to get in?”

“Long story short,” the boy said, “we’re from the future, twenty years from today; our bloodline is already tuned to the wards and we don’t need a key.” He took a breath and looked at the girl. “You wanna read them into the game?”

“HA! There is no way I want to do that while they’re sober. You know how they’re going to react. They’ll try to perform an exorcism on us or lock us in the dungeon.” The girl finished the sigils on the door and pulled an old shop rag out of her back pocket to wrap around her hand.

Castiel cocked his head to one side, looking at the teens. “You are Nephilim,” he simply stated. At that, everyone looked at them, and the kids started fidgeting. They stared at each other, having a conversation with their eyes and body language. Finally, the girl huffed in resignation.

“You guys are going to want to have a seat and another beer or two,” she said, then looking straight at Dean and pointing at him. “And so help me, if you start your emotional denial and stomping around crap, I’m going to have _him_ ,” pointing at Castiel, "restrain you.”

Mary stepped in at that point, playing peacekeeper. “Alright, there’s no need for threats. Let’s just calm down and start at the beginning. Who are you, and how did you get here?”

“I’m Bobby, that’s MJ,” the boy said as he pulled something from his bag. It was a large, leather-bound book with _The Winchester Gospel_ stamped onto the cover. “Like I said, we’re from twenty years in the future. We’re the only two Nephilim on Earth, and we’ve been running for almost a year. The angels look at us like abominations, demons look at us like spell components, and everyone else looks at us like a power bar. We used the same spell Henry Winchester used to get here, but instead of going forward like he did, we went backwards, looking for a place we could catch our breath.” He tapped the book twice. “My dad and I have been going through Chuck’s work, both published and unpublished, compiling a condensed version of your stories. This is all the important stuff.” He slid the book towards Sam nervously.

“Blow out your candles before you ruin the pie,” the girl said to Dean. “Seriously, pie is sacred.”

“Amen,” Dean said with a lopsided grin, then blew out the candles. “Want some?” He cut a large slice for himself and put a smaller slice on another plate. MJ reached forward and grabbed the plate with the larger slice with a playful grin and Dean tried to snag it back before she could dig in. “Hey! That was for me!”

“Toooo sloooow,” she sing-songed before shoving a forkful in her mouth. Sam and Bobby snorted in unison and went back to the book.

“You said you were working on this with your dad, right?” Sam asked Bobby cautiously. Bobby nodded his head slowly, knowing what was coming. Sam recognized the handwriting in the book as his own. “Who’s your dad?”

“I think you’ve figured it out,” he told Sam, “you were always smarter than your brother.”

“Hey!” Dean and MJ said indignantly at the same time.

“And I take it you two are cousins, not brother and sister?” Sam laughed, starting to notice similar mannerisms between MJ and Dean, as well as similar facial features-viridian green eyes, freckles, cupid’s bow mouth.

“How do you figure that Sammy?” Dean said around a mouth full of pie. MJ rolled her eyes, pulled a ten-dollar bill out of her pocket, and slapped it into Bobby’s outstretched hand. He pocketed it as Dean looked around the table. “What am I missing here?”

“I think they’re our kids, Dean,” Sam told him, getting a nod from Bobby in confirmation.

“Can’t be,” Dean said matter-of-factly. “They’re Nephilim, which means we would have had to knock up a couple of angel chicks, and we both know that would never happen. They can’t stand us, we can’t stand them, so that’s not even a possibility.”

“Dean,” Castiel interjected, “angels are neither male nor female. Regardless of the gender of our vessels, any angel can carry a fledgling.” MJ looked at Cas as he spoke, as if she was seeing him for the first time. She narrowed her eyes at him, and if looks could smite then Cas would already be dust. He cocked his head at the young woman, confused. “Have I angered you in some way in the future? I do not understand your rage towards me.”

She stood up and slammed her hands on the table, making the beer bottles wobble precariously. “YOU’RE GODDAMNED RIGHT I’M ANGRY WITH YOU!” She yelled at Cas. “YOU said this spell would keep us ALL safe! YOU said we’d ALL be ok! But YOU pushed me an’ Bobby through and shut the door behind us!” She was right up in Castiel’s face now, red-faced and ready to blow. “How in the HELL are we supposed to get through this without our dads?!?” She shoved Cas as hard as she could, and with Nephilim strength he flew backwards into the wall with no small amount of force.

Mary ran around the table and wrapped her arms around the girl, smoothing her hair down and shushing her. “It’s ok sweetie, we’re here, we’ll help you.” She looked at her boys pointedly, trying to get them to figure this out before the girl (her granddaughter?) started crying.

“This is not how I wanted to spend my birthday,” she sobbed into Mary’s shoulder. Dean tentatively came up behind her and started rubbing small circles on her back. She choked out a sob and turned to wrap her arms around Dean. He held her back and took over trying to console her.

“So we share a birthday, huh?” he said softly into her ear. “That’s pretty cool. At least I never had a reason to forget it,” he chuckled. "How old are you?”

“Eighteen,” she sniffed.

“Wow, an adult now! So, is MJ short for something? Did I name you after Spiderman’s girlfriend?”

MJ snorted through her tears. “No, it’s short for Mary Jo, Mary Jo Winchester.” 

Dean smoothed her hair out of her face and tilted her chin up to look her in the eyes. Yeah, she’s his; she has his and his mom’s eyes. “Mary after my mom, and Jo after our friend Jo Harvelle, I’m guessing. I named you after two strong, beautiful women. It suits you.” He kissed the top of her head.

MJ just laughed. “No, Papa came up with the name. You wanted to name me Harley Quinn, you freakin’ Batman nut.”

“Papa?” Dean asked. “What do you mean Papa?”

“I mean Papa, the angel who carried me, gave birth to me, et cetera.” Dean looked at MJ funny, and MJ realized that he didn’t know yet. “Dad, you bonded with Feathers over there, _he’s_ my Papa.”

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as everyone just looked at each other, trying to absorb this latest bombshell. Dean just blinked at MJ once, twice, then walked out of the room, grabbing his _and_ Sam’s beers off the table as he went. Cas waited a heartbeat before following him.

Sam looked uncomfortably at Bobby, almost too scared to ask. “Um, who is your, um, mom?” he started. “I mean, which angel carried you?”

“Nuh uh!” Bobby shook his head. “Said angel isn’t even here right now, so there’s no point in freaking you out.”

“Robert- what’s your middle name?”

“Charles.”

“Really? I named you after Bobby and Chuck?” Sam said incredulously.

“Yup. And don’t even full-name me, it hasn’t worked since I was 10. And the puppy eyes don’t work on me either.” He crossed his arms stoically.

“Bribe him with chocolate,” MJ told Sam, “works every time.” Bobby hit her in the arm at that, hoping his dad didn’t figure it out from that small clue his cousin dropped. Sam squinted his eyes at Bobby, like a puzzle he couldn't quite figure out. They had the same shade, texture, and length of hair, but it’s obvious his son didn’t get his height and he was much stockier than Sam was at that age. They didn’t have the same eyes either; Sam’s were hazel, but Bobby’s were a warm whiskey color, like fresh honey. He might not have figured it out anytime soon if his son hadn’t smirked at him. That familiar smirk he hadn’t seen in years but would never, ever forget.

“But he’s dead,” Sam whispered, eyes going wide in realization, and Bobby’s jaw dropped. _Crap, how did his dad figure it out?_

“It was the chocolate reference, wasn’t it?” he asked. “Pops is a major chocoholic, always has been.”

“BUT HE’S DEAD!” Sam bellowed, standing up and stomping out of the room.

Mary took up a chair next to her grandchildren, trying to make sense out of all of this. “Why don’t you kids tell me everything? And I mean _everything_ ,” she said, giving them her best ‘don’t mess with me, I’m the adult’ look.

*** * * * ***

When Cas caught up with Dean, the hunter was pacing around his bedroom. He had an empty beer bottle in one hand, and was working on finishing off the one in his other hand. Cas stood in the doorway just watching him, all coiled strength waiting for something or someone to strike at.

“Dean,” he sighed, “perhaps we can discuss this turn of events.”

Dean stopped pacing long enough to glare at Cas, to decide if he should slam the door in his face, then continued pacing when he realized the angel would just mojo himself into the room anyways. He was not a talker. He did not want to talk about this, the fact that supposedly he and Cas became angel-married sometime in the future and had a daughter together. Sometime in the near future, if the kids were from twenty years in the future and his daughter-their daughter-was 18.

He stopped in the middle of the room and stared at Cas. “How long do angels carry kids?” he asked.

“Angels gestate for approximately four months, but they develop inside an egg, which is then passed from their vessels and hatches another four months later.” Dean stared at him bug-eyed. “However, Nephilim gestate in much the same manner as humans, with the exception they generate their own placenta and gestate for about thirty-six weeks instead of forty.”

“Uh huh, and how does a male vessel give birth?”

“The same way a female vessel does, by removing it from their body, like a cesarean section, using an angel blade.”

“Wait, so female vessels don’t give birth the normal way?” 

“If by ‘normal’ you mean through the vagina, then no. Angels and Nephilim carried by vessels are not typically conceived physically through intercourse, although it is not uncommon for a bonded pair to be engaged in intercourse at the time of conception. A uterus is not a prerequisite for conception or carrying a fledgling.”

“You lost me, Cas. How do angels get pregnant without sex?” Dean sat down on his bed, confused. Castiel sat next to him, careful to keep his distance so as not to make Dean more nervous than he already was.

“Angels and Nephilim are conceived only by bonded pairs, regardless of gender. Conception occurs when their graces, or when grace and soul in the case of an angel/human pair, converge in a moment of pure love, happiness, and ecstasy. In humans, the body is formed first and the soul follows. In angels and Nephilim, the grace is formed first and the body follows.”

Dean was struck speechless, but felt slightly better. He didn’t have to have sex with Cas for them to have a child. They only had to be bonded, and he had a good idea how that came about.

“So we bonded when you yanked me out of Hell? That’s what that whole ‘profound bond’ thing is, right?”

“That is only a partial bond,” Cas corrected. “It is not enough to conceive a Nephilim.”

“You’re gonna have to work with me here, Cas, I don’t know any of this shit, and I’m trying really hard not to freak out right now.” He sighed and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. “We have a little girl out there who needs us; I can’t be losing my shit here. I need to understand all this.”

“Then let us worry about her now, and we’ll worry about this later. She is all that matters right now anyways, she and Sam’s son.”

“Fuck, what other angel do we know who Sam would hook up with? I mean, we’re not on good terms with any of them, and the ones we did get along with are dead.” Dean took a few deep breaths and stood up.

“C’mon Cas,” he said, holding out his hand to help his friend up, “let’s go get to know our daughter.”

*** * * * ***

Sam stormed into his room and slammed his door. He pulled out everything he needed to summon an archangel, one particular archangel, and set to work. Before starting, he set his desk chair in the middle of the sigil he drew on the floor and circled it with a ring of holy fire. His Enochian was rusty, but he hoped it would do the trick.

“ _Rah ah gah ee oh es_  
_Vee nu nohno kee ah seh peh teh poh ah ma lah geh zod._  
Gabriel, if you’re alive, get your feathery ass down here NOW!”

The lights flickered and Sam saw the shadows of three pairs of wings before he saw Gabriel himself. The trickster seemed stunned that he was summoned, and by whom.

“Hey, Samsquatch,” Gabriel says cautiously, “whatcha need?”

Sam promptly punched him square in the jaw, sending the archangel’s head whipping back.

“Seven years, Gabriel!” Sam yells. “Seven _fucking_ years, and you couldn’t have been bothered to let me know you were alive?”

“Awww, Sammy, I didn’t know you cared,” Gabriel quipped, rubbing his jaw. “But, you know now, so what can I do for you? And by the way, how _did_ you know that I was back from biting the big one?”

“How did I know? HOW DID I KNOW?!? I know because our son is here! OUR SON. As in, we made a child together. THAT is how I know!” Sam was panting heavily from his ranting, and Gabriel just stood there, slack jawed and staring.

Gabriel sat down, cleared his throat and very politely asked, “beg pardon?”

Sam’s chest was heaving as he tried to breathe without hyperventilating. “Apparently, twenty years in the future, we have a teenage son.” Oh crap. “Oh crap, I didn’t even ask him how old he is.” Sam dropped to his bed, covering his face. “I’m already a horrible parent, I didn’t even bother to ask him how old he is.”

“And where is he now?” Gabriel asked.

Sam stood up again. “Oh crap! I was so pissed off at you I just stormed off and LEFT him out there! I AM a horrible parent. CRAP!” He worked his way around the circle of holy fire and towards the door, wanting to get back to his son. A few steps outside the door, Gabriel yelled at him “Hey, can I come too, or are you just gonna leave me here?”

*** * * * ***

When Dean and Castiel emerged from Dean’s room, they saw Sam heading into his own room with a fire extinguisher. They heard it discharge, and then Sam came out again, dragging Gabriel behind him. “Hey Deano, Cassie,” Gabriel waved at them as he was being pulled towards the war room. Cas and Dean just looked at each other like ‘ _what the hell_ ’ and followed them.

“I thought you were dead, asshole,” Dean asked.

“Nah, not anymore. Just needed to recharge the batteries, then decided to go on vacation. It was pleasant until I was summoned into a ring of holy fire, punched in the face, and accused of being a parent,” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes.

“First time for everything, Pops,” Bobby said, leaning back in his chair as the Winchesters and their angels entered the room.

Gabriel yanked his arm out of Sam’s grasp and snapped his fingers to plant Bobby’s chair firmly on the floor. “Didn’t anyone teach you to respect your parents, son?”

Bobby stood up, raised one hand, quirked his eyebrow, and smirked at Gabriel. He snapped and Gabriel found himself sitting on a three-legged stool with his hands folded in his lap and wearing a dunce cap. “Let me know when you start acting like one and I’ll think about it.” No matter how hard he tried, Gabriel couldn't move.

Dean busted out laughing. “Kid, tell me we’re best friends in the future, because I _really_ like your style!” Dean ambled over to Bobby and threw an arm over his shoulder.

“Oh yeah, Uncle Dean, and it drives Dad nuts!” Bobby grinned gleefully. “You and I are the reigning Prank War kings. Dad plays the long game, but doesn’t have our imagination or flair for style.”

Sam just looked from his son to Gabriel and back again, mouth agape. He planted his hands on his hips and stared down Gabriel and shouted, “what the Hell kind of parent are you that our son treats you like this?”

Bobby laughed and snapped his fingers again, freeing Gabriel. “He’s not a bad parent at all Dad, Uncle Dean from my time thought the look on your face would be priceless if you thought he was a crap parent, and he was right.” He looked up at Dean, grinning and trying to get a high five. Dean started laughing all over again and slapped him five. “Although it was pretty crappy of you to take off on everyone after the Elysian Fields Hotel and not tell anyone you were brought back. Letting Dad think you were just as bad in the future as you are now is pretty good ‘just desserts’, wouldn’t you say?”

Gabriel stood up, giving his son The Slow Clap. “Bravo son, I bow to a true master,” and he bowed low to Bobby with flair. “Now, introductions. Hi, I’m Gabriel, ex-archangel-turned-demi-god. And who am I bowing before?”

“Robert Charles Winchester, Man of Letters-in-training and karma incarnate, but you can call me Bobby.” He ducked out from Dean’s arm, walked over to Gabriel (who was just an inch or two shorter than his son), and wrapped him in a bruising hug. “It’s good to see you again, Pops.”

Everyone in the room relaxed a bit, tension broken. Gabriel released his son, keeping one arm over his shoulder. He turned to MJ and asked, “and who might this beautiful young goddess be?”

MJ curtsied to Gabriel and said, “Mary Jo Winchester-pie aficionado and hunter extraordinaire, at your service.”

At ‘hunter extraordinaire’, Dean whipped his head to look at his daughter, fear and anger warring for his attention. “I let you hunt?” He turned to Cas. “You let me let her hunt?”

MJ crossed her arms and cocked her hip, staring down her dads. “No one _lets_ me do anything, I earned it. I’m strong, fast, smart, and a damned good shot. And unlike you, I don’t internalize everything and make poor decisions because I’m riddled with guilt.”

Now it was Sam’s turn to laugh. “Sounds like a ‘hunter extraordinaire’ to me!” Castiel just nodded in agreement, his lips quirking up in a sideways grin. Dean flipped them both off. Gabriel covered Bobby’s eyes in mock horror and said, “not in front of the children!”

“Now that everyone’s acquainted,” Mary interrupted, “why don’t we sit down and hear what the kids have to say about why they’re here.”

“Mary!” Gabriel exclaimed, walking over to Sam and Dean’s mom and wrapping her in a big hug. “I heard about Amara bringing you back! I hope you’re adjusting well and are ready to bake!”

“How do you know our mom, Gabriel?” Dean asked suspiciously.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist Deanie-weenie. Your mom knew about me and Cassie before you guys were born. What did you think she meant when she told you that ‘angels were watching over you’?” He winked at Dean before turning back to Mary. “Besides, her heaven was always my favorite to visit, it always smelled like freshly-baked apple pie.”

Mary blushed and pushed Gabriel away playfully. “I’m good Gabriel. I made an apple pie for Dean’s birthday, but it’s mysteriously gone. Don’t worry, I have another one in the oven.”

“WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BIRTHDAY PIE?!?” Dean shouted.

MJ just shrugged. “You snooze, you lose. You taught me that, Dad. Never leave your pie unattended.”

Everyone just laughed at that and took seats around the map table, ready to figure out just what was going on.

*** * * * ***

Bobby slid the leather-bound _Winchester Gospel_ to the center of the table. “Like I was telling Dad, he and I went through all of Chuck’s published and unpublished works and condensed it down to the most pertinent information. We took out all of Uncle Dean’s sexcapades and all the ‘boy melodrama’ scenes but left in information about all the things you faced; Azazel, Dad dying, Uncle Dean’s deal to bring him back, trying to get out of the deal, Uncle Dean dying, Uncle Cas raising him from perdition, the apocalypse, Uncle Cas trying to be God, the Leviathans, Metatron, the trials, the Mark of Cain, unleashing the Darkness, meeting God ( _awesome, by the way_ ), Amara bringing Grandma Mary back, and Uncle Dean and Grandma Mary rescuing Dad from the British chapter of the Men of Letters and getting them to back off and let you handle the good ol’ U. S. of A. your way, so long as you didn’t end the world in the process. We also left in information we felt needed to be preserved, such as how all these things made you all feel and how it changed your relationships with each other. Chuck’s unpublished works ended January 23, 2017, yesterday, which is how we decided to come back to this date; God didn’t set anything in stone after that.”

“Does it say anything about how Cas and I or Sam and Gabriel ended up bonded?” Dean asked.

“Nope. All we can say about that is that you guys were all bonded before I was born,” MJ told them. “Back then, the four of you-Dad, Papa, Uncle Sam, and Grandma Mary-all hunted together or in teams. Uncle Gabe was still out playing trickster on occasion, but started getting back into the whole Archangel of Justice thing. When I was born, you were all worried about the Host wanting to start smiting Nephilim again, so I got the Enochian rib treatment and Grandma stayed home to watch me whenever there was a hunt. She loved playing doting grandma-baking pies, reading me kid-friendly lore, playing games with me that would make me a quick thinker and stronger while still letting me be a kid. After Bobby was born, Uncle Sam gave up hunting to stay at home with us. He became a full-time Man of Letters and the bunker became a central hub for all supernatural lore and hunters across the country.”

“Awwww, Sammy became a stay-at-home daddy,” Dean joked, which earned him a bitchface from his brother.

“Anyways,” Bobby picked the story back up, “everyone was still paranoid about MJ and I being hunted, so Dad homeschooled us. Top-notch education, too. Even though I’m sixteen, I just graduated from high school curriculum with full honors and scholarship offers.” Sam beamed at his son with pride. “But on one of our family outings when MJ was twelve and I was ten, we were kidnapped by this demon bastard named Crowley and his lackeys. Seriously, if Grandma Mary hadn’t started our covert training so young, we would never have been able to escape. MJ is a kick-ass fighter, and she distracted them until I was able to exorcise all of the demons except Crowley.”

“What did Crowley want with you two?” Sam asked his son.

“We’re both Nephilim and the offspring of the true vessels of Michael and Heylel, who you know as Lucifer. Not to mention I’m the son of an archangel. Crowley had options, none of them good for us. He could have dissected us and used us for spell components, harnessed our power to increase the power of his demon hordes, jump-start another apocalypse since we still fit the prophecy, used us as leverage to get you guys to back off so he could keep collecting souls. Limey bastard was still pissy about losing his throne in Hell after Lucifer’s release from the cage.”

He turned to Dean. “When you saw how well MJ fought, how strong she was, how she kept a level head, you allowed her to hunt with you and Uncle Cas. Hunting people, saving things, the family business. She was ecstatic, because all she ever wanted was to be like you.” Dean’s ego went through the roof at that. “She saved your butt on more than one occasion because you were too lazy to do your research or you rushed in with a ‘kill them all, let God sort them out’ attitude.” And there went Dean’s pride, right down the drain. 

“I loved reading and learning, and I loved working side by side with my dads. I learned Latin and Enochian and can cast spells better than most witches, thanks to Dad, and Pops taught me about true justice, not just ‘just desserts’. But Uncle Dean cultivated my love of movies and introduced me to Indiana Jones at an early age, so I applied to Harvard’s archaeology program. I wanna be better than Indiana Jones and Lara Croft combined,” he said with a grin.

“Nerd,” MJ muttered, but everyone could tell that Dean was as proud of Bobby as he was of his own daughter.

“Yeah, well this nerd saved your butt by being a text away with the information you need to survive a hunt, so stow it,” Bobby snarked.

Mary got the kids back on track. “Tell them what you told me, about why you’re running.”

They both turned quiet, resigned. “The angels found out about us,” MJ whispered. “They said we were abominations, that angels weren’t meant to lay with men. They became determined not just to kill me and Bobby, but all of you too. We heard Chuck tried to tell them different, that he not only condoned your bonds but praised them, but there were some angels who believed God was blind because he favored the Winchesters. There’s a faction in heaven determined to wipe us out and close Heaven off from the earth. When they found the bunker, they destroyed it, hoping to destroy us all, too. Dad, Papa, and I were on a hunt, while Uncle Gabe had taken Bobby on another job. Uncle Sam and Grandma Mary were still in the bunker. Grandma Mary died pulling Uncle Sam out of the wreckage when he was trapped beneath some debris. Internal bleeding.”

“That was almost a year ago for us,” Bobby continued. “We’d split up, switching up into groups of one kid, one Winchester, and one angel, always on the move so no one would find us. The angels figured that out and kinda herded us together, trapping us in one of our safehouses. Uncle Sam told us about the spell Henry did and we came up with the plan to hide out in the past, try to come up with a plan to change the future since it wasn’t set in stone. I cast the spell, but when the time came, Uncle Cas shoved us through the door while you all stayed behind to buy us time so no one could follow us through.” He sighed, looking down at his hands. “And that brings us to here and now.”

The war room was silent now, no one knowing what to say. Dean was the first one to move, going to his daughter and wrapping his arms around her, letting her lean on him while her silent tears fell. Cas joined them, wrapping his arms around them both, kissing his daughter on the head.

“We will do everything in our power to assist you,” Cas whispered into her hair. “And even some things beyond our power. We will not allow you to suffer this injustice any longer.”


	3. February 1, 2017

It was still early, but Dean was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee with his bowl of Lucky Charms when MJ padded into the kitchen, barefoot and wearing a pair of Dean’s old sweats and his AC/DC Big Balls shirt. He was used to seeing her long blue-black hair pulled up in a ponytail, so seeing it down like this and rumpled from sleep was kind of adorable.

He still couldn't believe this girl-this _young woman_ -was his and Cas’ daughter. It still freaked him out to think about it, but not as bad as he thought it would. Since angels didn’t have sex to conceive, he was surprisingly cool with it. Actually, it made him pretty damned happy. He already considered Cas family, this was just an extension of that. 

Barely a week ago Mary Jo and Bobby, Sam and Gabriel’s son, both from the future, showed up at the bunker. Over the past week, the kids had shared bits and pieces from their future life without giving away too many details. It made him nervous when they’d tell stories about the demons and monsters they faced but were always evasive whenever they were asked personal questions. Like how close the guys actually were with their respective angels.

MJ walked around the table with a cup of coffee in one hand and a handful of Sam’s cereal bars in the other. She kissed Dean on top of the head and mumbled a cute “morning Daddy” before sitting down next to him. He reached out and ruffled her hair, smiling at her in response.

He watched her for a few moments, amazed at the amalgamation of him and his best friend. She had Cas’ black hair and his lean athletic build, but beyond that she was so much like Dean that he felt that’s how he’d be if he were female. She wasn’t a chipper morning person; she was languid yet alert. She blew across the top of her coffee before taking a long, slow sip, releasing it with a groan Dean remembered making just that morning after his first sip of coffee.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” MJ said as she stuffed a cereal bar in her mouth. Dean just laughed at that and finished his cereal.

“Hey,” he said, “think we got a case a couple hours north of here. I’m thinking witches putting the whammy on people to make them do stuff they normally wouldn’t do. Yesterday was the first casualty, some guy decided to play stunt driver and drove his car right off a parking garage roof. Witnesses said he looked like he had his hands in the air the whole time, like he was on a freakin’ rollercoaster. You and Bobby gonna be okay here with Cas and Gabriel while Sam and I head up there to check it out?”

MJ looked at him with wide eyes, as if he grew a second head or something, before shaking it off. When Dean asked what that was all about, she just replied “it’s weird, that’s all. As long as I can remember, you’ve never hunted with Uncle Sam, just Papa. I just can’t picture it.”

Dean laughed at that. “I’ve been hunting with my dad and Sammy since forever, and even with Dad gone I can’t imagine not hunting with my brother.” He thought for a minute before asking, “how does that work, anyways? Me and Cas hunting together? I mean, do we work well together?”

MJ lit up like she was itching to share some stories about hunting. “Oh man, it’s like you two are psychic or something! You’re so in-tune with each other when you’re fighting that it’s almost like the whole thing was choreographed for Hollywood.” She stood up and started mimicking fighting with a gun in her hand. “You’re all, sawed off shotgun in one hand and knife in the other, Papa’s all angel blade and mojo. This one time we went in after what we thought was a small clutch of vampires, like three or four, and it turned out to be this nest of over a dozen bloodsuckers. You guys were fighting back to back, taking them out one after another, bodies flying everywhere while I got the civvies out. It was awesome!” she finished, slightly huffing. It was way too early to be moving around so much, but that was just one of the many epic stories she loved about her dads.

“Vampire nest story?” Bobby asked around a yawn as he came into the kitchen.

"Yeah,” Dean laughed, “she makes it sound like Cas and I are badasses.”

“You guys _are_ badasses. But Dad’s no slouch either. He’s like your Q now.”

Dean thought about that for a minute. “Huh, I’d think that’d be more Gabriel’s gig.”

Bobby looked at him quizzically, then laughed. “No, not Q from Star Trek Next Gen, though now that I think about it, it kinda fits. No, Dad’s like Q from the James Bond movies. Since he went full Men of Letters, he’d been using the stuff he learned to make cool gizmos and weapons for you guys and other hunters.”

Dean wasn't surprised at that one bit. Sam had always been smart, and hearing about how he used it to make hunting easier in the future made him very proud of his brother.

“Dad and Uncle Sam are going on a hunt,” MJ told Bobby, who did the same doubletake MJ did. “Dad doesn’t hunt,” was Bobby’s reply. He pulled out Sam’s blender and threw in strawberries, bananas, some milk, then upended a bottle of chocolate syrup over it. The noise from the blender seemed to be a siren song, because Mary, Sam, Cas, and Gabriel all came trudging into the kitchen.

“Is there a reason we’re all up so damned early?” Gabriel asked.

“I don’t see why you’re complaining, angels don’t need sleep,” was Sam’s response.

“Just because I don’t _need_ to sleep doesn’t mean I don’t _want_ to,” he countered.

“Uncle Dean said he found you guys a hunt,” Bobby told his dad, handing him some of his breakfast smoothie. Sam eyed it suspiciously before taking a cautious sip. He was pleasantly surprised and took it to the table with him, sitting across from his brother, asking about the case he found.

Dean filled everyone in on the case as Mary puttered around the kitchen, making more coffee and making sure everyone had something to eat. “I haven’t been on a witch hunt since before you boys were born,” she said, smiling at her pun. “Maybe I can tag along with you.”

“I know you’re a badass too, Mom,” Dean said as he got up to put his dishes in the sink, “but don’t you think you’re getting a little old for hunting?” Everyone looked at Dean in shock at the words that just came out of his mouth. Sam grabbed an oven mitt off the counter and threw it at his brother’s head.

“I can’t believe you just said that, jerk!”

Dean ducked it easily. “Shut up, bitch!”

“Language!” Mary told them sternly. They both looked appropriately embarrassed. 

“Besides,” she said to Dean, “if you’re still hunting twenty years in the future, you’d be about my age now, so you must still be ok to fight.”

MJ and Bobby looked at each other in worry, doing the silent communication thing that everyone has seen Sam and Dean do so often. MJ sighed and waved her hand at Bobby like ‘go ahead’.

“Actually,” he said, “they look the same in twenty years as they do now. Long story short, they stopped aging when they bonded to Pops and Uncle Cas.”

Sam and Dean look surprised at that. “That’s kinda awesome,” Dean said, “I’m gonna look this good forever.” Sam snorted. “I still don’t understand the whole bonding thing though. Is it like that ‘profound bond’ thing that Cas says we have?” They looked at Cas for the answer to that, but Cas looked decidedly uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

“It is more complicated than that,” Cas said. “That bond is one-directional. It is difficult for me to appropriately describe an angelic bond and how it works, especially pertaining to a bond between a human and an angel, as that has not occurred in millennia.”

“Oh, come on Cassie!” Gabriel chided, jumping down from his perch on the counter. “It’s easy to explain!”

“Pops…” Bobby warned. “Be careful what you say, I kind of like being alive. You piss off Dad enough, we could both cease to exist.” Bobby turned to Sam and Dean. “Basically, you bond with them by them sharing their grace with you and you sharing some of your soul with them. That’s all you need to know right now.” He crossed his arms over his chest and leveled a bitchface at Gabriel that dared him to say more.

“So! Witch hunt!” MJ said, changing the subject. “I was thinking that instead of Uncle Sam going, Dad, Papa and I could take care of it. Show them how we do it in the future.” She stood up, took her coffee mug to the sink, and threw out her cereal bar wrappers.

“No way,” Dean said, “if these witches are compelling people to do things, I don’t want you anywhere near them.”

“Actually,” Cas argued, “I think it is a very good idea. Since she is a Nephilim, she may be less susceptible than you as a human or I as a full angel. Between my ‘angel mojo’,” of course Cas used air quotes, “her strength and speed, and your skills, it would be much easier for us to handle the witches as a team than to let you and Sam handle it on your own.”

“Does he do this a lot in the future?” Dean asked MJ, pointing at Cas. “Because I’m not sure I like you two ganging up on me like this.”

MJ just laughed and walked over to Cas and hugged him, Cas wrapping an arm over her shoulder and kissing her temple. “Deal with it Dad, Papa spoils me rotten and gives me whatever I want,” she said with Dean’s trademark shiteating grin.

“Within reason, I’m sure,” Cas says, smiling. 

“Of course. And I can’t help that I make everything I want sound reasonable.”

Dean laughed at the whole conversation, his heart warmed by the sight Cas and MJ made standing there like that, looking so much like father and daughter and smiling together. _They were his_. As much as he worried about bringing his daughter on a hunt with him, he felt like he was going to be the kind of dad to always give in to his little girl. “Fine, but you listen to me and Cas, _no matter what_ , even if we tell you to get your butt out of there.”

“Deal!” she said, running up to Dean and throwing her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, holding onto her for a moment before letting her go to get ready for the day.

“It’s going to be okay, Uncle Dean,” Bobby told him, putting a hand on his shoulder, “Dad and I will stay here and do the research while you’re on the road, and feed you the intel once you get there. Trust me when I say we know what we’re doing and we’re good at it.” Dean patted Bobby’s hand in thanks before the boy headed out of the kitchen.

Mary looked at her son in sympathy. She had never wanted her boys to grow up knowing about the monsters that hid in the dark, and she definitely had not wanted to see them become hunters. However, after seeing the men Sam and Dean had become in her absence, she couldn’t see them any other way and couldn’t be more proud of them. She hoped that Dean would be able to have his own child hunting with them, and be able to focus on the hunt instead of trying to protect his daughter.

*** * * * ***

An hour later Dean, Cas and MJ were ready to roll, dressed similarly in jeans, t-shirts, flannels, and boots. They headed out to the garage and MJ looked at Baby with fond glee. She ran one hand reverently over her sleek lines and whispered, “hey Beautiful.”

“My Baby’s still around in twenty years, isn’t she?” Dean asked nervously.

“Oh yeah,” MJ said solemnly. “She’s still around in twenty years, but after that last year of running she got a lot of wear and tear and was starting to look a little rough around the edges.” She smiled a bit, lost in melancholy memories. “I remember when you taught me how to drive. I was fifteen, and you drove me hundreds of miles to the Mall of America, not only the biggest mall in the country but the biggest unobstructed parking lot. For about two weeks, we would sleep during the day, and at night after the lot was empty you’d let me drive her, teaching me everything you could when there was smooth pavement and absolutely nothing around for me to hit. Heaven help anyone who scratched your Baby, including me.”

Dean laughed at that story; yeah, he could definitely see himself protecting that car as much as his own child. “What were you driving after you got your license?”

“My own Baby,” she grinned proudly. “1971 Chevelle, 454 SuperSport engine. We built her together. I always loved sitting and watching you work on cars, I picked it up pretty quickly. Pretty soon, I was your unofficial assistant.” She stood next to Dean, arms crossed over her chest and she rested her head on his shoulder. “Those were some of my favorite times, cranking the radio and getting elbows-deep in an engine with you.”

Dean shrugged her head off his shoulder playfully and said “I look forward to those times. But right now, we got witches to gank.”

They stowed their gear, including MJ’s backpack, in the trunk and Dean slid into the driver’s seat. MJ got in on the passenger side and slid all the way to the middle of the seat, leaving the door open and looking at Cas expectantly.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Dean asked her.

“Oh, come on! This is how we’ve done it since I was a kid-you drive, Papa sits on the passenger side, I sit in the middle.” She looked up at Dean, widening her green eyes and batting her eyelashes at him. “Please Daddy?”

Dean sighed. “Hop in Cas, welcome to our future.” As Cas got in, MJ did a little happy wiggle in her seat. She pulled her sunglasses off her t-shirt, put them on, looked at her dad and said “It’s 106 miles to Chicago, we have a full tank of gas, half a pack of cigarettes, it’s dark, and we’re wearing sunglasses…hit it!” Dean just laughed at that, “you got it, Elwood.”

Dean reached to push in the cassette that was in the tape deck but MJ beat him to it, pulling it out and producing an old cassette labeled ‘MJ’s road mix’. “Daughter picks the music, Daddy shuts his cakehole!” she announced gleefully as she pushed it in.

A familiar riff came over the speakers. _Not bad_ , Dean thought, recognizing Queen’s _Under Pressure_. Then the unthinkable happened. 

_Yo VIP, let's kick it!_

Dean stared at his child in horror as she started singing along to _Ice Ice Baby_ , bopping her head in time with the song. He was about to tear her a new one for her poor choice in music when he leaned back just enough to see Cas’ head bobbing in time with the music as well.

“You feathered bastard!” he yelled at Cas. “Did you corrupt our child into thinking this is music?!?”

Cas just looked at Dean with his normal stoic expression. “I do not know Dean, but I do find the rhythm pleasing.”

Dean white-knuckled the steering wheel and stomped on the accelerator. They drove the next couple hours like that-MJ singing along to 80’s and 90’s hip hop and rap, Cas bobbing his head along with the beat, and Dean just shaking his head in resignation, pedal to the metal so he could get this over with as quickly as possible.

*** * * * ***

At the bunker, Sam was sitting in the library on his laptop trying to find more information on the witches his brother was going after. It felt weird sitting at home while his brother was out on a hunt with someone other than him. Out of nowhere, Gabriel popped into the seat next to him.

“Hey, Sammich, how goes the war?” he asked playfully. He snapped a plate of fresh fruit out of the air, placed it on the table, and slid it over to Sam.

Sam took a piece of melon off the plate and took a small bite off the end. Rather than talk about the witches, he asked the question that was in the front of his mind. “Why didn’t you let us know you were alive?”

“Aww Sammy, don’t take it personally,” Gabriel said, “Luci killed me. I mean, he actually killed me. What was left of my grace returned to the Host. I would still be there if you guys hadn’t gotten God to come out of hiding. When he returned to the Host, he released my grace to find a new vessel. I kinda liked my old one, so after a few months of looking I found it, and then it took another few months to repair. After that, I just needed time to recuperate. I promise, I wasn’t avoiding you on purpose.”

“You mean _us_. You weren’t avoiding _us_ ,” Sam corrected. 

“Nope, I mean you. Deano may have his charms, but you were always my favorite Winchester,” Gabriel smiled.

Why that pleased Sam, he had no idea. Well, he had some idea. Gabriel may have been a douchecanoe at first, but not only did he change his ways to side with humanity, he also treated Sam kind of like normal. He was never the boy who drank demon blood or the kid who kicked off the apocalypse or any of a million things that most angels looked down on him for. He was just Sam, and he appreciated that.

“Hey Dad,” Bobby yelled, running into the room with a tablet in his hand. “Why did Uncle Dean think this was witches?”

“There were no demonic omens, no reports of sulfur smells or black eyes to go with the behavior, so we ruled out demons. No other monsters we’ve dealt with could do something like this to people. Leviathans are still in purgatory, no reason to think they’ve escaped and started mind-controlling people with food again. And angels may be dicks most of the time, but they couldn’t do something like this without possessing someone, and they’d need consent to do that. Besides, this just seems like a witchy thing. Why?”

“Look at these pictures of the people who were affected,” he said, his fingers moving deftly over the tablet pulling up the photos.

“Where did you get these?” Sam asked him. Not all of the victims had had their pictures published in the articles Dean had found.

“I cross-referenced their names with their government ID photos, then searched all available security cameras in the town-ATMs, convenience stores, banks-and searched the timestamps to correspond with the time they were affected.” Sam was thoroughly impressed with his son.

“He gets his brains from me, you know,” Gabriel said, nudging Sam in the side with his elbow and winking at him. Sam laughed, “he got his brains from me, he got his deviousness from you.”

“Quit flirting you two,” Bobby said, exasperated. Both Sam and Gabriel looked shocked at that. “Anyways, look at their wrists. They’re all wearing what look like friendship bracelets on both wrists.” He zoomed in on one to show black and silver threads twined  
together around both wrists of each victim. “If you flip the contrast on the photo-” he tapped a button and the picture turned into a negative, except the bracelets, “-the bracelets don’t change. They’re not spelled objects, they’re made out of demon shade and bits of lost souls.”

“OK, so what does that mean?” Sam was confused, he’d never seen anything like this before.

“Were there any fairs in the area recently?” Gabriel asked Bobby. Bobby grinned. His dad might not know what this is, but it seemed like his Pops was catching on pretty quick.

“Yup, a few days prior to the first incident, there was a craft fair at a local middle school.”

Gabriel turned to Sam. “A lot of kids’ stories and fairy tales start out as cautionary tales. Remember Pinocchio? Well, there was a demon that bound his victims’ wrists in shade and soul to control their movements, like a marionette. And if it was just a single, bored demon doing this, there wouldn’t be any omens.”

“I thought that the demon may have possessed a child long enough to sell the bracelets at a fair, and found that one student who was selling jewelry at the fair doesn’t remember that day at all. I emailed her to see if she had any left, and she said no. Her mom said she sold eleven pairs of that particular bracelet.” Bobby told them. “We’ve had eight victims so far, including the one death. That means there are still three more people who could possibly die if the demon is still out playing with them.”

“Four,” Gabriel corrected. “No way he didn’t make an even dozen.” 

Sam was already trying to call Dean with this information, but it went to voicemail. He tried every number he had for his brother, but nothing. He even tried Cas’ cell phone, but they couldn’t reach him either. He checked the time; they would have just arrived in town, depending on how fast Dean drove.

*** * * * ***

“It wasn’t witches,” Dean told Sam when he called a couple hours later.

“Yeah, we figured that out. Why didn’t you answer your phones? We could have given you a heads up, or even sent Gabriel over for backup.”

“Your messages came about a half an hour after we got here, looks like. You might have caught us if I didn’t break a dozen speed limits trying to get that drive over with. MJ insisted on playing old school rap the entire drive up here,” he bitched.

Bobby snatched the phone from Sam. “Did she try the whole ‘Daughter picks the music, Daddy shuts his cakehole’ thing on you?”

“Yeah…” Dean responded.

“Dude, you never let her get away with that!” he laughed, then handed the phone back to his dad.

“So what happened up there?” Sam asked.

“That puppet master demon was trying to get our attention,” he explained. “He was expecting you and me to show up, then was gonna use a pair of those mind control bracelets to make one of us kill the other. He wasn’t expecting Cas or MJ to show up. One human, one angel, and one Nephilim is way different than trying to mess with two humans. MJ and I totally kicked ass, while Cas exorcised his demon ass back to Hell.”

“Sounds good man, I’m glad everything worked out and you’re all okay.” Sam told his brother. “Are you guys going to grab a room up there or head back tonight?”

“I think we’ll head back tonight. I wanna sleep in my own bed, and the drive should be much more pleasant without the rap.”

Sam could hear MJ’s protests in the background and laughed. “Okay, drive safe and we’ll see you guys in a few hours.” He hung up his cell and let Gabriel, Bobby, and his mom know what happened and that they were on their way back. He turned to Gabriel and Bobby and sheepishly asked “so, you guys want to do the family movie night thing while we wait on everyone else to get back?”

Gabriel slung his arm over Bobby’s shoulder. “What do you think Sport?”

“Only if we can watch _Spaceballs_ ,” Bobby grinned.


	4. February 5, 2017

Sam was sitting at his laptop in the war room, but he wasn’t really looking at it. Leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest, he was thinking about everything that had happened since his brother’s birthday and about the two kids that came into their lives.

“Seriously, Samsquatch,” Gabriel said from behind him, “I’m surprised there’s no smoke coming out of your ears, you’re thinking so hard.”

Sam turned around to see the archangel leaning against a cabinet with his arms folded over his chest and that familiar smirk on his face. “Hey Gabriel, got a second?”

“Sure Sam, talk to me,” Gabriel said, coming into the room and taking a seat next to Sam. Sam was taken aback by the lack of a nickname, which made him think maybe Gabriel was going to be serious about this. 

Sam didn’t know where to start. “I’m concerned we’re not more-I don’t know, skeptical?-about this whole situation. You know, our future kids showing up, their whole story. We’ve all just accepted it as truth without doing any kind of digging. I mean, there’s not much we can dig into considering it’s about the future and not the past, but still, when do we ever take anything at face value? And since when do good things come into our lives that don’t turn out to be something trying to destroy us? And then there’s the fact that they hedge on any personal questions. I feel like they’re hiding things from us, things that will affect us. It worries me. We’ve been through so much crap we should be able to see through any bullshit, but I’m just not seeing any. It’s a lot to deal with, and I just don’t know how to.”

Gabriel looked at him pensively before answering. “There’s not much I can tell you Sam. I’ve already gotten the full story from Bobby and MJ, and it all seems not only possible, but probable.”

“How come you got the full story, but they’re evasive with me and Dean?” Sam wondered.

“Because I’m an archangel,” he grinned, “I get special privileges. But seriously, time is fluid. Every day they’re here, their own future fluctuates. The more they tell you guys, the more of a chance they mess with your free will and their own timeline. By telling you guys the bare minimum, they’re allowing you guys to continue making your own choices without feeling trapped by what you’d feel you’d have to do in order to keep their timeline intact. Does that make any sense?”

“Yeah, it kind of does, but it’s still frustrating. I mean, I’d like to know how the hell you and I end up bonded. Hell, I think I’d settle for knowing what that actually means.”

“That I can help you with,” Gabriel said, slapping Sam on the back. He stood up, pacing and moving his hands as he spoke. “Let’s look at it in terms of yours and Dean’s relationship.”

“This isn’t fanfiction, dude,” Sam snorted. 

“No, I’m not talking about a romantic or sexual relationship. I’m talking about what you two share-love, trust, faith in each other, a willingness to do whatever it takes to take care of each other, protect each other, keep each other safe.” He waited for Sam to nod his understanding before continuing. “If you two had this same relationship with each other but were angels, I have no doubt you two would bond. Romantic and sexual love is a human concept; the angelic concept of love, the love our Father has for his creations, is much deeper, and when two beings find that concept of love in each other, they share their grace with each other and the bond is created between the two. No spell or ritual, not even death, can destroy that bond. It lasts for eternity.”

Sam let this roll over a few times in his head. He couldn’t fathom a love that deep or that strong. Gabriel believed that Sam shared a love like that with Dean; that being his only point of reference, he didn’t believe he was capable of loving anyone else like that, not even Gabriel. But obviously he would at some point, because not only would they bond, but have a child together.

“Don’t break your brain over there Samshine,” Gabriel joked to get Sam’s attention. “It’s a big concept, but in practice it is so simple you won’t even know you’re doing it. Just give it time,” he said, looking Sam in the eye and running a hand through his hair to push it out of his face.

It was an intimate gesture, but Sam didn’t jerk away from it. Instead, he smiled at Gabriel and thanked him for taking him seriously. Gabriel laughed and just reminded him not to tell anyone, he had a reputation to uphold.

“Wait,” Sam started, “Cas said he has a partial bond with Dean. What’s that all about?” 

“When Cas found your brother in Hell, his soul was torn to shreds. He would never have survived being pulled from the pit, and what was left of his soul would have been lost in the Veil. Cas actually used pieces of his own grace to put Dean back together.”

“So an angel can bond without that deep love you were talking about,” Sam stated. 

“You’re underestimating Cas, he’s loved Dean his entire life,” Gabriel chuckled. “Your mom wasn’t wrong when she told him that angels watched over him. Cassie was assigned to pull Dean’s soul from Hell since before he was even born. One look at Dean’s soul when he was born and he was so far gone there would never be anyone else for him.”

It shouldn’t have surprised Sam, given everything Cas had done for Dean, but it did. He wondered if Dean realized that, or if he felt the same way. Yeah, people had made jokes about he and Dean being ‘erotically codependent’, but Dean’s dependency on Cas was at a whole other level. “You knew they were going to completely bond, didn’t you?” he asked.

“Never a question of ‘if’, just a question of ‘when’,” Gabriel grinned.

Sam laughed at that, then asked “did you ever think we would bond? I mean, before the kids showed up?”

Gabriel just winked at him, then vanished.


	5. February 14, 2017

Dean had always called it “Unattached Drifter Christmas”, but with everything that’s happened over the past few years, Valentine’s Day hadn’t even been that for him anymore. Besides, knowing that he was going to end up bonded to Cas, he felt a little sketchy about going out and finding a hookup.

Hell, he didn’t even really know what being bonded meant. He figured it was like being ‘angel-married’ or something, but sex wasn’t a necessity. Would Cas mind if he went out and hooked up with someone? Would he spend the rest of his life not getting laid? Sex wasn’t needed for an angel to conceive, but would Cas want or expect sex from him?

This was all so confusing.

“Hey Dad!” MJ called out to him as she came through the kitchen. “Happy Valentine’s Day!” She walked over to Dean, gave him a big hug around the neck from behind, and kissed the top of his head.

“Hey MJ,” Dean replied, distracted by his thoughts.

“What’s up Dad? You look bummed out. No plans for tonight?”

“Should I have plans?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

“How should I know? I haven’t even been born yet,” she said flippantly.

“Come _on_ , throw me a bone here,” he absolutely did not whine. “What the hell do I do for Valentine’s Day in the future?”

MJ put one hand on her dad’s shoulder, looked him straight in the eye wearing her most serious expression, and said, “you put up the stripper pole in the living room and Papa dances for you while you stuff singles into his Speedo.” Then she started laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

“I do _not_ want to know what you two are talking about,” Sam says as he walked into the kitchen, making a beeline for the coffee machine.

Dean stepped back, put on his best ‘stern father’ face, and pointed at MJ, telling her “that is _so_ not funny.”

“I changed my mind,” Sam said, sitting at the table with his coffee. “What are you two talking about?”

“Dad wants to know what he does for Valentine’s Day in the future,” MJ told him.

Sam blinked a couple times. Gabriel had told him that the bond didn’t mean sexual love, but he didn’t think much about if that meant if there was sex at all or not in their future. And if there was, who it would be with. “Do your dads have a sexual relationship?” he asked her.

“ _Dude!_ I am _not_ talking about my sex life with my daughter!” Dean yelled at his brother.

“Okay,” Sam tells him. He turned back to MJ and asked, “do I have a sex life in the future?”

“ _DUDE!_ ” Dean yelled at him again.

MJ just laughed at the absurdity of the whole conversation. “You both have sex in the future. _Lots_ of sex. Lots of very _loud_ and sometimes _creative_ sex. And sometimes your kids walk in on you. It’s disturbing,” she said, rolling her eyes at them both.

Dean’s jaw practically dropped at that, but Sam pushed on. “And how do Gabriel and Cas feel about that?”

She snorted. “There are so many ways I could answer that, but I’m just gonna shut up now,” she said as she walked out of the room.

“You couldn’t have shut up two minutes ago!” Dean yelled after her. “Geez, thanks Sammy, I think I need brain bleach now.”

“What?” Sam asked. “I talked to Gabriel about the whole bond thing already and he said it has nothing to do with sexual or romantic love, but that’s between angels. Humans have physical needs, and I’ve been wondering how that plays out.”

Dean pulled his hands down his face. “I dunno dude. I mean, MJ is awesome and I already love her. When I found out I didn’t have to have sex with Cas to bond with him or conceive a child with him, I was actually okay with the whole thing. Cas is my best friend and part of the family and if he cares half as much about MJ as he cares about us, then she’s in good hands. I just never put any thought into whether I was going to have sex anymore or not.”

Dean poured himself another cup of coffee and sat next to his brother in silence.

*** * * * ***

“I am _so_ glad I wasn’t there for that conversation,” Bobby admitted to MJ. “I wouldn’t have been able to keep from making jokes.”

“I know, right?” MJ agreed with her cousin. “I cracked one about Dad pulling out a stripper pole and Papa dancing for him while he stuffed money in his underwear, but I got out of there before I totally lost it.”

“Oh man, I totally remember that night. I _still_ can’t listen to _Cherry Pie_ without needing a gallon of brain bleach!” Bobby laughed.

*** * * * ***

Instead of heading to the bar that night, Dean decided to take MJ out for ice cream and a movie as their own special valentine’s ‘date’. He hoped he could get some more information out of her, especially if it involved his future sex life.

“You know,” he told her, “I don’t know much about Nephilim except that they’re part angel and part human. I know you’re super strong and fast, and I saw Bobby snap things up like Gabriel does, but not much else. Do you guys have any other cool superpowers?”

MJ laughed at her dad calling their abilities ‘superpowers’. “We’re not full-blooded angels, so we can’t do everything they can do. Bobby and I can both heal most wounds for ourselves, unless they’re fatal. He’s faster than humans, but not nearly as fast as me. And I can’t snap things up like he can; I think he got that from Uncle Gabriel.”

“I never thought about abilities like that being hereditary, although I guess it makes sense, considering you got my mechanical abilities.”

“Yeah, I got that in spades,” she laughed. “Neither of us have wings like an angel, although Uncle Gabriel told me not to rule out ever having them. He said things happen sometimes, whatever that means. We also can’t read minds like angels can, although thanks to our hunter training we’re both pretty intuitive.”

“What about your fashion sense?” Dean asked, pointing out her skinny jeans, high-top Converse, and flowing silk shirt. “I know you didn’t get much from me or you’d be wearing plaid all the time. Did you get that from my mom, or are there any other women in your life that you’re close to?”

“My fashion sense is my own, thank goodness! I couldn’t stand half the stuff the girls my age were wearing. Grandma Mary taught me comfort and function over fashion so I pretty much stick to pants and shoes I can run in if I need to, but I love pretty shirts.”

“That is a pretty shirt,” he told her, and she blushed. “What about friends? Do you have many of those?”

“Not really,” she admitted, looking at her nails. “Being different was kinda hard, but Bobby and I had each other.”

“So you had no one outside the family? No one your age, or anyone our age we might have brought home?” Dean pushed.

MJ saw where this was going-her dad was fishing for more information about his own future. She could have fun with this, make something up to shock him, but she was having such a nice time with him and didn’t want to mess it up.

“Look Dad, I see what you’re doing, but I can’t tell you much more without messing with your free will. You are free to choose who you want to be with physically even after you and Papa bond, and that’s all I’m gonna say about it. Now can we please drop it?”

Dean felt guilty about trying to drill his own daughter for information. “Yeah, I’m sorry sweetheart. Let’s just enjoy our date, alright?”

“Alright,” she agreed.

*** * * * ***

When Dean and MJ got back to the bunker, they found Gabriel and Sam actually _cuddled up_ on the couch watching _Shaun of the Dead_ , sharing a large bowl of ice cream with two spoons. Dean cleared his throat loudly, making Sam jump.

“You guys doing date night in?” Dean teased.

“You got a problem with that Deano?” Gabriel smirked, wrapping his arm around Sam’s shoulder and pulling him back into his side. Sam squirmed a little, but Gabriel held him still.

“Nope,” Dean said, “just figured Sammy was doing research after our discussion this morning, that’s all. Night boys!” Dean saluted to them and led MJ out of the room.

Gabriel looked at Sam curiously. “And what conversation did you have with your brother that made him think I was a part of your research, Sammich? Hmmmmm?”

Sam turned about ten shades of red then, wondering if the best solution here would be to talk to Gabriel about his concerns or try to make a run for it. Sam sighed and put the bowl of ice cream on the coffee table. He took a deep breath and said, “ _weweretalkingaboutourfuturesexlives_ ,” and then he winced and ducked his head.

Gabriel blinked once, then laughed. If it were possible, Sam would have turned even more red. “Is that all?” Gabriel asked. “Kiddo, I’m not gonna stop you from going out and finding yourself someone when you have an itch to scratch, but I’m hoping you won’t want to when you’ll have me willing and waiting at home.”

Sam stared at Gabriel all bug-eyed and mouth opening and closing like a fish, not really sure he heard that correctly. _Willing? Since when?!?_ “Huh?” he so eloquently asked.

“C’mon, I thought I was your type,” Gabriel flirted with him, “I’m short, blonde, cute-”

“Male,” Sam deadpanned.

“Angels don’t have a gender, Sam-a-lam.”

“Yeah, but you’re in a male vessel,” Sam argued. “I’ve never _been_ with a guy before. I’m straight.”

“So is spaghetti, until it gets hot,” he countered.

Sam was getting flustered. Why was Gabriel flirting with him?

“OK Sammich, let’s try a little experiment, shall we?” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at him.

Oh, Sam was so going to regret this… “What do you want me to do Gabriel?”

Gabriel groaned, “That is _such_ a loaded question,” he quickly stood up in front of Sam and put his hands up in surrender, “ _but for now_ , for now just close your eyes and forget I’m me.”

Sam humored him and closed his eyes. For at least a minute, maybe two, nothing happened. Gabriel wasn’t doing anything. He was starting to get antsy, but before he could say anything he felt the soft press of lips against his. Nothing forceful or demanding, just a light touch, their lips the only point of contact. Then his lips moved slightly. Again, not trying to take but testing just a bit; feeling the soft slide, the texture, alternating pressure just a bit. Sam responded in kind, rubbing his lips against Gabriel’s. Before he knew it, Gabriel moved away.

“Did you like that gorgeous?” Gabriel whispered. Sam didn’t open his eyes, didn’t say a word, just nodded. “Open your eyes for me.”

Sam opened his eyes. Gabriel’s face was about an inch away. He wasn’t smirking like Sam thought he would be, gloating over his small victory. Instead, Gabriel’s smile was soft, his eyes kind instead of teasing and _was that a little bit of lust he saw there?_

“Now, ask yourself-could you get used to doing that if you knew it was me going into it?” Sam was going to respond, but Gabriel put a finger to his lips. “Think on it. In the meantime,” his smirk was back. He plopped onto the couch next to Sam and snatched up the bowl of ice cream. “We are _not_ going to let this go to waste.” Sam watched and groaned inwardly as Gabriel scooped up some of the melted ice cream from the bottom of the bowl and wrapped those soft lips obscenely around the spoon, a little white dribble trickling down his chin. “Up for another movie?” he grinned.


	6. February 19, 2017

MJ was sitting in the library early that morning with Bobby doing research on whatever hell was freaking people out in Broken Bow, Nebraska for her dad and Uncle Sam. Since it wasn’t a simple salt and burn, Dean decided to leave her here and took Sam along with him. It felt weird to MJ, but it was ok with her. She needed a little space from her dad right now.

She didn’t realize not telling them everything they wanted to know would be so exhausting. They were Team Free Will though, and she had to follow the rules Uncle Gabe gave her and Bobby before they came back to this time. She pulled a photo from her back pocket, not old but worn and creased from where she kept it almost all the time. A photo of better times.

“Missing your angel?” Bobby asked from behind her.

“Missing everyone,” she replied. “I know we have our dads here, but they’re not _our_ dads, not yet anyways. It’s just weird and hard and messed up, and I hate not being able to act like myself around them. I hate hiding stuff from them.”

“You know why we gotta do it,” he reminded her.

“Yeah, I know. Have you made any more progress on how we’re gonna handle things in our own time?” She put the picture back in her pocket as Bobby sat down next to her with his trusty tablet.

“Not really,” he said. “I’ve gone back through all the info I collected before we left, and I still have no idea what to do with it all. I don’t know which would be better, to try to stop it before it all starts or to find a way to stop it at the point we left so we don’t screw with our timeline any more than necessary.” Bobby shrugged, shutting off his tablet and setting it on the table before looking his cousin in the eyes. “I mean, I miss the way things were before we were hunted. I miss the bunker; I miss the way we all worked together. I miss having Friday night movie night and Sunday dinners. I miss our friends, as unconventional as they are. Were. Will be. Whatever.”

MJ took her cousin’s hand. “I do, too. You know, I wonder if we give our dads more information if they can see something we haven’t. Maybe something that’s fresher in their minds now than twenty years from now. Something they wouldn’t connect the dots to unless it were right there in front of them.”

“Pops already knows most of it MJ. You know our dads-the more they know, the more they’re gonna feel like they’ll have to stick to a script to make sure we exist. If it’s forced, they may not bond and then our entire timeline will cease to exist. You just stick to the salt and burns with Uncle Dean, and I’ll go through all this info with Pops again. If he sees something the dads can help with, he’ll let them know. Before you know it, we’ll be back where we should be with the life we should have.”

“Can we at least give them a little nudge?” she hedged. “It’s weird seeing everyone keep so much distance from each other. It hurts watching them like this.”

“We especially can’t do that. Besides, this is the good part. Instead of seeing them hang all over each other, we get to watch them fall for each other,” Bobby grinned.

“God, you’re as chick-flicky as Uncle Sam and Papa,” she laughed. 

*** * * * ***

The guys dragged in late that night, expecting everyone to already be out for the night. However, Cas and Gabriel were in the library deep in discussion. It looked pretty serious, and they wondered if it was something they should worry about. They must have been heard because the angels looked up and Gabriel waved them in.

“Hello Dean, Sam,” Cas said, addressing Dean more than Sam. “I’m glad you have both made it back safely.”

“Thanks Cas,” Dean smiled at him. “Wasn’t as bad as we thought it would be, just a wendigo. Some Trekkie thought it might have actually been a Klingon.” Dean laughed. “Wrong Broken Bow. We caught it sleeping and were able to take it down and burn the  
remains pretty quick.”

“That is very fortunate, I wish more of your hunts were that simple.”

“So what’s up?” Sam asked. “You guys look like you were having a serious conversation. We’re not interrupting anything, are we?”

Gabriel and Cas looked at each other briefly before Gabriel explained, “the kids are getting worried about their timeline. They miss their families and are worried about them.”

“But we’re their family,” Dean interrupted him.

“Yes and no, Deano,” Gabriel said. He snapped up a couple of beers and handed them to the guys. “We didn’t raise them. We don’t know them like our future selves do. And we’re not the same parents they left in their time. It’s stressful for them because they don’t know what’s happening, or how them being here is affecting them.”

The men and angels looked at each other while they pondered this. Dean, of course, hadn’t thought of that. Yeah, he’s smart in a fight and quick on his feet but he wasn’t a nerd like Sammy. Sam, on the other hand, had thought about it until it made his head hurt with possibilities and probabilities and alternate timelines and multiverse theory, hoping one of the kids hadn’t brought any bugs with them from the future. Now they were starting to get down to brass tacks on what they needed to do to help their kids.

“We need to fix their timeline,” Sam said, taking a sip of his beer. “We need to find out when everything started going downhill for them and figure out how to prevent that. I don’t want them to suffer, and if we send them back to take care of things then, well…” he trailed off, thinking the worst.

“I agree, Sammich,” Gabriel nodded. “Our future selves may have died getting them here. I don’t want them going back to that. Thank Father this timeline hasn’t been set in stone, it gives us a little more leeway to play with.”

“Are you certain that is wise?” Cas asked. “If we change things too much, they may not come back in time, therefore creating a paradox.”

“Relax Cassie, time is a fickle thing, but if we weren’t meant to affect it, the kids wouldn’t be here and have given us as much knowledge as they have.” Gabe placed a hand on Cas’ shoulder.

Dean snorted. “You mean given _you_ as much knowledge as they have. They still won’t tell us jack shit.”

“That’s because you’re still you in the future, all self-sacrificing and fueled by righteousness and guilt,” Gabriel pointed out. “The kids know this, and are trying to protect you. If you knew everything they did, you’d try to play it that way, without feeling or thought, and believe it or not your feelings dictate a lot of what you do or don’t do. Right?” he asked pointedly.

Dean just grumbled under his breath, picking at the label on his beer bottle.

“But if we change anything about their timeline, will they remember that, or will they remember what they went through the first time?” Sam asked.

“Probably both,” Gabriel replied. “Like I said, time is a fickle thing. They gave me all the information we need to figure out where the problems started, what the results were, and where we could fix it so when they go back to their own time things will be different, hopefully better.”

“ _Hopefully_ better?” Dean asked. “You mean there’s a chance we could make things worse?”

“There’s always a chance Deano. We could change one thing now and it will change how our future selves will act. For all we know, the kids coming back could have already changed everything, for better or worse. It’s a chance they were willing to take to take care of the people they love. Sound familiar?” Gabriel arched an eyebrow at him.

Sam swallowed down the last of his beer, then stretched. “Sounds like we have a lot of work ahead of us. How about we pick this back up tomorrow? It’s late and Dean and I have been on the road most of the day, and I don’t know about him but I’m exhausted.”

“Yeah, I’m with him,” Dean said, thumbing at his brother. “This shit’s hurting my brain, probably best to think on it after some sleep.”

“I concur,” Cas agreed with the hunters. “We can start fresh tomorrow.”

“Fair enough. Get some shut-eye boys,” Gabriel winked at them, “tomorrow we start working on giving our kids a better future.”


	7. February 28, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagging for feels-you may need a tissue

It was bound to happen, and everyone knew it. Dean, Cas, and MJ had gone on a standard salt and burn that had gone south. When the ghost had attacked MJ, Dean had jumped to her rescue, pushing her out of the way before the malicious ghost could bring his knife down on her, slashing Dean across the back of his neck and shoulders. In order to keep the ghost from harming anyone else, MJ had to distract the ghost while Cas finished salting and burning the remains. Precious seconds were lost getting help to Dean, who lay on the ground bleeding out.

By the time Cas got to Dean, he had lost copious amount of blood and his pulse was thready and barely there. He laid his hands on the hunter’s wounds and watched as his grace sealed the gash, but he could do nothing about the blood loss. He held the unconscious man to his chest as MJ joined them, wrapping her arms around both of them with tears streaming down her face. At her contact, Cas flew them all back to the bunker.

Sam, Gabriel, Bobby, and Mary were all surprised to see them appear in the war room in the bunker, but automatically knew something was wrong when they saw Cas stand with Dean in his arms. Cas left MJ to explain what had happened as he took Dean back to his room.

After laying Dean on his treasured memory foam mattress, Cas removed the man’s boots, socks, and bloody flannel and shirt. He left briefly to retrieve a washcloth and bowl of warm water, then gently washed the blood from Dean’s too-pale skin, freckles on his shoulder standing out in stark relief.

Sam and Mary entered Dean’s room, leaving Gabriel and the kids standing in the doorway. Mary laid a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “Gabriel is going to take Sam to get the Impala. Why don’t you go get cleaned up while I sit with Dean for a little while, hmm?” She smiled softly at Cas.

In a blink, Cas was clean and fresh, as if the graveyard never happened. “I do not require the time, thank you Mary. I would prefer to stay here with Dean until he awakens.”

“Then go spend time with the kids,” Mary insisted. “I need some time to assure myself that my son is going to be alright.”

“Of course,” Cas said, chagrined that he did not think that Mary would need to console herself over Dean’s condition the same way Castiel needed to. He stood and held the chair out for Mary to sit next to her son. She smiled at him as she took Dean’s hand in hers. Sam walked to the other side of the bed and squeezed Dean’s other hand before walking over to Gabriel, who placed a hand on his shoulder before flying them out to retrieve the Impala.

As Cas left the room, MJ threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry Papa! I don’t know what happened! I didn’t see that the ghost had a knife, I should have been faster, I-”

“Shhhh, it will be alright,” he consoled his daughter, rubbing her back as he held her. “We all know the risks inherent in what we do, and Dean is a man who puts the safety of others above his own well-being. He would not blame you for what happened, and he would expect you not to blame yourself. Respect him enough to give him that.”

MJ pulled back and scrubbed the tears away with the heels of her palms, nodding. “I’m going to grab a shower, yell for me when he wakes up. Please.”

“Of course,” Cas replied, kissing the top of her head before she turned to go. Bobby just nodded at Cas and left as well. With nothing left to do, Cas settled for going to his own room, preferring to worry about his hunter in private.

*** * * * ***

A few hours later he heard a faint knock on his door, barely audible over the music he had playing. He turned to see the door open, Dean standing on the other side. He paused the song and stood to greet Dean. “How are you feeling?”

Dean shrugged his shoulder. “Not bad, all things considered. Mom made me drink about half a gallon of orange juice before she even let me out of bed, and that was only because all that juice made me have to piss,” he grinned. “She’s expecting me to go straight back to bed, but I had to check on MJ and I wanted to come see how you were holding up.”

“I’m fine Dean. Did your mother advise you that Sam and Gabriel went to retrieve the Impala?”

“Yeah,” he said. A silence fell between the two men, neither comfortable nor uncomfortable. After a few minutes, Dean asked, “what were you listening to?”

Cas looked at Dean’s laptop where he had the internet browser open to a music service, then back at Dean. “You may find it ridiculous,” he said slowly. 

“Try me.”

“It’s a song written about us by a fan of Chuck’s Supernatural books. I had come across it a couple years ago, after Sam had told me about the case you two worked at the school where the students had put on the show they wrote about you two.” Cas shrugged, a very human gesture that caught Dean somewhat off guard. “There is a saying, that God gave humans music so that they may pray without words. My perception is that humans created music so that the angels may learn how to feel as they do. This song in particular has incited feelings I have no words for.”

“Wow, Cas,” Dean said, taken aback by the angel’s candid response. “Play it for me?”

“Of course, Dean.” Cas turned to the laptop, restarted the song, then turned back to Dean so that he could observe the man’s reactions. “Listen very closely to the words.”

 _Well I heard your prayers from far below_  
_But down in hell, how could you know_  
_I listened, every word you said, I heard you_  
_But after this_  
_I plead the fifth_  
_Before my fall, after your lift_  
_I swore I heard you say the Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _I know you’re strong, but I can’t explain_  
_I’ve seen you die over again_  
_Only you would still want to pray to me_  
_She tied me up where angels fall_  
_She made me deaf to all your calls_  
_And from my lips she drew our Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Righteous man, that’s what they said_  
_But still, you’d lie awake in bed_  
_And listen to the shadows, knife clutched tightly_  
_But when sleep came it could not kill_  
_The fears on which your skin would chill_  
_Those nights I wish I’d sang a Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _There was a time when I couldn’t say_  
_What truly had me led astray_  
_But now I understand what pushed me from grace_  
_It was your breath, your eyes, your face_  
_Your courage drove to the sticking place_  
_And there I fell all for your Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Maybe there’s a God above_  
_Through you he tried to teach me love_  
_A long and winding road that lead me to you_  
_Don’t think that I’ve abandoned hope_  
_Still I hang onto this rope_  
_I won’t let go till I find our Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Dean didn’t know when he’d started crying, but he could feel the tears streaming down his face. He looked into Cas’ eyes, trying to read the emotions there, but there were so many he couldn’t tell one from another.

“Cas,” he whispered harshly, breaths catching his voice, “do you love me?”

“Dean Winchester, love is not a strong enough word for how I feel about you.”

Dean let out a choked sob and pulled Cas into his arms. Cas held him like he was the most precious thing in the world as he cried, because yes, Dean was the most precious thing to Cas.

And in that moment, in the arms of his angel, he gave Cas a part of his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Plead the Fitfth (Dean’s Lullaby)_ by aquaswept  
>  https://soundcloud.com/aquaswept/deans-hallelujah


	8. March 1, 2017

Dean woke up the next morning feeling well-rested and pretty damned good, despite last night’s screwed up ghost hunt. He stretched out and let out a sigh of contentment. When he opened his eyes he realized he wasn’t in his room, but Cas’. He thought it should freak him out, but it didn’t. He thought back to the previous night, crying in Cas’ arms after he found out how his best friend felt about him, and realizing he loved the angel too, in his own way. They had spent the night in Cas’ bed, just holding on to each other. A smile lit his lips and he headed back to his room to put on more than the boxers and t-shirt he wore to sleep in.

*** * * * ***

Mary and Gabriel were cooking breakfast for Sam, Bobby, and MJ. Mary hadn’t told anyone else that Dean hadn’t come back to his room last night, finding her son asleep in Castiel’s room. The angel had only looked up at her and smiled before she smiled back and shut the door on them.

Cas came into the kitchen in a white undershirt and flannel pajama pants, hair looking more mussed than usual and a hint of a smile on his face. He made a beeline for the coffee machine, pulling two mugs from the cupboard.

Gabriel turned his head to say good morning to Cas, but then his whole body froze, his jaw dropping as he stared at him. “Holy shit,” he said under his breath. Cas turned to look at him with a small, smug smile before turning back to pouring coffee for himself and Dean.

Mary paid no heed to this, a small smile on her own lips, but Sam, MJ, and Bobby looked up when they heard Gabriel curse. “What’s up, Pops?” Bobby asked. They looked between Gabriel and Cas, but couldn’t discern what was going on.

“Why don’t you ask your Uncle Cas?” Gabriel said, eyes not leaving Cas’ face as he waggled his eyebrows.

“Nothing is amiss, Bobby,” Cas said, “I think I just managed to surprise Gabriel, that is all.”

“That’s one hell of a feat,” Dean said, padding barefoot into the kitchen in a black t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms of his own. He took the cup of coffee Cas held out to him with a smile of thanks and leaned against the counter next to Cas, their bodies so close their shoulders were touching.

“You ok this morning, Dean?” Sam asked, a little startled that Dean was the one invading Cas’ personal space this time. “You’re looking a lot better than you did when you got in.”

Dean took another sip of his coffee, smiling bigger than his brother ever remembered him doing. “I’m feeling great man, better than ever.”

Gabriel snorted. “Not surprised. Probably healed yourself in your sleep.” He flipped another pancake onto a plate and took the stack over to the table for everyone to dig into.

Everyone looked confused at his remark, except maybe Cas. 

“What do you mean, _I probably healed myself?_ ” Dean asked him, suddenly feeling very wary. He pushed off the counter and approached Gabriel. “What’s going on, man? You look all smug about something, and that never means anything good.”

Gabriel just laughed. “Oh man, you don’t know?” He turned to Castiel. “You didn’t tell him?”

“I was waiting for him to have his morning coffee before I spoke with him, Gabriel,” Cas said to him, frowning, “and I had hoped to do so without an audience.”

“What’s going on Cas?” Dean asked him, sidling back up to his angel’s side. “Something happen you wanna tell me about?”

The room went silent, all eyes on Castiel as they waited for his response. Cas cleared his throat, looked at Dean, and simply stated, “we have bonded.” Dean blinked once. Twice. Then said, “oh, okay, cool,” then took another sip of his coffee.

“That’s it?!?” Gabriel exclaimed after a moment of stunned silence. “Where’s the big Dean Winchester freakout?” Gabriel almost looked a little disappointed, and Dean just laughed.

“Dude, it’s just me an’ Cas, like it’s always been. Just, you know, better.” Dean smiled at Cas, “Right?”

“You are correct,” Cas told him, smiling back.

“Hallelujah,” MJ said quietly, smiling at her dads. Dean looked at her a little surprised, then smiled at her right back. “Yeah,” Dean replied to her, leaning into Cas’ shoulder. “Hallelujah,” he whispered to Cas, smiling like he’d just gotten everything he ever wanted.

*** * * * ***

“So how does it feel?” Sam asked his brother later that afternoon. “You seriously didn’t even notice that it happened?”

“Not at all, Sammy,” Dean replied. “We just had a heart to heart last night, and apparently that’s when it happened. No flashing lights or big production. All of a sudden we were just, I dunno, _in tune_ with each other.” Dean sipped at the beer in his hand.  "Honestly, I thought the feeling was just relief that I was okay and everything was gonna be alright.”

“Do you love him?”

Without hesitation, Dean answered, “yeah, I do. It’s not like I wanna jump his bones or I can’t keep my hands off him or anything, just like I love you, but more, you know? It’s really hard to explain, but I can feel it.”

Sam was surprised to get such an answer from his brother, who avoided talking about feelings at all costs. But his brother looked happy. No, not happy- _content_. Like everything in his life had just snapped into perfect order for him. Sam had to admit, he felt just a little bit jealous of his brother at that moment.

“So now what?” he asked Dean. “I mean, you’re like ‘angel-married’ now.” 

“I guess so,” Dean said, taking a long swig of his beer. Not knowing what else to say, they just sat there in companionable silence, drinking their beers and enjoying the peace while it lasted.

*** * * * ***

“C’mon Cassie, let me see it,” Gabriel wheedled. Castiel sighed and grasped the collar of his shirt, pulling it to one side and showing a scar in the perfect shape of a teardrop at the juncture of his neck. He readjusted his collar and asked the archangel, "happy?”

“No, I’m not,” Gabriel pouted. “That’s it? I thought Deano would have left a bigger mark on you.”

“The size does not matter,” Castiel replied sternly. He was perfectly happy with the mark that Dean unknowingly left on him. His hunter was not a man to share his emotions lightly, and the small size of the mark belied the significantly large part of his soul that his human shared with him.

“Uh huh, that’s what they all say,” Gabriel winked at Cas. “So, anything else going on between the two of you? Do I need to threaten his life if he hurts you?”

“While I appreciate the sentiment, I know there will still be times when Dean and I inadvertently hurt each other. However, I have faith that we will be able to overcome such things.”

“That doesn’t answer the first question Cassie,” Gabriel said suggestively, nudging Castiel’s shoulder with his own. “Did you and Deano do the horizontal tango?”

“I assure you, there was no dancing of any kind. We simply expressed our feelings for each other. And anything that may or may not happen in the future is none of your concern.”

While Castiel was… _interested_ … in a physical relationship with Dean, he knew he didn’t require it to be bonded to him, and most likely Dean would not be interested in an intimate relationship with him due to his vessel being male and previous proclamations that the hunter was not gay.

“Uh huh,” Gabriel said again, this time with a knowing smirk on his face. He gave Cas a pat on the back and said “you just keep telling yourself that,” and walked away with a grin.

*** * * * ***

Dean tossed and turned in bed for hours that night trying to sleep, but he just couldn’t. He was tired but he couldn’t sleep and couldn’t pinpoint why. It was as if he just couldn’t get comfortable, the bed felt weird and maybe he didn’t have enough pillows. He didn’t know, it just felt off.

“Dean,” Cas said from the doorway, “are you alright? I sensed you were restless.” 

Dean sat up and said, “yeah man, just can’t sleep. Come on in.”

Cas entered Dean’s room and sat next to Dean on his bed. Cas’ weight made the mattress dip slightly, and that’s when it clicked into place for Dean why he couldn’t get comfortable. He cleared his throat and said, “would it be weird if I asked you to, you know, just lay here with me until I fell asleep?”

“It is not weird at all, Dean, and I do not mind,” he smiled. Dean scooted over to the far side of the bed as Cas made himself comfortable on the other side. Dean rolled into Cas and rested his head on his angel’s shoulder. _This_ felt right.

“Thanks Cas. G’night.”

“Good night Dean.”

Dean drifted off to sleep immediately, his angel watching over him.


	9. March 7, 2017

If anyone had noticed that Dean and Cas stood a little too close to each other now, smiled at each other a little more, or brushed against each other more often than could be considered casual, no one was mentioning it. And _definitely_ no one was mentioning that, although Cas still had his own room, he was sleeping in Dean's room every night.

As they all sat in the library that afternoon researching demons and demonic cults that may want to get their hands on MJ and Bobby, no one said anything at all about how Dean and Cas sat really, _really_ close to each other, their pinky fingers just barely touching.

"Do you think Crowley's taking a run at expelling the angels from Heaven, like Metatron did?" Sam asked.

"For what reason?" Cas responded. Sam didn't miss how Cas' pinky was just slightly rubbing against Dean's, almost absentmindedly. "If the angels were expelled again, the ones who survive may not have their wings or the ability to move from place to place, but they would not be so cut off from the Host that they could not smite any demon they run across. That seems to be counterproductive to anything Crowley may desire." Several voices hummed in agreement before they all returned to their references.

"Hey, Pops," Bobby asked Gabriel, "I know it's not something you want to remember or talk about, but what can you tell us of the original Nephilim? Maybe something there can give us a clue as to why anyone would want to get their hands on us."

Gabriel sighed, looking like he would rather be crucified than talk about it those times. "You gotta remember, this was back in the days before Jesus. Parenthood changes everyone, even God," he tried to joke.

"There was an elite group of angels, the Watchers, who were sent to watch over Father's favored creation, humans. After a time, they fell for the beauty of human women and took them as wives, and giving birth to the first Nephilim."

"I thought you said that Nephilim were conceived by mixing soul and grace," Dean asked.

"That's true as well, but if an angel in a human vessel has sex with a human woman, the woman can also be impregnated. They wouldn't be as powerful as a Nephilim created with straight soul and grace," Gabriel explained.

"Anyways," Gabriel continued, "the Watchers taught their wives and children forbidden and secret knowledge that corrupted the hearts and minds of mankind which led to the destruction of the Nephilim."

The room fell silent, everyone feeling Gabriel's sorrow that he had been the one ordered to execute the offspring of the Watchers and human women. Sam knew better than most the weight such tremendous guilt could carry. He rose from his seat and approached Gabriel, rubbing circles on his back and offering what comfort he could. Gabriel accepted it, leaning his head on Sam's shoulder.

"That's from the Book of Enoch," MJ said finally. "There are lots of other cultures that have lore on Nephilim. Some cultures believe that Nephilim aren't the children of angels and humans, but the children of angels and demons. Maybe, considering the Winchesters are of Lucifer's vessel's bloodline they might think we're important to the future of Hell?" she posited.

"But we're of Michael's vessel's bloodline, too," Bobby pointed out, "and both Michael and Lucifer are archangels. Even though Lucifer fell, there was nothing demonic about him except his attitude."

"What do those other cultures say about the Watchers themselves?" Sam asked.

MJ pulled another dusty leather-bound tome in front of her and fingered through it before she stabbed at a page about a third of the way through. "In Aramaic they were called Lyrin, the Slavic transliteration is Grigori."

At the name Grigori, both Cas' and Dean's heads snapped up. They had dealt with a Grigori named Tamiel before. The angel had tortured and killed Amelia Novak, Cas' vessel's wife. In the end, it was Claire Novak, Jimmy and Amelia's daughter, who killed Tamiel with his own sword.

"Well, that may be a lead on who wants the kids on the angelic side," Dean snarled. His anger was overwhelmed by a feeling of sadness though, but it wasn't his own. He looked at Cas, who had gripped his hand and had his head bowed. "Cas, you ok?" he asked his angel, concerned.

"I had not thought to ask what has become of Claire in the future," he said with shame in his voice.

MJ got up and put her arms around Cas. "Don't think about it, Papa," she tried to soothe him. "We can't tell you anyways. Just one more thing that could affect the choices you make now. Please don't worry about her right now," she pleaded with him, kissing the top of his head.

"I will try, but it will not be easy. Her well-being is important to me." Cas understood why he couldn't know, but it still bothered him. 

With bad memories filling everyone's minds, they decided to call a break to the research for the day. Bobby suggested pizza and a movie. When they agreed on what to get (veggie lovers for Sam, meat lovers for Dean and Gabriel, and ham, mushrooms, and black olives for the kids, with an order of breadsticks and marinara for Cas, who still didn't eat food very often but felt he should try to eat something), Bobby and MJ headed out to find Mary; they would have her place the order and drive them into town to pick it up.

Sam looked at Dean and Cas; they were looking at each other, Dean's arm over Cas' shoulder and their foreheads touching, seeming to have an entire silent conversation with their eyes. He wondered if that was part of their bond, once again feeling a small pang of jealousy.

"Come on, Gabe," Sam said to his own angel (when did he start thinking of Gabriel as  _his_ angel?), "you can pick the movie. I don't think Dean or the kids will mind." He kept his hand on Gabriel's back as he led him out of the library.

*** * * * ***

Movie night turned out to be just what everyone needed after their research turned morose. Gabriel picked _Top Secret!_ for them to watch, thinking the silly spy movie was perfect for lifting their spirits. Mary was sitting on the couch with the kids, stealing mushrooms off their slices of pizza to put on her slice of meat lovers. Gabriel was sitting in one of the wingback chairs, Sam sitting on the floor in front of him. On occasion, after wiping the grease off his hand on his pants, he'd run a hand through Sam's hair, which would make Sam look up at him and give him a funny look. Dean and Cas sat on the floor in front of the other wingback chair, shoulder to shoulder again, sharing their pizza and breadsticks with each other. While they laughed at Val Kilmer's antics, they all kept what they learned in the back of their heads, wondering if they would have time to enjoy a night like this again.


	10. March 10, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagging for some (pretty tame) sexual content and severe embarrassment.

Sam walked into the TV room to see Dean and Cas sitting next to each other on the couch watching _Dr. Sexy_ , Cas' head resting on Dean's shoulder. He's pretty sure they haven't even kissed, let alone had sex, and had to admit to himself he was jealous of the easy intimacy between his brother and his angel. It was something he wanted for himself.

Suddenly, he was standing in the library, Gabriel sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on a table and his arm raised like he had just snapped his fingers. Probably just snapped Sam there.

"It's the bond," the archangel said, as if he'd read Sam's thoughts. Sam felt like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar, hoping Gabriel hadn't read _all_ of his thoughts just now. "It's not going to force them to act out of character or lower their inhibitions or anything," he continued, "but it will make how they really feel, feel right."

"It's just weird seeing Dean being so open and tactile," Sam explained. "He's always buried his emotions, especially since he carries all that guilt and feels like he doesn't deserve happiness or good things. I guess Cas is helping him see he does, and I'm happy for them."

Gabriel stood up and walked towards Sam. "You deserve happiness and good things too, Samshine," he said. He stopped just outside of Sam's personal space, not making him feel uncomfortable but making him feel _aware_. "What would make you believe you deserve those things?"

Sam remembered Valentine's Day, sitting on the couch with Gabriel, eating ice cream and laughing at movies. He remembered that kiss, Gabriel's soft lips moving against his, a deep flush blooming on his cheeks. Whether the blush gave him away or Gabriel pulled the thought from his mind, the angel smiled at Sam. Not a lascivious grin, but a sweet smile that said he remembered it fondly, too.

That sweet smile gave Sam the courage to step into Gabriel's personal space. He cupped the angel's cheeks and dipped down to press their lips together. At first Gabriel didn't move, and Sam thought he read the situation wrong. He was about to step back when Gabriel put his hands on Sam's hips and leaned into the kiss.

Sam was really doing this, he was _really_ kissing Gabriel. And it felt really good. Their lips slid together easily, soft and warm and just right. Gabriel tilted his head a little to slot their lips together more firmly, and when Sam sighed the angel took the opening to slide his tongue into Sam's mouth. They tentatively tasted each other, exploring each other until Gabriel moaned into Sam's mouth and pushed his body flush against the young hunter's. Sam groaned and slid one hand into Gabriel's hair, twining his fingers through the silky strands.

Feeling more confident, he gave Gabriel's hair a gentle tug. Gabriel's fingers dug into Sam's hips and he fairly plunged into his mouth. Their kiss became frantic with a life of its own. Hands were scrabbling to find purchase where they could. One of Gabriel's hands slid up under the back of his shirt, feeling the scarred satin under his fingertips before dragging his nails down the man's back.

Sam growled against Gabriel's lips and pushed him against the wall. With no space left between them, he could feel Gabriel's erection against his thigh. He grabbed the shorter man by the backs of his thighs and lifted him up against the wall, Gabriel wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and legs around his waist for balance, rubbing their dicks against each other through their jeans.

At a more equal height now, Sam released Gabriel's lips to trail kisses across his face, down his jaw and neck, licking and nipping and sucking everywhere his mouth could reach as he continued to press his groin into his angel's. Gabriel fisted Sam's hair in his hands, panting heavily as the friction steadily grew between them. Gabriel gave his hair a good yank and Sam lost it. He started thrusting faster against Gabriel, humping his cock harder until he bit into the junction where Gabriel's neck met his shoulder to stifle his shouts as he came in his pants like a horny teenager. At the pleasure/pain of the bite, Gabriel's head hit the wall as his own orgasm hit him.

As they were trying to catch their breath, Gabriel laughed and said, "well, that escalated quickly." Sam laughed right along with him, easing Gabriel back to the floor.

"Sam? Sam!" they heard Dean call out. Gabriel snapped his fingers and cleaned them both up an instant before Dean came rushing into the library, Cas and the kids on his heels. "What happened? Are you guys okay? I thought I heard-" and Dean stopped mid-sentence as he realized how close Sam and Gabriel were standing and how flushed they were.

Dean stood there in shock for a full minute, staring at the two men as Bobby and MJ sniggered behind his back. Then Dean shook his head clear, throwing his hands in the air saying, "I don't even wanna know!" as he left the room. Cas gave the archangel a smirk and a nod before following his hunter.

The kids just stood there staring at Sam and Gabriel with knowing grins on their faces, making Sam blush furiously. Bobby laughed, rarely ever seeing his dad blush like that. Gabriel laughed along with his son, finding the blush on his hunter's cheeks absolutely endearing.

"Okay you two, show's over," Gabriel told the kids. "Go find some other mischief to make." Bobby gave his dads a thumbs up as he and his cousin left the library, leaving the two alone.

Gabriel wrapped one arm around Sam's waist and pulled him flush. His hold was loose and languid. His body language was saying he wasn't going to force anything, but Sam wasn't going anywhere. "You okay gorgeous?" he asked Sam, genuine concern in his eyes.

Sam realized that wasn't the first time Gabriel had called him gorgeous. He also realized that out of all the nicknames Gabriel had given him, that one was his favorite. He smiled down at his angel and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he smiled. And he really was.


	11. March 15, 2017

Sam and Dean had just gotten back to the bunker after an overnight hunting trip dealing with a pair of Vetalas at a truck stop in Cameron, Missouri. They were both dirty, sore, tired, and looking forward to just cleaning up and crashing.

Dean headed back to his room, dropped his bag, and grabbed a towel and a pair of boxers. On his way to the shower, he ducked his head into Cas' room. On hearing the door open, Castiel looked up and smiled at his hunter.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, "all's well that ends well in the state of Misery. I'm gonna grab a shower then hit the rack."

"That’s fine, Dean," he replied. "Would you like my company this evening?"

"Of course," Dean said, smiling. "Just gimme about ten minutes." He rapped his knuckles on the doorframe twice before heading down to the shower. He passed his brother on his way in, already showered with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, Sammy, that was quick. Got a hot date?" he joked.

"Maybe," Sam grinned at his brother without slowing his pace. "Night!" he called out as he ducked into his room, the door slamming and the lock engaging. Dean gave a small shudder trying not to think about what his brother and Gabriel might be getting up to.

Dean stripped down and stood under the hot spray, letting the water soothe his sore muscles. The hunt wasn't particularly rough, but he slept like shit last night. He wanted to blame it on the crappy sub-standard motel mattress, but he knew it was because Cas wasn't there next to him. He knew he was becoming dependent on his angel for his wellbeing, but the only thing that worried him was that he wasn't worried about it. There was a lot more to this bond thing than he originally assumed. He'd just have to ask Cas about it later. For now, he was going to enjoy a good night's sleep.

Dean dried off his body and slipped on his boxers before heading back to his room, toweling his hair dry as he walked down the hall. He met Cas at his door in the now familiar flannel pajama pants and white undershirt that the angel wore in an effort to make Dean more comfortable.

The two men made small talk as they got comfortable for the night. Dean talked about the hunt; Cas talked about the research he, Gabriel, Mary, and the kids had done the previous day. They stretched out on the sides of the bed they each claimed before Dean turned off the bedside lamp and rolled into Cas, as became his habit.

Dean was just dozing off when he was startled awake by a muffled scream, followed by his brother yelling "God, Gabe, yes!" His eyes popped open and his heart was thudding in his chest.

Cas placed a hand over Dean's heart, trying to soothe Dean back to sleep. However, Dean felt more than the calming influence Cas usually exuded. He knew he could pick up on Cas' feelings through the bond, but until now he'd only sensed happiness and contentment. Now he felt something that wasn't right, but being so new to this he couldn't tell what it was.

"What's bugging you, Cas?" he asked earnestly. He felt Cas flinch at the question and the tendrils of _offness_ start receding as Cas replied, "I’m fine, Dean, go back to sleep."

"Oh no, Cas, I felt that," Dean said, propping up on one elbow to look his angel in the eyes. "Sammy and Gabriel annoying you?" At the mention of the two men down the hall, Dean felt that _offness_ flare again, but it had a distinct bitter feel to it. Jealousy?

"I said I am fine, Dean, get some sleep." Cas lifted his hand, two fingers outstretched like he was going to tap Dean's forehead and mojo him to sleep, but Dean grabbed his hand before he could try it.

"Cas, talk to me," Dean said, adjusting his grip so he was now holding Cas' hand. "Are you jealous of Sam and Gabriel?" Cas averted his eyes and the gears started turning in Dean's head.

"Perhaps I am a bit envious of their physical intimacy," Cas whispered, not looking Dean in the eyes. "Although I do not require it to be content with our bond."

Dean... really didn't know what to say to that. On one hand, Cas _did_ raise him from perdition and rebuilt his body atom by atom, and already knew every part of him inside and out. On the other hand, Cas didn't know him _intimately_ because Dean wasn't wired to think about guys that way. But he did really like the physical contact between him and Cas lately, it made him feel safe and cared for. But could he ever like being touched _like that_ by Cas? He and Cas were basically 'angel-married', and if Cas was willing to take care of him, shouldn't he be willing to take care of Cas in return? And why was his brain suddenly acting like a Lifetime movie? Fucking Sam and always talking about feelings and chick-flick crap. Fucking Sam fucking Gabriel. And that was something he _really_ didn't want to think about,  _ever_.

"Dean," Cas said, "do not worry about it, I am perfectly content with the way things are now."

Dean decided 'content' must be angel-speak for 'I'm fine', which is Winchester-speak for 'I'm gonna bury this shit deep and soldier on so everyone else will be okay', and he wasn't about to put Cas through that. He put one hand on his angel's face and smooshed his lips against Cas'. Before Cas could react, Dean pulled back and looked Cas in the eyes. 

"Cas, I'm not into dudes, but you're my best friend and I love you. Can't promise to make you scream like those idiots, but I'll do what I can. Deal?"

The expression on Cas' face never changed, but Dean felt a storm of emotion from Cas through their bond. "I can accept that Dean, thank you." Cas kissed Dean's forehead. "Now get some sleep."

"Sounds good," Dean said, rolling back into his favorite sleeping spot, swearing he could feel Cas smiling against the top of his head.


	12. March 18, 2017

"Dean."

Dean looked up from his laptop to see Cas standing there, not in his usual suit and trench coat. Instead, he was wearing a faded pair of blue jeans, a pair of Doc Martens, and an old Journey tour shirt that may have been a size too small but looked good on the angel. _Damned good._ Anxiety rolled off him in waves, Dean didn't need the bond to tell him that.

"What's up, Cas?"

Cas tucked his hands in his jeans pockets and rolled back on his heels. The action made him seem very human and Dean caught himself thinking it looked adorable. "I am aware you dislike 'Angel Air'," Cas said, using air quotes, "but if you can tolerate it for the day, I would like to take you on a date."

Dean had had plenty of hookups in his time, women inviting him back to their place and whatnot, but the last person to ask _him_ out on a date was Rhonda Hurley back in high school. He didn't know what Cas' idea of a good date was, but if he trusted this man with his life then he could trust him to show him a good time. "Sure, what do you got in mind?" he asked with an easy smile.

Dean could literally feel Cas' anxiety fade into pure happiness, even though it clearly showed on his face. Cas took his hand, and the next moment they were standing on a crowded street, the signs at the intersection reading South B.B. King Boulevard and Beale Street. Still holding Dean's hand, Cas pulled until they were walking down the street.

"Where are we?" he asked, taking in the sights and sounds and smells. There seemed to be music everywhere, and if his nose was correct, lots of meat as well.

"Memphis, Tennessee," Cas replied, stopping in front of a building with a large sign that read Dyer's Burgers. As they entered, Cas explained, "a man named Doc Dyer opened this establishment in 1912 with his own unique cooking process for his burgers, which included frying them in his secret grease recipe. They still use the same grease today, straining it daily, and it has been said to produce some of the juiciest, most delicious burgers in the country."

Dean stood just inside the door, flabbergasted. The place was packed but smelled like a greasy Nirvana. He turned to one wall, which had the full Dyer's story posted for all to read. Next to that was the menu, but Cas stepped up to the counter and ordered them each a Dyer's Triple Triple Combo-a burger with three patties and three cheeses, along with home-cut fries and large Cokes. A table miraculously opened up and Cas led Dean over to take a seat.

"This is awesome man! How did you find this place?"

Cas blushed a little and shrugged one shoulder. "I've been to many places, but this one made me think of you." He gave Dean's hand a squeeze and the man's face lit up.

Their order number was called and Cas retrieved their food. When Dean took the first bite of his burger, his eyes rolled back in his head and he made the most pornographic noises Cas had ever heard. As he watched Dean's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed and his tongue swipe across his cupid bow lips to catch any stray juices, Cas could feel his blood rush to his groin.

"You weren't kidding," he moaned, "best burger _ever_." He proceeded to polish off his burger before starting on his fries.

"Here," Cas said, picking up the tin of Old Bay seasoning from the center of the table and shaking some onto Dean's fries, "try them like this." Dean picked up a fry and dragged it through the ketchup in his basket before popping it into his mouth, earning another pulse-ratcheting groan. "You've been holding out on me, angel," he told Cas with a wink. Cas gave him the biggest smile Dean had seen yet before going back to his own food.

When they were done, they tossed their trash and refilled their sodas before heading back out onto the street. Dean stretched and rubbed his belly, then gave Cas a lopsided grin. "Usually after a meal like that I'd feel overstuffed and ready for a nap, but I don't."

"It's part of the bond," Cas explained. "The grace I shared with you is flowing freely through your body. Not only does it help you heal yourself, but it helps with the effects of overindulgence."

Dean laughed and took Cas' hand in his. "That is awesome! You know what that means, right?"

Cas smiled. "I do indeed. Follow me." He led Dean back down Beale street, past the way they came, until they came to Miss Polly's Soul City Cafe, where Cas ordered a slice of apple pie with fried ice cream for each of them. "This is supposed to be the best apple pie in Memphis," he told Dean. After finishing off everything in front of him as well as a second slice of pie for himself, Dean had to agree.

Holding hands out on the street again, Dean smiled at Cas and said "This is a great first date Cas, thanks."

"The date is not over yet," Cas told him, "we have one more stop." Cas led him around the corner and into BB King's Blues Club, where a band was setting up. Cas led him to one of the few open tables left and flagged down a waitress, ordering two longnecks.

The opening act was a Kansas cover band. Dean sang along with every song, Cas joining in on the chorus of _Carry On My Wayward Son_ , the only one he knew the words to. As they sang together at the tops of their lungs, Dean watched his angel smiling bigger and brighter and laughing more than he ever had. How had he missed the light in those ocean-blue eyes before? Maybe because before it was all business and trying to save the world and crap. When Cas let loose, Dean could see how handsome, how _hot_ , his angel was.

When the band ended their set, they both clapped until their hands were sore, still grinning like idiots. Cas got the waitress' attention and ordered a couple more beers for them. Before Dean could tell Cas what a great time he was having, the main act came on stage and Dean's jaw dropped when they announced ZZ Top.

Cas and Dean stumbled out of the club holding hands and singing and laughing after the last set ended. Dean caught Cas up in his arms and told him, "This was officially the best date _ever_. You sure know how to treat a girl, Cas," Dean winked at him.

Cas ran his palms up the firm planes of Dean's chest before settling his arms around his shoulders, smiling. "You are definitely no girl, Dean Winchester."

They stood there for what felt like forever just looking at each other, when a group of giggling girls stumbled by them and one yelled at them over her shoulder "kiss him!" before laughing like a maniac and jogging to catch up with her friends. Dean looked over at her, then back at Cas. He grinned that slow, seductive grin he used to use at the bars and said, "I think I will."

Dean lowered his mouth to Cas', feeling his angel's soft, slightly chapped lips under his own. It didn't feel weird or awkward like he thought it would. It felt _right_. He pressed deeper into the kiss, tilting his head and nipping at Cas' bottom lip gently. When the angel gasped in surprise, Dean took the opportunity to slide his tongue in and taste him. Cas tasted of burgers and beer and apple pie and _home_. His arms tightened around Cas' waist, holding him closer as he explored the man's mouth.

Cas wrapped his arms tighter around Dean's neck, cupping the back of his head with one hand and stroking the base of his skull with his thumb. He let his tongue slide around Dean's, his lips indulging in the taste and texture of his hunter's soft mouth. He could very well get addicted to kissing this man.

When Dean broke for air, he leaned his forehead against Cas' and smiled at him. "C'mon angel," he said, "let's go home."


	13. March 25, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagging for sexual content and family fun (but not at the same time).

Gabriel had officially moved into Sam's room in the bunker, snapping up a California King-sized bed that took up most of the room so that Sam would be more comfortable. He had tried to use his mojo to expand the dimensions of the room, but the walls just wouldn't budge. Whatever the Men of Letters had done while building the bunker, they did it extremely well.

Sam loved waking up next to Gabriel. He had never thought he would enjoy being with another man, but Gabriel practically worshiped him in bed. Every kiss, every touch was both passionate and reverent. Mornings were no exception, more often than not waking up to Gabriel's hands mapping out every square inch of his oversized body like he was trying to memorize it.

This morning he woke to Gabriel spooning him, planting kisses along the back of his neck while his fingers traced a lazy path along Sam's ribs. Sam sighed and snuggled back into Gabriel, feeling the angel’s erection pressing into his lower back.

Gabriel hummed into Sam's back as he kissed across his broad shoulders. His lips trailed lower, nipping and sucking small marks between Sam's shoulder blades as his hand slid from his ribs to his hips to his thigh. Gabriel dragged his blunt fingertips up and down the back of Sam's thigh before grasping his leg behind the knee and pulling it up to his chest, exposing Sam's fluttering hole, still open from the previous night's activities.

With a slight snap, Gabriel lubed his fingers before sliding two into Sam, dragging a low moan from the man. He worked his fingers in and out slowly, rubbing his rim and scissoring him open before sliding in a third finger. When Sam's pants and whines became more urgent, Gabriel removed his fingers and used the lube on his fingers to slick up his cock before pushing into Sam's ass in one fluid movement. 

He gave a few short thrusts until he found Sam's prostate, then just slowly rocked his hips, massaging it with the tip of his dick. Gabriel continued kissing Sam's back and massaged his thigh with his other hand. The assault on Sam's senses made every breath that escaped him a soft, breathy moan. Without a change in pace and without stimulation to his own aching cock, he came with his angel's name on his lips. Gabriel continued thrusting through Sam's orgasm, the clench of his muscles milking Gabriel's own release from him.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Gabriel whispered into Sam's back, smiling. Sam just chuckled, then whined as his lover pulled out of him and moved to get out of their bed. Sam quickly rolled over and trapped him in his arms, pressing a kiss to his lips. Gabriel reached around and slapped Sam's ass to get him to let go and was a little surprised at the small shudder and soft moan that escaped from Sam, involuntarily arching back for more. Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at him and said, "that was a very interesting reaction Sammich, and one I definitely want to explore, but we need to get up. We have a big day ahead of us!"

Gabriel hopped out of bed, snapping his fingers to clean up the evidence of their early morning lovemaking. Sam propped himself up on his elbow and watched as Gabriel walked to their dresser naked and start pulling out clothes. "What do we have going on today?" he asked.

"We're at a standstill in our research on the Grigori," he said pulling out a pair of boxer briefs and a pair of socks, tossing them at Sam. "Bobby said our best bet is to meet up with the new Scribe, says they're pretty chummy in the future." Gabriel pulled out several shirts, comparing them before tossing a black tee on the bed and putting the rest back. "So I sent out a line and he said he'd meet us in Rome. Guy has a thing for Italy, so why the hell not?" He pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans, examining the seat before tossing them on top of the tee.

Sam looked at the clothes, smiling. "Are you dressing me now?" he asked, amused.

"It's Italy, Samshine, 'hunter chic' won’t cut it." Gabriel snapped his fingers and he was dressed in tight boot cut jeans and a tight burgundy tee that showed off his broad chest, trim waist and fabulous ass. Sam just wanted to drag him back to bed.

Gabriel leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips and said, "you can ravage me later, get dressed. Sooner we go the sooner we can come back." He winked at Sam then snapped himself out of the room.

*** * * * ***

Sam couldn't believe he was actually in Italy. He, Gabriel, and Bobby were sitting at a small wrought-iron table in one of the plazas on Via Condotti drinking rich coffee and watching tourists going in and out of the boutiques in the shopping district. He was glad he left his flannel at home even though he felt a little exposed in the tight clothing Gabriel insisted he wear, but the look on his angel's face was totally worth it. Drool may or may not have been involved.

"So who did Chuck call in to replace Metatron?" he asked Gabriel.

"Dear old Dad decided to bring in a fresh face instead of promoting from within the ranks," he said, taking another sip of his sugar with a little coffee mixed in it. "Too much squabbling and in-fighting. Besides, from what I hear, he was one of Dad's favorite prophets, pretty damned smart too."

"A prophet?" Sam asked, a little surprised. "Who is he? What's his name?"

"Sam?"

Sam turned around when he heard a familiar voice call his name, and the sight that greeted him left him speechless. He quickly scrambled from his chair and pulled Kevin in for a hug.

"What are you doing here, man?" Kevin asked, and Sam just laughed, smiling like a kid at Christmas.

"What do you mean, what am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here? I thought Chuck sent you on to Heaven."

Kevin took a step back and just smiled up at Sam. "He did. But that upgrade he said I was getting? He made me a full-on angel, wings and everything. And since Metatron had been stripped of his grace and left the position open, Chuck gave me the job. He said I was the best choice, already knowing how to read the tablets and having translated some of them. So now he has me protecting His words and studying them until it's time to start writing again."

"That's amazing! From Advanced Placement to Prophet of the Lord to the Scribe of God," Sam said, "your mom must be proud of you."

"Yeah, she is," he beamed. "It's like an Asian parent's wet dream," he joked, and everyone laughed.

Gabriel stepped up and held his hand out to the young angel. "I'm Gabriel, it's good to meet you. The Winchesters have spoken highly of you." Kevin shook the archangel's hand, a little in awe.

Bobby just went up to Kevin and hugged him. "It's good to see you, man."

Kevin stepped back cautiously, eyeing Bobby. "You're a Nephilim," he said, a little confused. "There aren't supposed to be any on Earth right now."

Bobby had been so happy to see his friend again that he'd completely forgotten that Kevin didn't know him yet, wouldn't for years. "Technically, I shouldn't be here right now," he explained. "I'm from the future, used a spell to come here. Where I'm from, we're as close as family," he smiled.

The four of them sat back down, Gabriel snapping up a sugary concoction for Kevin. Bobby explained everything he could to Kevin from the beginning, leaving him completely speechless at times and full of questions at others.

"So wait," Kevin stopped Bobby, "you're Sam's son, but you're part angel. Who's your other parent?"

Sam figured by the way Kevin phrased his question that he already knew that any angel could carry a baby, regardless of their vessel's gender. He wasn't ashamed of being with Gabriel, but the last time he'd seen Kevin he was completely straight, and felt a little unsure of how his friend would take the news.

Gabriel took Sam's hand and said, "I'm the lucky bastard. Awesome, isn't it?" Gabriel smiled so wide that Sam's heart did a little flip-flop. To Kevin's credit, it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

"So let me get this straight," Kevin said, no pun intended, "Bobby is from a long-cultivated bloodline of hunters, Men of Letters, a descendant of Cain, the son of Lucifer's true vessel, and the son of an archangel?" He turned to Bobby, grinning and shaking his head. "Dude, no wonder your ass was being hunted. Once you come into your true power, you're practically the Second Coming. I wish I could write this all down!"

"Why can't you?" Sam asked, confused. "I thought that was your job as the Scribe."

"Because sometimes it just can't be written," Kevin explained. "Chuck explained to me that there are some Unwritten Times in the history of Heaven, like most of Jesus' life before he came into his faith. By writing some things down they become prophecy, but sometimes it's more important to let the players make their own choices, become the people they're meant to be, before writing things down. Writing these things down is like setting up a domino chain; think of it as making sure the first piece is in the right spot before putting the other pieces in place. Not to say I know what God is thinking," he said, slightly chagrined, "but maybe after all the shit prophecy has put you and your brother through, he's letting everything fall into a better place before setting the dominoes back up. Without a prophecy in place right now, anything can happen."

Sam gave that some thought. Had Chuck known about the Winchesters and their angels' bonding and having kids? Did he already know what their kids would go through and decided to give them a chance to make things better, a choice that hadn't been given to Sam and Dean? Maybe Chuck was just setting up the biggest prophecy to date and he wanted Sam and Dean in on this one as well, but being Unwritten meant he could get them involved sooner than expected, giving them an advantage.

Something else niggled at the edge of Sam's thoughts. "What do you mean, before Bobby comes into his true power?"

Gabriel answered this time. "Angels may have been created with full knowledge and power, but the older they are, the stronger they become. That's one reason the archangels are so strong, we were the first and we're the oldest." He sucked down the last of his drink, licking the sweetness off of his upper lip. "But that's getting into a history lesson and off the point of our visit."

"Right," Bobby said, turning back to Kevin. "We're thinking the Grigori might be involved in this, at least on Heaven's side. Is there anything you can do to help us out? Obviously I can't go traipsing around Heaven looking for information, and Pops would draw too much attention since he's still not back on board up there."

Kevin thought for a moment before responding, "the original Grigori and their offspring are all listed on the Angel tablet, part of the history of the first Angel War. I can get those names for you and find out where they all are, if they're still alive or if their grace had returned to the Host."

"That would be awesome! And since you have the Demon tablet too, think you can see if there's anything about Nephilim in there?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I can do that," he grinned. "One of the perks of the job is being able to get through more data faster and without the need to sleep."

They sat there a little longer catching Kevin up on everything that had happened recently. When Sam told Kevin about Dean and Cas, he just laughed and said it didn't surprise him.

"Why don't you come back to the bunker with us? Catch up with Dean, meet our mom and MJ," Sam asked. At that, Bobby stifled a laugh. When everyone looked at him, Bobby just smirked.

"It's gonna be entertaining, that's all," Bobby said, trying not to laugh. "In our time, MJ and Kevin are pretty close. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees him again."

*** * * * ***

When the group arrived in the bunker, they wondered if they landed in an alternate universe. The song _Cupid Shuffle_ was playing loud enough to be heard throughout the bunker. Sam heard Dean laughing and followed it to the war room. Stopping in the entry, he saw Dean doubled over in his chair laughing, beer bottle dangling from his fingers. It appeared that MJ was attempting to teach Castiel and Mary how to do some kind of line dance. His mom looked like she was getting the hang of it. Cas, on the other hand, was watching MJ's feet and trying his hardest to stumble his way through it.

On the next turn the dancers faced the entryway, and MJ lit up when she saw them.

"Kevin!" she squealed. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him, startling Kevin even though he was smiling.

"Come on, let's show them how it's done," she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him over to where she and the others were dancing. Mary and Cas took a seat and let the kids do their thing. MJ and Kevin stood next to each other, looking at each other's feet and bouncing a little in time to catch the beat. On the next chorus of 'to the right', they moved in perfect synchronization with the music and each other. Their moves were more embellished than the basic steps MJ had been teaching Mary and Cas, and the way her moves matched Kevin's exactly, they could tell they had done this before. They finished out the song before MJ threw her arms around Kevin's neck again. He tentatively hugged her back.

Dean came up to them and slapped Kevin on his shoulder, and Kevin turned to hug Dean. "What are you doing here, man?" Dean asked.

"Dean," Sam said with a grin, "meet the new Scribe of God."

"No shit! How the hell did that happen?"

So they all sat down, filling everyone in on everything they talked about in Rome. Gabriel snapped up snacks for all of them as they talked, enjoying how happy Sam looked as he laughed and chatted with his family and Kevin. The archangel would do anything to keep that smile on his hunter's face.


	14. April 1, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagging for an emotional rollercoaster of feels-buckle up!

It was barely 6am, but it was April Fool's Day, and Dean was the king of pranks. He snuck down the hall in his socked feet, silent as a hunter stalking its prey, air horn in one hand. This morning, his prey was MJ. As goofy as it sounded (even to him), he was looking forward to pranking his daughter for the first time.

MJ's door was already cracked open about an inch, so he very slowly and as quietly as possible pushed it open far enough to squeeze through. The sliver of light shone onto her bed. MJ was sprawled out face down on top of the covers in sleep shorts and an oversized tee, her long hair everywhere. As he crept closer to her bed, raising the air horn, the light reflected off something plastic lying on the bed beside her. He leaned over to look at it and saw it was one of those cheap plastic photo books they usually gave out when someone got their pictures developed.

He quietly set the air horn down on the nightstand and then gently picked up the photo book, trying not to disturb MJ. He moved closer to the door where he had light to see the photos. It looked like a family photo album, notes written in black Sharpie on the sleeve of each picture.

 **Christmas 2016.** It was a picture of Dean, Sam, and their mom standing in the war room of the bunker, tinsel garlands wrapped around every railing. Cas had taken this picture, Dean recalled. He demanded they celebrate their first Christmas with their mom back in full holiday style.

 **Christmas 2017.** A photo of Gabriel, Sam, Dean, and Cas all wearing the fanciest suits he'd ever seen, arms slung over each other's shoulders. They all looked damned good and happier than ever, smiling for whomever had taken the picture.

 **February 2018.** Dean and Cas at a fair or carnival, both in worn jeans and leather jackets. They were wrapped up in each other's arms, kissing, Cas holding a giant blue teddy bear under one arm.

 **September 2018.** Cas with an obvious baby bump and wearing a tiara, sitting in the war room decorated for a baby shower and surrounded by women-his mom, Claire, Alex, Jody and Donna, who was rubbing Cas' tummy. Dean chuckled at that.

 **Christmas 2018.** Dean and Cas asleep together on a couch, Dean wearing a Santa hat, one arm over Cas with a hand on his very pregnant belly.

 **January 24, 2019.** Cas sitting on Dean's lap holding baby MJ, Dean's arms around them both, both men smiling down at their daughter.

 **Christmas 2019.** Mary, Sam, Gabriel, Dean, and Cas sitting in front of a Christmas tree laughing at an almost one-year-old MJ ignoring her new toys and trying to eat the wrapping paper. Dean wondered who took that photo.

 **May 2020.** Cas holding little MJ, Gabriel standing in front of Sam, Sam's arms wrapped around his angel with his hands resting on his belly. Gabriel might have been pregnant but not showing yet, Dean thought.

 **Christmas 2020.** Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabriel sitting in front of another Christmas tree, MJ sitting in Gabriel's lap holding her newborn cousin.

 **January 24, 2024.** Dean and five-year-old MJ wearing party hats and blowing out candles on a birthday pie.

 **May 2026.** Sam sitting in one of the wingback chairs with MJ and Bobby in his lap, reading them a book.

 **July 2027.** Gabriel, Bobby, and MJ with the biggest ice cream sundae Dean had ever seen.

 **January 24, 2029.** Dean in a suit and tie and MJ in a knee-length blue party dress in the garage in front of the Impala. Did he take his daughter to a fancy restaurant for her tenth birthday?

 **October 2030.** Dean had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at the picture of Cas and MJ in matching suits and trench coats, his daughter's hair cut in a short pixie cut and tousled to look like Cas'.

 **April 2033.** MJ's hair was back to shoulder length, this picture obviously a stolen selfie sitting behind the wheel of the Impala, grinning like a madwoman.

 **January 24, 2035.** MJ and Dean in grungy jeans and tees, covered in grease, standing in front of a beat up old Chevelle with their arms crossed over their chests. This must be the car they fixed up together.

 **Christmas 2035.** MJ standing in front of the restored Chevelle, painted a metallic purple with white racing stripes starting on the hood and going back to the trunk, arms crossed over her chest and a look of smug pride on her face.

 **January 24, 2036.** MJ in a long formal dress, hair done up and wearing makeup, standing next to Kevin, who wore a designer suit, standing outside of Radio City Music Hall in New York City. Dean wondered if it had been a date.

 **July 2036.** MJ and Kevin in bathing suits sitting on the end of a dock with their feet dangling in the water. Whoever took the picture took it from behind the two, catching them kissing. Dean wasn't quite sure how to feel about that.

The last sleeve said **December 1, 2036** , but the picture was missing.

Dean jumped a mile and dropped the photo book when the air horn went off. He looked up to see MJ sitting cross-legged on her bed, her arms crossed over her chest and looking perturbed.

"Good to know you've always been nosy," she said dryly. "You shouldn't be looking at that, you know."

Chagrined, Dean picked up the photo book and brought it back to MJ, sitting next to her on her bed. "Why not? They're good memories, and they're just vague enough not to tell us too much about our futures. Except the one of you and Kevin kissing," he said sternly. "Kevin's a good kid but I don't think I'll ever be ready for my little girl to be involved with someone."

MJ blushed and ducked her head. "If it makes you feel any better, I hadn't slept with him yet."

Dean stuck his fingers in his ears and went "LA LA LA LA! I don't wanna hear that shit!" MJ just laughed at that and hugged her dad.

Dean hugged her back, just holding her for a few minutes. Then he asked, "where's the last photo?"

MJ thought for a minute then sighed. "Back pocket of my jeans, on the floor."

"May I?" Dean asked this time. When MJ nodded, he reached over and picked up the jeans, extracting the photo. He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

They were standing in front of the Impala. His poor baby was dented and scratched to hell and rust was creeping up the wheel wells. They all looked just as rough. Bobby sat on the hood, elbows resting on his knees. Sam and Gabriel stood next to their son but holding onto each other tight. MJ stood next to Kevin, wrapped in his arms. Dean stood behind Cas, arms wrapped around him, both of their hands resting on his rounded belly.

Dean was speechless.

"That was taken on Bobby's sixteenth birthday," MJ said. "We'd met up in Sioux Falls. You, Uncle Gabriel, and I had been out in Wyoming in the Impala. Crowley had found a way to reopen the Devil's Gate, but we stopped him before he could. Papa, Uncle Sam, and Bobby had been back in Kansas in the Chevelle, digging through the ruins of the bunker trying to find anything to help us shake the angels. That was the first time we'd all been together since Fourth of July. You didn't even know Papa was pregnant again until you saw him."

He swallowed hard, holding back the tears trying to escape. "How far along was he when you guys did the spell to come back here?" he asked hoarsely. 

"The baby started pushing at his grace that morning. Both the angels and the demons cornered us that afternoon," she answered quietly.

The dam burst and Dean broke down in sobs, grabbing his daughter and holding her tight. MJ just held him, kept saying "I'm sorry, Daddy."

Dean sucked in a breath and forced the tears back down. He rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his palms and took a few deep breaths to steady himself. Then he put his hands on his daughter's shoulders, looked her in the eyes, and said "we're gonna fix this shit. I promise you, we're gonna make this right."


	15. April 5, 2017

Dean had been surly for days now, snapping at everyone and pushing them to figure out how to fix the kids' timeline. He demanded Gabriel check in with Kevin every day, sometimes more than once a day. Every time Sam left the library he'd ask what he needed, sending his brother back while he fetched food and drinks for him so he wouldn't have to break from his research. He grilled the kids on every encounter with anything that tried to take them, Mary taking detailed notes.

And Cas. Cas could feel pain and anxiety and sorrow rolling through the bond. Every time he approached Dean about what was wrong, Dean would hold him tight and kiss him with desperation, like he might disappear at any moment, before reminding him they had work to do.

MJ broke down and told Cas about Dean finding her photos and learning more about the future than he should have. Cas held her and stroked her hair as she cried, understanding better why she was so angry with him when they had first arrived.

Now everyone was sitting in the library combing every piece of data they had. Kevin had delivered on that list of Grigori and their offspring; while all the Nephilim and most of the Grigori were dead, a small handful were unaccounted for. The information from the demon tablet didn't lead anywhere, just that Nephilim was also used to describe the offspring of angels and demons, though it didn't say if any existed. No one after the kids had ever given any reason for their actions, not even a stereotypical evil villain monologue. They were well and truly stumped.

Dean stood up from where he sat, slammed his hands on the table and cried, "this is bullshit!" Everyone looked up at him, startled but not surprised by his outrage. "What the hell are we doing? Huh? We can research all we want but we're still just guessing here. We need real answers, and we're not going to find them here." He picked up the book that was sitting in front of him and stomped off, the slamming of his bedroom door echoing down the hall.

Cas was about to follow him, but Sam grabbed him by the arm. "Leave him be for now, Cas," he said, "he just needs some time to think and cool down." Cas nodded at that and went back to his seat next to his daughter, putting an arm around her shoulder as she leaned into him.

They sat there in the library for another hour, alternately flipping through notes and books and sounding theories off each other when Cas' head popped up. He tilted his head to one side, looking down the hall to where Dean was. Then his face crumpled and he disappeared. A second later, they heard Cas scream like he was dying.

They raced down to Dean's room and found Cas crumpled on the floor sobbing. MJ and Gabriel dropped to the floor next to him and hear Cas mumbling "I can't feel him" over and over. MJ wrapped her arms around him while Gabriel rubbed his back.

Sam smelled burnt herbs and went to the mortar and pestle on top of the dresser. Bobby noticed the burnt out sigil on the closet door, still smoking. "It's the same spell," Bobby said quietly. He looked around the room-under covers and pillows, under the mattress, in the closet and in drawers, then said, "he took the book with him. There's no way to follow him."

"Where did he go?" Sam asked his son.

"My guess?" Bobby shrugged. "He went to our time. Probably thought he could find the answers we need there."

MJ helped Cas up and tucked him into Dean's bed, laying down next to him and holding him. Gabriel ushered everyone out of the room and closed the door.

"Will Castiel be alright?" Mary asked Gabriel, worried for her son's angel.

"Not unless Dean gets his ass back here soon," Gabriel said sadly. "Asshole just shredded their bond. It'll kill Cas if he goes too long without it."

"Will it do the same to Dean?" she asked, fear in her voice.

"I honestly don't know. He's human, it might not affect him the same way," he told her, taking Cas in his arms.

Sam wanted to punch something, mainly his brother. He knew his brother could be an idiot and go off half-cocked when he got something into his head, but he just couldn't believe Dean would do something like this without running it by him first. Next time he saw his brother, _if_ he saw him again, he was going to hurt him.

*** * * * ***

A few hours later, MJ, Gabriel, and Kevin were sitting around the bed where Cas was curled into a fetal position, crying and shaking uncontrollably. MJ was rubbing his back while Gabriel and Kevin tried soothing him with their grace.

They looked up when the closet door slammed open, Dean practically falling through before slamming it behind him and smearing blood from his hand across it. He looked like hell, filthy and flannel ripped in a few places, duffel over one shoulder and holding a baby in one arm.

He turned to those in the room and said, "I know what we gotta do."


	16. January 24, 2037

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagging for slight Mpreg delivery and violence.

Dean walked through the door, shutting it behind him before looking around. If he wasn't mistaken, this was Jody Mills' place. As he walked through the house, he noticed it was both the same and very different. The living room now had shelves lined with old, leather bound books and weapons mounted on the walls where family photos used to hang.

He turned to go to the kitchen, but almost ran right into a short blonde woman in her thirties with a scar going from her left temple down to her neck. She lowered the shotgun in her hand and said, "God dammit, Dean, you're supposed to be on perimeter patrol with Sam. Gabe's taking good care of Cas."

He was pretty sure the woman was Claire, but as he was about to ask he heard a scream from the back of the house that sounded suspiciously like Cas. He dropped his duffel and ran, ignoring the woman's call for him to wait. He burst through the door to where he heard the screams coming from to find Gabriel standing over a very naked, very pregnant Cas, angel blade in hand.

Gabriel turned to him and yelled "get the hell out of here, the baby has to come out  _now_!" Dean ignored him and went to Cas' side, taking his hand. Gabriel was about to yell at him again when the door opened again, Dean standing in the doorway, Sam and the woman standing behind him.

"What the hell is going on and who the hell is _that_?" the Dean in the doorway yelled, pointing at the Dean holding Cas' hand.

"I don't care," Gabriel said, "but anyone _not_ an angel had better get out of here or you risk having your eyes and ears bleed out!"

Sam grabbed the Dean next to Cas and drug him out of the room, everyone leaving and the woman closing the door behind them. Sam threw the Dean he was holding against the wall, pinning him with his arm against the man's throat.

"Claire, grab me some cuffs, the ones with the devil's trap on them," he said to the woman. She nodded and headed down the hall.

"Sammy," Dean choked out, "it's me. It's 2017 me. I used the same spell the kids used to come back to us."

The present Dean got up in his face. "How do we know that, huh? How do we know you're not a shapeshifter or a witch or a demon?"

2017 Dean turned his head and looked his future self in the eyes. He wracked his brain before he came up with "hallelujah." Present Dean's eyes went wide, then turned to his brother and said, "let him down." Sam tried to argue, but Dean said, "now!"

Sam dropped the Dean he was holding, letting him fall to the floor. Present Dean reached out and helped him up. He grabbed his past self by the shoulders and asked, "are the kids ok? Is MJ alright?"

"Yeah," he said hoarsely, "they're great. They're awesome. She pulled that 'Daughter picks the music, Daddy shuts his cakehole' thing on me though, had to endure almost three hours of rap. It was touch and go, but we all survived."

Present Dean smiled and barked out a laugh. "You can blame Cas for that shit."

"Already did."

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked. "Have you guys figured out how to stop all of this yet?"

"No, we don't have enough to go on, just a bunch of guesses, that's why I'm here," he said.

They were interrupted by a high-pitched noise; the three men covered their ears and dropped to the ground. After about a minute, the noise stopped and Gabriel stepped out of the room. "If you guys have your shit straight, you can come in and meet the newest Winchester," he said sternly, but with a smirk on his face.

Both Deans rushed past Gabriel into the room to see a very tired-looking Cas covered in one of Jody's old quilts and holding a baby. He looked up, and seeing two Deans he clutched the baby closer to his chest.

Present Dean held up two hands. "It's okay angel, he's from the past," he explained. "MJ and Bobby are okay."

Dean from the past inched slowly towards Cas. "Hey angel, you doing okay?" he asked. "I'm still learning about all this angel crap, but seeing short stack standing over you with that angel blade scared the shit outta me. You wanna read my mind, make sure you can trust me before you show off that peanut?"

Cas looked at him like he was looking _through_ him, then visibly relaxed. He looked at one Dean, then the other before saying, "we have a son."

Present Dean rushed to Cas' other side and looked down at the baby boy resting in his angel's arms. He ran his fingers over the soft fuzz on the top of his head before kissing him. Then he leaned over and kissed Cas on the lips sweetly. Dean from the past blushed at the intimate act. "What are you guys gonna name him?" he asked his future self.

"Bruce," present Dean said with a smile, and Cas grimaced. Dean from the past just laughed.

"Dude, you can't do that to the kid. Bruce became Batman because his parents were killed," he explained. "Don't put that kind of prophecy on him."

"Oh, like you've got a better idea?" present Dean smirked.

Dean from the past reached out and pushed the blanket away from the baby's face and just looked at him. His heart tightened, thinking that someday this would be his son. "Sammy," he whispered. He looked up at Cas and his future self. "Sam," he told them. "I did such an awesome job with the first one, this one should be a cakewalk," he said, smiling.

Present Dean smiled and nodded. "Samuel James," he said. He looked at Cas, "because if it weren't for Jimmy, I wouldn't have you." He leaned over and kissed Cas again, this time much deeper.

Dean from the past felt uncomfortable, weird watching someone else kiss his angel, even if it was himself. He excused himself from the room, smiling at the happy family. Just outside the door, Gabriel, Sam, and Claire were waiting.

"It's a boy," he said smiling, "Samuel James Winchester." He slapped Sam on the shoulder and said, "go on, go meet your nephew." Sam just smiled and nodded before going in, Claire behind him.

Dean from the past turned to Gabriel, not expecting the hug from the shorter man. Gabriel pulled him down the hall, away from prying ears. "Coming here was stupid, you know," Gabriel told him. "You get killed here, the entire timeline gets rewritten."

"I had to do something, man, you know that. When I found out Cas was pregnant, I couldn't just leave him."

"We would have made it. Sam and Claire can't tell, and Cas was too out of it to notice, but the timeline has already changed. When we sent the kids back, we were already under attack. Cas would never have had the baby. Whatever you guys are doing, it bought us some time." Gabriel smiled. "Thanks for that, Deano."

"Yeah, well, we don't wanna just slap a band-aid on this shit," Dean told the archangel, "we mean to fix the whole timeline so the kids never have to go through this bullshit. So what can you tell me that will help us?"

Gabriel shook his head. "I'm not sure the entire timeline can be changed, but I know more now than before the kids left. It all starts with the Book of Enoch on the angel side. The Grigori didn't start off bad, but the floods came and their wives and children were wiped out. I don't know how, but Samyaza survived. He was their leader, and he rallied the surviving Grigori to eliminate any Nephilim not born to the original two hundred Grigori. When they were cut off from the Host they had to get their power from somewhere, so they started eating human souls. That quickly drove them insane. No Nephilim, angel, or human sympathetic to angels are safe as long as even one of them lives, especially Samyaza. Kill him, the others will be easy to destroy."

"And the demons?" Dean asked. "Why do they want the kids?"

Before Gabriel could answer, the whole house started shaking. Gabriel looked out the window then yelled for Dean to get to the others. Dean grabbed his duffel and ran back to the room, Gabriel on his heels.

Once in the room, Gabriel yelled for Sam to start the spell to send Dean back. Sam got to work on mixing the ingredients as the plaster started cracking from the walls. Gabriel grabbed past Dean's shoulders again to get his attention.

"You're dealing with two factions of demons. Crowley wants the kids because he screwed up with Amara and couldn't control her. He wants his own powerhouse kids, but demons can't reproduce like angels can. He thinks our kids are the next best thing," Gabriel said.

The windows rattled before they shattered inward. Present Dean ran to cover them. "Angels to the west!" he yelled. To past Dean's shock, an angel blade materialized in present Dean's hand. Present Dean just smirked at him and said, "it's Cas', perk of the bond," then turned back to the window to keep an eye on the advancing angels. 

Gabriel grabbed his attention again. "The second demon faction just wants Bobby. Since Amara expelled Lucifer from Cas, he's been hopping from vessel to vessel. There are demons who want Lucifer to rule Hell instead of Crowley, and they think Bobby is the ultimate vessel. Get Luci back in the cage and you might be able to stop them." 

The house shook more violently this time. Past Dean heard a loud crack, and looked up in time to see a large chunk of the ceiling breaking loose right over Cas and the baby. He dove for the bed, covering them both just in time to take the brunt of the falling debris on his back. He shook it off and looked at Cas to make sure he was okay. The fear on Cas' face cut him like a knife.

Cas pushed baby Sammy into past Dean's arms. "Take him with you, keep him safe. Please." Past Dean nodded and held the baby close to him, then pressed a kiss to Cas' lips. As he stood, he saw present Dean looking at him. He nodded and said, "first rule."  
Past Dean nodded right back and said, "take care of Sammy." Then he ran for the door as Sam slapped a bloody palm on it to activate the spell.

*** * * * ***

Dean practically fell through the door before slamming it behind him and smearing blood from his hand across it. He looked like hell, filthy and flannel ripped in a few places, duffel over one shoulder and holding baby Sammy in one arm.

He saw Gabriel, Kevin, and MJ in the room and said, "I know what we gotta do."

MJ scrambled off the bed and ran to hug her dad. He gently put the baby in her arms and said, "meet your brother" with a smile. She held him close, gently bouncing him around and cooing nonsense at him.

And then Gabriel's fist connected with his jaw.

"What the HELL were you thinking?!?" he yelled. "You damned near killed Cas! When you disappeared from this time, you almost severed the bond between you two! If you EVER do something like that again, I will rip your soul from your body with my own hands and-"

"Dean."

Both men looked over to the bed where Cas was now sitting up, white as a sheet with blotchy eyes, looking like death warmed over. Dean rushed to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, angel," he whispered, kissing his cheeks, his forehead, his eyelids, "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know. I'm so sorry." He squeezed Cas tighter and kissed his cheek over and over.

"I'll take the baby," MJ started.

"Sammy," Dean said. "His name is Sammy."

MJ smiled at that. "I'll take Sammy while you take care of Papa. You need anything, just yell." She looked at Gabriel and Kevin, making head motions towards the door. They got the hint and they all left the room, closing the door behind them.

Dean held Cas tighter and pulled him down to lay pressed against him. Dean continued peppering his face with kisses.

"Dean?" Cas asked, finally relaxing against Dean.

"Yeah?"

"Please do not leave me again."

"I won't, angel," Dean promised with a kiss to his lips. "I won't."


	17. April 6, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagging for a little sexual content.

Dean was in that comfortable place between sleep and wakefulness. He was warm and his limbs were pleasantly heavy. Something soft and warm was draped over him. He stretched his fingers experimentally, enjoying the texture beneath his fingertips. He rubbed it with a flat palm in slow, gliding strokes, and it moved. He opened his eyes to see Cas curled up to him, using his chest as a pillow. Sometime after they fell asleep last night, someone stripped them both down to their boxers and got them under the covers. He assumed it was Gabriel, considering he was clean as well.

Dean closed his eyes again, loathe to let go of this moment. His family was safe at the moment and he had the information to keep it that way. His angel was content and curled up to his side, snuggling deeper with every pass of Dean's hand over his back. And... was that Cas' erection pressed against his leg?

Dean's hand froze. Cas wiggled again, rubbing his erection harder against his leg. Dean wasn't freaked out or disgusted, maybe just felt a little awkward. Castiel, a millennia-old Angel of the Lord, was humping his leg in his sleep. Actually, Dean grinned, he found it kinda cute. He moved his leg just a little, giving Cas some friction, and his angel actually whimpered. Huh, seemed like Dean's dick liked that noise.

Dean rolled to his side, intent on waking his angel up, when there was a knock on his bedroom door. Dean shot up, pulling the blanket up to cover his chest and unceremoniously dumping Cas back onto the bed, startling him awake.

"You two decent in there?" Gabriel asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," Dean croaked, then cleared his throat and said, "yeah, what's up?"

Gabriel poked his head in the door first, smiling, before coming in with baby Sammy in his arms. "Hate to interrupt you guys," he said, waggling his eyebrows, "but little man here needs his Papa's grace." He brought the baby over to Cas' side of the bed. Cas sat up and reached out for Sammy.

Cas studied the little bundle in his arms. He had a little tuft of blonde hair on the top of his head. A cute little button nose between chubby cheeks, pouty little lips suckling against the air. Full lashes fluttered as they opened, revealing the bluest blue eyes Cas had ever seen. His heart turned over in his chest. As badly as Dean had hurt him, he had done so to protect this little angel, their little angel. He couldn't fault him for that.

"He's perfect," he whispered. He looked up into Dean's eyes. "Thank you, Dean." Just then, he felt a tug on his grace. Dean's eyes widened, and Cas chuckled. "Did you feel that?"

Dean nodded. "What was that? Was that him?"

"Yes," Cas replied. "Angel fledglings are nourished solely by grace, whereas Nephilim need both physical and spiritual nourishment. You felt him pulling on my grace through the bond."

Dean was in awe. He wrapped an arm around Cas, kissing the side of his head. Gabriel smiled down at the family, looking forward to having that with Sam. He snapped his fingers and all of a sudden there was a bassinet filled with clothes, diapers, blankets, and a teddy bear with angel wings. The men looked up at that and laughed.

"When you guys are ready, come on out," he said. He looked at Dean, "we need to know what you found out on your little trip." He snapped again and disappeared.

*** * * * ***

"He's gorgeous," Sam said, smiling and rocking the baby in his arms. "I still can't believe you named him after me." He dropped a kiss to the top of the baby's head. He looked over at Gabriel, who was watching him with a dopey grin on his face.

"Yeah, well," Dean told his brother, "you turned out so awesome, figured it would be good luck for the little guy." Sam beamed at his brother's comment.

"Okay, my turn to hold him," Mary said, taking baby Sammy from her son. Dean laughed and thought on how much a baby can affect the moods of everyone around it.

"So Deano," Gabriel said, taking a seat at the map table, "what did you find out on your little jaunt to the future?"

Dean, Sam, MJ, and Bobby joined him at the table; Cas hovered around Mary as she rocked baby Sammy. Dean proceeded to tell them what future Gabriel told him about the kids being pursued on three different fronts. 

"By getting Kevin involved and getting that list of Grigori, we had already made a small difference in the future," Dean told them. "Now we have a more definite target-Samyaza."

Gabriel let out a low whistle. "Haven't heard that name in a while. He made Kevin's list, but he couldn't find if he was still alive or not. Now we have a definitive answer on that. Finding him will be tricky though, probably the toughest challenge we'll face."

"Getting Lucifer back in the cage won't be a cakewalk either," Dean said. "We had a hard enough time last time, and since he's hopping from vessel to vessel we might not even have enough time to prepare before he strikes."

"I think working the Crowley front will be the easiest," Sam said, looking at his brother. "You guys had that bromance going on when you had the Mark of Cain, and he did help us when Amara tried to end the universe. Besides, if we tell him we can cage Lucifer for him and he won't need the kids' power, maybe he'll back off."

"That's a big maybe," Dean said, "and I don't trust him, especially where my kids are concerned."

They had spent the next several hours bouncing ideas off each other when baby Sammy chose to make his opinion known with a loud wail. Everyone turned to see Cas taking him from Mary. "I believe he is hungry and needs a diaper change," Cas said. "I will  
take care of him, then attempt to get him to sleep." Dean got up and followed Cas, mumbling something about giving Cas a hand. As the two men left the room with the baby,Gabriel and Sam exchanged eye-rolls.

*** * * * ***

Cas sat on Dean's bed propped up against the headboard feeding Sammy from a bottle. He'd had very little experience with newborns but found it amazing, the small bundle in his arms dependent on him for his every need. It was a humbling experience. More amazing was that this baby was part him, part Dean. Or would be.

Dean was making space in his dresser for all the stuff Gabriel snapped up for the baby. He laughed at some of the novelty onesies-'My Uncle is an Angel', 'I'm why we can't have nice things', 'My dad can kick your dad's ass'. After clearing out the bassinet, he sat down next to Cas on the bed, holding his arms out for little Sammy. Cas smiled at him, letting him get settled with the baby before handing over the almost empty bottle.

Cas leaned his head on Dean's shoulder and put one finger in the baby's grasp. He pushed the smallest amount of grace towards Sammy, making him squirm in Dean's arms. Dean chuckled at the wiggling baby. "What do you think," Dean asked Cas softly, "think little man is ready for a change, then bed?" Cas nodded. He reached two fingers towards the baby, but Dean stopped him. "Let me take care of it," he said. After a couple good burps, a diaper change, and a fresh onesie, Dean laid the sleepy baby down in the bassinet, kissing his forehead.

Cas stood up then and headed towards the door. "I believe it would be best if you got some rest as well," he told Dean. "It is my understanding that newborns do not sleep through the night, and Samuel will need to be attended to in a few hours. I will retrieve my nightclothes and return shortly."

Dean stopped him with a hand on his shoulder before pulling Cas into his arms. He held onto his angel, taking a few deep breaths before saying, "let's try something different tonight." He removed Cas' trench coat and placed it on the chair in the corner of the room. Piece by piece, he removed Castiel's clothing until the angel stood in nothing but his boxers, then proceeded to remove his own clothing. Cas didn't say a word, patiently letting his hunter take things at his own pace until they faced each other in nothing more than their underwear.

After a few more deep breaths, Dean removed his own underwear, then Cas'. He stood there studying Cas' body, trailing fingertips over the firm muscles in his shoulders and chest, down his sides to his trim waist, admiring the man's build. Hands on his hips, he pulled Cas' body against his own.

He didn't know what he was doing. Yeah, on occasion he could admit when another man was good looking, but he'd never felt attraction to a man before. But now he did, not to just any man but to Cas, not to just his body but to his entire being. The angel who raised him from perdition and rebuilt him piece by piece, who had fallen from heaven time and again for his sake, who shared his grace with him and would one day carry his children. He didn't know how to make love to a man, but he felt if he just let go he would know how to make love to Cas.

So he let go.

Neither man could say who moved first but they crashed together. Deep kisses, tongues exploring and tasting and tangling together. Hands exploring every inch of skin they could reach. Dean's mouth trailed along Cas' jaw, his neck, kissing and sucking and nipping. Cas' fingers grasping at Dean's short hair as he gasped for breath, the feel of him overwhelming his senses. Dean rocked his hips tentatively against Cas', the angel moaning at the friction against his fully aroused cock. He felt Dean grin against his neck as he did it again. And again. And again.

As Dean rocked his hips, he pushed Cas step by step backwards towards the bed, pushing him down to lay underneath him, legs spread to accommodate Dean between them. Dean looked down to see their erections side by side, Cas' leaking a significant amount of precome. He wrapped his hand around Cas' cock and ran his thumb through the wetness at the tip, causing Cas to arch his back and let out a feral groan. Dean coated his hand with their precome and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks. Looking Cas in the eyes, he began to stroke them together. They both shuddered as Dean squeezed on the upstroke, Cas making the most beautiful pornographic sounds Dean had ever heard. He had hoped to draw this out, enjoy his angel, but Cas felt too damned good and was so goddamned beautiful like this. He bent over to kiss Cas, both their kisses and his strokes becoming more demanding until all they could do was pant and moan into each other's mouths.

Cas' hands scrabbled frantically over Dean's back and shoulders the closer he came to the edge, trying to find purchase to keep from flying over. He wanted this feeling to never end, but he was lost when Dean said, "come for me angel." His hips bucked, thrusting into Dean's hand until he came with a soft cry of "Dean!" He spilled over Dean's hand, Dean using his come to slick his hand as he continued to stroke Cas through his orgasm and into his own.

As they came down from their high, Dean pushed himself up with his other hand to look at Cas. He had never seen his angel look so blissed out before, and he smiled knowing he put that look on his face. He kissed Cas' forehead and said, "love you, angel." Cas grinned lazily at him and said, "and I love you, Dean," before touching two fingers to his forehead, cleaning up the mess between their bodies. Dean chuckled at that and pulled Cas fully into the bed with him and said "I think I'm ready to get some rest now."


	18. April 21, 2017

Dean was cranky. He loved baby Sammy to death, but he had never realized how exhausting newborns could be. It seemed like all Sammy did was eat, shit, fuss, and sleep. He tried to sleep when Sammy slept, but the longest he'd sleep in one stretch was about four hours. He'd fall into bed next to Cas and barely start kissing him when he passed out from exhaustion. He hadn't been on a hunt in weeks, sending MJ with Sam on salt and burns and Gabriel going with his brother for anything more dangerous. He knew he didn't have to try to take care of Sammy by himself, but it's how he was wired; it was all he knew how to do.

That afternoon found him with baby Sammy in one arm while he rummaged through the fridge for something to eat. He'd taken to eating small snacks throughout the day that he could eat quickly with one hand instead of actual meals, in case the baby needed anything.

"Dean Winchester," he heard his mom say. He stood up and turned around to see his mom and his brother both standing there with their arms crossed over their chests wearing matching bitchfaces. Dean briefly wondered if that was hereditary. "You hand me my grandson right now and go get a decent meal," she told him.

He looked from the baby to his mom and brother a few times before deciding this was a battle he wasn't going to win. He put Sammy in his mom's arms. "He just had a bottle and a diaper change about forty minutes ago, but if he starts getting wiggly he might need some time with Cas. He only gave me one good burp earlier, so if he gets fussy you might wanna try-"

"Dean, I know how to take care of a baby," Mary admonished him, and he blushed slightly from embarrassment. "Go out to lunch with Sam and relax for a little while, we'll be fine."

Dean grudgingly obeyed his mom, and he and Sam headed into town. Sam knew his mind was still on the baby though, because even after being at the bunker for the past two weeks he still let Sam drive. Dean spent pretty much the entire drive texting his mom things he thought he forgot to tell her about Sammy.

He was still texting when they sat down in their booth. Sam promptly took the phone from Dean's hands and set it on the table. Dean glared at Sam and reached for his phone, but Sam slapped his hand away.

"If Mom needs anything, she'll call," Sam told him. He slid a menu in front of his brother. "Just relax for a while and eat something." Dean grumbled something about the baby needing him, and Sam stuck his finger in Dean's face. "Hey, Sammy is an awesome  
baby and you're an awesome dad, but you don't have to take care of him by yourself. He has Cas, who by the way doesn't _need_ to sleep, and he has the rest of his family-me and Gabe and Mom and the kids. You're gonna burn yourself out going like this."

Dean sighed. "I know, but I can't help it." He just shrugged and left it at that, not knowing how or wanting to explain to his brother how he felt. He picked up his menu, and thankfully Sam let it drop for the time being. Dean ordered a burger and fries, per usual, but just barely managed half of it before pushing it away, surprising Sam, but Dean passed it off as having a snack when he gave Sammy his bottle a couple hours ago.

Sam wondered if four-year-old Dean was this focused when Sam himself was a baby. He imagined his brother as a little boy, sitting on a couch feeding his baby brother a bottle or changing a diaper or putting him to sleep. Whenever he thought about these things he got mad at their dad all over again, but this time he pushed those feelings aside so he could focus on Dean and what he needed now. He just hoped his brother wouldn't get angry when he saw what they all had planned.

When the boys returned to the bunker, they found Mary, Gabriel, and the kids in front of the television, but Sammy was nowhere to be seen. Dean had assumed the baby was with Cas and went to find them, but Sam stopped him. It looked like his family planned some kind of intervention.

For the next half hour, he listened to his family tell him how worried they were about him, that he became too focused on taking care of Sammy and not taking better care of himself. They told him they needed him to be there for MJ and Bobby as well, and that he was an important part of fixing the timeline for all three kids. They all offered to help take care of the baby so that Dean could do what needed to be done. He wasn't on his own, everything didn't fall solely on his shoulders, and for the first time in ever he actually felt like it.

Before things could get too chick-flicky for Dean's tastes, Sam took him back to Cas' room. When Dean went in, Sam closed the door to leave him with Cas and the baby. Cas' room had been converted to a full nursery for Sammy, complete with crib, changing table, toys, and a rocker in the corner, where Cas sat holding a sleepy Sammy. Cas looked up at Dean with his normal stoic expression, but Dean could feel a thread of anxiety rolling through the bond.

"Everyone agreed that if they were going to help care for Samuel that he should have his own room, so as not to disturb us," Cas told him. "I know you value your personal space, but since I spend more time in your room than mine I have moved my things into your room. I hope that does not bother you." Cas looked calm as ever, but Dean could feel he was worried about his reaction. Dean was actually just surprised he hadn't thought of that sooner.

"Yeah, it's perfectly okay Cas," he said, smiling. Cas was instantly at ease, pleased at Dean's easy acceptance. He stood up and placed the sleeping baby in his crib, the angel bear tucked up in one corner. Cas flipped on a baby monitor and handed the receiver to Dean. "I will always know whether he is asleep or awake, but this is for your peace of mind. I know you are unable to put your own needs above those of your child, but this should be a healthy compromise."

"Thanks Cas," Dean said, hugging his angel. "Just do me one favor?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Please stop calling our son Samuel. His name is Sammy."

Cas smiled widely at his hunter. "I believe I can do that."


	19. April 28, 2017

Dean sat at the map table, well-rested and holding Sammy. Hey, just because he finally got a clue and accepted his family's help didn't mean he wasn't gonna hold the little guy every chance he could get. His baby-soft skin and feather-light breaths were a balm to his soul.

"So, we're in agreement about meeting with Crowley?" MJ asked her dads and uncles.

"Yes, _us_ meeting with Crowley, not you," Sam told her.

"But he's gonna need proof you're not jerking him around. Like I explained, just take me, leave Bobby and Sammy out of it. He'll see you have more firepower than the last time you wrestled Luci into the cage, and securing his throne will make him a complacent demon." She looked to Dean for a vote of confidence. "You know I'm right, Daddy," she said, batting her eyelashes at him. Everyone at the table rolled their eyes at Dean laughed at his daughter's antics.

"I know you're right, sweetie, but we're all worried that instead of going the way we want it to, Crowley will just take the chance to nab you now. With Lucifer still vessel-hopping, he could use you to sway more demons to his side. That will solidify his front and only delay Lucifer's threat, not eliminate it." He felt Sammy wriggling in his arms, so he stood up and handed him off to Cas, kissing his angel on the cheek as he did so. "Let me and Sam go first, then if we feel he'll play our game we'll play meet and greet."

"Whatever," MJ huffed. "You guys have fun planning your guy's night with Crowley. I'm gonna call Kevin and see if he has a line on Samyaza yet." She got up from the table and stomped off towards the library.

Sam let out a low whistle. He looked over to Gabriel and said "thank you so much for giving me a son instead of a daughter." Gabriel laughed and replied "my pleasure, Samsquatch." Dean gave them both an evil glare, and they both just laughed harder.

"Hey bitch, hand me my phone, will ya?" he told his brother more than asked as he went to grab a beer. "Let's get this shit over with so we can call it an early night."

Sam searched the table for it. "Where did you leave it, jerk?"

"Right there on the table," he yelled from inside the fridge.

Sam searched the table and the floor underneath, but didn't find it. He looked at Gabriel, fear painting his face. "You don't think MJ-"

Gabriel sighed. "She is her father's daughter."

"Dean!" Sam yelled as Gabriel disappeared in search of his wayward niece.

*** * * * ***

"Dean Winchester," Crowley said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hello, Crowley," MJ said sweetly.

"A female with Dean Winchester's phone, why does that not surprise me?" he said dryly. "What do you want, girl?"

"I just want to help put Lucifer back in the cage so you can rule Hell without his interference. Interested?"

The other end of the line was silent for a moment before Crowley asked, "who is this?"

MJ smiled, knowing she snagged his attention. "I'll introduce myself at the Biggerson's in Lebanon, Kansas in, say, a half an hour?"

"I'll see you then," Crowley replied, then the line went dead. She pocketed the cell phone and took off at a dead sprint towards town.

*** * * * ***

"She's nowhere to be found in the bunker," Gabriel said, "and with the Enochian on her ribs, I can't track her. I'll search the area best as I can."

"Sonofabitch!" Dean yelled, kicking a chair across the room.

"Don't act so surprised Dean," Sam said, "you would have pulled the same shit. Best we can hope for now is that she knows what the hell she's doing."

"She's my daughter, of course she knows what she's doing. And when she comes back, I'll ground her ass."

*** * * * ***

MJ had seen Crowley enough times to know what he looked like, and saw when she walked into Biggerson's that she'd beaten him there. She found a booth near the back and waited only a few minutes before he walked through the front door. She stood up and made eye contact with him, smiling brightly and giving him a cute little wave.

Crowley walked back to the booth, cocking his head to one side as he sensed what she was. "A Nephilim with Dean Winchester's phone. Does he know?"

MJ giggled as they took their seats. "I sure hope not, but I wouldn't put it past him if he figured it out. His brother's not the only smart one in the family," she told him. "I'm MJ," she introduced herself, holding out her hand.

He looked at her hand for a moment before cautiously taking it in his. "That doesn't tell me much, sweetheart," he said, raising his other hand. "Perhaps you'd care to join me at my place and tell me more about yourself?" He snapped his fingers to blink them both out, but nothing happened. He snapped again with the same result and MJ giggled again.

"Nifty party trick, huh?" she said with a smile. "I'm a walking, talking demon's trap. Figured that one out over the last year. Besides, I'm spoken for." She dropped his hand and folded hers in front of her on the table. "Now, are you done being a dick? I'd really rather get this over with and head home."

"Indeed," he said flatly. "You said something about putting Lucifer back in the cage?"

"Yep!" MJ said cheerfully. "He's been vessel-hopping since Amara knocked him out of Castiel, trying to find the perfect vessel so he can regain control of Hell. The way I figure it, we cage him and you and I are both happy campers."

"But why come to me?" he asked suspiciously.

"Like I said, he's hopping from vessel to vessel, I can't get a bead on him. If you could have your network of demons keeping an eye out for him, I could get to him before he changes his meat suit and gets away from me again. Your resources, my skills-it's a win/win situation."

"And what do you gain by me retaining the throne in Hell?"

MJ shrugged. "Lucifer is a big bag of dicks. At least if you're in charge there's a semblance of order. You've always been a better businessman that a soldier. All I ask in return is that you take the Winchesters off your radar. Completely and forever."

"And there's the rub," Crowley said smugly. "Those do-gooders will eventually come after me and mine again, retaliation is inevitable."

"Pretty much," she shrugged. "But how about this?" She leaned in conspiratorially. "Family is off limits. They don't lay a finger on Gavin, and when they have kids you stay the hell away."

Crowley cocked an eyebrow at her. "Now that is interesting. I'm assuming Moose is looking for that apple pie life his brother is always going on about?"

"Why do you assume that?" she asked.

"Because Dean can't stop making goo-goo eyes at that bloody angel of his. I don't see them ever having children."

MJ laughed loudly at that, garnering glances from other customers. "To my knowledge, neither of them are expecting kids anytime soon. I'm just a forward thinker," she winked at him.

"Brilliant," he said, standing, "then we have a deal?"

MJ laughed again. "I know better than to make a deal with a demon off the cuff, especially you. Call with some leads," she said waving the phone at him, "and then we'll talk."

Crowley huffed. "Very well, my dear. Until next time," he said with a snap of his fingers, and disappeared.

MJ let out a big breath and leaned back in her seat, grabbing her Coke and taking a long sip. Thank God she made it through that without tipping her hand or letting her judgement drop. Now she just had to face her dads and her uncles.

"Very nicely done," Gabriel said, sliding into the seat Crowley just vacated, "have you ever thought about a career in law?" He crossed his arms over her chest and quirked an eyebrow at her, the look MJ knew meant she was in really deep shit.

*** * * * ***

"An angel imprisoning sigil, Dad?" MJ rolled her eyes. "Really? Those don't work on Nephilim."

"I could try holy fire," he said, mimicking her obstinate stance. "What you did was reckless, dangerous, and you scared the shit out of all of us!"

"You would have pulled the same crap," she pointed out. Sam stifled a laugh at that and Dean glared at him.

"To her credit, she handled herself very eloquently," Gabriel chimed in. 

"That's not the point!"

"Then what _is_ the point, Dad?" MJ asked. "I did the job and I did it well."

"The point is we work as a team. Things could've gone sideways fast, and with none of us knowing your plan, anything could have happened to you and we would've never known." Dean sighed, deflated. "You scared me, sweetheart. I don't know what I'd do if  
anything happened to you."

For the first time, she regretted her plan. It wasn't her intent to scare or hurt her family, especially her dad. She had faith in her plan, and wanted them to believe in her, too. "Sorry Daddy," she whispered.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. "Just don't pull another stunt like that, alright?" She nodded and hugged him back.

"What's done is done," Gabriel said, snapping his fingers. Dean's phone appeared in his hand from MJ's pocket. "Now we figure out how to cage Lucifer if or when Crowley provides us with any leads."


	20. May 2, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagging for birthday sex, _coitus interruptus_ , and unforseen biological issues.

When Sam woke up, it was to Gabriel's lips wrapped around his cock. He let out a loud moan when Gabriel took him all the way to the back of his throat and swallowed. When he met Gabriel's eyes, his angel pulled off with an obscene pop and said, "happy birthday, gorgeous."

Sam groaned and tugged at Gabriel. "Get up here you evil bastard," he said with a grin. Gabriel crawled up his body, sucking and biting marks up his stomach and chest before giving Sam a sloppy kiss. Sam tangled his fingers in Gabriel's hair, but the angel pulled his hands down and pinned them to the bed.

"Stay," he said with a mischievous smile. Sam was not inclined to disobey. Gabriel sat up and straddled Sam's hips, raising up enough to guide Sam's thick cock to his already opened hole. Sam cocked an eyebrow at Gabriel, who simply smirked at him before slamming down onto Sam in one swift movement, making Sam scream.

"God! Warn a guy, will ya?" he panted.

"God has nothing to do with it, gorgeous," Gabriel quipped.

"He gave me you, didn't he?"

"Quit being a sap and fuck me already," Gabriel said. Sam didn't need to be told twice. He thrust his hips up at a brutal pace, bouncing the archangel on his cock. Gabriel threw his head back with a litany of "Sam. Sam! SAM!" as each thrust hit harder, nailing his prostate on every other stroke.

Sam was close, he could feel it pooling in his groin, his balls pulling up, so fucking close-

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_ "Pops!" Bobby yelled as he pounded on the door, sounding distressed.

Sam came in waves of pleasure and embarrassment. He _really_ hoped his son hadn't heard that.

Gabriel stopped his bouncing. "Angelic soundproofing," he said breathlessly as if reading Sam's mind, "we can hear them but they can't hear us. At least the Men of Letters let me pull _that_ off."

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_ "Pops!" Bobby yelled again. "Kinda got an emergency here!"

Gabriel sighed, then waggled his eyebrows at Sam. "To be continued," he promised, then snapped his fingers, disappearing from the room.

"OH GOD, POPS, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Sam heard Bobby yell. He couldn't help but laugh at that. He got up and cleaned up the best he could before throwing on some lounge pants.

Gabriel popped back in wearing a pink bathrobe and matching pink bunny slippers. He snapped his fingers, freshening them both up and dressing himself in jeans and a tee. "We have a slight emergency on our hands, Sammich," he said, giving Sam a quick peck on the lips. "Taking Bobby to see Kevin, we'll be back later."

"What's going on?" Sam asked. "Is he alright?"

Gabriel’s hand scrubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well," he started, "there's never been a Nephilim that was part archangel before. Seems he's got some," Gabriel paused, searching for the right words, "unforeseen biological issues we weren't expecting."

Now Sam was worried. "Like what?" he asked.

"Like wings?" Gabriel said, sounding more like a question than a statement. "Oh, and his eyes are glowing gold, not silver, and he can't shut it off."

" _What?!?_ " Sam was floored. He'd never heard of a Nephilim with wings before. But like Gabriel said, there'd never been a part-archangel Nephilim before. "Is he going to be okay? Is anything else going to happen to him?" Sam was thoroughly freaked out now.

Gabriel scoffed. "He'll be fine, just gotta get a handle on things. As for anything else, who knows," he said cheerfully, throwing his hands in the air. "Love ya!" he said flippantly, then snapped again and he was gone.

Once again, Gabriel rendered him speechless. That was the first time Gabriel told him he loved him.

*** * * * ***

Sam stumbled into the kitchen looking for coffee. He desperately needed it at this point. "Happy birthday honey!" his mom called from the stove, removing a pancake from a pan.

"Happy birthday, Uncle Sam," MJ said, dancing over to him with baby Sammy in her arms and reaching up on tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek. Sam smiled at her but kept a steady pace towards the coffee machine. He poured himself a cup and started drinking it black.

Dean raised an eyebrow at that from where he was sitting at the table with Cas practically in his lap, but only asked, "where's short stack? Figured you two would be glued at the hip today."

Sam finished his coffee in a few gulps and poured himself another mug, adding sugar and milk this time, before sitting down at the table. "He took Bobby to go see Kevin," he explained. "Apparently, my son is having _unforeseen biological issues_." He took a sip of his coffee as his mom set a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of him. He looked up at her and said, "thanks Mom."

"What does that mean?" Mary asked, concern written clearly on her face. "Is he alright?"

"It seems when he woke up this morning, he had wings," Sam explained.

"What!" MJ exclaimed. "No fair! Papa, I want wings!" she said to Cas.

Dean laughed. "You heard her, Papa," he teased, "she wants wings."

Cas tilted his head in that confused kitten way he had. "Nephilim do not have wings," he stated, almost daring Sam to contradict him.

"Well, there's never been a part-archangel Nephilim before, so I guess we're throwing out the rule book." Sam took a bite of his pancakes. "Oh," he said around a mouthful of food, "his eyes are glowing too, and they won't stop."

"That is to be expected," Cas said, "though usually it happens later in life when they have more control over their bodies."

Sam swallowed. "They're glowing gold, not silver," he said.

Cas looked completely perplexed at that.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine," Dean told him, slapping his shoulder. "Like you said, part archangel."

Sam wished he could believe that was all there was to it, but when had the Winchesters ever had that kind of luck?

*** * * * ***

As was tradition on Sam's birthday, Dean sat him down and forced him to sit through the _Star Wars_ original trilogy, this time with the rest of the family in tow. They were barely half an hour into _Return of the Jedi_ when Gabriel and Bobby popped in. Sam was relieved to see his eyes were back to normal at this point.

Sam got up to go hug his son, but Bobby held his hands out. "Wait a sec there, Dad, check this out!" He snapped his fingers and reappeared in front of his dad. "Ta da!" he said with a flourish.

Sam hugged Bobby. "That's awesome!"

Bobby was bouncing around like a kid at Christmas. "Pops taught me that. I can't get too far yet, I gotta keep practicing. And check this out!" He put his hand out to his side and an angel blade dropped into his hand.

"Holy shit!" Dean said, getting up to check it out. Bobby held it up and rotated it so that his uncle could see it from every angle.

"I think it came with the wings," Gabriel said proudly. "Two pair," he said holding up two fingers. "One pair less than an archangel, one more than any other angel. Kevin geeked out on that one, said he's copyrighting the term ArchNephilim."

"There is no such thing," Cas said thoughtfully, eyeing the blade in Bobby's hand. 

"Hey Cas, I think his is bigger than yours," Dean sniggered, pointing at the blade. Cas huffed while Gabriel just laughed.

"So what does this mean for Bobby?" Mary asked. "Does this make him more or less likely to be an ideal vessel for Lucifer?"

"Huh," Gabriel said, "I didn't think about that. Something to ask Kevin about. I'd rather ask dear old Dad, but he's still on his family vacation with Auntie Amara. There's no other angel upstairs I'd trust knowing about this."

"In our time, Kevin trusts Joshua," MJ said. "Just a thought." 

"Maybe," Gabriel considered.

"Either way, it means we need to resolve their timeline and get them back to their own time as quickly as possible. There is no telling what effect he will have on events in our own time," Cas reasoned.

"Yeah," Dean said, "but for now, let's just enjoy Sam's birthday and celebrate Bobby's upgrades."

"Oh crap, I'm sorry Dad," Bobby said, hugging Sam. "Happy birthday!"

Sam laughed and hugged his son back. "It's okay, I'm just glad you're alright. Want us to restart the movie for you guys?"

"Nah, I'm good," Bobby grinned. "I've seen all the movies a million times. Episode IX is my favorite."

"Dude, spoilers!" Dean yelled at him. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's waist as everyone got comfortable and started the movie back up. 

"You've seen this movie a million times too," Gabriel told him with a wicked grin. "I believe I still owe you the rest of your birthday present." He snapped his fingers and they both disappeared from the room.


	21. May 11, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagging for violence and major character death (but it's Supernatural, so take it with a ring of salt).

It seemed like all Bobby wanted to do lately is practice flying and snapping from one place to another. He was still limited to Earth and pretty much landlocked but he had a decent range, able to make it to either coast and back on his own without a problem.

MJ was still envious of her cousin's wings and made a nuisance of herself reminding him she didn't need a fancy angel blade to be a better fighter than him. Their arguing was quickly getting on everyone's nerves so Cas and Gabriel decided to put their energy to use and put them through more training, far away from the bunker so that they wouldn't do any damage.

As Sam and Dean enjoyed the peace and quiet, Kevin appeared. "Hey guys, I think we've got a problem."

Sam closed his laptop and the boys gave the Scribe their full attention. "What's up Kev?" Sam asked.

"I don't know who said what to who or how anyone found out, but there are rumors flying around Heaven about Nephilim, specifically Nephilim working with the Winchesters," he said, taking a seat across from Sam. "And if it got back to me, then it's probably common knowledge, because I don't get out much."

"Do you think someone saw you with Gabriel and Bobby when he had his little growth spurt?" Dean asked.

"No," he replied defensively. "I've always met them on Earth to avoid something like this, and always in a different country."

"Has anyone figured out they're related to us?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so. I think the age difference will throw them off, no one knows they're from the future. But that doesn't matter, they're still Nephilim, and it's brought the Grigori out of hiding."

"Samyaza?"

"No, Danel. He was on the list I gave you guys as unaccounted for. He had a human wife and two sons, both wiped out by the flood. He's not as powerful as Samyaza, but he's got a grudge and he's pissed. Worse, he's been tracked to the Midwest."

Dean kicked a chair across the room. "Sonofabitch! How the hell would he know to look out here?"

"My guess?" Kevin said. "You've been taking MJ on salt and burns in the tri-state area, and most of Heaven knows your base of operations is out here somewhere."

"Dammit!" Dean continued to stomp around the room, pissed off at everything. "Cas!" he yelled out, "you and the kids need to get back here now!"

"What's all the yelling about?" Mary asked as she walked into the room holding baby Sammy. A moment later, Castiel and Gabriel arrived with the kids. Dean went to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her.

"We've got trouble," Sam explained. "One of the Grigori is in the area."

Just then, a blast shook the bunker. Gabriel, Castiel, and Bobby all dropped their blades from their sleeves. "I think they found us," Gabriel said grimly.

"Kevin," Dean said, pushing MJ towards him, "get my mom and the kids to a defensible room and have MJ lock it down with sigils."

"Dad! I can stay and fight!" MJ argued.

"No way, he's here to kill you and that ain't gonna happen. Go!"

Another blast shook the bunker. Kevin grabbed MJ's hand and started running down the hall, Mary following with the baby. Bobby held his ground with the two angels.

"You too, Bobby," Sam told him, "get out of here."

"Not gonna happen, Dad," he said, eyes still on the door. "This is my family and I'm tired of running."

Dean grabbed a shotgun from the library and tossed it to his brother, brandishing an angel blade himself.

The door blasted off the hinges, and three Angels walked in, swords drawn. 

"Danel, Anane, Turel, it's been a long time," Gabriel said, "but not long enough. You don't have any business being here."

Danel looked at Bobby then looked at Gabriel. "How dare you!" He seethed. "You were the one who brought the order for our children's deaths, then you dare carry one of your own?"

Anane laughed. "It's only fitting, brother," he told Danel, "that we destroy his child as he destroyed ours."

The angels advanced. Sam fired a salt round into Anane's chest, not doing any damage but knocking him back out the door. Gabriel and Cas locked in battle with Danel, their shorter blades parrying against his sword. Sam shot a salt round into Turel as Anane rejoined the battle, advancing on Dean. Sam aimed at Danel, trying to get a clear shot and just barely saw Turel come flying towards Bobby, sword held high above his head. Sam yelled as he dove to push Bobby out of the way, taking the full force of Turel's sword through his chest.

Gabriel screamed. He ran towards Sam, blade in outstretched hand, taking Turel's head off. As Dean and Cas continued to fight off the other angels, Gabriel pulled the sword from Sam's bleeding chest and ripped his shirt open, chanting "no, no, no, no" as he placed his hand over Sam's heart, trying to heal the wound.

Bobby used his angel blade to cut open his palm. Using his own blood, he drew an angel banishing sigil on the floor, then smacked it with his bloody palm. The two Grigori and Castiel were blown from the room.

Dean dropped, feeling the searing pain of his angel being ripped from this plane of existence, only eclipsed by seeing the archangel crying over his brother's body.

Gabriel sobbed, the wound on Sam's chest healed but no life in his body. He felt Sam's soul between his blood-stained fingers and held on tight. "Don't you dare leave me now, Sam," Gabriel cried softly. "Don't you go anywhere. I need you, gorgeous, please don't go."

"Let him go, Herald," a voice said from in front of him. He looked up to see the reaper Billie standing there, waiting. "His soul's been severed from his body. He's done."

"No!" Gabriel yelled at her, tears streaming down his face. "I won't! We have a future together; we have a son! I plan to love this man for eternity, and I plan on doing that with him here with me!" He pressed his right hand against Sam's chest, pouring every ounce of love and grace into his hunter. "Open your eyes, gorgeous, please come back to me," Gabriel begged Sam's lifeless body.

"These boys know there are no more chances," Billie told Gabriel, "and they know they're not going anywhere but the void. Let him go."

Then Sam gasped.

Billie rolled her eyes and muttered, "dammit."

Gabriel looked down at Sam and started laughing when he opened his eyes. He hugged Sam tightly and pressed kisses to his cheek. Sam slowly wrapped his arms around Gabriel and asked, "what happened?"

"You died. Again. And you came back. Again," Billie said sarcastically.

Sam pulled his head back to look at Gabriel. "You brought me back?"

"He used his grace to tie your soul back to your body," Billie answered.

"I love you, Sam Winchester," Gabriel told him, "and I'm not letting you go. Ever."

Sam tried to sit up, wincing at the pain in his chest. He reached up and gingerly touched his chest, not feeling a blade wound but a burning sensation from a raised handprint. He chuckled at that, remembering the handprint Cas had left on Dean when he pulled him from Hell. "Marking your territory?" he joked. Gabriel grinned and said "something like that."

"I hate to interrupt your Hallmark moment," Dean said, "but I gotta find Cas."

"Sorry about that Uncle Dean," Bobby said, looking distressed. "I was just trying to help."

"I know that kiddo. You did good, but next time check your blast radius." Dean slung an arm over Bobby's shoulder. "C'mon, let's go check on everyone else while your dads get their shit together, then we'll all go hunt down my angel and bring him home." They started walking down the hall, Dean yelling "bye Billie!" and throwing his hand up in a one-finger salute.

Billie laughed at that before turning to Sam. "You got lucky kid, try not to die again," then she disappeared.

Sam smiled at Gabriel. "Yeah, I got really lucky."

"Wanna _get_ lucky?" Gabriel asked, waggling his eyebrows, and Sam just laughed and kissed his angel.


	22. May 13, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagging for fabulous first-time penetrative sex (be prepared to replace disintegrated panties). Also tagging for humor, because you will most likely laugh your ass off towards the end of the chapter. Just sayin'.

Dean got the call from Cas a few hours after Bobby hit the banishing sigil. He had ended up somewhere in upstate New York near Niagara. Since Gabriel was still pretty drained from pumping all his grace into Sam and Bobby wasn't able to take on passengers yet, it looked like Dean would be driving to go pick him up.

"Sounds like a honeymoon to me!" Gabriel said with a good-natured smile. "I'll send Bobby up there with an overnight bag and a credit card to get Cassie settled in, and while you guys are gone we'll get the bunker back in shape."

When Dean was about an hour away from Cas, the only thing on his mind was 'honeymoon'. He and Cas barely had time to themselves anymore between taking care of baby Sammy and trying to fix their kids' timeline. They had nights together, kissing and touching and rubbing themselves off on each other, and Dean enjoyed that way more than he thought he would.

So now he'd have time alone in a motel with Cas-no kids, no family, nothing and no one to interrupt them. His brain was caught in a loop between loving what they had and wondering what more they _could_ have. He didn't know if he could go full-on gay porn with Cas, but he'd been wrong about what he thought he could do before.

He pulled up to the address Gabriel gave him and snorted. _Of course Gabriel would put them up in a resort._ He found the building and parked Baby on the back side. When he found the room he just stood there and stared at the door. He took a deep breath, then knocked.

Cas opened the door, wearing his familiar slacks and button-up shirt, but the top three buttons were undone, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and looking slightly rumpled. He also had the sexiest case of bed head Dean had ever seen. "Hello, Dean," he said in his usual manner, then stepped aside to allow him in.

As soon as the door closed behind Dean, Cas pinned him to it with the full length of his body. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair and pressed their lips together. The move startled Dean, but he could definitely roll with it. He slid his hands down Cas' sides then cupped his ass, pulling him even closer. Cas moaned and Dean slid his tongue into his mouth, missing the taste of his angel.

Cas' hands slid from Dean's hair to his shoulders, pushing his jacket and flannel down his shoulders. Dean stepped forward and let go of Cas to shrug the offending garments off, letting them drop to the floor. He then proceeded to unbutton Cas' shirt and practically rip it off his body. Dean let his hands map the exposed skin while his mouth traveled down Cas' jaw, sucking little bruises across his exposed throat.

Cas grasped the bottom of Dean's tee and pulled it over his head, breaking the contact between mouth and skin, then kissed his hunter again, long and deep until Dean was gasping for air. "Not for nothin' Cas," Dean said, panting, "but what's going on with you?"

Cas spun him around and pushed him down on the bed then crawled on top of Dean, straddling his hips. "I missed you, Dean," he said, only slightly out of breath. "I missed being close to you like this. I missed touching you." He leaned forward on his hands, dipping his head to kitten lick Dean's neck.

"Whoa, okay, I missed you too, angel." His head was spinning as Cas worked his tongue and lips down his body. Cas ran the flat of his tongue across one nipple before flicking it with the tip and Dean's back arched involuntarily. Cas liked that reaction, working Dean's nipples with his lips, his tongue, his teeth, until Dean was panting. Who knew his nipples were so fucking sensitive?

Dean grasped his angel's shoulders to try to get him to ease up, but Cas must have thought he wanted something else because his lips moved lower as he unbuttoned Dean's pants and pushed them and his underwear down in one swift move. Cas actually  _nuzzled_ his nose in his pubes, kissing the base of his hard cock before licking it to the tip. Cas looked up at Dean beneath hooded lashes before wrapping his lips around the head and swallowing him whole.

"Jesus Cas! Where the-" he had to swallow and remember how to breathe as Cas hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard as he worked up Dean's shaft. "Where the hell did you learn that?" Cas didn't answer, instead lessened his suction and began to work his tongue around Dean's dick, the tip licking out the slit at the top. Dean had to drop his head back on the bed and hold onto the sheets for dear life. Goddammit, his angel sucked cock like a fucking porn star. He tried his damnedest to hold back, but he wasn't gonna last long if Cas kept working him like this.

"Cas," he choked out. "Cas, I'm gonna come, angel." Cas grasped his cock at the base, stopping Dean's orgasm before it started. He let off his dick wetly, strands of spit stringing to his lips. Dean groaned at the sight. He took a few deep breaths until he was back from the edge then nodded to Cas.

His angel started kissing and sucking marks on the insides of his thighs as he removed his boots and pants, then stood to remove his own clothing. This was the first time Dean's really been able to check out Cas' body; they'd always stripped down and crawled into bed with the lights off. His skin was pale and flawless, which didn't surprise Dean since Cas always wore that trench coat, and smooth and free of scars, except a small red mark at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. His muscles weren't bulky like Dean's but lean like a runner's. He had a trim, tapered waist with a slight V-cut to his hips, which Dean found surprisingly hot. Dean had seen Cas' cock before, but now it stood proudly to just below his navel, his sac hanging between well-muscled thighs.

When Cas caught him staring, he took his cock in his hand and gave it a few long, slow strokes. "Like what you see, Dean?" he asked, his voice sounding octaves lower than usual. Dean didn't think this should turn him on but it really, _really_ did.

"Yeah," he said hoarsely, "yeah, I do. C'mere angel." He reached out to Cas and his angel crawled into his arms, dragging his entire body along Dean's. Dean kissed the small mark on Cas' neck, making him shudder. "What's this from?" he asked.

Cas looked at him and blinked. "That is where you marked me, Dean, when you shared your soul with me."

Dean looked at him in shock. "Like the handprint you left on me?" Cas nodded, and Dean's heart almost broke. "I'm sorry, angel. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry, Dean?" he asked with that adorable tilt to his head.

"I didn't know what I was doing when we bonded. If I'd have known, I'd've given you more."

"Dean," Cas said, kissing his hunter sweetly, "the size of the mark does not indicate how much of your soul you shared. You have given me so much of yourself that I do not know how I ever felt complete before."

"Oh God, Cas," Dean moaned before grabbing Cas by the back of the neck and pulled him down, kissing him like a man possessed. Cas gave as good as he got, and it became a battle for dominance. Their hands searched each other's bodies for the spots that made each other moan and writhe. Their mouths were everywhere, tasting skin and sweat and not being able to get enough. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas and with a well-placed hip check he had rolled them over so that he was on top of his angel, between those muscled thighs. He grabbed Cas' hips right at the V and ground their erections together, making them both let out sounds of pure pleasure.

"Dean. Dean, I need-" Cas moaned. "I need you Dean."

"What do you need angel?"

"I need to feel you, Dean. I need you inside of me."

Dean froze.

"Dean?"

Dean took another deep breath. "Cas, I've never done this with a guy before, so I'm a little at a loss here."

"I understand my vessel isn't compatible with your sexual preference-"

"Stop it, Cas," Dean said sternly, pointing a finger at him. "You're right, I'm not into guys, but I'm into you, okay? So just give me a minute and let me figure this shit out, okay?"

"Alright," Cas said with a slight smile on his face.

"Okay," Dean said again. He thought for a minute before pulling Cas up and guiding him to lay out on the bed with his head on the pillows. He slowly spread his legs apart and sat between them, and he could've sworn he'd seen Cas' dick twitch. Cas reached over to the night stand and grabbed something, offering Dean a half-empty bottle of lube. _Half-empty?_

"I believe you need to prepare me, Dean," Cas said kind of breathy.

"Yeah, okay," he said, taking the bottle from Cas. He flipped the cap open and his nose was assaulted with the strong scent of cherries. He looked at the bottle-yep, cherry-flavored lube. He put quite a bit on his first two fingers, rubbing his thumb against them to warm it up. When he paused again, Cas hitched his knees up, exposing his tight hole. Dean pressed one lubed-up finger over his tight entrance and Cas moaned.

 _Oh yeah_ , Dean thought, _I can do this_. As he massaged Cas' hole with one finger, he leaned over and started pressing kisses to the inside of his thigh. He worked the tip of his finger in, gingerly rubbing it around the rim. He continued to kiss and suck at Cas' thigh as he slid his finger in and out, getting a little deeper each time.

"God, Cas, you're so hot inside," Dean said in amazement. "Feels good, too." Cas moaned even louder. Dean smiled-his angel liked a little dirty talk. "Bet you're gonna feel really good when I'm inside you, angel, all warm and tight." Cas bucked his hips up at that and Dean chuckled.

"More, Dean," Cas whined, "please."

One finger was a tight fit, and Dean worried how two would fit, let alone his thick dick. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Cas. His angel was so keyed up right now he was practically vibrating. He went back to massaging Cas' thigh with his free hand and said "relax angel, I've got you." He pulled his finger out and pressed two against his hole, and Cas tensed up. Dean shushed him as he kept up what he was doing, slowly getting two fingers in to the first knuckle.

"Doing so good for me, angel. Just relax and let me take care of you." He rotated his wrist a bit as he kept working his fingers in and out. When they slid in easily, he started spreading his fingers apart to make room. One of his fingers brushed up against something inside of him and Cas nearly shot off the bed.

"You okay, angel?" Dean asked. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Prostate," was all Cas could say, he was breathing so hard. Dean smiled and hit that spot again, making Cas damned near scream. He kept up the assault until Cas was jello and practically sobbing.

"Can you take one more, angel?"

"Yes, please Dean!" Cas cried out. Dean worked a third finger in much easier than the second, Cas was so loosened up. When he slid them all in easily, he reached out and grasped Cas' cock. He felt the muscles in Cas' ass tighten and watched his balls practically crawl up inside him. Dean squeezed the base of his cock to hold off his orgasm.

"Not yet, angel," he said, "not until I'm inside you." Dean held him like that with three fingers deep in his ass, not moving until Cas' breathing slowed down. "You good?" Cas nodded. "Are we ready to try this?" he asked.

"Yes, Dean," Cas panted, "need you. Need your cock inside of me. Need you to fill me up. Please."

Well, shit. Dean had to let go of Cas' dick and grab the base of his own to keep from ending this show before it began. Looked like that dirty talk thing worked both ways.

"Okay angel, here we go." Dean removed his fingers from Cas' now open hole and placed his hand on his hip to steady him. He stroked himself a few times, slicking himself with his precome before he lined the head up and pressed forward slowly. Dean couldn't believe how tight this was, and he probably would've stopped already if Cas weren't squirming and making whining noises. When the head of his dick slid in with a slight pop, Cas' back arched and he cried out a soft "oh!"

Dean held steady, letting them both adjust. Damn, Cas was tight! When he had a handle on things he asked Cas "good?" Cas just nodded, still panting but looking okay. Dean rocked his hips slowly, pushing in a little more on each thrust. The friction on his dick felt amazing, and he really hoped it felt good for Cas, too.

Finally, he was all the way in. He checked in with Cas one more time, and when he answered with a "yes, please", Dean slowly pulled out, Cas keening the entire time. He thrust a few more times slowly before Cas begged him, "more, please Dean, faster." 

Time ceased to exist. Dean picked up his pace to accommodate Cas' cries of "please" and "more", which soon turned into "faster" and "harder", pulling Cas' legs over his shoulders and pistoning into him, hitting his prostate every few strokes. Their breaths became moans which became cries of ecstasy as they got closer and closer to the edge. Dean wanted Cas to come before he did, so he reached out and started stroking Cas' leaking erection. Dean didn't know a man could get so wet, the amount of precome providing a slick glide as he brought his angel closer to his orgasm.

"Not gonna last, Cas," Dean panted. "Need you to come for me, angel. Come on, wanna feel you come on my cock." And that was it for Cas-he arched his back and his head slammed back into the pillow as he screamed Dean's name, his tight hole clamping down on Dean's cock, thick streams of come shooting from his dick and coating his chest, running over Dean's hand.

The last coherent thought Dean had, before he came harder than he ever had before, was that the sight of his angel coming for him was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Then his vision whited out and his brain went completely offline.

A minute or two later he blinked his eyes open, realizing he was laying on top of Cas. His angel was still breathing hard and stroking his back. He looked up to see Cas looking down at him, looking totally blissed out with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hi," Dean said with a grin.

"Hello, Dean," Cas replied with a smile.

After a few more minutes of catching their breath, Dean finally rolled off Cas, who touched two fingers to his forehead and cleaned them up.

"So," Dean said, clearing his throat, "you been wanting that for a while?"

"I did not know what I wanted," Cas replied, "so I did some research while I waited for you to arrive."

"Research?" Dean asked. "How'd you accomplish that?"

Cas pointed to the nightstand on the other side of the bed. Dean looked over to see his brother's laptop, an empty tissue box, a small pile of used tissues, and a folded note with his brother's handwriting that said _For Your Research_. Dean snagged the note and opened it up, seeing a URL for a fanfiction website for Chuck's books at the top of the page, and beneath it in his brother's neat script:

 _Browse > Works_  
_Character(s): Castiel, Dean Winchester_  
_Relationship(s): Castiel/Dean Winchester_  
_Additional Tag(s): First time_

 _Also try: Bottom!Dean, Top!Dean, Bottom!Cas, Top!Cas, anal fingering, anal sex,_  
_rimming, dirty talk, blow jobs, switching, teasing, rough sex, Impala sex, road head,_  
_schmoop._

_Figure out what works best and enjoy your honeymoon!_

_Love, Sam and Gabe_

Dean flopped back on the bed with his arm over his eyes and just laughed.

"Did I do something amusing, Dean?" Cas asked. "Was it my hair? Almost every story I read had assumed that you would like my hair messy, though I do not understand why."

Dean just laughed louder and couldn't seem to stop. He was seduced by a fanfiction-reading Angel of the Lord. He just grabbed his angel and kissed him silly. 

"I think your research was thorough and your execution was amazing," he tried hard to say with a straight face. "I think we might need a few more days here though so you can show me what else your research turned up."

Cas smiled at him and said "I think I can manage that."


	23. May 17, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagging for angst, guilt, and sexual content.

“Special delivery!” Bobby called out as he popped into the library, holding a large gift basket. Sam looked up from the notes he was writing. Gabriel had sent Bobby out to check on Dean and Cas to see when they’d be back, since neither was answering their phone. He stood up and took the note Bobby was holding out to him and read it. _Thanks Bitch_ was all it said. Sam just laughed, digging through the contents of the gift basket-a couple bottles of wine, some organic fruits, some fresh bread and cheese, and a photo of Dean and Cas holding each other in front of Niagara Falls. The research he sent to Cas must have worked out well if his brother was sending him a gift basket.

“Uncle Dean said he’d bring your laptop back with them, they’re still using it. They’re planning on leaving Saturday morning and should be home by Monday evening,” Bobby relayed the message. “Where’s Pops at?”

Sam frowned. He’d barely seen Gabriel since Dean left, said he’d wanted to fix the damage to the bunker himself rather than just snap his fingers, that it would be stronger if he used real materials. If Gabriel weren’t still crawling into bed with him every night, he would swear his angel was avoiding him.

“I think he’s somewhere in the Middle East getting some reinforcements for the door. Why, what’s up?”

“Nothing’s up, just haven’t seen him much lately, that’s all.” Bobby said. “Whatcha working on?”

“Some new protective sigils for the bunker,” Sam told him, handing him his notes. “Should keep us from having to remodel every time we piss someone off.”

Bobby snorted at that. He went over the notes his dad handed him, recognizing all of them from the bunker in the future. There were a few that weren’t there, so he scribbled his own notes in the margin before handing them back. “Look at those, too,” he said, “I’ll ask Kevin if he has anything more powerhouse than that.”

Sam looked over it approvingly. “Thanks, Bobby.”

“No sweat. I’m gonna just, you know,” he said with a hand gesture. “Later!” And then he was gone.

Sam sat back down to his work, sighing. He never thought that with the bunker being this full that he would ever feel lonely. He really did miss Gabriel.

*** * * * ***

Gabriel was sitting on the shoulder of the Cristo Redentor in Brazil, eyes closed and just letting the breeze blow through him.

“You’re being a dick, you know,” Bobby said, standing behind him.

Gabriel opened his eyes and looked up at his son. “Since when can you cross the oceans?” he asked.

“Since Monday,” he replied. “Dad misses you.”

Gabriel sighed. Even though he was millennia old, guilt was something he rarely felt. Now he was feeling it in spades. He hadn’t meant to force a bond to Sam without his consent and doing so ate at him. He hadn’t even intended to bond to him when he tied Sam’s soul back to his body, all he was thinking about at the time was saving his life. Consent was a huge thing for angels, and even though he had hidden with the pagans for so long, it was still a huge thing for him as well.

“Pops?”

“You wouldn’t understand, Bobby,” Gabriel said.

“Actually, I think I do. You remember when Uncle Cas bonded to Uncle Dean when he pulled him from Hell? He felt pretty much the same way, and that’s why he kept his distance for so long. He felt guilty because he unintentionally bonded to him in a moment of saving the person he loved. He didn’t have Uncle Dean’s consent, either. Hell, Uncle Dean didn’t even believe angels were real at the time. Just talk to Dad about it, okay?” Bobby asked. “Just because you bond to a Winchester doesn’t mean you inherit the need to internalize and angst over everything.”

That got a laugh out of Gabriel. “When the hell did you get so smart?” he asked, standing up to hug his son.

Bobby scoffed, smirking. “Look who my parents are.”

*** * * * ***

Sam was standing on a ladder by the door chiseling the new sigils into the walls when Gabriel appeared with a stack of lumber. “Hey,” he called over his shoulder, “What do you have there?”

“Cypress from Israel,” Gabriel replied. “It’ll hold spellwork better than other wood. Figured we’d reinforce the doorframe with it and we can add some protection spells to it."

Sam smiled. “Awesome. Dean sent us a gift basket. I think he liked the results of the information we gave Cas.”

“Was there ever any doubt?” Gabriel asked cockily. “Come on down from there, gorgeous, I think I need to do a little research of my own.”

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” Sam got down from the ladder and draped his arms over Gabriel’s shoulders, dropping a kiss to his lips.

Gabriel wrapped one arm around Sam’s waist then snapped his fingers, taking them to their room.

Standing next to their bed, Gabriel ran his hands up Sam’s chest, resting them on the back of his neck before pulling him down for a long, slow kiss, Sam’s fingers playing in the hair at the nape of his neck. Sam tried pushing them back towards the bed, but Gabriel stopped him, breaking their kiss.

“Samshine,” he said, leaning his head into Sam’s chest, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Sam asked, hand cupping his chin to tilt Gabriel’s eyes up to his.

Gabriel sighed. “It has come to my attention that I have been a dick lately.” Sam laughed, and Gabriel backed up, hands in front in a sign of surrender. “No, just hear me out. I love you, Sam, and I am in no way sorry for saving your life, but what I am sorry for marking you like that. I wasn’t thinking about anything but keeping you here with me. No thoughts of if you wanted it or not.” Gabriel placed his hands back on Sam’s hips, but not pulling him close, not yet. He exhaled. “Sam, you need to know I wouldn’t do anything to you that you didn’t want, definitely not without your consent.”

Sam realized what had been eating his angel, the lack of consent on his part. He closed the gap between them and cupped his face. “I know that, Gabe.” A kiss to one cheek. “I know you would never hurt me.” A kiss to the other cheek. “I trust you.” A kiss to his forehead. He held Gabriel’s gaze and smiled sincerely. “And I love you.” He gave his angel a chaste kiss on the lips, then a wicked grin. “And if consent is an issue for you, then know you always have my consent to touch and mark my body any way you see fit.”

Gabriel smirked at him, eyebrow cocked. “Oh really?”

Sam grinned. “Really.”

Using his angelic strength, Gabriel grasped the collar of Sam’s shirt and tore it down the middle, exposing the still healing handprint over his heart. His arms wrapped around Sam underneath the shirt, feeling his skin against his palms as he pressed kisses to the mark he left. Sam felt a shiver of electricity run through him at the contact. He threaded his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, pulling it to bring his angel’s mouth to his own.

Gabriel held his hand up to snap, pulling back from the kiss to ask Sam cheekily, “may I?” Sam grinned and said, “yeah,” and when Gabriel snapped his fingers, Sam was tied spread-eagle on their bed, naked. “I am totally holding you to that touching and marking thing, you know,” Gabriel smirked, and Sam laughed.

The archangel started at his ankles, massaging up and down Sam’s calves with both hands while kissing the insides of his knees. He licked up the inside of his left thigh, nipping and sucking little bruises into the sensitive skin, making Sam squirm before repeating the process on his right thigh. Bypassing his groin, he moved up to his hipbones, sucking deep purple bruises into each. Sam gasped at a sharp bite to his right hip, which Gabriel soothed over with his tongue.

He continued his trek upwards, kissing across Sam’s six-pack, licking along the ridges of the muscles as he ran his fingertips up and down his ribs. He licked a stripe from navel to sternum before latching onto one of Sam’s nipples, sucking it as he flicked the tip of his tongue over the hardening nub. Sam arched his back as Gabriel’s jean-clad cock rubbed against his exposed one, the friction from the fabric feeling deliciously sinful. As Gabriel moved to give his other nipple equal attention, he raised his hand up to snap again, removing his clothes and allowing his naked erection to run against that of his lover’s, his precome giving it a smooth glide, both men moaning at the sensation.

Sam desperately wanted to be released from his bonds so he could touch his angel, but Gabriel wasn’t through with him yet. He held Sam’s hips in a bruising grip, rutting their erections together fiercely as he sucked bruises along Sam’s collarbones and the tender flesh where neck and shoulders met. Gabriel grasped both of their cocks in one hand and stroked them closer to their release, both men panting and whining as they got closer to completion. When Gabriel gave a twist of his wrist on the next upstroke Sam lost the battle, coming over his chest as he screamed Gabriel’s name. His hand slick with his lover’s come, Gabriel came after a few more strokes, biting into the edge of the mark he left over Sam’s heart and marking him with his come.

Barely able to catch his breath, Gabriel snapped his fingers (took him a couple tries) to release Sam from his bonds. Sam rolled his shoulders a few times to get the stiffness out before wrapping his angel in his arms, kissing the top of his head. “I was never upset with you for marking me,” Sam said, “and I never will as long as you keep doing it like that.” 

Gabriel chuckled at that. He propped himself up to look into his beloved’s eyes, and with a sideways smile asked, “is there anything good in that gift basket?”


	24. May 22, 2017

Dean and Castiel were maybe about two hours from the bunker when they got the call. Gabriel’s grace has recovered enough that he could have gotten them and the car home, but they still had two items on their _research_ list to check off-Impala sex and road head. The previous night, shortly after 1am, they had pulled over into a clearing and made love on the hood of the Impala under the stars, then christened the back seat just to make sure they covered their bases. As for road head, Dean was spent and still unzipped when his phone rang, the caller ID reading 666.

“Crowley,” Dean answered flatly.

“Dean Winchester,” Crowley replied, “got your phone back from that charming young lady, I see. Has she filled you in on our little deal?”

“What deal?” Dean growled.

“Excuse me, ’mutual assistance’,” Crowley said coyly. Dean could practically hear the air quotes, and sighed in relief.

“So you know where Lucifer is? Who he’s squatting in?” he asked.

“Ah ah ah, I believe that is between myself and our mutual acquaintance. I will give the information to her, and her alone,” Crowley answered smugly. He hung up after telling Dean “have her call me, will you?”

Dean heard the call disconnect and threw his phone onto the dashboard. Cas looked at him with worry in his eyes. He didn’t need to ask Dean about the conversation, he had been able to hear it all.

“I don’t like it Cas. Sounds like a trap to me.”

“He is unable to take her or harm her by demonic means,” Castiel reminded him.

“Perhaps we could set the stage ourselves to ensure her safety? Mary Jo has proven herself capable on numerous occasions, and I believe if she does not attempt to improvise again we can get the information we need from Crowley.”

“Maybe, but that doesn’t mean I like her anywhere near that limey bastard,” Dean ground out.

Cas took his hand to comfort him. “We’ll speak to our brothers when we return to the bunker. They may have acquired information in our absence that will assist us in making a decision.”

Dean squeezed his hand before raising it to his lips and kissing his angel’s knuckles. He appeared more relaxed, but Cas didn’t miss that the knuckles on Dean’s hand were still white where he gripped the steering wheel.

*** * * * ***

Dean pulled the Impala into the bunker’s garage a couple hours after dark. He had just killed the engine and opened his door when he heard a loud noise coming from further inside. He held a hand out to Cas, a sign to stay there before he went to check it out. The closer he got to the sound, the more it sounded like people. When he turned down the next row of cars, he quickly turned back, slapping his forehead with his palm. Sure as shit, it seemed that Sam and Gabriel were re-enacting the scene from Titanic in the back of the Model T, complete with steamed-up glass and a hand sliding down the back window, and he didn’t want to know whose hand it was. Dean reached into the window of the nearest car and slammed his hand down on the horn. Dean laughed his ass off as the men damned near toppled the car over trying to right themselves.

“Honey, I’m home!” Dean yelled at them with glee. He walked back to the Impala, seeing Cas getting out with a confused look on his face. Dean just shook his head, hands in the air and saying, “you _really_ don’t wanna know.”

*** * * * ***

“Oh thank God, you’re back,” Mary said, walking quickly towards Castiel with baby Sammy in her arms. “This little man has been fussy without his Papa’s grace. Gabriel tried, bless his heart, but I don’t think Sammy liked it very much.” Mary handed Sammy off to Cas, who could immediately feel the baby pulling on his grace.

“Hey Mom,” Dean said, leaning in to give her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. “We both really appreciate you taking care of him for us. I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.”

“He’s a baby,” she told him with a smile, “of course he was trouble, but the best kind.”

Dean smiled at that as he looked around the bunker. Sam and Gabriel had repaired all the damage that the angels had done to the door and it looked better than before. He nodded in approval at all the work they put into it. “Great job you guys,” he said to his brother and Gabriel, seeing them slink in from the garage. “Did you accomplish anything else while we were gone?” he joked.

“As a matter of fact,” Sam said smugly, “we got a lot done here while you and Cas were getting your fanfiction on.”

Dean pointed at his brother. “That was on you, bitch.”

“Not like you minded, jerk,” Sam retorted.

“LALALALALALALA,” Bobby said, fingers in his ears. “Are you guys done now? We actually do have some important information.”

“Yeah, so do we,” Dean said. He waited until Bobby unplugged his ears and he had Sam and Gabriel’s attention. “Crowley called a couple hours ago, said he has information on Lucifer’s new prom dress. _But_ he’ll only give the information to MJ.”

“It might be a moot point,” Sam told him, “we found out Bobby isn’t a viable vessel. He can’t be possessed by an angel, even if he does give consent.”

“Well that’s a neat party trick,” Dean said, “but will that be enough to keep Lucifer from coming after the kids?”

“Probably not. Are you going to let MJ get the information from Crowley? Sam asked.

“I believe if we can set the terms of the meeting we can keep her safe,” Castiel said, just as Dean said, “Oh, _hell_ no.” Cas looked at him with a bitchface to rival Sam’s. “Dean,” he said sternly, “we must consider all options before rejecting Crowley’s request. If Lucifer still poses a threat to the children, we will need all information available in order to send him back to the cage.”

“I’ll even let you set the whole thing up, sit next to me, whatever it takes to make you feel okay about this, Dad,” MJ told him. “We need that information.”

“There have got to be other ways to get it,” Dean argued. “We don’t have to solely rely on the Douche from Hell.”

“And if there isn’t?” MJ countered, as stubborn as her dad. Dean grumbled something about his “little girl” and MJ wrapped her arms around him. “We’ll figure this out. I promise.” Dean hugged her back tightly.

“We can’t afford to wait around on this guys. By the time we come up with a plan Lucifer may have already switched vessels again,” Gabriel pointed out.

“Let me call Crowley, Dad,” MJ asked. “If he won’t give me the information over the phone then we’ll just have him keep tabs on Lucifer until we have a more solid plan in place. It’s not ideal, but if it will make you feel better, I’m willing to go slower on this.”

“Sounds good, sweetie,” Dean said, pulling his phone out of his pocket, handing it to her. “Let’s see what the bastard has to say.”

MJ took the phone from her dad and dialed Crowley’s number. As she walked some ways away to hear the call, Dean turned to his brother and their angels. “I love her to death, but I wouldn’t put it past her to try another stunt like last time. One of us has to keep her in sight at all times until we get Lucifer back in the cage.”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit much, Deano?” Gabriel asked skeptically.

“No, I don’t think that’s a bit much, short stack,” Dean countered. “She’s my daughter, and unfortunately she thinks a little too much like me. If she thinks she can fix this on her own, I wouldn’t put it past her to try. Just,” he sighed, “just help me keep her safe, ok?” 

Sam put his hand on his brother’s shoulder, looking him in the eye. “You know we’ll do our best.”

“Thanks,” he said, clapping Sam on the shoulder as MJ came back.

“OK,” she told them, “Crowley said as of this morning Lucifer was riding around in a 1969 used car salesman out in Vail, Colorado. He’s been keeping to a pattern of changing vessels about once a week since he’s burning through them so fast, and he’s keeping it random. Once he hops again, he could go anywhere in the world.”

Dean nodded. “Cas,” he said, turning to his angel, “do you remember where you buried the horsemen’s rings? Think you can dig them up for us? That’s the best I can think of on such short notice.”

“Will it even work without Death’s ring?” Sam asked.

“Since his ring was destroyed and there’s not a new Death to take his place, it might,”

Gabriel said, “but I’m not a hundred percent certain.”

“Better than nothing. Go grab them, angel,” Dean told Cas.

“Of course, Dean. I shall return shortly.” Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand, handed baby Sammy over to him, and disappeared.

“OK guys, game time. What’s our play?” Dean asked, looking at his family.


	25. May 23, 2017

They had the rings. They had a plan. They had a backup plan. They couldn’t afford to waste time driving out to Colorado, so they decided on taking ‘Angel Air’. That meant they were limited on what they could bring with them, so they loaded up their pockets and strapped on what they could. They were as ready as they were going to get.

Dean walked into the nursery where MJ and Bobby were playing with baby Sammy. He stood there for a minute watching the next generation of Winchesters, smiling and playing happily with the baby, and hoping that their plan would work so that they could live their lives like this as opposed to on the run from everything that was threatening them. MJ looked up and saw her dad, smiling at him as she smothered her baby brother with kisses, and Dean laughed at her.

“Come on, you guys, let’s get this done,” he tells them. MJ gets up to follow him, handing the baby off to her cousin for last-minute hugs and kisses.

“I’ll be there in a couple minutes,” Bobby tells them, “let me just get this little guy settled in.” Dean nodded at that, and he and MJ headed towards the others.

Sam, Gabriel, and Castiel were waiting in the war room, weapons already strapped on but items strewn over the map table as they do a last-minute check of what they might and might not need.

“Bobby?” Sam asked his brother. “With the baby,” he replied, and Sam nodded.

“So remember the plan this time,” Dean told MJ. “You stay with Gabriel and Bobby. Lucifer’s going to recognize him as soon as you guys get there, and who knows what he’ll try to do. All you guys have to do is get a hold of him and drag his ass to Stull Cemetery where I’ll be waiting with Sam and Cas, rings at the ready. We have the angel trap already drawn out and surrounded with holy oil to hold him until we can get the cage open. If we can’t get it open, we try the sigils to cuff him and have Gabriel drag his ass to that max security prison in Heaven. Got it?” he asked her, and she nodded solemnly. “Good,” he hugged her. “Now where’s your cousin at?”

“Right here,” Bobby said, walking into the room. “All set?” Sam went and hugged his son before standing next to Dean and Cas. Each group nodded at the other before going their separate ways.

*** * * * ***

Thompson’s Pre-Owned Automotive Center was in a nicer area on the outskirts of Vail. Being early on a weekday, it didn’t seem too busy. Gabriel, Bobby, and MJ anxiously strolled into the lot as far from the main building and mechanic’s bays as possible. Gabriel could feel Lucifer’s presence here and wondered who would make the first move. He didn’t have to wonder long.

“Brother,” said a taller man, fit for his age wearing dark gray dress slacks, a white dress shirt rolled to the elbows, a waistcoat matching his slacks, and a blood-red tie with a Windsor knot. His dark brown hair was starting to gray at the temples and was slicked up with too much product. Around the neckline, small yet discernible signs of Lucifer’s invasion were starting to form.

“Hey bro,” Gabriel replied with a smirk. “Heard you were in the dealership business now, was hoping you’d do me a solid.” He put one arm over Bobby’s shoulder, MJ standing just behind them holding onto Gabriel’s jacket. “My boy here just turned sixteen and we’re looking at his first set of wheels, I thought maybe you could give us a family discount.” Gabriel winked at the man.

Lucifer’s nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed before he broke into a wide smile and started laughing, giving a golf clap to go along with it. “Well, well, well, little brother, I knew you had a hard-on for humanity but isn’t this just too much? At least you can count this one’s arms and legs on one hand, am I right?” He laughed again before turning to Bobby. “Come on over here and say hi to your Uncle Lucifer son,” he said with a wave. Gabriel’s arm held tighter to Bobby’s shoulder but the boy just shrugged it off  before walking right up to Lucifer.

He held his hand out and said, “the name’s Robert, sir.”

Lucifer took his hand and laughed again. “Sir! He called me sir! Very well done with the manners, Gabriel!” He looked to Bobby again. “Robert what?”

Bobby looked him dead in the eye, and with a smirk said, “Robert Charles Winchester.”

Lucifer dropped Bobby’s hand like he’d been burned. He stalked over to Gabriel, getting right in his face and said, “you didn’t!”

“Oh, I did,” Gabriel grinned. “Repeatedly.”

“Why you little brat!” Lucifer seethed, grabbing the lapels of Gabriel’s coat, “always gotta go stealing big brother’s toys.”

“That’s not all I’m gonna do,” Gabriel said, and snapped his fingers.

*** * * * ***

Dean, Sam, and Castiel were standing in Stull Cemetery in Lawrence, Kansas, the site of the aborted Apocalypse. They were all agitated, waiting for Gabriel and the kids to arrive with Lucifer, if they could. They’d barely been there for half an hour when the four of them arrived right in the middle of the large angel trap they’d spray painted on the ground.

Lucifer pushed Gabriel away. He looked around the ground at the angel trap, then he looked at the others standing there. His demeanor changed back from anger to mild amusement and irritation. He waggled his fingers in their direction and said, “hello Sam, good to see you again, you’re looking well for an archangel’s whore.”

“Lucifer,” Sam said calmly, “good to see you haven’t lost any of that personality between meat suits.”

“Seriously though, boys,” Lucifer said, clasping his hands together, “I thought we were getting along so well. You let me play in your secret clubhouse, we stood up against Auntie Amara together,” he pointed to Cas, “we got to know each other, inside and out. I don’t understand how we got back to this point.”

“Nothing personal, bro,” Gabriel said, “just looking out for our kids. You understand, don’t you?” He batted his eyelashes at Lucifer before rolling his eyes at him. “See, here’s the thing, you’re just too pissed off at Dad to really do anything with yourself. All you’re gonna do is cause trouble, and we just can’t have that. Sammich?” Gabriel said, looking at his hunter.

Sam nodded, pulling the rings out of his pocket. He held them in his outstretched palm and recited “ _Beh voh tah mo en tah beh geh sah bah bah lo hen_.” The ground shook beneath them as thunder rumbled overhead, but nothing else. Sam tried again with the same results and Lucifer laughed.

“Did you boys really think that would work without Death’s ring?”

“It was worth a shot,” Gabriel said. “Oh well, Heaven’s got a newly remodeled prison, and I’m sure we could find you some primo accommodations.”

“Pops, wait,” Bobby said. “I think we all know that those cells won’t hold him or else he would have been there to begin with, not the cage.”

“It’s worth a shot,” Dean said.

“What do you propose, Bobby?” Gabriel asked.

Bobby looked at MJ, and they flanked Lucifer. MJ mouthed “I’m sorry” to her dads as Bobby said “Plan C.” They each took one of Lucifer’s arms and disappeared.

The four men just stood there for a moment, mouths agape, wondering _what in the hell just happened?!?_ Gabriel turned around to face the others and they just stared comically at each other before Dean completely lost his shit.

“I knew it!” he yelled. “I knew MJ would try something! Cas,” he asked, “can you track her? We need to know where they went.”

“No, Dean, the Enochian on their ribs prevents us from locating them,” he said mournfully. Cas was certain that whatever the two teens had planned would not end well.

“Sonofabitch! We should have LoJacked those two before they could try anything else!” Dean started stomping around, kicking at rocks, picking them up and throwing them. He was pissed. Once again, his daughter thought she knew better than him, risked herself to save them, with no thought about her own safety. Cas came up behind him and tried to take his hand, but Dean shook it off violently, causing Cas to recoil.

“Calm down, Dean,” Sam said, “we’re not going to find them by throwing rocks.”

“And how the hell are you so calm?” he yelled at his brother. “Your son took off too, was probably in on it.”

“Oh believe me, I’m pissed,” Sam said, grabbing his brother’s shoulders, “and they are in for a world of shit once we get them back, but we gotta get them back first, preferably in one piece.”

Dean shook off his brother and started pacing and muttering again. “Where the hell could they have taken him?”

*** * * * ***

The kids and Lucifer stood in the middle of an angel trap on the grounds where St. Mary’s Convent used to stand in Ilchester, Maryland. They released his arms and stepped outside the trap; MJ taking a seat in front of him on the ground with her legs crossed while Bobby just paced in short strides.

“So this is plan C?” Lucifer asked the kids. “We’re going to stand in the middle of a field?” He crossed his arms, looking bored. He sat on the ground in front of MJ, mimicking her posture. “You’re Dean and Castiel’s child, aren’t you?” he asked her.

MJ just nodded and said, “yes sir.” Lucifer smiled at that. “And what’s your name sweetheart?”

“Mary Jo Winchester, but everyone just calls me MJ.”

“I see. Well MJ, Bobby, you’re both better mannered than your parents, I’ll give you that. So what is plan C, if I may be so bold as to ask?” They both knew he was patronizing them, expecting them to do something foolish. Well, they _were_ going to do something foolish, but they prayed to God that it would work.

“To talk,” MJ told him. “We would have tried this first if we thought our dads would have listened to us, but in case you hadn’t noticed they’re more into ‘shoot now, ask questions never’. They talk big about family, but they seem to have conveniently forgotten that you’re family, too.”

“Oh no,” he corrected her, “I don’t think they’ve forgotten, they just don’t care.”

“I care. Bobby’s on the fence, but I’d like to think that you’re not that bad of a guy, just pissed off at your dad because he didn’t listen to you, either. I know a lot about that,” she said, looking him in the eyes.

“That gets me right here,” Lucifer said, holding his hand over his stomach. “So your plan is for us to have a heart to heart, for me to see the error of my ways, and come into the fold?”

“Not really,” she replied with a shrug, “I know it’s not that easy, especially when your dad can’t and won’t admit when he’s wrong-and yes, I believe he was wrong. As long as he can’t admit that you were right, that he’s fallible, you’re gonna be pissed and I really don’t blame you. But see, here’s the problem-the whole reason we’re here now, twenty years before our time, is because you made our lives a living hell. You threatened us, you threatened our dads, you killed people we loved because you thought Bobby would be the perfect vessel. Well, it turns out he’s not. Neither of us are. We tried, we can give permission all we want but an angel, not even an archangel, can inhabit our bodies. Now we just don’t know if you’ll still be a threat to us once we get back to our own time or not.”

“MJ, can we just get on with this?” Bobby asked impatiently.

“Get on with what?” Lucifer asked cockily. “You want to have your say too? You want to tell me how much you hate me because your dad is my true vessel, the only one I won’t wear out? You want to have an emo moment of your own?”

MJ sighed at Lucifer’s attitude. “Yeah, I’m done. He’s not gonna listen, either.” She stood up and walked up to her cousin and hugged him.

“You tried,” he whispered, stroking her hair. When they started walking towards Lucifer, he stood up.

“So what’s the plan now, kiddos? You can’t open the cage without the rings. You could try killing me, but I don’t think you’ve ever killed anyone in your lives, especially family. You’re out of options.”

“Don’t you realize where we are?” MJ asked, looping her arm through one of his elbows.

“Your cage is directly below us,” Bobby told him, placing his hand on Lucifer’s other shoulder. “We’re not opening the cage; we’re flying you directly in.”

And the next moment, they were all standing inside the cage.


	26. June 2, 2017

Two weeks. Almost two _fucking_ weeks since they’d last seen MJ and Bobby. The first few days Gabriel and Castiel searched Heaven and Earth non-stop for any signs of them. On the fifth day, Dean broke down and called Crowley to see if his demons had heard anything or if they were in Hell. After the first week, both Sam and Dean had passed out from exhaustion. Mary did her best to stay level-headed and hold her boys together, but even she wore down and started crying off and on after day eight, thinking her grandchildren were lost. Baby Sammy was cranky all the time.

Now Dean paced the nursery as Castiel sat in the rocker with the baby, trying hard to share what little grace he hadn’t expended in the search but Sammy just wouldn’t take it. 

“I just don’t get it, Cas,” Dean said, picking up the angel bear from the crib and tossing it from one hand to the other. “Where the hell could they be? I mean, they’re nowhere. I know you and Gabriel have talked about flying through the stars, but we didn’t even know Bobby could take on passengers yet. Do you think he got up the distance to go to another planet or something?”

“I highly doubt it,” Cas sighed, “but Gabriel did fly out as far as he could reach, despite knowing his son could not make it that far.” Dean continued pacing. Sammy started whining again, and Castiel bounced him in his arms, shushing him. “I believe you are agitating Sammy. Could you please either stand still or leave the room? I would like to get him to fall asleep.”

“That’s because _I’m_ agitated!” Dean stopped and yelled at Cas, causing Sammy to start crying in earnest. He let out a frustrated growl and threw the angel bear against the opposite wall.

_“Dad, Pops, if you’re hearing this, MJ and I are in the cage with Lucifer. We had a plan to fly him in, but didn’t know if we could get out.”_

Dean stopped and looked at Cas, both of their eyes going wide. Dean ran over to the bear and picked it up. He felt around and deep inside its tummy was a little box. He squeezed it.

_“Dad, Pops, if you’re hearing this, MJ and I are in the cage with Lucifer. We had a plan to fly him in, but didn’t know if we could get out.”_

“Holy shit,” Dean whispered and pressed the bear’s stomach again.

_“Dad, Pops, if you’re hearing this, MJ and I are in the cage with Lucifer. We had a plan to fly him in, but didn’t know if we could get out.”_

“Goddammit, we never checked the cage!” Dean said, racing out. Cas was on his heels, still carrying baby Sammy, who was thankfully starting to calm down. They found Sam and Gabriel in the library, Gabriel pacing while Sam went through book after book, surrounded by piles of them.

“Sammy, check this shit out,” he called out as he entered the room. Sam looked up from his book looking like he had ten pound sandbags under his eyes. Dean held up the bear to get their attention, and when he had it, he squeezed it again.

_“Dad, Pops, if you’re hearing this, MJ and I are in the cage with Lucifer. We had a plan to fly him in, but didn’t know if we could get out.”_

Both men snapped to attention, Gabriel reaching for the bear. He snatched it out of Dean’s hand and snapped his fingers, a small white box appearing in his hand. He squeezed it.

_“Dad, Pops, if you’re hearing this, MJ and I are in the cage with Lucifer. We had a plan to fly him in, but didn’t know if we could get out.”_

“Holy shit,” Sam said, “we never checked the cage!”

“That’s what I said!” Dean exclaimed.

Sam grabbed Gabriel by his shoulders. “Why didn’t we check the cage?”

“Because it was empty!” Gabriel practically shouted. “We never thought they’d actually get Lucifer into the cage!”

“We should not have assumed they would fail,” Castiel said, plucking the little white box from Gabriel’s fingers. “After all, they are Winchesters, which means they can do the impossible to protect their family, even at the cost of themselves.” He turned to Dean, holding up the box. “What is this?”

Dean looked at it, and then looked at Cas. “It’s a voice-recording device, like from those stores at the mall where you can build a teddy bear. You record your voice on it and put it inside the bear for whoever you give it to.”

Cas looked at it closely. “Impractical, but ingenious,” he said.

Dean shook his head. “So now we gotta figure out how to get them out.”

“The problem with that,” Cas told him, “is that the only person who can open the cage is Rowena.”


	27. June 3, 2017

Dean, Castiel, Sam, and Gabriel found themselves at the warehouse on the corner of Third and Pine in Kenesaw, Nebraska that served as a gateway to Hell. After discovering their kids were in the cage with Lucifer, Castiel forced the two hunters to get some sleep so that the next morning they would be better prepared to deal with Crowley and his mother. Gabriel advised Cas that they not tell Crowley the kids were in the cage until they met with him; his train of thought being that if he knew the kids were there, he might do something to MJ and Bobby before they could get there and spring them.

They knocked on the door, and one of Crowley’s demons opened the sliding window and asked for the password. Dean gestured for Sam to step up, saying, “I did it last time.” Sam rolled his eyes and sang the first verse of Camptown Ladies before the demon closed the sliding window and opened the door. Dean slapped his back and said, “great job dude” before stepping inside, the rest following.

Crowley was waiting inside the warehouse for them, lounging at a small table with a cup of tea. “Hello boys,” he said lazily, “to what do I owe the pleasure of this little visit?”

Dean took the chair next to Crowley, turning it around before sitting on it backwards with his arms leaning on the backrest. “We need to get to the cage. MJ trapped Lucifer in there, but got stuck right along with him,” Dean explained.

Crowley took a sip of his tea. “So sorry to hear that, but it doesn’t sound like any concern of mine.”

It took everything Dean had in him to remain calm and not gank the limey bastard where he sat. He took a deep, calming breath, and said, “I don’t give a shit what you think, we’re getting her out. Now, you can help us, or we go directly to your mother. She’s the only one who can open it anyways, right?”

“Don’t threaten me with that bitch,” Crowley spat. “I remember the spell, I have the ingredients, but there’s just no incentive for me to do anything about your little…  _predicament_.”

“How about the fact that she put Lucifer in the cage for you?” Sam asked.

“That was her idea, not mine,” Crowley replied.

“Don’t care,” said Dean. “We’re getting her out, even if it means freeing Lucifer in the process. How do you like that?”

“Drama much?” Crowley asked, rolling his eyes. “What’s the girl to you anyways, hmm? Is she one of your little tarts? A little piece to tide you over until you come out of the closet? She’s much too young for you, Dean, I thought you were better than that.”

At that, Dean grabbed Crowley by the jacket and slammed him down into the table, scattering the tea service sitting there. “If you ever talk about her like that again, I will kill you,” Dean snarled. Castiel came up behind Dean and laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. Dean let go of the demon and took a few steps back.

Crowley stood up and straightened himself out, smug grin on his face. “Well, whatever she is, she’s important to you. What are you willing to give me for her?"

“Screw you,” Dean said vehemently. “C’mon Sam, let’s go summon the queen bitch. I’m sure she’d do it just to spite this bastard.” As they all turned to leave, Crowley gave a heaving sigh and said, “fine, let’s go see how your girl is faring, shall we?”

*** * * * ***

When they arrived at the cage, they saw Lucifer sitting in one corner and MJ and Bobby sitting in the opposite corner, Bobby laying down with his head on his cousin’s lap while she stroked his hair. Crowley stood back as the other four men rushed up to the cage. When MJ saw them, she shook Bobby until he sat up.

“Hey sweetheart,” Dean said, taking MJ’s hand, “how’ve you guys been holding up?”

“A little tired,” she said with a weak grin, “but otherwise fine. Bobby’s all sorts of drained though. I’m glad you guys found his message.”

As calm as Sam has tried to stay through all this, he finally broke. “What the hell were you two thinking?!? How many times do you have to be told not to do shit like this without talking to us first? You could have gotten yourselves killed!” Now it was Gabriel’s turn to try to calm Sam but it was useless at this point, Sam was on a roll. “We have spent the past two weeks searching for you both, not knowing what the hell happened to you. We were all worried past the point of exhaustion. You can’t just pull a stunt like that and expect everything to be okay!”

“Sorry Dad,” Bobby mumbled.

At that, Crowley’s ears perked up. “Dad?” he asked peevishly. “Moose, when did you knock up an angel?”

Lucifer laughed. It was the first thing he’d done or said since the group arrived and it took them all by surprise. “Oh, you don’t know the half of it, pipsqueak,” he said to Crowley. “That one,” he said, pointing to Bobby, “is Sam and Gabriel’s son, and that one,” he said, pointing to MJ, “is Dean and Castiel’s daughter. They’re from the future. Apparently, we start a war over Hell, and they think you’d do a better job than I would of controlling it.” Lucifer laughed again.

The pieces started to fall into place in Crowley’s mind-their desire to lock up Lucifer, MJ’s concern for Dean and Sam’s future kids, Dean’s protectiveness over the girl. He stepped forward and looked at her. He could see it now-Castiel’s innocent face with Dean’s green eyes, Castiel’s power with Dean’s strength. He knew the girl was trouble the moment he laid eyes on her, but he didn’t realize just how much.

And the boy? The son of Sam Winchester, the Boy with the Demon Blood and true vessel of Lucifer, and the Archangel Gabriel. Still a teenager and able to pull Lucifer into the cage. Pair all that power with the Winchester’s interminable tenacity and you have a force to be reckoned with.

Crowley knew if he let those two lose and still managed to reclaim Hell, it would be a farce. These two would hold more power than he ever would, despite his demonic powers. They would be able to stop anything and everything he ever tried. The demons would see it, and if they heard he was the one who set them loose, then every demon in Hell would rebel against him.

“Well then,” Crowley said, clasping his hands together, “what do you say we let the kiddos spend a little more time with Uncle Lucifer while the grown-ups talk, hmm?” 

“Awwwww, man,” Lucifer whined, “why do you have to go and punish me? All that girl ever wants to do is talk about is my feelings.”

Dean snorted. “She gets that from her Uncle Sam,” he said, and Sam gave him a bitchface.

Crowley stepped between the brothers, a hand on each of their shoulders as he led them away from the cage. “Here’s my problem, boys,” Crowley said in a stage whisper, “those two are too powerful to be let out of the cage. They could destroy both Heaven and Hell if they so choose. Heaven, I’m not too worried about, let them take out their frustration on those feathered bastards. But Hell? I live here, I work here, I play here; see where I’m coming from? It’s bad for business and it’s bad for me personally. So unless I have some  _really_ good incentive, I can’t see setting myself up for trouble. Understand?”

“We’re not dealing, Crowley,” Dean said, shrugging the demon’s hand off his shoulder. “You let them out, or we kill you.”

“I have a better idea,” Sam said, smacking Crowley’s other hand away. “You let them out, or we cure you. Let you enjoy all those nice human feelings. Think we can’t take you? Let’s have MJ give you a nice big hug and Bobby fly you wherever we need to go.”

“Boys, boys, boys,” Crowley said, hands up in surrender. “There’s no need for threats, we’re all frenemies here. All I’m saying is that maybe you could give me a good reason to release two beings so powerful they could destroy the balance of everything. You’re all about balance and fairness, right?” Crowley took a few steps ahead of Sam and Dean to look them in the face, ignoring the angels standing close behind them. “Maybe a little assurance that they won’t go all Holy Warrior on my loyal subjects and myself.”

Dean looked over his shoulder at Gabriel, who nodded back. He turned back to Crowley and said, “I believe MJ’s original offer was you don’t harm the Winchester line, we don’t harm the MacLeod line. Take it or we start searing the place with holy light.”

“No direct attacks on either line, but if they’re injured as a result of their own actions then they’re fair game,” Crowley countered, “and I won’t even ask for a kiss, we can sign a contract.”

Castiel stepped forward. “That is agreeable. None of us nor our agents shall directly attack your line, and none of your agents nor yourself will directly attack our line; attacks incurred by either party’s own volition will not negate the deal.”

Crowley was hoping to get away with his wording, which left him free to send others after the Winchesters, but the Feathered Wonder had clarified the wording. “Fine, I’ll draw up the contract,” he mumbled, to which Gabriel replied “and we will read it in its entirety before signing.” Crowley huffed, “fine, but the children stay in the cage until it’s signed.”

“Release Bobby and I’ll stay until the contract is signed,” MJ shouted, everyone turning towards her. “That, or no deal.”

Dean stalked over to the cage. “What are you doing?” he hissed at her. “We want both of you out _now_!”

“Dad,” she pleaded, “we need collateral. If he releases both of us then we have no reason to sign the contract. If he doesn’t release one of us as a sign of good faith, then we have no reason to believe he’ll release us after the contract is signed. Bobby needs help now.” She leaned her head closer to Dean and whispered “I’m still okay down here. Lucifer can’t get into my head. Please just agree to this.”

Dean pulled his hands down his face, torn about what to do. He wanted his daughter out, but she also had a point. He looked at her again, her eyes pleading. He turned around and told Crowley “what she said. Release Bobby now, MJ will stay until the contract is signed. That’s our final offer.”

“Agreed,” he said, snapping his fingers. A table with spell ingredients appeared next to him. He moved to the long side of the table, mixing ingredients with a mortar and pestle as the Winchesters and their angels watched him work. When he was done, he lifted the bowl and recited the spell to allow Bobby out of the cage. Bobby’s body fell through the bars as if they were an illusion, landing on the floor. Sam and Gabriel rushed over to him and held him up between them.

“I’ll have the contract ready for you in twenty-four hours. In the meantime,” he said as he snapped his fingers, putting them all back in the warehouse, “go away.” Crowley snapped again and he was gone.

The men all rushed to Bobby, who was quickly losing consciousness. “Sorry Uncle Dean,” he said with the last of his strength. “Don’t blame MJ, this was my idea and she just went along with it.” Gabriel caught his son before he hit the floor and told the other he was going to fly him back to the bunker.

“We’ll get a room here in town,” Sam said, agreeing with Gabriel. “Take care of him, and let us know how he’s doing. We’ll see you tomorrow.” Gabriel nodded, and with a snap they were gone. 

Dean sighed. “Well,” he said with a look of defeat, “it looks like a waiting game now.”


	28. June 4, 2017

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

“Nope,” MJ replied. “FOX _actually_ made a TV show about you moving to Los Angeles and solving crimes. The actor was pretty good looking, too.”

Lucifer just sighed and shook his head. “That has got to be one of the most absurd things I’ve ever heard.”

“It was a graphic novel, too. Done by Neil Gaiman. It was much darker than the TV show, and portrayed you much better.” MJ tapped her lips thoughtfully. “Oh! There’s a book called _I, Lucifer_ , where you’re given a last shot at redemption and your vessel is a suicidal writer. You take the opportunity to set the biblical record straight and write your biography, but in the process you learn what it’s truly like to be human.”

“The writer thing wouldn’t be too bad,” he said pensively, “but I don’t really care about learning more about humanity than I already have. They’re mostly self-centered, self-serving opportunists who would sell their own spawn for money and/or power. I already have that down solid.”

“That’s more of a generalization,” MJ counters. “I won’t deny ‘mob mentality’ can turn even the calmest individual into a raging lunatic, and yes, humans are self-serving as a function of evolution to continue the survival of the species, but the average individual tries to be good and establishes a good semblance of right versus wrong, choosing right more often than not.”

“Self-serving and self-centered are two different things, and almost all humans tend to exhibit both traits.” Lucifer stood up to stretch his vessel’s back, regretting not choosing a younger model. “The twenty-four hours is almost up,” he pointed out to his niece. “Pretty soon, Crowley will be trying to screw your dads over. How far do you think they’ll go to get you back?”

MJ sighed at that, also standing and walking over to Lucifer. “You know the Winchesters. They’ll either give Crowley whatever he wants, or they’ll smite him and try bringing Rowena in. They don’t really do ‘halfway’. Either way, I’ll be out of here soon.”

Lucifer took another step towards MJ, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You’re not so bad, kid. Come visit me sometime, will ya?”

MJ hugged Lucifer then, startling the fallen archangel. “Count on it.” Then she grinned. “But I think I’ll stay on the other side of the bars.”

*** * * * ***

Crowley met with the men in the warehouse again, this time a longer table was present to give them all room to sit and go over the contract together. Gabriel was going over the contract with a yellow highlighter and a red pen, making small changes here and there and calling Crowley out on them.

“ _Any Agent_ should be defined as anyone working under an order from you, whether directly from you or from you by word of mouth. You can’t tell a demon to tell another demon to tell another demon to do your dirty work, it’s still an order from you.”

“Winchesters aren’t just defined by their last name, but also by their bloodline. MJ may eventually marry (Dean scowled at Gabriel’s comment) and take a different last name, but her children would be of the Winchester bloodline.”

“I don’t like this stipulation that it doesn’t count if one of your demons attacks them in order to get into your good graces. That’s as good as putting a bounty on their heads.”

“Yes, any Winchester can attack any demon, but not Gavin or any of your direct descendants. You may think of them as your children, but they’re really not yours by blood.”

“Ancestors are not fair game. You can’t have a time-travelling demon go back to before the deal was made and kill off any Winchesters. That affects future generations of Winchesters, which are off-limits.”

“We won’t attack Rowena unless she attacks us first. Unless, of course, you want us to off her,” Gabriel said, waggling his eyebrows.

After almost six hours, they finally had a contract hammered out, the final stipulation being that MJ is released into the care of her fathers and allowed to leave Hell directly after. It wasn’t a deal that suited Crowley or gave him an advantage (at the moment), but he hoped he would be able to work around it at some point in the future. Once all parties agreed to the contract as revised by Gabriel and Crowley (multiple times), it was signed and they all went down to the cage to retrieve MJ.

When they approached the cage, they were all a little shocked to see MJ and Lucifer sitting shoulder to shoulder, and it sounded like they were… _debating theology?_

“So who came first, the humans or the pagan gods?” Lucifer asked MJ.

“Humans, definitely,” she replied. “The pagan gods are psychological constructs to anthropomorphize human emotions, needs, and wants. For example, when a tree provides shelter and food, it’s easier for a human to say thanks to a god for providing the tree rather than thanking the tree itself. They created each of the pagan gods in their minds to thank someone for what they had and to ask for things they needed or wanted.” 

“MJ!” Dean called out, causing Lucifer to stand and offer MJ a hand up. “What the hell?”

MJ just shrugged. “He can be a dick, but he’s a good conversationalist.”

“Thanks,” Lucifer said dryly. MJ just grinned at him.

Crowley snapped his fingers to make the same worktable appear that he used the previous day. Same spell components, same spell book, same tools. He set to work and soon MJ was stepping through the cage bars herself, same as Bobby had but more gracefully. MJ turned around and waved. “Bye, Uncle Lucifer. I’ll try to get a copy of that book for you, although I have a feeling I’ll be grounded for a couple decades after this.”

Lucifer stepped up to the bars and smiled at her before turning to Sam, Dean, Gabriel, and Castiel. “Looks like you guys won’t do too badly in the parenting department. When I eventually get out of here, I’ll just kill you guys and leave this one to help me keep up on pop culture.” He smiled a wicked grin before returning to the far corner of the cage. Dean just shook his head and wrapped one arm around his daughter’s shoulder, nodding at Gabriel to snap them back to the bunker. A moment later, they were out of Hell.

*** * * * ***

Once they were back in the bunker, MJ wrapped her arms around Dean and hugged him tight. He hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. Then he grabbed her shoulders and held her at arm’s length, looked her straight in the eyes, and said, “you realize that I’m going to find a way to keep you in this bunker until it’s time for you to go back, right?” He hugged her close again. “You can’t keep pulling crap like this. You guys scared the crap out of us.”

“How’s Bobby doing?” she asked, looking up at her dad.

“He’ll be alright, he just needs to sleep it off and recharge,” Gabriel said from behind Dean. “That stunt you guys pulled took a lot out of him, and the cage kept him from healing himself.” Gabriel shook his head. “Seriously, what were you two thinking?”

“We needed a plan in case the horsemen’s rings failed,” MJ stated. “We knew you guys wouldn’t agree with Bobby’s plan, but we had to get Lucifer back in the cage before we lost our chance. I’m sorry we didn’t fill you in sooner, but I’m not sorry we did it.”

Sam just paced as MJ tried to explain herself. He was feeling more agitated than he thought he would. Bobby was his son, or would be his son, and the thought of him trapped in the cage with Lucifer like he was makes his stomach churn with nausea. In the past he had thought about having kids when Jess was still alive and he was considering a future with her, without hunting. He never wanted his own kids involved in this life, and now it seems like it would be inevitable. Bobby was an amazing kid, but now Sam was seriously second-guessing bonding with Gabriel and bringing kids into the life of a hunter. Dejectedly, he turned from the group to go check on his son.


	29. June 9, 2017

Bobby was still wiped from his time in the cage, feeling both physically and mentally drained, so he spent the past few days lounging on the couch watching Netflix and enjoying ‘classic’ television. Neither Sam nor Gabriel, or anyone else for that matter, wanted to go on a hunt with him here like this, so they decided to take a few rest days. Mary had spread out a blanket on the floor in front of the couch for baby Sammy to lay on, and she, Castiel, and MJ watched him as he rocked from side to side, trying to roll over. They thought it was great fun to say his name and watch him try to turn his head towards the voices he heard.

Dean was sitting in one of the recliners under the pretense of watching the show Bobby had turned on, but in actuality he was watching Cas. The angel had taken to wearing jeans and tee shirts more often, only donning his suit and trench coat when they had work to do. Today he was wearing faded light blue jeans that hugged his ass and thighs deliciously, and the black AC/DC tee shirt he had on would ride up just enough to flash a creamy strip of skin under the hem every time he bent over to blow raspberries on the baby’s tummy how MJ had taught him.

 _How the hell did I ever get this lucky_ , Dean thought to himself, a bit of a goofy grin on his face. Whether Cas heard his thoughts or felt his gaze, he looked up at Dean, head tilted to one side in a silent question. Dean just smiled bigger, earning him a toothy smile in return. Cas dropped a kiss on Sammy’s head before standing up and heading for the kitchen. As he passed Dean, he let one hand drag over his arm. When Dean looked back at him, Cas glanced at him over his shoulder before leaving the room.

Dean was out of the chair faster than you could say ‘pie’, following his angel. He got to the kitchen to find Cas preparing a bottle of formula for the baby. Dean pressed his body to Cas’ back, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck. “You look so fucking adorable when you’re playing with the baby,” he whispered into his ear, nipping at the soft lobe.

Castiel turned around in Dean’s grasp, draping his arms over his hunter’s shoulders. “I am an angel of the Lord, Dean,” he said seriously, “I am not ‘adorable’.” Dean could _hear_ the air-quotes and had to stifle a laugh.

“Whatever you say, angel,” he murmured against Cas’ lips. Dean pulled him closer, holding him flush against his body as he started a slow, sensual assault on his angel. A soft press of mouths, a gentle brush of lips against chapped lips, a quick swipe of a tongue here and there; Castiel moaned into Dean, tightening his grip and using his body to ask for more. Dean could deny his angel nothing, tilting his head to taste his mouth in earnest. He loved kissing Cas, could do it forever if given the chance.

“Dean,” came a voice from behind him. Dean and Castiel startled and jumped apart like teenagers caught making out. Mary stood there holding baby Sammy, MJ behind her trying not to laugh. “Let me get that bottle from Castiel, then we’ll get out of your hair,” she said with a wink. Dean blushed furiously at the thought of his mom basically shooing them off so they could fool around. Castiel, with a pink tinge to his own cheeks, grabbed the bottle he had prepared and handed it to Mary, uttering a brief “thank you” under his breath. She took it with a shit-eating grin not unlike her son’s and left the room, MJ still laughing behind her.

“I am unsure if she is mocking us or encouraging us,” Castiel said, clearing his throat, “but I am decidedly uncomfortable with your mother witnessing us expressing our affection for each other.” Dean laughed and pulled Cas back into his embrace. The two men just stood there holding each other, smiling into each other’s necks. With a brief squeeze before stepping back, Castiel tapped Dean on the forehead with two fingers, flying them back to their room and next to their bed.

Once behind closed doors, Dean and Cas fell into each other’s arms, each kissing the other like a starving man and their lover a buffet. Dean’s hands rucked up Cas’ shirt, itching for the smooth skin underneath, each drag of his fingertips eliciting small gasps from his angel. He alternated pressure, using palms and fingernails, tracing circles and dragging lines until Cas was squirming against him. When Cas moved to undo Dean’s belt and pants, Dean followed his lead until they had slipped their hands into each other’s boxers, palming and stroking each other’s erections. Each stroke had them panting and groaning, and on one particular upstroke Cas threw his head back and let out a loud moan.

“Shhhhh,” Dean murmured into Castiel’s throat, “everyone’s up and wandering around, don’t want them to hear you.”

Cas leaned his forehead against Dean’s. “That will not be an issue,” Cas panted. “Gabriel took the liberty of soundproofing our room as he did for his and Sam’s. While we can hear everything outside the room, no one can hear what is going on inside.”

Dean pulled his head back to look at Cas, then gave him a wicked grin. “Well, in that case,” he said with a wink. He gripped Cas’ pants and boxers at the waist and pulled them down to his knees, then turned him around and pushed his shoulders onto the bed. Dean pushed the back of his shirt up, leaning over to line his spine with kisses as one hand trailed down to tease his puckered hole. Castiel keened, pushing back to get more friction.

Dean leaned over to the nightstand and snaked the bottle of lube out of the top drawer. He slicked up his fingers before returning them to Cas’ tight entrance, massaging the pink ring of nerves between his firm cheeks. Dean smiled as his angel let out a low moan of pleasure at the sensation. “That’s it angel, be as loud as you want,” he encouraged. “Gonna make you feel so good. You want that?” he asked as he slipped one finger inside. Cas responded by moaning again, louder this time.

Dean worked Cas open a finger at a time, drawing sounds of pleasure from his angel with each movement. He kissed his back and murmured words of encouragement the whole time until Cas was pleading with Dean to fill him. Cas whimpered a little as Dean removed his fingers. Keeping one hand on Cas’ hips, he pulled his pants down enough to release his throbbing cock and slick it up before lining it up with Cas’ glistening hole.

“This what you want angel?” he asked, teasing his lover with the tip of his dick, rubbing it up and down along Cas’ entrance. Cas responded with a strangled “please Dean, _please_ ” before Dean pushed in with one long, fast stroke, forcing a wail from Castiel’s throat. He grabbed his angel’s hips tight and set a brutal pace, fucking him deep and hard, his jeans scraping against the sensitive skin on Castiel’s thighs on each thrust. Cas could barely breathe as each hit forced the air from his lungs, along with loud cries and screams of pleasure. In no time at all Dean was teetering on the edge of release, so he slowed down just a fraction and leaned over Cas, saying “touch yourself for me, angel.”

Cas grabbed his own dick, but was so lost in the feeling of Dean thrusting inside of him that he did nothing else. Dean reached around and wrapped his hand over Cas’, stroking him in time with his rapidly accelerating thrusts. Cas became even more vocal, louder than Dean had ever heard him, and it spurred him on. Now Dean was the one pleading, “come on Cas, come for me, wanna hear you scream for me.” Dean’s voice dragged Cas over the edge, the angel screaming Dean’s name as he shot his release over his hand and their bed, his ass clamping down on Dean’s cock. The pressure was enough for Dean to fall over the edge with his angel, his own head thrown back with a feral growl ripped from his throat. His thrusts slowed as he emptied his come into Cas until he felt milked dry and completely exhausted, falling onto Cas’ back.

Dean pushed himself up on wobbly arms, laughing. “Remind me to thank Gabriel for the soundproofing,” he joked. Cas, whose face was still buried in the mattress, responded with a muffled “of course Dean.” Cas rolled over slightly so he could be heard. “While I enjoyed that immensely, I think I prefer when neither of us are wearing any clothes.”

Dean laughed again. “It’s called a quickie, Cas,” he explained. “It’s meant to be a quick release when you don’t have time to get undressed.”

Cas tilted his head to one side, making Dean smile. “Oh, well then that was an exceptional ‘quickie’.”

“Come on, angel,” Dean grinned, getting up slowly and pulling Cas with him. “We need to clean up and get dinner going. Burgers and fries sound good tonight?”

Cas tapped two fingers to Dean’s forehead, cleaning them up in an instant. “Yes, that sounds good to me. Will you actually allow me to help cook tonight?”

Dean laughed as they zipped up their pants. “How about I let you cut up the potatoes and we’ll work our way up to you using the microwave first.” He kissed Cas on the forehead. “Deal?”

Cas just grinned. “Deal.”

*** * * * ***

Castiel set the plates of burgers and fries, as well as a bowl of mixed salad, onto the table while Dean finished cooking and MJ set out dishes and silverware for everyone. They all made small talk as they ate-Sam telling everyone about his and Gabriel’s day at a church in Boston researching the Grigori, MJ going on about how Sammy can almost roll over on his own, Dean yelling at Bobby whenever he tried to give spoilers about the TV shows he’d been watching.

“Dean,” Cas said, leaning over, “I believe you wanted me to remind you to thank Gabriel.”

Dean turned about ten shades of red then, making Gabriel extremely curious. “Oh? Whatcha wanna thank me for, Deano?” he asked in a sing-song voice. Before Dean could stop him, Cas replied, “for soundproofing our room for us.”

Dean gave Castiel a red-faced death glare as everyone tried their very hardest not to laugh, and not succeeding in the slightest.


	30. June 16, 2017

It’d been a couple weeks since he got out of the cage but Bobby still didn’t feel 100%, didn’t feel quite right. He had so many feelings raging an internal war within him he didn’t know what to think, so most of the time he just chose not to. Instead, he buried himself in books, just like his dad taught him.

Sam walked into the library to see his son curled up in one of the old leather wingbacks. He was torn between giving his son space, which he seemed to have wanted a lot of lately, and talking to him about what was going on in his own head. Sam was so lost in thought that when Gabriel came up behind him he was startled, jumping with a slight “eep!” sound and making both Gabriel and Bobby laugh.

Gabriel, still chuckling, wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and asked “what’s up Sammich?”

“I was just coming to talk to Bobby,” he said, then turned to his son. “How’ve you been doing? You’ve been really quiet lately.”

Bobby just shrugged, then put his book down. “Still feeling stupid about my plan to get Lucifer into the cage, I guess.”

“Is that all?” Sam asked, trying to stare down his son. “Seems like a lot more than that to me. What do you think?” he asked Gabriel.

Gabriel let go of Sam and walked over to Bobby. He pretended to check his eyes, nose, and throat before giving a diagnosis of “teenage angst.”

Bobby pushed him away with a huff. “Not angst, just,” he stops, trying to think of the right words, “just got a lot in my head and I don’t know how to get it out.”

Sam took the chair next to Bobby’s. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

“Yeah, kiddo,” Gabriel chimed in, “we can help you untangle the stuff in your head and help you sort it out. It’s what parents are supposed to do for their kids, right?” He looked at Sam. “Right?”

Sam just laughed. “Yeah, right. How about you talk and we’ll just listen, ok?” he prompted Bobby.

Bobby just sighed, then ducked his head as he said “I feel like I’m just biding my time.” He looked up at Sam and took a deep breath before he continued. “I know my being stuck in the cage scared you. I know it reminded you just how much you didn’t want to raise kids like you and Uncle Dean were raised-to be hunters, to fight the monsters hiding in the dark. I understand it, Pops told me about some of the things you went through. I know you, and I know you don’t want me to be a hunter.”

“You’re very perceptive,” Sam tells him, wrapping an arm around his son’s shoulders. “You’re right, that’s been on my mind a lot lately.”

“But you _didn’t_ raise me to be a hunter,” Bobby interrupted him before his dad could continue. “You raised me to be a Man of Letters. And I’m all cool with that, I don’t want to be a hunter, either. But because I’ve had my nose in books all my life I wasn’t prepared to fight when the Grigori showed up, and you were killed protecting me. You wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for Pops. And I wasn’t mentally prepared either. Not for dealing with a surprise attack and not for dealing with Lucifer’s attempts to get into my head.”

Bobby stood up and started pacing. “I only know the basics of self-defense, and only because I taught myself. Part of me is angry with you because you wanted me to study and not train harder. Part of me is angry with myself for not thinking ahead. I’m scared because I don’t want to be caught unprepared again. I don’t want to be the reason someone I love dies. I don’t want to get hurt and be the reason you guys worry. I know I need more training,” he said, looking Sam right in the eyes, “and I’m scared that if you think too much about that, then you’re going to decide against having kids altogether because you just can’t handle raising your kids like that. And if that’s what you decide, then I’ll cease to exist. So I’m just biding my time until you make that decision.”

Sam stood up and wrapped his arms around his son, holding him tight. As right as Bobby was, he never made the logical leap that if he chose not to have kids then Bobby wouldn’t exist anymore, and that hurt his heart more than he thought it would. He kissed the top of Bobby’s head before looking at Gabriel, silently begging him for help with this. 

Gabriel pulled Bobby from Sam’s grip and turned him so they were facing each other. “Kiddo, you’ve got to know that Sam and I both love you and that we want you. You’re right, we don’t want you hunting, but if we didn’t teach you how to defend yourself better, then that’s on us and we’re both sorry.”

“I-I could take you down to the range,” Sam stuttered, trying to be supportive. “We could pop off a few rounds, work on your aim.”

Gabriel slung an arm around Sam’s waist. “Sammykins, why would our boy want to learn how to use a gun when he has that sweet blade of his?” He looked at Bobby, excitement on his face. “We’ll take a little field trip out to a monastery, learn sword fighting from a real master. Well, besides me.”

“It’s always good to know how to use more than one weapon,” Sam argued. “Besides, guns are ranged weapons, he can gank a monster without getting within its reach.”

Gabriel laughed. “This isn’t Dungeons & Dragons, but even if it were he’d need to be proficient in melee combat and defense as well.”

“Your nerd is showing, Gabe,” Sam grinned. Bobby just laughed at his dads, wondering why he was worried in the first place. As protective as his Dad was, he knew he loved him.

“How about we work on my aim in a little bit,” he asked Sam. “Pops, think we can check my flight status?”

Gabriel grinned as Sam definitely didn’t pout. “Sounds like a plan, kiddo.” Gabriel kissed Sam on the cheek. “No hard feelings, Samshine, I’ll make it up to you later,” he said with a wink. Sam just rolled his eyes, then smiled at Bobby.

“Sounds good to me.” He hesitated a moment before hugging his son again. “I really do love you, you know.”

“I know, Dad,” Bobby said, hugging him back. Sam slapped his back, then headed out. Bobby turned to Gabriel. “Seriously, you don’t have to make everything a competition, I love you both the same.”

Gabriel gasped in mock horror. “I would never ask you to pick a favorite, especially since I know it’s no contest.” Bobby laughed at that. Typical Pops.

“I did have something I wanted to talk to you about,” Bobby said, a little more seriously.

Gabriel just smiled and said, “already ahead of you,” with a wink.


	31. July 4, 2017

Sam and Dean were sitting at the map table in the war room drinking their coffee and looking for hunts on their respective laptops when Gabriel and Castiel walked in. Sam looked up and could almost see the gears turning in Gabriel’s head. Something was definitely up. Sam nudged Dean, and when his brother looked up at him he nodded his head towards the angels. Dean got the same feeling Sam did.

“Hey guys,” Dean asked casually, “what’s up?”

Gabriel was practically bouncing with excitement. “Get to the car, Dean!” he exclaimed. “We’ve got a surprise planned for you guys!” He looked at Cas expectantly. Dean had gotten really good at reading his facial expressions, and if he weren’t mistaken, his angel was a little excited about Gabriel’s surprise, too.

“I promise,” Cas said in his normal monotone voice, though the quirk of his lips gave him away, “it is actually an appropriate surprise. Gabriel will take Sam and Bobby, while you and I drive down with your mother, Mary Jo, and Sammy.”

“Drive down where?” Sam asked skeptically.

“If we told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise!” Gabriel huffed. “Don’t you trust me, Sammoose?”

“Not in the slightest,” he said with a grin on his face.

“Ack! You wound me sir! I even have Cassie’s seal of approval on this idea, so you have to trust me!” Gabriel walked over to the brothers and very gently shut both of their laptops with one finger on each hand. “You’ll love it, both of you, I promise.” He looked at them, pleading with his eyes for them to play along. Dean, for one, was curious what Gabriel could have cooked up that Cas was excited about.

“Alright, I’m game,” he agreed, standing up. “You got a diaper bag and everything packed for little man?” he asked Cas, who nodded. “Your mother and Mary Jo are already waiting for us in the garage with the baby and his things,” he told Dean, holding out a hand to him. Dean took it, and as Castiel pulled him towards the garage he looked back at Sam with a quirked eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders.

Once Dean and Castiel were out of sight, Sam turned to Gabriel, arms crossed over his chest. “Seriously,” he asked, “what’s going on? You know I’m not a big fan of surprises.”

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist. “I’ll give you one hint,” he said with a sweet smile on his face. “I’m doing this because I love you and want to give you everything.” He reached up on his tippy-toes and planted a chaste kiss on Sam’s lips. 

Well, when Gabriel put it that way, how could Sam resist?

*** * * * ***

An hour later, Gabriel flew himself, Sam, and Bobby to a picnic lot at Lake Waconda. Sam looked around, deducing that Gabriel had already been here earlier to set up. There was a large canopy set up with a couple picnic tables underneath, coolers sitting on the end of each table. A fan was set up (most likely powered by angel mojo) with a mister to help keep them cool. A grill was set up to one side, already heating up. There was even a playpen set up for the baby. Kevin was there too, and when they arrived Bobby immediately went over to see him.

Sam turned to Gabriel, resting his arms on the archangel’s shoulders. “What’s all this about?”

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, planting his hands firmly on his hunter’s ass, making him laugh. “It’s the Fourth of July,” he said, grinning. “And this, my Moose, is a Fourth of July picnic at the lake.” He tugged Sam a little closer, his face getting a little more serious. “There’s no such thing as ‘normal’ for a hunter, so this is me giving you a little ‘normal’. No monsters, no angels or demons, no fight for your life. Just an all-American family holiday.”

“Kevin’s an angel,” Sam smirked. “So are you and Cas. And the kids are half-angel.”

“Smartass,” Gabriel said before pulling Sam down for a kiss.

About that time, Dean pulled the Impala up to their picnic site. He got out of the car and smelling the coals of the grill, then he turned to Cas and said, “ _please_ tell me there are burgers.” Cas replied “of course, Dean” with a smile as he got out of his side of the car. Dean ran over to him and picked him up, swinging him around. “And beer?” he asked, setting Cas down. “And beer,” Cas replied, kissing Dean on the cheek. “Happy Fourth of July.” Then Cas tilted his head. “Did I say that correctly?” Dean smiled brightly at his angel. “Yeah, you got it right, Cas.”

MJ had already scrambled out and made a beeline for Kevin and Bobby. Mary got out of the car, unbuckling Sammy’s car seat and bringing him over. “I wish you would have said something Gabe,” she said, walking over to her son and his angel. “We’re not exactly dressed for the lake. It would have been nice for everyone to go swimming.”

“ _Helloooooo_ ,” he said, twirling his finger in front of his face, “ _archangel_.” He snapped his fingers and everyone was dressed in swimsuits. Sam, Dean, and Cas were now dressed in nothing but solid-color board shorts and flip flops. Gabriel, on the other hand, was wearing the loudest Hawaiian shorts Sam had ever seen, and he couldn’t help but laugh. Bobby and Kevin were also in board shorts, and Mary and MJ were in tasteful two-piece suits. Dean growled at that a little, but Gabriel just held his hand out to Mary, taking Sammy’s car seat from her, and said, “absolutely beautiful,” making her blush. Even baby Sammy had on a little swim diaper, an undershirt, and a floppy hat, zinc oxide on his little nose and cheeks.

“Deano!” Gabriel called, pulling Sammy out of his car seat and cradling him against his chest. “Roll down those car windows and crank some tunes for us!” Dean smiled at that and obliged, putting in one of his mix tapes and blasting some Zeppelin.

Their first family Fourth of July picnic was officially underway.

*** * * * ***

Dean was manning the grill and Gabriel was kicked back in the shade with baby Sammy asleep on his chest while everyone else was in the water. MJ was sitting on Cas’ shoulders, Mary was sitting on Sam’s shoulders, and Kevin was sitting on Bobby’s shoulders, playing a three-way game of chicken. It took them almost half an hour to explain the game to Castiel and another five minutes to convince him to play, but now that he was in the middle of it, he was having so much fun he barely stopped smiling.

“This was a pretty cool idea, Gabe,” Dean said, setting his spatula down and picking up his beer. “Didn’t know you were so current on human traditions.” He picked up another beer and sat down next to Gabriel, handing the archangel the bottle. They clinked bottles and each took a sip.

“I’m in love with a human,” Gabriel said with a small shrug, trying not to wake up the baby. “Anything that puts a smile on Sammy’s face is worth knowing.” He took another long sip of his beer, popping his lip off the top of the bottle.

“How long have you been in love with him?” Dean asked.

“Promise not to hurt me?” Gabriel asked. Dean nodded before he continued. “Since the Mystery Spot. I know it was a shit thing to do to you guys, but you gotta see it from my point of view. I knew the endgame at that point, that Lucifer and Michael wanted to wear you guys to the prom. Knowing what I thought I did about you guys, I was sure you’d each do something stupid to save the other one. I didn’t know how to get through to you, your dad drilled ‘protect Sammy’ into your head for so long that I didn’t think anything would change that. I still don’t think anything would change that. But Sam, he was always a freethinker, listened to the facts instead of his heart when it came to everything but you. I thought if he could see that, then maybe you guys could get a leg up on the whole apocalypse thing. So I tried to show him that he could beat they system if he could just let you go.”

Gabriel sighed, then took another sip of his beer. “I learned better than Sam did. He wouldn’t give up on you. After killing you about sixty times, I started doubting my own confidence in changing his mind. When I upped the ante and killed you ‘for real’, he still didn’t give up on you. He loves you with every piece of his heart and soul, and never gave up on you. And I started wondering, what would it be like for someone to feel that way about me? Unfailing loyalty, even in the face of my flaws and mistakes. Unconditional love. I haven’t had that in millennia, and even that fell apart when Lucifer was cast out from the Host. I thought, maybe I could have that again if you guys just said yes to my brothers and played out their stupid little family squabble, but you two,” Gabriel said. “You two never gave up on each other. And the harder Sam fought for you, the less I wanted you guys to say yes to my brothers and the more I wanted Sam to say yes to me. That’s the kind of love and devotion people dream about, even me, all wrapped up in a pretty package.”

“I’ve peeked in his head,” Gabriel continued, Dean still listening to him as he got up to flip the burgers again. “I knew he didn’t bat for the home team, but I knew he wasn’t opposed to it if it happened, so I just decided to help you guys and hoped that maybe Sam would see me differently. Didn’t even know he cared about what happened to me until Bobby showed up.” Sammy started squirming on Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel tried to shush him, but Dean walked over and picked him up, palming his diaper to see if it needed to be changed.

“So basically,” Dean said with a grin, rooting around in the diaper bag with one hand, “you were jealous of me.” There was a yell from the water, and when they looked over they saw Mary and Sam toppling over into the water, MJ doing a happy fist pump and trying to get Cas to high-five her. Gabriel laughed.

“Yeah, Deano, I was jealous of you. Still am, because no matter what Sam and I will have together, you’ll always come first for him. And so help me Dad, if you ever repeat that to anyone I will smite your ass.”

Dean laughed at that and said, “your secret’s safe with me dude, just keep making Sammy happy.”

Gabriel nodded and said brightly, “that’s the plan!” He stood up, slapping Dean on the shoulder before bolting towards the water. With just a small push on his grace, he took a flying leap and cannonballed next to Sam, splashing water all over him. He came up from under the water and shook his hair out, spraying Sam in the face. Sam grabbed him up for a kiss before dunking both of them under the water. Dean just shook his head, smiling with happiness for his brother.

*** * * * ***

After the burgers were eaten and a few more beers drunk, Gabriel snapped up a horseshoe pit. Sam, Gabriel, and Bobby teamed up against Dean, Castiel, and Mary while MJ tried to convince Kevin to try holding baby Sammy. They joked and laughed and played as the sun set in the west, painting the sky cotton candy colors.

As Dean was taking his next turn, Sam tried distracting him by saying “so, MJ and Kevin?” The horseshoe slipped from Dean’s hand, falling far short of the post. He looked up at his brother’s smirk and said, “dude, don’t make me think about it.”

“Oh, so there’s something there?” Sam asked innocently, enjoying riling up his big brother. He looked over towards them, MJ cradling Sammy while Kevin played with the baby’s toes and smiling at MJ. “Nothing wrong with that, they’re cute together.”

“She hasn’t even been born yet,” Dean pointed out. “I don’t wanna start thinking about her dating.”

“If it makes you feel any better, Uncle Dean,” Bobby said, “he’s always been a proper gentleman and treats her like a princess.” Bobby picked up the horseshoes from the nearest post and lined up his next shot. Just as he was about to release the horseshoe, Guns N Roses’  _Welcome to the Jungle_ ended and Warrant’s _Cherry Pie_ started. Bobby jerked as the horseshoe left his hand on a trajectory for the Impala. Gabriel quickly snapped his fingers and the offending object stopped mid-air less than an inch from the windshield.

Everyone looked at Bobby, who had his hands over his ears and singing “LALALALALA” loudly to drown out the song and the associated memory. MJ laughed so hard that Sammy started squirming in her arms. Dean just walked over and stuck his head right up to see the minuscule distance between the metal object and his Baby’s glass.

Dean let out a low whistle before looking up at Gabriel. “Dude, I totally owe you one for that,” he said. Gabriel just waved his hand with a ‘psh’ and said, “call it even Deano”, giving the hunter a wink. Dean understood and nodded.

“I think we need a change in the musical portion of the program,” Gabriel said, snapping his fingers. Dean’s choice of music was soon replaced by Ed Sheeran’s _Thinking Out Loud_. Dean grimaced and muttered something about ‘not my first choice’, but Gabriel held out his hand to Sam and said, “dance with me, Sammy.” Sam laughed and placed his hand in Gabriel’s, not expecting him to twirl him into his arms and lead him in a slow box step in rhythm to the music.

Sam laughed and told Gabriel, “you’re a ham, you know that?”

Gabriel just waggled his eyebrows at him and said, “ah, but I’m your ham, gorgeous,” before giving Sam a quick turn and a dip before pulling him back into the rhythm of the music.

Sam smiled down at his angel and said softly, “thank you for today, it was amazing.”

Gabriel shrugged and returned his smile. “It was normal.” He pulled Sam closer to him, their bare chests touching as they stopped moving their feet but continued swaying to the beat. “I’m an archangel, you hunt monsters. We’re never gonna be ‘normal’, but I’ll do everything I can to give you ‘normal for us’.”

Sam stopped moving and just looked down at Gabriel. Here was this short, goofy man, this all-powerful being, who went to the trouble of giving Sam what he thought he wanted most-a sense of normalcy. This mighty archangel of the Lord loved him so much he would give anything for him to be happy. When everyone he had loved had died and left him, this man came back from the dead for _him_. This man brought _him_ back to life, because he couldn’t live without him. The depth of that feeling stunned him, filled his heart to bursting. With one hand to Gabriel’s lower back and one hand tangled in his hair, he pulled this man as close as he could and kissed him, pouring his own love into him, hoping it would be enough to convey how deeply Gabriel touched his soul.

Gabriel leaned into the kiss, hands on Sam’s hips, accepting everything Sam was offering him-that unconditional love and unfailing loyalty that he had missed for millennia. It warmed his heart, it warmed his grace, it warmed his… _lower back?_

Gabriel stepped back with a gasp, looking over his shoulder trying to see his back. For a few seconds, he looked like a dog trying to chase his tail, until Sam grabbed his shoulders and stopped him. Sam turned him around to see a Sam-sized handprint on Gabriel’s lower back. “Gabe?” Sam asked him, unsure of what he was asking.

Dean and Castiel were standing behind Sam now, looking at the mark on Gabriel’s back. Cas took Dean’s hand, looking at the mark with reverence. Dean snorted and said, “dude, you’ve got a tramp stamp.”

Gabriel turned around, grinning ear to ear and tears in his eyes. He threw his arms around his hunter’s neck and whispered, “thank you, Sam, thank you so much.” He pulled Sam into a deep kiss filled with all his love and gratitude, and as they kissed. Gabriel snapped his fingers, setting off fireworks in the night sky.

And that was how their first family Fourth of July picnic officially ended, with both brothers bonded to their angels, their mom and their kids looking at them with love and hope in their eyes.


	32. July 7, 2017

Hunting was officially off the schedule until Sam and Gabriel emerged from their room. Since they bonded completely on the Fourth of July, they’ve practically lived in there with only a couple sightings between their door and the bathroom. The phrase _fucking like bunnies_ was an unwelcome thought in Dean’s mind, when associated with his little brother. So until Sam came up for air, Dean occupied himself with introducing MJ and Bobby to  _Doctor Sexy, MD_.

Speaking of Fourth of July…

Dean paused the show and turned to his nephew. “Hey Bobby,” he asked, “what was up with that wild horseshoe throw that almost killed Baby?” Bobby squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to think about it, while MJ cackled like a witch.

“It was the song, Dad,” MJ told him, barely able to breathe from laughter. “Let’s just say that the memory associated with it has scarred Bobby for life.”

Now Dean was curious-what the hell could anyone associate with _Cherry Pie_ that would make them freak out like Bobby did? He watched MJ double over, laughter not subsiding anytime soon. It didn’t look like Bobby was gonna share, so he had to wait until MJ could form a coherent sentence again. After almost five minutes with no sign of stopping, he finally just said, “spit it out MJ. What the hell happened?”

MJ was able to calm herself somewhat, although at this point she had tears streaming down her face. “Okay,” she said, then was interrupted by another fit of giggles. “Okay,” she tried again, “One year for Valentine’s Day, I think Bobby as twelve and I was fourteen, you and Papa were babysitting us because Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabe went out. You and Papa were kind enough not to start your celebration until after Bobby and I went to sleep, but you didn’t count on him getting up in the middle of the night for something to drink.” She stopped herself from giggling again. “Let’s just say, what he saw required lots of brain bleach.”

Dean was shocked. Did he and Cas have so little restraint in the future that they would have sex anywhere in the bunker, even with the kids around? He flushed ten shades of red and MJ could tell what he was thinking.

“No, he didn’t catch you and Papa having sex.” She giggled again. “Actually, I think that would have scarred him a lot less than what he did see.” At that, MJ doubled over again, unable to stop the laughter. Bobby just put his hands over his ears and walked out of the room.

So, they weren’t having sex. What the hell could be so bad then? Dean was even more confused than before. “I want the whole story MJ,” Dean told her. “No matter how embarrassing.” He was really hoping he wasn’t going to regret this.

MJ’s eyes went wide. “Okay, but you asked for it.” She took a couple deep breaths to control her laughter, hoping to make it through the whole story before she lost it again. “You know the kind of music that Papa likes to listen to?” Dean frowned at that, remembering the hip hop music, and nodded. “Well, you caught him dancing to it a few times. Actually, Papa’s a really good dancer. Turned out you liked his dancing so much that you got the bright idea to set up a stripper pole for him.” Dean’s eyes went wide with horror as he remembered MJ’s quip this past Valentine’s Day when he had asked about his sex life in the future. The ten shades of red he turned earlier had nothing on the twenty shades of red he must be now. “Anyways,” MJ continued, “the way Bobby tells it, when he came out of his room that night you were sitting back on the couch with a stack of one dollar bills in your hand, and Papa was doing some pretty indecent things on that stripper pole.” Dean gulped. “Upside down.” Dean’s eyes bugged out of his head. “In nothing but a little red Speedo. And his song of choice was _Cherry Pie_.” MJ tried so hard not to start laughing again but she failed miserably.

Dean stood up and started pacing, hands wiping down his face to try to wipe away the flush and sweat. He could not picture his innocent angel of the Lord working a stripper pole. Actually, now that MJ had told the story, he was starting to picture it, and that was starting to cause a problem in his pants.

“Is it over yet?” Bobby yelled from outside the room. “Yeah, it’s over!” MJ replied. Bobby came back in and sat down next to MJ, who was finally starting to calm down.

“Actually,” MJ said, thinking about it, “that little red Speedo saw a lot of action.” Dean whipped around and stared at her. She started giggling again when she said, “we learned the hard way to avoid the garage when you would say you and Papa were going to wash the Impala.” MJ was now clearly enjoying tormenting her dad with these stories about their adventurous love life. Bobby saw the glee in her eyes when he realized what she was doing, and must have decided to make a game out of who could embarrass Dean more.

“And we can’t forget Moondor,” Bobby said, that familiar trickster smirk on his face. MJ high fived him and said, “I can’t believe I almost forgot about Moondor!”

“Wait,” Dean asked, “what happened at Moondor?”

“You couldn’t keep your eyes, or your hands, off Uncle Cas’ codpiece.” Bobby said, waggling his eyebrows. And now Dean was picturing Cas in tight leather breeches and a white tunic, black knee-high riding boots, the only thing between him and his codpiece a single lace of leather.

“Let’s not forget about how they jump each other after playing FBI agents,” MJ giggled to Bobby, then snorted. “They really loved those new suits they got.”

“Oh! What about the reason why Christmas doesn’t start until 8am!” Bobby said, and both kids started cracking up.

“Why doesn’t Christmas start until 8am?” Dean was almost too horrified to ask.

“We woke up too early one year and when we went to wake you guys up we walked in on Papa punishing Bad Santa,” MJ said with a shudder.

 _Oh my God_ , Dean thought in horror, _he and Cas were kinky sonsofbitches._

 _Oh my God_ , Dean thought with curiosity, _he and Cas were kinky sonsofbitches._

Still a dozen shades of red, Dean said, “I apologize in advance for scarring you guys with our behavior.”

“Don’t worry about it, Uncle Dean,” Bobby said with a wave of his hand. “You and Uncle Cas aren’t nearly as bad as Dad and Pops.”

 _Oh my God_ , Dean though again, _now_ I _need a few gallons of brain bleach!_


	33. July 10, 2017

Sam did _not_ want to get out of bed, despite being there for almost a week now. Since they completed the bond, he could feel everything Gabriel felt and Gabriel could feel everything Sam felt until it became one giant feedback loop of ecstasy. He couldn’t comprehend how Dean and Cas hadn’t locked themselves in their rooms for days like this, if they had the same experience.

Gabriel was lying on the bed next to him, panting. Sam couldn’t remember if they had just finished round four or round five so far that morning but he didn’t care, he was still rock hard. He got up and kneeled next to Gabriel, pulling him up to his knees.

Gabriel groaned something undignified into the pillow before turning his head. “Again Sammy?” he asked, weariness evident in his voice. Sam almost felt bad, until he saw the pretty ass presented to him. Gabriel’s skin was so soft and smooth and he loved touching it. He stroked and kneaded the creamy globes, lube and come dripping from his lover’s open hole. Sam practically drooled at the sight as he lined up his cock and slid slowly back home.

And that’s what it felt like to Sam- _home_. The physical sensations of Gabriel’s warm passage pulled him to the edge, but the feedback loop of Gabriel’s emotions got him off. Sam was flooded with friendship, companionship, love, loyalty, devotion, safety, possession, and _home_ as he slammed into Gabriel about a dozen times before coming again. He continued to slowly rock into Gabriel as his orgasm ebbed and flowed through him.

Until Gabriel rolled out from underneath him.

“Sam!” Gabriel said, grabbing a discarded shirt and wiping away the slickness between his legs. Sam rolled to his back and looked up at his angel. “We need to stop,” he said as he pulled on a pair of boxers, some Grateful Dead tie-dye lounge pants, and a clean white undershirt. “Go take a shower and get some real food.” Gabriel gave him a hard glare as he very humanly stumbled out of the room and shut the door firmly behind him.

Sam groaned, all of a sudden feeling so tired he couldn’t move, and passed out where he lay.

*** * * * ***

Gabriel wandered into the kitchen looking for food he didn’t have to snap up. He wished he could snap himself up a large stack of pancakes with real maple syrup, chocolate chips, and whipped cream with a large mocha latte, extra syrup and extra sugar, but he fucked up so now he had to deal with the fallout.

“It lives!” Dean cried jokingly as he surfaced from the fridge with a cold beer. “My brother still alive?”

“Where’s Cas?” was all Gabriel could say as he pushed Dean away from the fridge and started rummaging for something to eat.

“Dude, marathon sex did nothing for your personality,” Dean laughed.

Gabriel turned on Dean with anger, pain, and fear in his eyes. “Where’s Cas?!?” he yelled, shocking Dean. At the sound of his name, Castiel appeared in the kitchen, looking at Gabriel with concern.

“Gabriel,” Castiel said sternly, looking his brother up and down, “what were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t, okay? Is that what you want to hear?” Gabriel sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

Dean looked from one angel to the other trying to figure out what the hell was going on. And if Gabriel looked this bad… “Where’s Sam? Is he okay?”

“Best case scenario, he’s dragging himself out of bed trying to find something to put on,” Gabriel told him.

“And worst case scenario?” Dean asked frantically. The angels looked at each other for a moment before Cas answered solemnly, “he may be comatose.”

Now Dean was _really_ scared. “ _Please_ tell me that’s a euphemism for passed out from too much sex.”

“I’m afraid not, Dean,” Cas said. “It appears that Gabriel,” he said, giving the archangel a nasty look, “could not control himself after bonding with your brother. He allowed his grace to run freely through Sam, and allowed Sam’s soul to run freely through himself.”

“Can you blame me?” Gabriel whined. “I hadn’t felt loved and accepted like that for thousands of years. And Sam was happier than he’d ever been in his life.”

“So, what? He overdosed on grace?” Dean was just starting to wrap his head around this whole thing. Angry now, he turned on Gabriel. “You didn’t think he’d become addicted to the high of your grace? That as long as Sam liked it, everything would be ‘happily ever after’?” He turned to Cas. “How much worse is a grace high than a demon blood high?”

Castiel thought about it for a moment. “Almost as bad, if not worse. Considering his previous dealings with supernatural addictions, there is no telling how bad his withdrawal symptoms will be. Only time will tell how long it will take him to ‘come down’ from the ‘high’, but since Gabriel is unable to access his grace now, Sam will not easily be able to get another ‘fix’.”

“Wait,” Dean said, even more confused. “Why can’t Gabriel access his grace?”

Gabriel was shaking his head vehemently at Cas, eyes wide and pleading, but Cas paid him no heed. “Gabriel is expecting.”

“Expecting what?”

“A child,” Cas said in his normal monotone voice, as though he didn’t just drop a huge bombshell.

*** * * * ***

Sam blinked a couple times, the overhead light hurting his eyes. _Where’s Gabriel?_ he thought as he tried to throw his arm over his face to block out the light. Unfortunately, his arm wouldn’t move. He tried again, but his arm jerked on something. Squinting, he looked at his arm and found it chained to the bedpost. A few more tugs of his arms and his legs found him bound at both wrists and ankles.

“Gabriel?” he croaked, throat dry and hoarse. 

“Shhhhh,” a voice next to him said softly. He turned his head to see his mom. She raised her hand to brush his hair from his face.

“Mom?” he asked in a small voice. “Where’s Gabriel?”

“It’s okay, baby,” she said with a small, sad smile. “Gabriel’s not here right now.”

“Where is he Mom? I need him. I need Gabriel, Mom, where is he?” Sam whined. He was starting to panic, his whole body feeling itchy and clammy. “What’s going on? I need Gabriel, Mom.”

Mary continued carding her fingers through Sam’s hair, trying to soothe him. “You can’t see him right now baby, you just need to calm down and focus on you. Castiel will come talk to you about what happened.”

“I don’t want Castiel!” Sam screamed, yanking on his restraints. “I want Gabriel!”

At the sound of his name, Castiel appeared in the room. “Hello, Sam.”

Sam snarled at Castiel. “Where’s Gabriel? I need Gabriel!”

“I’m sorry, Sam,” Cas told him, calm as ever. “You cannot see Gabriel right now. You are suffering from an overdose of his grace. Once we are assured you will not try to harm yourself or anyone else and that the excess grace has worked its way out of your system, we will release you from your restraints and allow you to see him.”

Sam wasn’t processing any of what Castiel was telling him, only understanding that they wouldn’t let him see Gabriel. He howled in rage, pulling at his restraints so hard the headboard groaned under the force.

“Mary,” Castiel said, resting a hand on her shoulder, “please go get Dean for me.” Mary nodded and left to get her older son.

When she opened the door, Sam started yelling “Gabriel! Gabriel!” in an attempt to get his angel’s attention. When the door closed behind her, Sam focused his anger on Castiel again. “I’ll kill you, you bastard!” Sam screamed. At that thought, Gabriel’s angel blade appeared in Sam’s right hand. There wasn’t enough slack in Sam’s restraints for him to do anything with it, but he pointed it at Cas nonetheless. “I’ll kill you! I want Gabriel!”

Dean came into the room, and seeing the angel blade in his brother’s hand he started freaking out all over again. “Whose bright idea was it to give him a weapon?” he asked, going to his brother’s side.

“Dean,” Sam whimpered, “they won’t let me see Gabriel. Will you please get Gabriel for me? I want Gabriel.”

As Dean gently pried the angel blade from Sam’s hand, he calmly told his brother. “I’ll get him for you in a minute, but you gotta listen to me first, okay?” Sam just nodded. “Okay, here’s the deal. You don’t want Gabriel right now; you want his grace.”

Sam started struggling again, fighting against Dean who was trying to calm him down. “Hold on, hold on a sec, okay? Listen to me!” Sam stopped struggling, but he was panting for breath as he tried to calm down and listen to Dean. “Gabriel let you have too much of his grace for too long. You got addicted to it, like the demon blood. You’re going through withdrawal right now. You gotta come down and get used to having just the right amount in you before you go near Gabriel again or you could hurt him.”

Something inside Sam twisted. _Addiction_. “Why would he do that to me?” he whispered. “Doesn’t he think I’ll stay without it? Doesn’t he know I love him?”

“Sam,” Castiel said with a small smile. “You did nothing wrong, this is all on Gabriel. The bond was meant for two angels, not an angel and a human, and he was not aware of the effect it would have on you. He simply wanted to enjoy the bond between the two of you.”

“Did I hurt him?” he asked quietly. Dean and Cas looked at each other then, worrying Sam. “Guys, did I hurt Gabriel?”

“Not exactly,” Dean said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“If we release you from your restraints now, you may inadvertently draw Gabriel’s grace from him,” Castiel warned Sam. “If you do that, you may harm the child he is carrying.”

Sam’s head snapped towards Castiel so fast he may have gotten whiplash. “ _WHAT!?!_ ”

“Congrats, dude,” Dean chuckled. “Knocked him up on the first go-round.”

Well, if that didn’t sober his ass up, nothing would.


	34. July 16, 2017

It took entirely too long for Sam’s liking to get over the withdrawal symptoms and be able to be around Gabriel again. He had to stay strapped to the bed for the first few days. Castiel came in a couple times on that first day to tap two fingers to his forehead to clean him and empty his bladder. Just that little bit of grace was enough to set Sam off, so Dean took over the care and feeding of his brother. Cas and the kids took Gabriel on a minivacation when they decided to remove Sam’s restraints, just so he wouldn’t be tempted. Sam felt pretty much over the withdrawal now, though he missed Gabriel fiercely.

Sam and Dean were hanging out in Dean’s room watching _Jessica Jones_ on his laptop when everyone returned home. They looked up to see everyone standing in Dean’s doorway. Sam stood when he saw Gabriel somewhat hiding himself behind Castiel. No one else moved as Sam and Gabriel gravitated towards each other.

“Hey, Gabe,” Sam said softly, standing just inches from his angel. Gabriel looked up at Sam and shyly said, “hey, gorgeous.” Sam smiled at that and wrapped his arms around Gabriel. Gabriel hugged Sam back, and Sam dropped a kiss on the top of his head.

“They gonna need a babysitter, Cas?” Dean asked, looking at Sam and Gabriel.

“I don’t believe so,” Castiel replied.

“Good, then take your reunion elsewhere, where we don’t have to watch,” Dean said with a smile.

Sam laughed and pulled Gabriel out of the room with him, saying “thanks guys” as he headed towards their room. _Their room._ God, Sam had really missed Gabriel. After the high wore off and the shakes and cravings were gone, he could feel the empty space left by Gabriel’s absence. Now that he had him back, Sam felt whole again.

Pulling Gabriel into the room and closing the door behind them, Sam took his angel into his arms again. “So,” he said casually with a dimpled grin on his face, “I heard we knocked it out of the park on the first try, huh?”

Gabriel laughed, returning Sam’s smile. “Yeah, I guess we did.”

“How’s that going to work, anyways? I mean, Bobby’s still the same age, is he going to have a big brother or sister waiting for him when he gets back to his own time?”

“Dunno,” Gabriel said with a shrug. “Neither do the kids. We’ve already done so much that will affect their timeline that even they don’t know what to expect anymore.” Gabriel yawned, burying his head in Sam’s chest. “And we still have so much to do if we’re gonna make things right for them.”

Sam stroked his angel’s hair. “How about we sneak in a nap before we get to work on that, huh?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Sam took his angel by the hand and led him to their bed, snuggling into Gabriel’s back once he was settled in and both falling into the most content sleep they’ve had in a while.

*** * * * ***

“I’ve only had a couple overlapping memories so far,” MJ told her dads, “but none of them include another cousin.” She chewed her lip, worried. “I mean, that doesn’t mean much, right? It doesn’t mean that I won’t have another cousin waiting for me back in 2037, right?”

Castiel wrapped an arm around his daughter’s shoulder and smoothed down her hair before planting a kiss on her forehead. “I do not know, Mary Jo. Time is a fickle thing. Any number of things can affect the future, but the past can rarely be changed. Since both are involved at this juncture in time, I am hesitant to speculate on what to expect.”

“I dunno, Cas,” Dean said, bouncing baby Sammy in his arms. “I was able to save this little guy. Maybe Sam and Gabe’s kid is a part of what fixes the future for MJ and Bobby.”

“You pulled him from an established timeline,” Cas reminded him. “I was already carrying Sammy when Mary Jo and Bobby came back in time.”

“But Gabe in the future said he felt the shift after they’d already come back to us,” Dean pointed out. “He said that Sammy here didn’t make it the first time, before I showed up there.”

“Regardless, we are working without God’s plan here. Nothing is set in stone, and time will work itself out the way it is supposed to.”

“Thanks for the insight, Doctor Who,” Dean quipped.

Cas tilted his head. “I do not understand that reference.”

Bobby snorted at that, trying to hold back a laugh. “People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect,” he muttered and Dean laughed, calling him a smartass.

“Maybe I’m just worrying over nothing,” MJ sighed.

“Don’t borrow trouble, sweetheart,” Mary told her. “We still have enough on our plates.”

“What she said,” Dean agreed, tilting his head towards his mom. “We got Lucifer back in the cage and Crowley under contract to leave you guys alone. Now we just have to worry about the Grigori and we can get you back to _hopefully_ a better future.”

At that moment, they heard the door to the bunker open. Not burst open like an explosion, not whoosh in as if opened by a spell, but opened normally, as if a key was used. They all turned in curiosity and apprehension as a blonde woman wearing a sharp three-piece pencil skirt suit stepped in.

“Dean Winchester,” Lady Toni said, disappointment lacing her voice. “Here I thought you and your family agreed to stay under the radar. Now I’m hearing all this rubbish about you and your brother bonding with angels, Nephilim roaming around with the Winchester name, and that you’ve signed a contract with the King of Hell himself. Whatever am I going to do with you?”


	35. July 17, 2017

Lady Antonia Bevell’s arrival had surprised everyone. When the blonde Brit had arrived, everyone had assumed that she was there to take the Winchesters back to London. Though Dean and Mary had had some leverage to get them to release Sam before, Lady Toni had agreed to let them go in peace if they managed to keep themselves out of trouble.

Half-angel kids coming back from the future definitely qualified as trouble.

She had heard through her own network of resources that a couple of Nephilim returned Lucifer to his cage. However, according to the British Men of Letters records there shouldn’t be any Nephilim left on Earth, Castiel killing the last one when he was being manipulated by Metatron. When the name Winchester popped up during her research of those events, she was sure something much bigger was going on. Some of the story had come to light-the Nephilim were the Winchester children from the future, and that they were trying to prevent certain events from happening that would kill their family. Normally Lady Toni would be opposed to changing history, including future history, but she had a son of her own and understood the need to protect one’s children.

So here she was, back on American soil, to get the full story from the Winchesters themselves. At the time of her arrival Sam and Gabriel had already retired for the evening, so they set Lady Toni up in a (heavily guarded) room and told her they would bring her up to speed in the morning, when all of them could be there for the discussion. 

When Dean and Castiel walked into the kitchen that morning, it was to find Lady Toni and Mary sitting at the table drinking coffee. Toni was holding baby Sammy, which put Castiel in full-on guardian angel mode. At least one light bulb popped, startling the women from their conversation. Cas purposefully strode over to Lady Toni and removed the baby from her arms before returning to Dean’s side.

“Damn, angel,” Dean murmured in his ear, “you’re kinda hot when you get all protective like that.” He placed a kiss on Cas’ cheek and an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

Mary huffed at Castiel’s rudeness, but Toni just brushed it off. “Though I understand your concern Castiel, please understand that I would never harm a child.” She took a sip of her coffee with a slight grimace. “Not even on orders. The thought is positively abhorrent to me.” Dean loosened up a little at that, but Cas didn’t. “He is adorable though. Between him and Mary Jo, you make positively beautiful children.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said through barely restrained animosity.

“I was just explaining to Toni about how angels carry and deliver children,” Mary explained to them. “As much information as the Men of Letters have on angels, they have very little about how they procreate. I was hoping it might give her some insight into recent events.”

Castiel bristled at that. He was not fond of this woman at all, and sharing any information with her seemed a betrayal of trust. Dean must have sensed this because the hand resting on Cas’ hip came up to stroke him up and down his spine, trying to relax him. 

“She’s not my favorite person either, Cas,” Dean whispered in his ear, “but she might have information that could help us get everything resolved and the kids back to their own time. Let’s play nice, okay?”

Castiel turned his face to look into Dean’s eyes and rest his forehead against his hunter’s. “For you, Dean.” Dean thanked him with a quick peck on the lips.

Gabriel and Sam wandered in at that moment, Sam stunned to see the woman who shot him having coffee with his mother.

“Good morning, Sam,” Toni said, raising her coffee cup to him. Sam continued to stand there and just stare at her. She stood up and approached Gabriel, hand outstretched. “And you must be the archangel Gabriel. Lovely to meet you.” Gabriel took her hand, head swiveling between her and Sam.

“I’m sorry, my mojo’s not working right now. Who are you?” Gabriel asked.

“My apologies,” she said politely. “Lady Antonia Bevell, British Men of Letters.” The name clicked in Gabriel’s head, memories of torture pulled from Sam’s own head. He lunged forward to throttle the woman, but Sam grabbed his arms and held him back. Toni just chuckled at that. “Good thing your mojo isn’t working, or I have a feeling you would have smote me where I’m standing.” She returned to her seat and picked up her cup, taking another sip.

“Anyways, shall we get down to business, or are we waiting on the Nephilim?” she asked politely.

“I’ll go get the kids,” Dean said quickly, scurrying out of the kitchen. 

He banged on the kids’ doors in rapid succession, waiting for them to emerge. MJ was the first one to open her door, and Dean grabbed her by the arm.

“Hey,” Dean asked in hushed tones, “what do you guys know about Lady Toni?” 

MJ yawned and replied, “just that she’s British Men of Letters, and that she was a real bitch back in the day. She died before I was born.”

Out of all the answers Dean thought to expect, that wasn’t one of them. MJ would be born in less than two years, so something must happen to Toni between now and then. “Do you know what happened to her?”

“Nope. And it’s a subject you guys try to avoid. Is there coffee?” MJ scratched her head and started walking towards the kitchen as Bobby popped out of his room. Literally popped, rather than using the door like a human. He shot a look at Dean and shook his head, then shambled down the hall like a zombie.

Toni was trying to soothe Gabriel’s nerves when Dean re-entered the kitchen, explaining she was only there for information, not to harm anyone or bring them back to headquarters. When everyone was gathered, Lady Toni stood to gather their attention. 

“I know none of you have a good reason to trust me,” she started, “but I’m afraid I must insist on the entire story of why your children are here from the future. I’m not looking to wage another battle with the Winchesters,” she said defensively, holding her hands in front of her in surrender. “Unfortunately, the rumors I heard regarding Nephilim walking the Earth came from a prisoner I was interrogating, and I believe they may be in danger.” 

This declaration startled everyone. To Sam and Dean’s knowledge, the only threat left facing the kids in the future were the Grigori, and the Men of Letters wouldn’t stand a chance against one of them. “Keep talking,” Dean said neutrally.

“The Thule are attempting to resurrect Hitler again,” she said dryly. “They are under the impression that the Nephilim are the key to his resurrection and are currently hunting them. If my own inquiries can tie them to the Winchesters, then it won’t be long until theirs do, too.”

“Have you already contacted Aaron?” MJ asked her.

“No, after the Thule’s last attempt resurrect Hitler was thwarted, he and his golem have gone off the grid. There were some rumors he was trying to find descendants of the original Judah Initiative, but surveillance has turned up nothing.”

“Have you tried calling-” Bobby started, but MJ slapped a hand over his mouth, shaking her head. “Too soon,” she whispered.

“Who should we try calling?” she asked, eyeing the kids suspiciously.

“Too early in the timeline,” MJ replied. “They don’t marry until after I’m born in 2019.”

“But do they know each other yet?”

“I don’t know,” MJ shrugged, “but it’s not a risk I’m willing to take. If I told my dads or uncles, they would agree with me.” She crossed her arms over her chest as though daring her to try to get the information out of her.

Toni just arched an eyebrow at her before continuing. “Very well, we’ll consider Aaron a dead end for the time being. How about you two fill me in on what you’re facing in the future, and what you’re doing to correct it at the present?”

Between the kids, the Winchesters, and their angels, they filled Lady Toni in on everything, starting in the future and working their way backwards to January of this year to the present, excluding Gabriel’s current condition. When they were done, Toni pulled out her cell phone and made a call.

“Anna dear?” she spoke into the receiver. “Yes, I’m fine. Would you be a dear and pull all the records on the Grigori for me? Yes, all two hundred of them, even the ones known to be dead.” She stood and pulled a chain containing a locket from her shirt and pulled it over her head, holding it out to Castiel. “I’m sending a seraph named Castiel and an archangel named Gabriel to-”

“Ah!” Gabriel interrupted. “Just Cas.”

“Nevermind, just Castiel,” she corrected. “I’ll be sending him to retrieve the files, if you would be so kind to provide those to him.” She jiggled the locket in her hand, and Cas took it from her. She listened to the voice on the other end for a few moments before she replied, “tell the boss I’ll return soon, maybe another day or two. Thank you so much, dear. Goodbye.”

“The boss?” Dean asked.

“My son,” Toni smiled. “You’ll learn soon enough that you’re not really the ones in charge,” she said with a wink. She pointed to the locket she handed Castiel. “That should give you something to home in onto Anna with. It was a gift from her.”

Castiel looked at the locket, then opened it to see a picture of a smiling young boy inside, presumably Toni’s son. He handed Sammy to Dean and said “I will change into something more appropriate and retrieve the files immediately,” before disappearing from the room.

“I do have my files and notes on the Thule in my bags, if you would all like to help me look over them. Perhaps we can help each other to eliminate both threats,” Toni offered.

“Not a bad idea,” Dean said, “but can we eat first?”

“Of course,” she said with a smile.


	36. July 22, 2017

Most of the information Lady Toni provided on the Grigori was stuff the Winchesters already knew or was easily found in the books of Enoch and Jubilees. There were a few documents they had that matched the gist but were worded differently. What Lady Toni had that they didn’t was detailed information on each of the Grigori-names, ranks, names of their spouses, names of their children, if they died then when and where, including Turel’s death at Gabriel’s hands back in May. This was more than even Kevin had given them, which should have surprised them, but didn’t.

By the time Toni had to return to England, the boys had made copies of all of her files on the Grigori, as well as the Thule Society. They had made plans to comb through each file and compile all the relevant data they’d need, but they had received a call about werewolves out in Dodge City, Kansas. With Gabriel knocked up and powered down and both the Thule and Grigori hunting the kids, Dean made the executive decision that neither Gabriel nor the kids should leave the safety of the bunker, and that Castiel was the best one to protect them.

That left Sam and Dean to take care of the werewolves.

Well, they would have, if an old mechanic named Jordan hadn’t already blasted them with buckshot and burned the bodies. Jordan wasn’t a hunter and he certainly didn’t believe in werewolves, but he knew there was something not quite right about the wolves spotted around town. Most wolves and coyotes were skittish around humans, but these were bold as brass trotting down the streets like they owned the place. His wife, Pam, had read all of Chuck’s books and tried to convince him there was something supernatural about them. She melted down their good silverware and made shotgun shells for him to keep on him in case those wolves ever came by his shop. Sure enough, the next night they were circling his place, yipping and snarling and throwing their oversized bodies against the doors and windows. He loaded up the silver shells into his twenty-gauge and started picking them off, 6 of them he told Sam and Dean. Then he burned the bodies, like his wife said they did in the books.

All in all, Sam and Dean were very impressed with them. By the time they arrived no one had been killed (save for a few head of cattle), and that always counted as a win in their book. So they kicked back with Jordan and a few beers while Pam served them up some of the best damned pot roast the boys had ever had. To top it off, she had made apple pie with crumb topping for dessert and served it warm with vanilla ice cream. The old couple offered Sam and Dean the guest rooms (formerly their kids’ rooms, who had long since grown up and had families of their own) so they could rest before heading back to Lebanon.

The four-hour drive back the next day was fairly uneventful. Dean had a wild hair up his ass and decided to slip The Who’s _Tommy_ into the tape deck. When the first tape ended and Dean popped it out, Sam stopped him before he could put the second cassette in.

“Hey Dean,” he asked, “why didn’t you get addicted to Cas’ grace, like I got addicted to Gabriel’s?”

“Because my angel isn’t a dumbass?” Dean retorted with a smirk.

“Seriously, Dean,” Sam said with a bitchface.

“Seriously, Sam. Cas knows better. I’m not saying that Gabriel doesn’t, but he’s older than dirt. Maybe he just didn’t care because he remembered what it was like at the beginning; Cas wasn’t around for that, so he didn’t know what he was missing.” Dean clapped him on the shoulder with a lewd grin. “Think of it this way Sammy, you’re so damned good you made an archangel think with the head between his legs instead of the one on his shoulders.”

That made Sam laugh, really laugh. As much as he loved his expanded family, sometimes he missed the times when it was just him and his brother. There were times on the road, between hunts, when they would talk, laugh, cut-up, and just be brothers. He’d have to convince Dean to do this more often.

“Yeah,” he laughed, “bet you couldn’t get your angel to cut loose like that.” 

Dean looked at Sam with his _Oh, it is ON_ face. “You don’t think so?” he challenged.

Sam kept laughing, shaking his head. “Well, according to the kids, I get Cas on a stripper pole. How’s that for getting him to cut loose?”

“In the future,” Sam snorted. “I could probably get Gabe to do that now.”

Dean shuddered at the thought, wondering how in the hell the conversation with his little brother ended up here. “Look man, I don’t wanna know what you two get up to behind closed doors,” Dean told him, “just be careful with the grace thing, okay? Not to throw shit in your face, but in our family, we tend to have addictive personalities. You’ve been down that road before, and I hate seeing it. So take care of yourself, okay?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, wondering if this counted as a chick-flick moment. “Yeah, okay.”

“Okay then,” Dean smiled, giving his brother another slap on the shoulder before popping tape two of Tommy into the tape deck.

As the music played Sam stared out the window, rolling Dean’s words over in his head. He wasn’t wrong. He couldn’t go down that road again, not when he was going to be a dad, not if he wanted to do it right. _But that feeling_ … It was something to talk to Gabe about, seeing if they could do it in smaller doses. That wasn’t a feeling he wanted to lose.

The second tape ended about fifteen minutes from the bunker, and they took the rest of the drive in companionable silence. As Dean pulled into the garage to park, Sam turned to him, a serious expression on his face.

“Hey man,” he started, hoping the right words would come out. “Have Cas try it with you, just once. I think it’ll help you understand why it was so hard for me to stop.” Then he shook his head. “Better yet, just do it for yourself. You’ve got better control over yourself than I do usually.” At a loss for words, he just shrugged and said, “I think you’d like it. A lot.”

Dean thought about it for a second, then just nodded. They grabbed their gear and headed inside, glad to be home.


	37. July 27, 2017

“ _Saaaaaam_ ,” Gabriel whined.

Sam looked up from the notes he was writing, stacks of Grigori files scattered across the table. Gabriel was sitting upside-down in the old wingback chair, head hanging off the bottom and knees hooked over the top. Sam just rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming next.

“I’m _boooooored_. Entertain me.” Gabriel had a serious case of cabin fever. He was used to being able to go wherever, do whatever, whenever he wanted. Not being able to actively use his grace on top of not being allowed to leave the bunker was making him a serious pain in the ass.

“You’re more than welcome to work on this research with me,” Sam said sweetly, batting his eyelashes at Gabriel. Gabriel just made a yuck face at him before deftly dropping his feet behind his head and rolling onto his feet. _Damn_ , Sam thought, _I forgot how flexible he is_. He had ideas on how to entertain Gabriel, but he was still a little gun-shy after the whole grace addiction thing. He hadn’t been able to work up past holding Gabriel and kissing him, too worried he might accidentally pull on Gabriel’s grace and hurt their unborn child.

Gabriel squeezed his way between Sam and the table, throwing a leg over and straddling Sam’s lap. “Take me on a date,” he demanded. “A real, human-type date. Dinner, dancing, the whole nine.”

Sam laughed at that. He settled his hands on Gabriel’s hips and gave him a quick peck on the mouth. “No.”

Gabriel stuck his lower lip out, pouting, throwing in large, sad eyes to try to guilt-trip Sam. “ _Pleeeeaaase?_ Just one little date. We haven’t even _been_ on a real date. Like _ever_. I’m your baby-momma, aren’t I good enough to take on a date?”

Sam just rolled his eyes, now actively trying to remove Gabriel from his lap. “You know why you can’t leave the bunker Gabe. You’re pregnant and can’t use your grace. You’re a walking, talking target for the same things going after Bobby and MJ.”

“For God’s sake,” Dean said, wandering in with a beer in his hand. “Take the bitch on a date if it will keep him from whining. You guys should be okay if you stick close to home.”

“Don’t do it for Dad’s sake,” Gabriel said, hope in his eyes, “do it for mine. Do it for my sanity. _Pleeeeeaase?_ ”

“Dean,” Sam reminded his brother, “there isn’t anything close to home. It’s one of the reasons we like this place, remember? It’s a good couple of hours out to I-70, with nothing but small towns between here and there. Topeka is the nearest big city and it’s a good three and a half hours away.” He turned to Gabriel again. “No, I’m not risking you out in the open like that.”

“Oh, for- Cas!” Dean called out to his angel. Castiel appeared right behind him and said “hello, Dean,” making him jump about a mile and making both Sam and Gabriel snicker in amusement. Dean turned around and shot him a warning look before asking, “can you play babysitter for these two tonight? Gabriel is getting antsy and Sam is a worrywart.”

Cas looked at Dean and tilted his head to one side. “Sam is right to worry. If Gabriel leaves the bunker in his current condition then he is at risk for attack, putting both himself and his unborn child in unnecessary danger.” Dean rolled his eyes and whispered in Castiel’s ear for a minute. Cas looked at Sam and Gabriel and asked, “where would you two like to go?” without his facial expression ever changing. Dean crossed his arms over his chest with a smug grin.

Gabriel clapped his hands, practically bouncing in place. “Anywhere?” he asked gleefully.

Sam just sighed in resignation. “Let’s keep it in Kansas, in case of emergencies, okay?” 

“That’s okay, I can work with that!” Gabriel said excitedly. “There’s a ballroom dance school out in Wichita that hosts dance nights. If we leave pretty quick, we can grab some dinner before it starts!” When Sam sighed and waved his hand, Gabriel shot out of the room to get ready.

“I don’t know what he promised you,” Sam said, giving Cas the stink eye, “but I hope it’s worth it.”

“I believe it will be,” Castiel replied, slight smile on his lips. Dean gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, “damned right it will be,” and sauntered off in search of another beer.

*** * * * ***

Sam had to admit, he and Gabriel both needed this. They’d both decided on slacks and dress shirts, sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Castiel, who wanted to give the two some semblance of privacy, tagged along in what Dean referred to as his ‘angel stealth-mode’, sliding into an ethereal plane of existence so that he could watch his charges without being seen. Sam and Gabriel talked and laughed over a nice steak dinner before heading to the dance studio, aptly named Care to Dance.

The dance studio was about ten blocks from the restaurant, so they decided to walk. They held hands and rubbed shoulders, Gabriel occasionally hip-checking Sam to make him laugh. They heard the music from the dance studio about a block before they arrived, enjoying the sounds of big band music from the 1940’s. As they entered, Gabriel’s stomach lurched. When Sam looked at him quizzically, he brushed it off as indigestion (he swore angels didn’t get morning sickness). They were too excited about their date to notice Castiel was unable to enter the building. Cas tried calling Sam’s cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail. He immediately left to retrieve Dean.

Gabriel was absolutely thrilled and grinning ear to ear. The studio offered a half hour lesson before the dance actually began, teaching them a basic waltz and quickstep. Gabriel insisted that Sam lead, although Gabriel already had lots of experience with ballroom dancing. After a few initial stumbles, Sam eventually got the hang of it and the two spun around the dance floor in time to the music, which was provided by an actual orchestra. 

It was after their second or third dance that a petite blonde woman in full 40’s garb, stiletto shoes, and silver bangle bracelets on both arms approached them. She flirted with Gabriel and asked him to dance, but he politely refused. Sam encouraged him to take a spin around the dance floor with her while he checked in with his brother.

Sam stepped outside the front door where there was less noise, but was immediately assaulted by Dean and Castiel.

“Where’s Gabriel?” Dean asked frantically. Sam was confused that Dean was there and why Cas wasn’t inside with them. He told them Gabe was just inside dancing, that they were having a good time.

“Sam,” Castiel said, “this building is warded against angels. I was unable to enter. I believe Gabriel is in danger.” At that, Sam immediately rushed back inside, Dean on his heels. When he looked around, he could see neither Gabriel nor the woman he was dancing with.

“Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, he walks into mine,” a voice behind them said with a slight German accent. “Or one of them, at least.” They turned to see a man about Dean’s height wearing a tuxedo with engraved silver cufflinks. It was engraved with the mark of the Thule.

“Where’s Gabriel?” Sam got in his face and demanded, but four other men immediately restrained them.

“Your angel is being well cared for,” the man assured him. “It was a surprise that he was able to pass through our wards, but an even better surprise that the reason he could was for the very reason we are here.” Dean struggled harder, earning a punch to the face from one of the men restraining him and a laugh from the man in the tux. “You see, your angel has the spark of life we require. You, on the other hand, have nothing we need.” He turned to the men restraining them and waved a hand before walking off. The four men then proceeded to beat the Winchesters to a bloody pulp.

*** * * * ***

Gabriel had led the woman around the dance floor like a professional, the blonde keeping up with him easily. He was glad that Sam had talked him into dancing with her, it had been entirely too long since he’d been able to dance like this. He led her through double-step turns and dips and intricate footwork that had them drawing a crowd. As the song drew to a close, he gave her an underarm turn before pulling her in and finishing with a dip. As he pulled her up, he held her hand up to kiss it, and she slid one of her bangle bracelets from her wrist, over their hands, and onto Gabriel’s wrist. He felt a weird sort of vertigo, and when he looked down, he saw several angel traps etched into the bracelet.

“Dear angel,” the woman said with a smile, “thank you for the dance. Now if you don’t mind, I’ll be handing you off to your next partner,” she said with a wink. As she turned, several large men came and grabbed Gabriel by the arms. He looked around frantically for Sam, but couldn’t see him. Before he could call out, a rag was placed over his mouth, and he lost consciousness.

*** * * * ***

After Sam and Dean were beaten unconscious, the men dragged them out the rear door to dispose of their bodies. What they did not expect was one very unhappy angel of the Lord waiting for them. With a blast of light, all four men were killed, eyes burnt out of their skulls and their bodies smoking. Cas went to work healing the men and trying to revive them. 

Dean came around first, but Sam quickly followed. They explained to the angel that the dance club was a front for the Thule, and that they had Gabriel.


	38. July 31, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagging for violence and really bad shit going down. You may need tissues.

Gottfried Feder had not assumed extracting the spark of life from the angel would be easy, but by now he was becoming frustrated. The lab was utterly destroyed. They had kept the angel sedated in an effort to make the extraction easier, but every time they touched the angel’s abdomen a bright, white pulse radiated from his body, killing anyone in the room and destroying equipment. They tried every manner of bladed weapon they had, but the same thing happened every time. The loss of life had not bothered Herr Feder because once they retrieved that spark they would be able to resurrect them, but the time and effort were draining his resources.

As he stood at the observation window, looking at the unconscious angel and determining his next move, a man approached him with a file. Herr Feder flipped through the pages with something akin to hope. No mortal weapon could pierce the skin of an angel, not in this condition, but it seemed an angel’s own weapon could be used against it. He continued reading the file, formulating a plan.

*** * * * ***

The Winchesters went to war against the Thule Society.

They had contacted Lady Toni and the British Men of Letters. They in turn contacted the other chapters around the world. They orchestrated a steady attack on all of the known Thule clubs, labs, and offices on every continent in hopes of finding Gabriel.

They had contacted Kevin, who in turn went to Joshua. While Joshua was happy to hear that Castiel and Gabriel had found the love their Father had intended them to know, he was saddened and angered that a human would attempt to tear it asunder. He discretely contacted all sympathetic angels to help try to locate Gabriel, but it seemed that the Thule possessed magics that were strong enough to hide from the entire Host of Heaven. That did not deter them from turning over every stone on Earth in search of their brother.

They were finally able to hunt down Aaron Bass and his newly resurrected Judah Initiative. While they didn’t have the resources their predecessors did, they offered everything they had to assist the Winchester family in their search.

The Winchesters themselves did not sit idle. They too attacked known Thule locations across the United States, Castiel flying them wherever the next battle was. They refused to let MJ or Bobby join their fights, saying that it would be too easy for them to be captured as well. Bobby had offered to trade himself for Gabriel; at least he would be able to fight back where his Pops couldn’t. Sam vetoed that idea immediately, seconded by everyone else in the bunker.

Sam was losing hope. Worse yet, he was losing faith. He prayed to God constantly over the last four days, hoping Chuck would hear and find it in him to cut his little family reunion short to save Gabriel and their unborn child, but he had no indication that he had even been heard. He moved restlessly through the bunker from one pile of research to the next. He barely slept or ate, digging through book after book and file after file between attacks. Castiel had opened his bond with Dean somewhat in order to keep him healthy as he worked non-stop to try finding Gabriel, but Sam had no such help and was due to crash hard if he didn’t slow down and take a break soon.

Finally, Sam went to Castiel for help.

“Hey Cas,” he asked, dark circles under his eyes and a tired slump to his shoulders. “Is there any way I could open up my end of the bond to try to reach Gabriel? I mean, would it even work with his grace protecting the baby?”

Cas tilted his head and thought for a moment. “It may be possible,” he said, “but the chances of it working are not good. Gabriel would have to be conscious to hear you, and without access to his grace he may not be able to respond. But if anyone were able to do it, I believe you and Gabriel would be able to.”

“Okay then,” Sam said, sitting in Gabriel’s favorite wingback chair. “Show me what to do.”

*** * * * ***

The heat was becoming unbearable. Gabriel blinked his eyes and looked up, then side to side. He was in a very large room, like a surgical amphitheater. He was strapped to a table in the middle of the room and surrounded by a ring of holy fire. He jerked at the restraints on his wrists, seeing these weren’t the warded restraints they had used on him before. He squeezed his eyes shut and listened to the litany of “Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel,” in his head, so scared he could only think of Sam, only hear Sam’s voice. A tear slid down his cheek.

A man came into the room from a side entrance. He stood just outside the ring of holy fire, an easy smile on his face. “Hello, angel,” he said, German accent slight but evident. “I am Herr Karl Harrer and I will be your surgeon today. On behalf of Herr Feder, I would like to thank you for your contribution to our cause. Now, if you are comfortable, we need to remove that spark you are carrying.”

Without angel-warded restraints, Gabriel was able to summon his angel blade. He would twist his wrist to slice the restraints and-

A large man Gabriel didn’t see standing at the head of the table he was restrained to grabbed the wrist holding the angel blade and pried the blade from his hand. Gabriel struggled to keep hold of the blade, but the awkward angle of his wrists prevented it. He tried so hard to pull on his grace, to do something to protect himself and his child, but he was still unable to access his grace. The man who introduced himself as Herr Karl raised his hands and the holy fire parted just long enough to grant him entrance. The large man walked around the table, handing the blade to the smiling surgeon.

“ _SAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!_ ” Gabriel screamed in horror.

*** * * * ***

“I got him!” Sam said, grabbing Cas’ shoulder and pushing the image into the angel’s mind. Castiel grabbed Dean with his other hand and they were gone in an instant.

*** * * * ***

The large man removed Gabriel’s shirt and pushed his pants so low on his hips that the top of his pubic hair was showing. Gabriel thrashed and screamed, trying to get the man off of him but was rewarded with a hard punch to his jaw. He tried to shake it off, but he was dazed and his vision wobbly. Two of the surgeon looked back at the door, then to two of the large man, gesturing and speaking in rapid-fire German about interruptions. The two large men left, jumping over the ring of holy fire and running towards the doors.

As his vision lined up single again, he saw the surgeon reach for something on a tray next to the table. It was an iron collar etched with angel warding and angel traps, which he fastened around Gabriel’s neck. He slipped two fingers between the collar and Gabriel’s neck, giving it a loose tug before releasing it. He put on a pair of latex gloved and picked up Gabriel’s blade again.

The surgeon bent over Gabriel’s abdomen, and starting at the edge of his pubic bone used the angel blade to make a thin incision up to Gabriel’s navel, slicing the skin. Gabriel screamed in agony, the pain so overwhelming he couldn’t move. The surgeon ran a gloved finger down the incision, separating the skin and exposing the muscle. He used the blade again to slice open Gabriel’s abdominal muscle, revealing a small amniotic sac. 

Very gently, he wiggled his fingers into Gabriel’s abdominal cavity until both hands were wrist deep. He slid his hands underneath the amniotic sac and gently lifted it from Gabriel’s body. He shifted it to one hand and reached for the angel blade again as the observation windows shattered. Herr Karl looked over his shoulder then quickly turned back to his work, trying to cut the cord and detach the sac before the intruders could intercept him.

Unfortunately, not knowing angel anatomy, when the surgeon cut the cord the sac split open. A blue-white spark of light emerged. It flitted in circles for a moment before slamming into Gabriel’s skin once, twice, then dissipating into the Veil. Then a burst of blood sprayed from the surgeon’s chest and he dropped to the floor. 

Sam ran straight through the holy fire, smacking embers as they clung to him. He reached Gabriel, horrified at the sight of his angel strapped down and sliced open, fear and tears on his half-conscious face. His mantra of “no, no, No, NO, _NO!_ ” echoed throughout the amphitheater as he struggled to remove all of the restraints. As the collar came off, Gabriel’s body healed itself, but Gabriel lost consciousness. Sam cradled him in his arms and rocked back and forth, sobs wracking his body. Dean extinguished the holy fire and he and Castiel approached Sam and Gabriel. Dean had tears sliding down his cheeks too, devastated at his brother’s loss. They saved Gabriel, but they were too late to save the baby.


	39. August 1, 2017

Castiel worked his way around the war room sorting and stacking the files on the Thule Society and boxing them up, picking up coffee mugs and plates of picked-at food and returning them to the kitchen, and righting and repairing furniture and knick-knacks that had been kicked and thrown in fits of rage over the past few days. He worked silently and stoically as Dean paced around with a fifth of whisky in his hand.

The silence was as shattered as the whiskey bottle when it hit the wall.

“God _dammit_ Cas!” Dean yelled at him. Castiel just looked at him with his usual neutral look on his face. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Dean got in his face and grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing the angel to look him in the eyes. “Our brothers just lost a child and you’re all business as usual! How can you just act like that shit didn’t happen?”

“Because someone needs to, Dean,” he replied. “I do feel sorrow for them, but I am having difficulty dealing with emotions right now.”

“ _Sorrow?_ ” Dean asked indignantly. “You feel sorrow? What the fuck Cas? What the actual _fuck?_ ”

Castiel grabbed Dean by the shoulders now, forcing himself not to use all of his God-given power. “Yes Dean, I feel sorrow. It is the only human word I know to describe even a fraction of what I am feeling.” Cas’ eyes took on a blue glow as the force of his angelic voice leaked through his words. “I feel the entire Host of Heaven crying for Gabriel right now. I feel my own inadequacies in watching over them and keeping them safe. I feel the loss of a life robbed of the chance to truly live, and it was not even my child that was lost. I cannot even begin to _fathom_ how Gabriel feels, and that incites more feelings of pain and anger and loss, because he is my brother, and my grace weeps with his pain. So I apologize if I cannot cry like you do, or scream and rage against a Father who would allow this to happen like Sam does, or retreat into my own mind like Gabriel is doing, because if I do any of that I will not be able to help those I love through their own grief, and my family’s needs will always come before my own.”

Dean stared at him, just a little bit afraid, but more afraid of what Cas was trying to deal with on his own than of his angel actually hurting him. He wrapped his arms around Cas and held him tight. He dug down deep in his soul, where he could feel the bond between him and his angel, and in his mind’s eye he poked and prodded at the wall Castiel had built there to protect him from the full force of everything he felt.

“Dean,” Cas whispered, “please don’t.” Dean just shushed him and said, “let me take it, angel.” Castiel realized this is what Dean did. When the elder Winchester felt helpless, he tried to fix everything. Now Dean was trying to fix him. This was what Dean needed right now, to not feel like he couldn’t do anything for anyone, so Cas let him breach his defenses.

All at once a flood of emotion rushed through Dean’s soul, so much that he gasped for breath from the magnitude of it all. It was like everything Cas said times infinity, all the emotion he felt both as an angel as well as those from his human body. He could feel the threads of anger and guilt and loss and an overwhelming blanket of pain surrounding it all. He felt flashes of heat and freezing cold, feeling colors of angry red slashed with deathly black. Every sense was taken over by what Cas was letting him feel and Dean sobbed.

He forced himself not to be overwhelmed, but to take what Cas was feeling and soothe it. He focused on warming the cold spots and cooling the hot spots, painting over the angry reds and blacks with white light to soften the edges, pushing his own feelings of love and loss and guilt at his own choices leading to this disaster and forgiveness of what Castiel deemed his own fault. He wrapped Cas’ pain with his own, not taking it from him but letting him know he wasn’t alone, would never be alone. And the angel fell into his arms, releasing his own tears as the two men sank to the floor and held onto each other for dear life.

Bobby watched this from the doorway, his heart breaking for his uncles. Everyone in the bunker was hurting right now. Grandma Mary dealt with it by throwing herself into taking care of his baby cousin, while MJ practically fled to meet with Kevin, hoping he could help her through this as he had done for her so many times in their past. His dad had taken Pops to their room as soon as they returned and have not been out since.

He walked down the hall towards his dads' room, lost in his head. His Uncle Cas’ words came to the forefront of his mind. Did their presence in this time cause this chain of events? Would he have an older brother or sister right now if the Thule hadn’t known there were Nephilim there to begin with? Was this a consequence of their decision to come back in time?

Bobby knocked on his parents’ door and waited. Sam opened their door, fire in his eyes. He threw Bobby against the wall and pinned him with a forearm at his throat.

“Did you know this was going to happen?” Sam demanded of his son. Bobby tried to speak, but Sam was cutting off his windpipe. Sam slammed him against the wall again. “ _Did you know this was going to happen?_ ”

Dean and Cas, still red and wet-faced, came running down the hall at the commotion. Dean tried pulling him off of Bobby, but Sam was feral.

“Dude, let him go!” Dean yelled at him. “Stop it Sam! That’s your son!”

Castiel grabbed one of Sam’s arms and chicken-winged it behind his back, forcing him against the wall next to where he had pinned Bobby. “Sam, Bobby knew nothing about this,” Cas said forcefully next to Sam’s ear. “He was just as surprised about Gabriel’s pregnancy as everyone else. Had he known, he would have tried to prevent this from happening.”

“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean said breathlessly. “He’d never want to put you or Gabe through this shit. You know he’s a Winchester, he would have tried to fight fate, like the rest of us.”

“Bobby didn’t know,” Gabriel said quietly from their door, standing in his boxers and an undershirt. Everyone turned to see the smaller man leaning against the door frame, looking absolutely exhausted. “No other angel can get into his head, but I can, and I never saw it. He didn’t know.”

Bobby lunged for Gabriel and wrapped him in his arms, hugging him as hard as he could. Gabriel hugged him back, but Bobby could feel no strength in it. “Love you, Pops,” he whispered in Gabriel’s ear. He felt Gabriel smile against his neck, but doubted that smile reached his eyes. “Love you too, kiddo,” Gabriel told his son.

Sam came up behind Bobby and hugged both of them. He kissed the top of Bobby’s head and murmured “sorry.” Sam was crying again.

Bobby extricated himself from between his dads. He gave Sam a one-armed hug and said, “go take care of him Dad. He needs you more than anything right now.” Sam just nodded and pulled Gabriel back into their room.

“You okay, kid?” Dean asked Bobby. Bobby just nodded. “I really didn’t know, Uncle Dean, I swear.” Bobby wiped a stray tear from his eye. “I knew something big happened for Pops to go from Trickster to Archangel of Justice, but they never told me what. I don’t know if this was it or if us being here made it happen. I just feel so damned crappy.”

Dean wrapped one arm around Cas and the other around Bobby. “I know what you mean. Let’s just give them time to heal, okay?” Bobby just nodded and the three of them wandered off to let Sam take care of Gabriel.

*** * * * ***

Gabriel sat on the edge of their bed looking sad and broken, and it hurt Sam’s soul. Sam moved him to tuck him back into bed, but Gabriel stopped him, his grace back in use and back at full angel strength. “Sam,” he said softly.

Sam sank to his knees between Gabriel’s legs and took his angel’s hands in his own. “What do I do, Gabe? I can’t fix this.” He kissed his angel’s fingers one at a time, silently begging his forgiveness.

“Sam,” Gabriel said again, waiting for Sam to look at him. When Sam looked up, Gabriel cupped his face with his palm, slowly caressing his cheek with his thumb. “I just need you here with me, not back in that place. Okay?” He closed his eyes and dropped his forehead against Sam’s. “Okay?”

Sam slowly nodded. “Okay.”

Gabriel stood up, pulling Sam up with him. Without saying a word, slid his hands up under Sam’s Henley, gently touching the muscles underneath. Sam sucked in a breath. 

“Are you okay for this, Gabe?” he asked quietly.

Gabriel nodded. “Just need to feel something other than pain. Just need to feel you.”

Sam nodded again. He removed his shirt, then Gabriel’s, before pulling him close. He trailed his fingers up and down Gabriel’s spine and he kissed him softly across his cheeks and eyelids, even the tip of his nose. Gabriel shivered and snuggled into his touch, allowing a hand to dip into the back of Sam’s jeans. They stood there like that kissing and touching each other, reassuring each other, until Gabriel kissed his mark on Sam’s chest, leaning into it to where Sam could feel the moisture on Gabriel’s face.

Sam took a step back, taking Gabriel’s face in his hands for one more kiss. He reverently removed Gabriel’s boxers and laid him onto their bed before removing his own clothes and joining him. He pulled the covers up over them and wrapped his arms around his angel. Sam twined his legs with Gabriel’s. One hand on his hip, Sam pulled him closer. Gabriel sighed into the contact, missing this closeness with his hunter.

Since they completed their bonding less than a month ago, so much had happened-Sam’s grace addiction, the pregnancy, Lady Toni’s arrival, the immediate threats to the children, and then… well, he still wasn’t ready to think about that. He had forgotten that Sam grounded him, kept him sane and happy. He needed Sam’s calming influence as much as Sam needed him to be silly and playful. They got out of balance and made bad decisions that cost them so much. That ended now.

Gabriel surged forward and kissed Sam good and hard. It startled Sam, but he rolled with it; this was Gabriel’s show. Gabriel kissed and licked and nipped at Sam’s mouth, teasing him playfully. Sam gave as good as he got, stroking Gabriel from hip to ass and back again, scritching with his fingernails, dragging his fingertip along his crack. Gabriel responded with small, feather light strokes across his ribs.

Then he dug in for a good tickle.

Sam squealed and squirmed, laughing and playfully crying “stop!” until their erections brushed. The groans that drew from both men sparked a sense of urgency between them. Sam grabbed Gabriel’s face again and assaulted his mouth, and Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hips and ground into him for all he was worth. Their hips bucked against each other as their tongues fought for dominance, a battle of passion at the end of a long and costly war, both reaching for a victory they knew they needed to survive. Arms grappled to pull each other closer, legs moving to find the best angle of attack. They rode hard against each other until finally Gabriel squeezed Sam tightly and screamed into his shoulder, spilling across their stomachs. Sam moved his hips faster and faster, Gabriel’s come slicking his movements until his hips stuttered and Sam cried out his own release.

They didn’t let go of each other, panting hard until breathing, living, became a bit easier. Gabriel felt the sob catch in Sam’s chest before feeling the tears slide across his own face. Gabriel didn’t move when he said, “I don’t blame you, but I forgive you. I love you and we’ll live.”


	40. August 4, 2017

Once again, Sam and Gabriel were hiding in their room. It wasn’t a grace-filled sex-fest like last time, but more taking the time to heal each other’s wounds. When the sun went down and the stars came out, they slept tangled up in each other. While Castiel and Mary sifted through notes on the Grigori, they told stories to each other of their lives before they were an ‘us’. While MJ was in the nursery with Baby Sammy trying to get him to sit up on his own, they simply touched each other and breathed each other’s air. And while Bobby sat in his room trying to comprehend his parent’s evolution, they whispered promises to each other that one day they’d be the best parents ever.

It was when Sam escaped the death grip that Gabriel usually had on him while he napped that he heard the sounds coming from Bobby’s room. There are notes, chords, riffs. He tapped lightly on his son’s door and the sounds stopped, followed by a “come in.” Sam was surprised to see Bobby sitting in his bed, relaxed against the headboard with an acoustic guitar in his hands.

“Where’d that come from?” Sam asked curiously.

Bobby shrugged. “Just snapped it up. Helps me relax sometimes.” He plucked each string in succession before strumming a few times.

“I didn’t know you played. Where’d you learn that from?”

“Pops taught me,” Bobby said, surprising Sam.

“I didn’t even know _he_ played.”

“Pops is older than dirt,” Bobby laughed. “There’s a lot about him you don’t know yet.”

“Oh yeah?” Sam asked genuinely curious now. “Like what?”

Bobby thought for a minute before grinning. “He convinced Shakespeare to write  _Taming of the Shrew_ after meeting him in a bar one night, he was drunk off his ass and ranting about an ex-girlfriend. Told him personal satire was all the rage, and the old bard ran with it.”

“No way!” Sam said, a little awed. Bobby grinned and nodded.

“Oh, my personal favorite is Elvis Presley. Most people think he’s dead,” Bobby said, waggling his eyebrows. “Truth is, Pops had gotten him a little too drunk one night on Norse meade. Couldn’t take him back like that so he stuck an impersonator in his place. Impersonator died on the toilet, Elvis got a free pass to stay in Fólkvangr drinking and getting laid by Valkyries. He’s still there.”

That one made Sam laugh his ass off. That was so like Gabriel. “What about in the future? What’s some of the crazy stuff he’ll do?”

“Pops is a little more subdued in my time,” Bobby said, his face going a little melancholy. “Although he’s still a goofball for you. You and Uncle Dean had gone to one of Bobby Singer’s old storage units in Seattle for a couple of days, and when you guys pulled up to the bunker he had put on Uncle Cas’ trench coat and a pair of high-top sneakers, and he was holding a boombox over his head playing _In Your Eyes_ by Peter Gabriel. Of course, Uncle Cas didn’t get the reference,” he remembered fondly.

 _Say Anything_ was one of Sam’s favorite movies of the 80’s, just because he hit a streak where he liked everything done by Cameron Crowe. Of course, Dean’s favorite Crowe movie was _Fast Times at Ridgemont High_. His brother tried to convince him it was far superior to _Say Anything_ , but Sam disagreed. That Gabriel would know and remember that, as well as make a cheesy reference to it like that, warmed his heart.

Sam pointed at the guitar Bobby was still holding. “What kind of music did Gabriel teach you how to play?”

“A little bit of everything,” he grinned. He picked out a fast Spanish ballad, smoothly transitioning to the opening notes of _Hotel California_. “I know the bible plays up his skills on the horn, but Pops always preferred string instruments. He’s also a decent percussionist.”

“Will you play something for me?” Sam asked his son.

Bobby just nodded, tuned the strings up a bit, and played. Sam was a bit surprised when Bobby sang along, his singing voice just a bit deeper and a bit rougher than his normal, everyday voice.

 _God loves cars and God loves sex_  
_God loves liquor and cigarettes_  
_He’s a fool for the rush just like the rest of us_  
_Cause God is scared of his own death_

 _And he dabbles in drugs on the weekend_  
_Sometimes on a Sunday_  
_When the choir’s not singing and the kids ain’t watching_  
_And the angels need a reason to pray_

 _I bet it gets lonely in Heaven_  
_I bet that God is lost too_  
_I bet it gets lonely in Heaven_  
_I bet that God sings the blues_

 _God loves Audrey Hepburn_  
_And he loves Marilyn Monroe_  
_For all those scenes in all those movies_  
_That no one really knows_

 _And he stares at himself with his own eyes in the mirror_  
_On the top floor of the Marriott_  
_It’s times like that when God really needs a friend_  
_And sometimes the devil’s all he’s got_

 _I bet it gets lonely in Heaven_  
_I bet that God gets lost too_  
_I bet it gets lonely in Heaven_  
_Well I bet that God sings the blues_

 _Sometimes the devil’s all you got_  
_Sometimes the devil’s all you got_  
_Well I bet it gets lonely in Heaven_  
_Sometimes the devil’s all you got_

 _Well sometimes the devil’s all you got_  
_Sometimes the devil’s all you got_  
_Well I bet it gets lonely in Heaven_  
_Sometimes the devil’s all you got_

When Bobby finished he looked up at his dad. He’d never really played for anyone but Pops before; this was their thing. His and his dad’s thing was research and writing. He had hoped his dad would like it, but wasn’t prepared for the look of sheer awe on his face. 

“Wow,” Sam said, stunned. “You are really talented.” Bobby blushed and ducked his head. “Seriously, I mean _really_ talented. How long have you been playing?”

Bobby shrugged. “Pops started putting instruments in my hands when I was a baby. This is the only thing that stuck,” he said, holding up the guitar. “I think he really started teaching me when I was five or six.”

Sam was amazed, and then ashamed. He and Gabriel had been mourning a life that would never be, and they hadn’t really seen the young man they’d raise together one day. Their son was, as Kevin put it, an _ArchNephilim_. He was only sixteen and despite having been home-schooled had already graduated the high school curriculum with an A average. He wanted to go to an Ivy League school to study archaeology and history. He played the guitar like it was second nature.

 _And he had attacked him._ In his pain and anger in the aftermath of what happened, he attacked his own son.

Bobby knew his dad, and he knew that look in his eyes. He knew how Sam Winchester let his guilt weigh him down, and he knew what his dad needed right now. 

“I get it Dad, I really do. Don’t you dare apologize, because I don’t blame you. You couldn’t fix it and you didn’t have any answers.” He set the guitar down, climbed off the bed, and hugged his dad. “It’s okay.”

Sam hugged him back. “No, it’s not okay. I am so, so sorry.”

Bobby pulled back and stuck a finger in his face. “I said don’t apologize. That was your free pass. Next time I’ll make you take MJ on a road trip and listen to nothing but her music.” Sam laughed and hugged his son again, thinking maybe Gabriel would feel a little better if Bobby played for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sometimes on a Sunday (acoustic)_ by The Glorious Sons  
>  https://soundcloud.com/cfoxvan/the-glorious-sons-sometimes-on-a-sundayacoustic


	41. August 15, 2017

Gabriel and Sam sat side by side at the map table in the war room. Sam was condensing his notes on the remaining Grigori-seven left of the original two hundred, six officers and Samyaza, the leader-and handing them off to Gabriel, who had known each one of them in Heaven before their fall. He was writing in personal notes about each one, such as their strengths and weaknesses and fighting styles. They both had suckers in their mouths and were nodding along to the music they heard Bobby playing in the other room for Dean, MJ, and baby Sammy.

For the most part, Gabriel seemed to be coping with what had happened. Although he still seemed like himself, he was more subdued. On occasion, Sam would catch him with a look on his face he couldn’t quite recognize, just staring off into space. When he’d ask Gabriel what he was thinking about, Gabriel would give him a brilliant smile and say “just you, gorgeous”. Sam would just smile back at him fondly, but he knew something had fundamentally changed in his angel.

Castiel chose that moment to appear, a white bag in his hand.

“Gabriel, may I have a word with you please,” Cas said in his normal voice, although Gabriel could tell by the subtle nuance in his voice that he was nervous about something. “In private.”

Gabriel squeezed Sam’s hand before standing up. “Sure Cassie,” he said brightly, indicating for him to lead the way. Once they were out of earshot of the others, he asked “what’s up?”

Cas actually fidgeted a moment before handing the white bag to Gabriel. “It’s custom to give gifts to someone you care about,” he started slowly. “I wanted to show you that I care about you and that I am glad you’re here with us.”

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at that. He looked inside the bag to find an iPod and noise-cancelling headphones. “Aww gee, Cassie, you shouldn’t have,” he said with a big smile.

“Yes, I should have,” Castiel stated. “It’s important that you know that I care about you as my brother and my friend, not just because you are important to Sam, who is important to Dean, who is important to me.” He shifted anxiously again. “I still hurt for you, and I was unsure how to deal with it. Music helps me a great deal, and I wanted to give that to you. I also asked Dean to put some songs on there I thought you would enjoy. I believe he added a few as well. I’m sure if you have different preferences that Sam can help you with that.”

Gabriel chuckled. “I know how to use an iPod, bro,” he said, not at all sarcastically. He was actually quite touched. Castiel was never the most emotional or demonstrative angel upstairs, and knew his emotional growth was due to the Winchesters. He was awfully proud of his angelic brother in that moment. He gave him a quick side-arm hug and said “thanks”.

Castiel nodded, and not knowing what to do next decided to disappear, leaving Gabriel laughing.

Sam came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Whatcha got there?” he asked.

He grinned up at Sam and said, “Cassie got me a gift!” with pride. Sam was curious and tried to peek in the bag, but Gabriel playfully slapped his hand away. “Nuh uh, mine.” Sam gave him the sad puppy dog face and Gabriel rolled his eyes at him. “I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to take a break.” Sam nodded and took his angel’s hand, trying to sneak a peek in the bag he was holding.

*** * * * ***

By the end of the day, Gabriel and Sam had finished their profiles on the remaining seven Grigori-Samyaza, Danel, Anane, Ramuel, Batraal, Ertael, and Asael. As he read each one, he remembered the day he delivered their Father’s message, that the Watchers had failed their father not by falling for mortal women, but teaching them the Old Ways and by raising their children to be brutal savages. He silently apologized to each and every one of them for following their Father blindly that day, grieved for their losses, and prayed to bring them peace for their corrupted graces.

A plan was formulating in his head on how to remove this threat from his son’s life. He swore on his grace and Sam’s soul that no one would ever harm their family again. He only hoped now that Sam and the others would agree to his plan, because they weren’t normally the ‘divide and conquer’ type. He knew Castiel, Sam, and Dean were strong enough to take the other Grigori down as a single unit, but Samyaza was his. Samyaza was the one who corrupted the Grigori, demanding they consume souls to replace the power they no longer received when they were cut off from the Host. He put on the headphones Cas had given him and pressed play. And as he listened to _Centuries_ by Fall Out Boy, he swore justice for every soul taken by the Grigori.


	42. August 18, 2017

It wasn’t a perfect plan, but it was a good one. Unfortunately, Gabriel’s plan required getting the six lower Grigori in one place, and right now they just couldn’t find any of them. It’s like they were damned ghosts. And with them being cut off from the Host, it wasn’t like they could be tracked by any angel. They had considered luring them out of hiding-using Gabriel as bait, not the kids-but there was no guarantee how many or which of them would show up.

“And seriously,” Dean asked Gabriel over his beer, “you really think I could take on two of these assholes on my own? That Sam could, too? I know Cas could do it, because my angel is a badass-”

“Thank you, Dean.”

“-but Sammy and I are just humans. Maybe taking them down one at a time is a better shot.”

“Besides,” Sam interjected, leaning forward on the old couch, “if we’re fighting against all of them at once, it’s probable they’d learn our fighting styles and have a better idea of how to counter our attacks. I’m with Dean on this, one at a time is better. But I still agree with leaving Samyaza to you.”

“Thanks Sammich, I appreciate it,” Gabriel said with a smirk.

Just then, Kevin appeared there in the library in front of them, startling Dean and Sam. He wasn’t wearing his usual jeans, tee shirt, and zip-up sweater, but a pair of slacks and a button-up dress shirt. Kevin also seemed surprised that the men where there and shifted from one foot to the other.

“H-hey guys,” he said hesitantly. “What’s up?”

“Not much,” Sam said with amusement in his voice. “What’s up with you?”

“Nothing,” the Scribe replied, twisting his hands together and looking at the ceiling. 

MJ walked quickly into the room, fiddling with an earring as she entered. “Hey Kev, sorry I’m-” she slowed down and stopped as she saw her dads and her uncles in the room. She was wearing a short, slinky dark purple dress and black heels that made her as tall as Kevin, a black sequined purse hanging from her shoulder by a silver chain. Her normal ponytail was absent and her hair cascaded down her back. Dean eyed her with a little shock on his face. _Is she wearing makeup?_

The entire room was awkwardly silent for a minute before Dean cleared his throat. “Going somewhere MJ?” he asked in his best ‘dad’ voice.

MJ straightened her shoulders and closed the distance between her and Kevin before looping one arm through his elbow. “We have a date,” MJ said confidently, chin held high. “Kevin’s taking me to New York for dinner and to see _Wicked_ on Broadway. It’s a one-time performance with the original cast.” She looked smug and pleased, but Kevin looked nervous and like he was about to pass out. _That would be a pretty neat trick, for an angel_ , Dean thought.

Before Dean could say anything, Gabriel stood up. He placed a hand each on MJ and Kevin’s shoulders and gave them a serious look. “You both know how I feel about this, after what happened. The Grigori are still out there. Are you sure this is a good idea?” he asked them both.

Surprisingly, it was Kevin that answered. “Y-yes sir. I promise to take good care of MJ and not let her out of my sight, and at any sign of trouble of any kind, I’ll bring her right back. She hasn’t left the bunker in months. I know how crazy that can drive a person.”

Gabriel gave them both a hard look before a huge grin spread across his face. “Good enough for me!” he said, slapping each of their shoulders. “You kids have fun, I promise Sam and I will keep your dads in the bunker while you two enjoy your date.”

Dean spluttered at that, but Castiel just laid a hand on his arm and said, “it’s alright Dean.” Dean looked at him with shock, then went back to drinking his beer sullenly. 

MJ threw her arms around Gabriel’s neck with a “ _thankyouthankyouthankyou_ ” before taking Kevin’s arm again. Kevin nodded at them, and they were gone. Dean jumped from his seat and said, “what the Hell, Gabe?”

Gabriel just smirked with one hand raised. “I promised her you two would stay in the bunker. I never said I wouldn’t keep an eye on them.” He winked at Sam, snapped his fingers, and he was gone.

*** * * * ***

Gabriel was impressed, and that wasn’t easy to do. Kid must have either had connections or learned to use his mojo, because he was pulling off shit for this date that even Gabriel might have had trouble doing, and he was an archangel.

They had reservations for the best seat at Blue Fin in Times Square on a night when the executive chef was actually there preparing the meals himself. Kevin still looked nervous, but not nearly as so as when he was facing down Dean Winchester. This was more of a cute,  _how do I talk to girls?_ kind of nervous. He told MJ stories about how he met Dean and Sam, listened to her stories about her family. When the waiter came, MJ ordered for both of them.

Kevin shouldn’t have been surprised that she knew what he liked, but it was still a little weird for him. He liked the thought that she would be his girlfriend in the future. She was strong, intelligent, and absolutely beautiful. It also made him a little proud that Dean would see him as worthy enough to date his daughter.

Before leaving the restaurant, MJ had to use the restroom. She knew Kevin couldn’t follow her in, so she took out Dean’s cell phone ( _how did she five-finger that thing again?_ ) and dialed Kevin’s cell phone, leaving the connection open with the phone in her purse so he could hear if anything happened. Gabriel was awfully proud of her using her brain after everything that had happened.

They walked hand in hand to the Gershwin Theater for _Wicked_. Gabriel knew Kevin had to have worked some magic here, because he knew several of the original cast members were supposed to be working on other projects at the moment and had no other reason to be in New York. How he actually managed to score box seats for this rare performance was beyond him. MJ loved the show, hanging on Kevin’s arm the entire time and singing along with all of the songs so that just the two of them could hear. Kevin smiled at her the entire time, basking in MJ’s happiness.

When then show ended and the theater started to empty, Kevin ducked them into a dark corner where no one could see and flew them to the observation deck of the Empire State Building, which was closed at that time of night. They walked the rail of the deck twice, hand in hand, just looking at the lights below. MJ knew Kevin was a romantic at heart and liked making her happy, but this blew away all her previous dates with him. At the end of their second lap, MJ stopped and tugged Kevin’s body close to hers, wrapping one arm around his neck and one around his waist. Startled and not knowing how to respond, he put his hands on her hips. MJ leaned forward and kissed the spot right behind his ear that she knew he loved.

“I’ve missed you,” she whispered in his ear, knowing it wasn’t her Kevin but not really caring. Her Kevin knew her, knew her stories, knew her body and how she liked to be kissed and touched. This wasn’t him yet; this Kevin wasn’t confident and cocksure and knew almost nothing about her. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. 

Kevin was pretty sure he was screwed. He didn’t want to hurt MJ. He didn’t want Dean to hurt him. Everything in his body ached to make things better for MJ, but he didn’t know how. As she leaned into him, he turned his head and placed soft kisses up her neck, pressing his lips into the soft spot behind her jaw. He could feel her smile against his cheek. He pulled back and bumped his nose against hers before brushing his lips against hers. As he moved one hand to trail up her ribs…

MJ’s cell phone chirped.

MJ sighed and pulled her dad’s phone out of her purse. Checking the text messages, there was one from her Uncle Gabe saying “Date’s over, time to head home”. She showed it to Kevin with a sad smile and he just chuckled. He knew Gabriel had tagged along invisibly to make sure MJ would be safe. He was a cool uncle, but apparently not _that_ cool. He gave MJ one more quick kiss before taking her hand and flying her home.


	43. August 25, 2017

MJ was sitting in Sammy’s nursery trying to read a book to her baby brother. His fluffy blonde hair had grown out to cute little curls around his ears and the nape of his neck, but his eyes remained the same piercing blue as the day he was born, just like Cas’. He was sitting up on his own now, babbling nonsense and grasping for anything and everything within reach. That included the book MJ was holding.

“One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish,” MJ read out loud. When Sammy clapped she smiled and kept going. “Black fish, blue fish, old fish, new fish. This one has a little star. This one has a little car. Say! What a lot of fish there are.” Sammy giggled and reached out for the book again, this time grabbing the corner of it. As he pulled, the page MJ was turning ran along her finger, giving her a nasty papercut.

“Holy shit!” she said, not caring if her brother heard the curse word because it seemed like curse words made him laugh hysterically. She put her finger in her mouth, tasting a little coppery. She held her finger in front of Sammy and showed him the papercut and frowned at him. “You gave Sissy an owie,” she said with a pouty voice. Sammy stopped laughing; now he looked like he was going to cry. He reached out and grabbed onto the finger with the papercut.

MJ’s finger started feeling tingly. She pulled it back from Sammy’s grasp and examined it, the papercut completely gone. “Holy crap,” she whispered, and Sammy laughed and started clapping again. She picked up the book again and held a page up as she gave herself a papercut intentionally this time. She held it out to Sammy and said “owie”. He looked at it, looked at MJ, looked at the papercut again, and then grabbed her finger. It tingled again, and when she looked at it, the new papercut was gone too.

 _This was so not fair_ , MJ thought. Bobby got wings, Sammy could heal, and all she could do was run really fast. Well, she had the walking, talking devil’s trap thing going on, but really, that didn’t count because it wasn’t something she could _do_ , it’s just something that happened. She picked up Sammy and settled him on her hip before she told him, “come on, let’s go find Papa”.

“Pa!” Sammy said gleefully.

*** * * * ***

Castiel, Dean, Sam, and Gabriel were in the room they set up for sparring and weapon’s practice. Dean saw himself in the future call Cas’ angel blade, and Sam had called Gabriel’s when he was going through his grace withdrawal. Now the angels were teaching their hunters how to call the blades intentionally. Neither were getting it though, and when MJ came in with the baby they took it as a good place to take a break.

“There’s my little man!” Dean called out, walking towards them with his arms outstretched. “Da!” Sammy called out, reaching towards Dean. Dean just laughed and scooped him out of MJ’s arms.

“Hey, Papa,” MJ said, “can I see your angel blade a sec?” She really hoped this went the way she thought it would. Cas just tilted his head at her for a moment before flipping it in his hand and handing it to her. Once in her hand, she walked over to her dad and drug the blade over the arm not holding Sammy, causing a thin line of blood to surface.

“Hey!" Dean yelled at her, but she held a finger up to him. “Sammy,” she said to get her brother’s attention. “Owie.” She pointed to the cut on her dad’s arm, and when he saw it, he actually squawked before slapping his little hand on the cut. This time, there was a slight blue glow, and when he moved his hand, it was as if the cut was never even there. “Da!” Sammy said again, laughing and clapping.

Dean just stared at his arm, turning it to look at it from every angle he could as he said, “holy shit”. He looked up at Cas with a huge grin on his face. “Check it out Cas, our son’s a prodigy!” The other men examined Dean’s arm where MJ had cut it, then looked at the happy baby in his arms.

“Can I hold him for a sec, Deano?” Gabriel asked, holding his hands out. Dean put Sammy in Gabriel’s arms and Gabriel immediately tickled his tummy with one hand, making the baby squeal with laughter. The archangel started babbling at him in what Dean  
thought was just nonsense baby talk, but then Sammy started babbling right back like they were having a conversation. Gabriel held Sammy up against his shoulder and ran a couple fingers down his back and Sammy let out a surprised “ah!” Castiel and Gabriel just stared.

“What was all that about?” Sam asked Gabriel.

Gabriel walked over to Cas and handed him his son. Sammy latched onto him with a “Pa!” and patted Cas’ cheeks, then started pulling at them, making Cas smile. 

“Congrats, Deano! It’s an angel!” Gabriel said like the proud uncle he was.

“Yeah, he’s part angel, I know, but what was all that about?” Dean said, confused.

“Nooooo,” Gabriel said, as if he was talking to a third-grader. “Sammy’s not a Nephilim, he’s a full angel. He was speaking the equivalent of baby-talk in Enochian and could understand it when I spoke it to him, and he has wings.”

“His wings are beautiful Dean,” Cas said softly, smiling at his son. He looked up at Dean and gave him that radiant smile Dean rarely saw. 

Gabriel slapped Dean on the back. “Damned Winchesters keep breaking all the rules in the book.” he said with a smirk. Dean couldn’t move. Couldn’t speak. Hell, he could barely  _breathe_. He, Dean Winchester, would make an angel. A full-on angel. It was just a little overwhelming.

“So what does that mean?” Sam asked. “Is he all grace, or does he have any human soul in him like MJ and Bobby?”

“That’s the million-dollar question, isn’t it Sammich?” Gabriel asked, poking Sam in the chest. He went back to Castiel and placed a hand on Sammy’s back, rubbing in small circles. Sammy liked that and laid his head on Cas’ shoulder, so Gabriel kept doing it as he continued talking. “It feels like it’s all grace, but it’s got a different texture. It’s also warmer. Like I said, we’re breaking all the rules in the book with our kids, I think we’re gonna just have to wait and see.”

MJ snapped her fingers in front of Dean a couple times, but he didn’t even flinch. “Hey Uncle Gabe, I think you broke Dad.” She gave him a little shove; he went back but then his body came right back to where it was, still without Dean responding.

Cas handed Sammy to Gabriel and went to Dean. He shook him by the shoulders but he still didn’t respond. “Dean!” he said quietly, but with the force of his true voice underneath it. Dean blinked once. Twice. Then stared Castiel in the eyes. “I made an angel, Cas,” he said, right before passing out.

Sam laughed as Castiel caught Dean before he hit the floor. “Let him sleep it off Cas,” he said with amusement, “we can deal with the typical Dean Winchester freak-out when he wakes up.” Cas just nodded, picked Dean up as if he were a rag doll, and flew them to their room to let him do just that.


	44. August 27, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagging for first-time Bottom!Dean-enjoy ;)

Dean went through a couple of days of shock. He barely put Sammy down, cuddling him, playing with him, reading to him, singing to him. Dean was really glad that his son liked his taste in music, as opposed to Cas’. He didn’t know if he could take being  
outnumbered by a family of hip hop lovers. He steadfastly refused to say or even hear the ‘a’ word, wanting as much normalcy as possible. It was still too much for Dean to comprehend that he had created an honest to God-

_Nope. Not going there._

He took Sammy out to the garage, walking him up and down the rows of cars and telling him about each one. Dean would tell him how old they were, what made them special, what kinds of engines they each had and the best way to fix them. He crouched  
down next to the Model T to inspect some damage on one side, probably from that night Sam and Gabriel were out here recreating that scene from _Titanic_. He snagged his finger on a jagged piece of metal and yelped “sonofabitch!” before sticking it in his mouth. Sammy laughed at the curse word, then grabbed Dean’s hand. He wrapped one little baby hand around Dean’s injured finger and healed it.

Dean looked at it and sighed. He slid down the side of the car and sat with his back to it, holding Sammy in his lap. “What am I gonna do with you, little man?” he asked Sammy, and the baby just gurgled at him and patted his cheeks. Dean laughed. “Yeah, I’m trying kiddo, but I don’t know what the hell I’m doing. Never even thought I’d be a dad. I don’t know how to raise an angel.” At the word ‘angel’, Sammy blew a raspberry at him and Dean could swear he felt movement under his fingers where they touched Sammy’s back.

“Cas?” Dean called out.

Cas appeared a few feet from where Dean sat with the baby. “Yes, Dean?” he asked. He dropped down to the floor in front of them, running his finger around Sammy’s back without actually touching him.

“I felt something moving in his back. Is he okay?” Dean asked with concern.

Cas just smiled at him, that small amused smile that has been coming out more frequently since he and Dean bonded. “He’s fine, Dean,” Cas assured him, “he’s just stretching his wings.” Cas stroked the air again, where Sammy’s wings were, Dean guessed.  
Cas moved his hands out from Sammy, about a foot in each direction and made little pinching motions with his fingers. “His wings come out to about here,” he said. Cas wiggled his fingers and the baby giggled.

Dean let his head fall against the car. He let out a sharp laugh. “We made an angel, Cas,” he said disbelievingly. “How the hell did we manage that?”

“I’m not sure, Dean. I thought it may be due to the circumstances and bringing him back through time. Gabriel is a romantic though; he believes the strength of our bond may have fused our soul and grace more tightly, making Sammy something entirely new and different.” Cas shrugged again and pulled Sammy from Dean’s lap, flying him around like an airplane complete with engine noises. Dean loved seeing Cas like this. 

“He’s not gonna start flying around like you and Gabriel do, is he?” Dean asked, suddenly worried. The last thing Dean thought he could handle is his son popping in and out of the bunker at will, not knowing how to track him or find him. Hell, what if he popped out to somewhere dangerous, even to the hands of the Grigori? Dean was quickly losing what small bit of composure he had found.

Cas moved around so that he was also leaning next to the car, shoulder to shoulder with Dean and the baby between them. “Dean, it will be alright. Sammy will not be able to ‘pop out’ anytime soon, he does not have the control needed to manipulate his wings yet. I’m sure Gabriel will be able to help us with anything we need to know about caring for a fledgling.”

“Gabriel?” Dean asked, looking at Cas in surprise.

“Yes, Dean. Gabriel. He was one of the first angels, he was there to see many fledglings born and assisted in caring for them. He was there when I was born and helped care for me, before he left Heaven.”

Dean hadn’t thought of that before. Most of the time he forgot about how old Castiel and Gabriel really were. And though he heard Cas and Gabe refer to each other as brothers, he had always chalked it up to an angel thing, referring to all angels as brothers and sisters. He pictured Gabriel as a big brother like himself, caring for his little brother. It made him think of Gabriel in a completely different way.

“I still feel totally unprepared to raise an angel,” Dean told Cas. “I feel like I’m never gonna be able to take care of him and protect him like he deserves. Hell, I can’t even see his wings. What am I gonna do if he hurts them?”

Cas smiled wide at him. He turned around to face the car, pushing Dean to do the same, so the garage lights were at their backs. Cas closed his eyes, his grace flaring just enough to brighten all the lights without popping the bulbs. Dean looked at Sammy in awe, seeing the faint shadows of his son’s wings against the car. They reminded him of the little cherub wings he’d seen on greeting cards. He reached out to where he though the wings might be, but although he didn’t feel anything baby Sammy laughed and clapped his hands together.

As Cas let his grace dim back to what passed as normal, Dean leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks, Cas,” he whispered.

Cas just nodded, standing up. “I’m going to take Sammy to Gabriel and let him know your concerns about taking care of a fledgling. And then I’m going to take you to our room and show you how to take care of an angel,” he said with a grin, holding a hand out to help Dean up.

*** * * * ***

Dean was pretty sure he had a handle on how to take care of his angel. He loved how Cas let him touch and explore his body, discovering how to take him apart and put him back together. He relished gently running his hands over Cas’ body, his angel so responsive under Dean. But if Cas wanted to play teacher for a night, far be it for Dean to deny him.

They tumbled into their room, mouths all over each other’s faces and necks and hands in each other’s hair. They clumsily toed off their shoes and socks as they tugged at each other’s tee shirts. Cas unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and yanked them and his boxer briefs to the floor before practically throwing him onto their bed, shimmying out of his own jeans before climbing onto Dean’s hips in nothing but a pair of fitted black briefs trimmed in white.

Dean had to lift his knees to kick his jeans and underwear to the floor. He pushed himself up to stare at Cas, effectively cradling the man in his lap. He looked at the underwear his angel was wearing and ran a finger just under the waistband. _Holy fucking_  
_hell_ were they hot on him.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Dean said, “but where did the white boxers go?”

Cas ran his hands around Dean to stroke his back. “These make me feel more desirable,” Cas stated simply.

“Mission accomplished.” Dean licked his lips. He leaned back on his hands again, staring up into Cas’ eyes. “So, I thought you said something about teaching me how to take care of an angel?”

“Yes,” Cas said, then kissed dean slow and deep and dirty, his wicked tongue licking the taste of Dean’s mouth. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, trying to pull him down on top of him, but Cas resisted. He pushed Dean down with one hand and said, “I’m going to do to you everything I find enjoyable. Pay attention, there may be a quiz later.”

Cas ran his hands up Dean’s sides, running them up his arms until he had his lover’s hands pinned above his head. As he leaned down to nuzzle behind Dean’s ear, Cas pushed his erection against Dean’s, the fabric between them creating a delicious friction. As his hips sped up a fraction, Cas grasped both of Dean’s wrists in one hand and slid his hand lazily up and down his side. He sucked at the sensitive skin behind Dean’s ear before nipping it playfully, making Dean yelp.

“Watch the teeth, Teach,” Dean growled, playfulness in his own voice. 

“But I like teeth,” Castiel said seriously. “I like teeth a lot.” He continued nipping down Dean’s neck, soothing each bite with his tongue. At the juncture of his neck and shoulder, Cas bit down as he ground into Dean’s cock harder.

Okay, Dean _thought_ he knew his angel, but obviously Cas liked a touch of pain. But it was just the right side of painful, contrasting beautifully with the attention his dick was getting. He tried thrusting his hips into Cas’ to get him to move faster, but Castiel just dug his thumb deeply into the soft flesh just inside Dean’s hipbone, making him still.

Cas went back to biting and soothing across Dean’s chest. At his nipple, he alternated laving it with the flat of his tongue and flicking it with the tip. When the bud at the center stood perfectly erect, Cas took it between his teeth and put pressure on it. Not enough to sting, but enough so that Dean could feel his pulse throbbing in it. But now he wanted that sting, so he pushed his chest out, whining until Cas bit down on it, giving Dean what he wanted. Dean let out a groaning gasp at the pain, wanting more.

“I can’t speak for other angels,” Castiel said, pulling back to look at Dean with a feral look in his eyes, “but _this_ angel won’t break. _This_ angel likes to feel more than soft, gentle touches. _This_ angel revels in the things your hands and mouth could do, if you weren’t so careful.”

Suddenly, Castiel’s hands were between Dean’s thighs, pushing them apart as his mouth sucked viciously at the tendon in his groin. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head as he gripped the pillow under his head tightly. His thumbs massaged into the insides of Dean’s thighs, higher and higher as he switched to the other side.

“Do you trust me Dean?” Castiel asked. Dean looked down to see Cas looking up at him under hooded eyes. Trying to catch his breath, he nodded. Cas removed a hand from one of Dean’s thighs and felt a slight shift. He watched Cas take his cock in his mouth, slick warmth sliding down his length before feeling his teeth gently scrape back up, catching the underside of the head and holding there as he felt Cas’ tongue trace around it. Then Dean felt one lubed finger slide between his ass cheeks before massaging around his asshole.

Dean took a deep breath. _Holy shit._ Dean had always been the one to fuck Cas. _Holy shit._ He’d never thought he’d ever be the one taking it up the ass. _Holy shit._ But he said he trusted Cas, and he wasn’t gonna back down now. _Holy shit, this was really happening._  

Cas’ mouth released Dean with a wet pop. “Relax, Dean,” he said, before wrapping his lips and tongue back around his dick.

Dean breathed, slowly, carefully, feeling himself relax into the awesome blowjob his angel was giving him. Cas slid the tip of his finger in slowly, being as gentle with Dean as Dean was with him their first time, although Cas was much more generous with the lube. As slick as it was, Dean could feel pressure without the burn he’d heard about. It actually wasn’t that bad. And when Cas got that first finger all the way in, Dean was actually enjoying it, rocking his hips against Cas’ hand.

Cas added more lube and worked in a second finger, then more lube and a third, being slow and cautious until Dean was practically fucking himself on Cas’ fingers. “Think I’m ready, angel,” Dean panted between moans. After a few more thrusts, Cas pulled his fingers out with a wet squelching sound, leaving Dean feeling empty.

He knelt up between Dean’s legs and hooked his hunter’s knees over his shoulders. Cas pulled those sinful-looking briefs down just enough, stroked more lube up and down his erection, and slowly fed his cock into Dean. Inch by inch, Dean took it with a whispered prayer of “yes, Cas, yes,” on his lips. When he was fully seated, balls to ass, he held until Dean nodded his comfort. Cas pulled back about halfway, rocked his hips back and forth a fraction, then slammed into Dean, both his dick and his grace nailing his prostate in one quick strike.

Dean’s back arched off the bed as he screamed.

Cas slowly pulled his grace back as he pounded brutally into Dean, his hands pulling Dean’s thighs against him with each thrust. Dean could barely catch his breath, crying out like a whore with every hit. His hands fisted in the sheets besides him and his head thrashed from side to side, tears streaming down his face. He didn’t have any power over his brain or his body as he screamed again, hips arching into Cas as he came untouched. Castiel just kept pumping into Dean harder and harder, faster and faster until he came with a roar of his true angelic voice, blasting all the lightbulbs and glass in the room before collapsing onto Dean’s chest.

They were still trying to catch their breath when they heard a bang on the door. “Dean? Cas?” Sam called out. “You guys okay in there?” Cas chuckled, but didn’t move. “Seriously guys, let me know you’re alive. The entire bunker just lost power, and we never even figured out where the power comes from.”

“Forget the bunker,” Gabriel chimed in with a laugh, “half of Kansas lost power!”

Cas slowly extricated himself from Dean, Dean groaning as Cas slid out of his well-fucked hole. Cas reached over the side of the bed, grabbed a shoe, and threw it at the door before climbing back into bed and curling up to Dean.

“Yup! They’re alive!” Gabriel confirmed. Dean and Cas heard them laughing as they left.

Dean shakily rolled his body onto Cas, throwing an arm and a leg over him. “Who the hell are you and what have you done with my angel?” he squeaked, voice hoarse.

Cas tucked his arm under Dean to pillow his head and pull him closer, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I apologize if I got carried away.”

Dean flapped a hand at him and said, “not complaining.”

Cas gave him a gentle squeeze and said, “I’m sure you will tomorrow.”


	45. September 4, 2017

It took a few days for the family to restore power to the bunker (they had to wait until power was restored to the area first), clean everything up, replace bulbs, and repair glass. Then it took another couple of days to repeat the process when Gabriel talked Sam into trying to outdo Dean and Castiel ("C'mon Sammy, I know I can do better!" At least they found out the bunker was earthquake-proof.). It might have gone faster if Sam and Dean were working at full speed, but both Winchesters absolutely refused their angels' offers to heal the glorious aches they caused.

All the abnormal activity they caused in the area seemed to draw a large number of hunters. None of them knew that the Winchester's base of operations was in the area, just assuming Lebanon was a hotspot because it was the geographical center of the United States. Sam and Dean were of opposing positions on this; Dean didn't want anyone not family anywhere near the bunker, while Sam saw this as an opportunity to make the bunker a central location for hunters to access the large library of lore they inherited.

"Deano's got a point," Gabriel said. "We don't know who we can and can't trust, especially with the kids here. What if one of the Grigori or another angel or even a demon decided to ride one of those poor bastards in here, wanting to check out your secret  
clubhouse?"

"You and I are able to keep the children safe," Castiel countered. "Countless lives could be saved by sharing the information housed here."

"Any way to block off or ward the living areas?" Bobby asked. "Sympathetic hunters are an advantage; they could help us track the Grigori."

MJ snorted. "I doubt any hunters would be sympathetic to Dad and Uncle Sam shacking up with angels. They're not the most accepting bunch." She winced as she looked at her Uncle Sam. "No offense to you guys, you know that."

"Well," Sam pondered, "have any other hunters been here during your time?"

MJ and Bobby looked at each other sideways. "A few," MJ answered, "just some who were close to us, family friends."

Sam was surprised they had any kind of friends in the future, let alone family friends. That would imply these people would know they bonded with angels. Angels in male vessels. And they were cool with it. "Like who?"

"Eileen, for one," Bobby offered immediately. "She's awesome, and she was nuts over the library."

Sam searched his mind before it dawned on him. "Eileen Leahy?" he asked, a little shocked. They'd met once, exchanged a few emails, but weren't that close.

"Yep! Cesar and Jesse don't hunt anymore, but they come visit from time to time. Usually we go down to visit them in Mexico though. They've got a pretty nice ranch out there, less than a hundred acres. Only thing they hunt now are coyotes and other scavengers that come after their goats."

"Ha! That's awesome!" Dean said with a smile.

"And don't forget Cl-" Bobby started, but MJ threw a hand over his mouth, shaking her head violently.

"Who? Claire?" Dean asked. "What's the big deal? We already knew she was on the road to that, just hoping Jody would have gotten her to stick with school. Besides, I think I saw her in the future. She had a scar on her face. What happened there?"

Bobby looked at MJ with Sam's patented puppy eyes, but MJ was shaking her head. She looked at her Dad sadly. "I don't know how much we can say. She's a huge part of our timeline, and if we do anything to interfere with that I don't know what would change."

Castiel approached his daughter, cupping her face. "Mary Jo, you know how important Claire is to me. Whatever you know, if she is going to be hurt or go through any trauma, I need you to tell me."

Tears filled MJ's eyes. "I can't, Papa. This is one thing Uncle Gabriel specifically told us not to talk about. I'm sorry."

Everyone looked at Gabriel. He shrugged his shoulders, though without malice or mischief. "I know you love Claire, Cassie, so I don't think I would have said it without good reason." Castiel simply nodded, still looking unhappy.

Dean hates an unhappy Cas, so he puts one arm around his shoulder and says "how about we head over to Sioux Falls for a visit? It's only a six-hour drive, but I'll let you fly us there if it'll put a smile on your face." He nudged Cas' shoulder, giving him a playful grin.

Cas responded with a watery smile.

"Jody is going to kill us for not telling her about all this sooner," Sam told his brother, shaking his head. "You know that, right?"

Dean just grinned his shit-eating grin.

*** * * * ***

"Sheriff Mills speaking," Jody answered her cell phone from behind her desk at the Sioux Falls Sheriff Department.

"Hey Sheriff," Dean teased. "Can you spare some time to talk to some troublemakers?"

"Oh Lord," she replied, rolling her eyes, "what are you boys up to now?"

"If you come outside, we'll tell you. Just promise not to kill us."

She immediately hung up the phone and headed outside. She didn't see the Impala there, but she saw Dean and Sam standing with a small group of people. When she caught Dean's eye, he headed over for a hug, Sam right behind him.

"Good to see you, Jody," Dean said, slapping her back.

"Uh huh," she said, eyeing him suspiciously. "What are you two doing in my neck of the woods?"

Sam took his turn hugging her, then grinned at her sheepishly. "We wanted to introduce you to the family."

"Surprise!" Dean said with a grin on his face, earning both boys a skeptical look from the sheriff. Both boys threw an arm over her shoulder and led her over to the group of people they were standing with earlier. Dean grabbed the hand of a pretty blonde lady and dragged her up to Jody. "This is our mom, Mary Winchester."

Mary held out her hand to greet Jody, who just stood there slack-jawed. She wrapped Mary up in a bear hug and said, "lookin' good for a dead woman!" and Mary just laughed, hugging her back.

"I can't believe they haven't filled you in on anything that happened over the last year," Mary told her. "They told me all about you, they love you to death."

Jody grinned at that. "Awwww, I love those knuckleheads, too. We'll definitely have to catch up."

Sam cleared his throat to get Jody's attention. She looked over and saw Sam standing next to a short blonde man, holding his hand. Dean had his arm slung over the shoulder of a man just inches shy of Dean's height with black hair and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. She knew this had to be Castiel. Claire had an old family photo of herself, her mom, and her dad, whose body Castiel inhabited. She raised one eyebrow at them all. "Something you boys wanna tell me?"

Sam cleared his throat again. "Um, this is Gabriel." He started blushing, so Gabriel took over the introductions. "The _archangel_ Gabriel, at your service Sheriff," he said with a grin and a goofy bow. He hooked his thumb towards Cas. "That's Castiel, but I'm sure you've heard all about him. I'm much more interesting though." Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at her.

Now both eyebrows shot up. _Archangel?_ "What have you boys been getting yourselves into?"

"Their pants," Dean joked under his breath. Gabriel snorted and held his fist up for Dean to bump, which he did.

"Daaaaaad," the black-haired girl standing behind Dean said, rolling her eyes. She was holding the cutest little blonde-haired baby she had ever seen. But she called Dean dad.

The tall chestnut-haired teenager standing by Sam stepped forward and offered her his hand. "Bobby Winchester, ma'am. Sam and Gabriel are my dads. That's MJ and Sammy," he said, pointing at the girl and baby. "They're Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas' kids. Well, we're their future kids."

Jody shook his hand, then looked at Sam and Dean with a clear look of exasperation.

"Let me clear my schedule for the afternoon, I have a feeling that this story is gonna require a few beers."

*** * * * ***

Alex had left for Kansas State after her high school graduation, but Claire stayed with Jody and was attending classes at the local community college. Dean decided to fill Jody in  before Claire got home, then decide together what to tell her and what not to. Cas pulled a face at this, but kept silent.

They started after they last saw Jody, after Lucifer took over Castiel but before they had a bead on the Darkness. They talked about meeting God, the soul-bomb they didn't need because Dean embraced his inner Dr. Phil, Amara bringing back Mary, the British Men of Letters taking Sam, their search for him, their rescue that was aborted by the reemergence of the Thule, the Men of Letters allowing the Winchesters to continue their work (provisionally), coming back to Kansas, settling in with their mom and being interrupted by the appearance of the kids, and everything that has happened since their arrival. The only thing they left out was Gabriel's pregnancy and how it ended, because it was still too fresh of a wound. By the time they finished, Jody had knocked back two beers and was eyeing a third. Dean thought about suggesting whiskey.

Instead of reaching for that third beer, Jody plucked baby Sammy from MJ's arms. God, these boys had literally been to Hell and back, they really deserved some happiness. She never pegged either of the Winchesters as batting for the home team, but seeing them happy with their angels reminded her that love knew no bounds. And their kids? Absolutely amazing. She never thought she'd see the day, but now that she had she would give anything to protect their growing family.

The couple hours of storytime flew by, because Claire walked in the door astonished to see the full house. There were hugs and introductions all around, and lots of snarky comments from Claire. MJ and Bobby barely remembered her without the scar that traced her face and neck, and they'd never seen her smile so much. They knew what was going to happen though, and it made their hearts hurt. 

"So what's with the visit?" Claire asked. "I mean, I know I'm a ray of sunshine and a joy to be around, but you guys usually don't show up unless something's going down. There a hunt up here I haven't heard about?"

"No hunt," Castiel told her with a small smile. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Uh huh," she says slowly, giving him a sideways glance. "And when's the last time you just stopped by to see how I was doing?"

Castiel looked at his shoes, chagrined.

"That's what I thought. What's really going on?"

"Hey," Dean interrupted, "cut him some slack, ok? A lot of shit has gone down the past couple years, it hasn't been easy for anyone." He proceeded to give Claire the Cliff Notes version of the story, highlighting the fact Cas hasn't checked on her because Lucifer had commandeered his body, making her feel the tiniest bit guilty for giving him shit.

They spent some time catching up with Claire, hearing about her classes and the lore she'd been reading up on. It made Castiel and Dean both happy to hear she was getting smarter about hunting. They both still worried about what would happen to her, how she became the badass hunter the kids knew in the future, how she got that scar, but for now she was happy, healthy, safe, and being her usual bratty self.

"So," she asked Dean, "you saw me in the future? Was I still hot?"

"Totally fucking adorable," Dean told her with a wink.


	46. September 11, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagging for non-con, the fallout of said non-con, minor character death, and angst.

The woman laid there in the desert alone, tears streaming down her face, BDUs cut from her body, saliva and come dried from the sun and rehydrated by her sweat coating her chest, her stomach, and her thighs. As she laid there baking in the harsh sunlight,  
temperatures soaring past 110 degrees, she prayed. She hadn’t prayed since she was a little girl, but she didn’t know what else to do. She had joined the Army to protect her country, her family, families like hers, from all threats foreign and domestic. She had always been protective of those she loved, and this was a natural extension of that for her. So even as she lay broken, bruised and bleeding in a foreign country, she prayed her platoon was safe. Even though they were the ones that did this to her.

“Oh, kiddo,” she heard as she was losing consciousness, “what happened to you?”

*** * * * ***

Gabriel wasn’t one for answering prayers. He heard them all, he couldn’t help it, but he relegated them to the back of his mind. He had other things to do than listen to people begging him for this, that or the other. He had Sam and Bobby and everyone else to worry about. Besides, he still was still getting back to being Gabriel, not Loki.

But this one prayer, it was like a clear bell ringing through his mind. Sharp with pain, fear, and anguish. The person praying was in a bad way, he could tell, but the prayer wasn’t for them. ‘Keep them safe’ over and over, images of men in uniform, sand everywhere. Another self-sacrificing soul. _As if the Winchesters weren’t bad enough_ , he thought with a wry grin.

He followed the prayer to its source. In the deserts of Pakistan, just south of the Afghani border, he saw a body lying in the sand, carrion birds circling. As he flew closer, he saw a body, mostly naked with the exception of a helmet on the head and boots on the feet, cutaway pants pooling at the ankles and shirt sliced up the middle and pulled open. Small, pert breasts were exposed to the air. A woman. Her underwear had been cut off and discarded a few feet away. She was covered in body fluids, blood smeared between her naked thighs.

“Oh, kiddo, what happened to you?” he said quietly, cataloging the damage. Up close, he could see where the knife used to cut her clothes off had caught on her skin. Bruises were pressed into her hipbones and thighs from being held open, her breasts bruised from being groped too roughly. He knelt at her side, picked her up gently, and they were gone.

*** * * * ***

Another lazy afternoon in the bunker, another movie. This time, Sam had forced _Swing Kids_ on Dean.

“It’s an amazing movie,” Sam insisted. “It’s a World War II movie set in Germany, about two boys as close as brothers who are rebelling against Hitler’s Germany and the Nazis using American music and dancing.”

“Okay, first of all,” Dean said, pointing a finger at Sam belligerently, “haven’t we had enough of Nazis? Second, I don’t do musicals, I’m not a chick.” He heard a defiant ‘hey!’ come from MJ, but he didn’t pay any attention to it.

“Come on!” Sam growled in frustration. “You always pick the movie. Let me have a chance, will you? Besides, it has Christian Bale in it. You loved him as _Batman_.” Sam hoped this would be the clincher, and it was. 

Dean actually enjoyed the movie. It wasn’t a musical like he thought it would be, but featured big band music prominently. The music, the dance scenes, the costumes, all of it was just as compelling as the storyline. Christian Bale, of course, was awesome. So was the actor who played his best friend, whom he could only remember as Wilson from _House, M.D._ (he couldn’t ever remember the actor’s name).

As Wilson danced alone in the middle of the ballroom while the other dancers were being hauled out by the Nazi forces, they heard a crash in the war room, followed by “a little help here!”

Sam, Dean, Castiel, and the kids rushed into the room, wondering what the hell Gabriel was up to now, and were all shocked to see the broken soldier he was resting on the map table. As he moved his hands to various cuts and bruises to heal them, he was shouting out orders. “MJ, get her some clean clothes. Sammy, get a bed set up for her. Deano, finish getting her uniform off.” He leaned over to Castiel, worried. “She’s been raped,” he whispered. “You’ve got the more delicate touch; can you heal the trauma?”

Castiel nodded, but as he touched the inside of her thighs, the woman shot up, screaming. Quickly, Cas tapped her forehead with two fingers and knocked her back out, the woman falling limply into Gabriel’s arms. He continued his ministrations delicately,  
working emotionlessly as he always had, because he knew Gabriel was feeling emotional enough for everyone in the room.

Once she was cleaned up, healed up, and in a loose tee shirt that hung halfway down her thighs, Sam picked her up and carried her to the room he prepared for her, Dean and MJ hot on his heels. Gabriel slumped into a chair, shaking. He pulled the top of her shredded uniform towards it, flipping it around in his hand. The patch over one pocket says ‘Williams’, the one on the opposite pocket reads U.S. Army. There’s a rank on the collar, a chevron connected to a rocker-Specialist.

A hand fell on Gabriel’s shoulder. He looked up and saw Sam, who was looking at him quizzically. He looked back down at the uniform he was holding and saw the tears on it. “It was a random prayer,” he whispered. “She wasn’t praying for herself, but for the safety of others, her teammates I guess. So self-sacrificing,” he said with a dry laugh, “reminded me of you. So I went.”

“MJ is with her. Let’s give her a couple of hours, then we’ll wake her and see what we can do for her. We’ll have to take her back though, so she’s not listed as AWOL.” Sam squeezed his shoulder.

Gabriel looked up at him and said, “do your magic, gorgeous, find out what you can about Specialist Williams.” Sam nods and gets his laptop.

*** * * * ***

Gabriel was standing outside her door, debating whether to check on her or not when Sam approached him, a piece of paper in his hand.

“CNN reports Sargent Rose Williams, stationed at Bagram Airfield in Afghanistan, was killed in a firefight just east of Sadda, Pakistan. Her platoon leader said they were ambushed and she was shot from the back of their truck. Since they were under heavy fire they couldn’t stop to get her, or he and the other thirteen members of the platoon would be at risk.” Sam shook his head. “She must have still been alive, and the insurgents did… _that_.”

Gabriel read the report that Sam had printed from the CNN website. Something was off. He didn’t see any gunshot wounds on her. Maybe Cas healed them? The area where he found her didn’t look like there had been much vehicle traffic, certainly not a firefight. Maybe the insurgents dumped her after they raped her. Whatever happened, he hurt for her. They always focused on the wars no one else saw. They fought for humanity against Lucifer, against the Horsemen, against Amara, and every other threat the rest of the world knew nothing about. He rarely thought about the wars that the world faced head-on. And now another selfless soldier had paid the price. At least this explained why she was praying for her platoon’s safety, not her own.

They knocked on the door, and MJ opened it. She gestured them in, closing it behind them. “We gonna wake her up now?” MJ asked. “Kinda wanna to know what bastards did this to her so we can kill them.”

Gabriel chuckled at that and patted her on the shoulder. He walked to the bed to put two fingers to the girl’s forehead, but he paused. She looked so young, too young to be serving in the Army, too young to suffer the way she did. He pressed his fingers to her forehead and watched her eyes flutter open first, then go wide with fear.

“Whoa, Rose, it’s okay,” Gabriel said, holding his hands up in surrender. “You’re safe.” 

She looked confused for a moment, not knowing where she was, who these people were, and _they spoke English?_ “Where am I?”

Sam spoke up this time. “You’re in Kansas. You were hurt, you prayed.” Sam let out a little chuckle with a soft smile. “Gabriel heard you, brought you here and we fixed you up.”

“Gabriel?” she said softly, cocking her head in a move reminiscent of Castiel. Gabriel stepped forward cautiously and took her hand, kissing the back of it. “The archangel Gabriel, at your service,” he said with a sweet smile. He snapped his fingers to produce a single white rose, then handed it to the flabbergasted girl.

She took the rose from him, but then jumped out of the bed, looking around. “Where’s my uniform? I have to get back. They’ll think-”

“Whoa, slow down there, sweetie,” Gabriel said, trying to steady her. “They think you’re dead. The news reported you were killed in a firefight with insurgents and your platoon couldn’t go back for you. You don’t have to worry about being AWOL, and the rest  
of your platoon is safe.” Rose pulled her arms from Gabriel’s hands and backed up against the wall, slid down it, shaking in a pile on the floor. “Everything’s going to be okay,” MJ told her, sitting down next to her against the wall.

Rose looked at her, then started laughing hysterically. She stood back up shakily and, looking Gabriel dead in the eyes, said, “get me my uniform and take me back now.”

Gabriel laughed at her spirit and with a snappy salute said, “yes ma’am!”

*** * * * ***

Gabriel flew Rose in about a mile from Bagram, where she said she’d walk in from. She stood there for a moment, taking steadying breaths. “It wasn’t insurgents,” she whispered to the archangel. He looked at her strangely before she continued. “A few days ago, I intercepted intel about an arms trade between some local tribes. I took it to my Staff Sargent, thinking I’d done well. Turned out the trade was with someone here on base. They told my Staff Sargent to handle me, make sure I didn’t pass the intel on to anyone else. Insurgents didn’t rape me, my entire fucking platoon did. They took turns, fucking every orifice they could. My Staff Sargent fucked my face, telling me it would shut me up,” she sneered. “They raped me for hours then left me for dead.”

Gabriel looked at her in horror. “Then why the hell do you want to go back?”

“Because if I don’t, no one will know the truth. This could happen again, to anyone.” Rose looked forward again, towards the base. “I will not let this happen to anyone else. I will grab the nearest officer and tell them _exactly_ what happened and who did this.”

“They could jump you before you do,” Gabriel said softly. “I didn’t patch you up so you could get yourself killed, you know.”

She shrugged. “You’re an angel, you should know all that crap about the greater good, right?” She took his hand and squeezed it once before letting it drop again. “If anything happens, I know you’ll find justice for me.” And with that, she walked towards the base.

*** * * * ***

A day later, CNN reported that Specialist Rose Williams had not died at the hands of insurgents and had returned to Bagram. There was no mention of how she escaped, no mention of her sexual abuse, and no mention of anyone at the base being caught in any arms trades.

Three days later, CNN reported that Specialist Rose Williams had died in an explosion when her vehicle hit an Improvised Explosive Device.

A week later, Bagram Airfield was on lockdown. Fourteen men, all in the same platoon, had been killed during the night, stabbed through their hearts. All fourteen men were in the same platoon as Specialist Rose Williams. CNN was reporting a possible security breach by local insurgents.

Hours after the soldiers’ bodies were discovered, records came to light about the illegal trade of weapons between some of the officers on post. It had also come to light that Specialist Rose Williams learned of this and, after reporting it to her commanding officer, her commanding officer was ordered to silence her. A full inquiry of the base’s chain of command would happen once they arrived on American soil.

That same night, an archangel stood about a mile from Bagram, his angel blade at his side still dripping blood, where he had previously stood with a young woman who was looking to do the right thing, to prevent others from suffering the way she had, smiling grimly at the justice he found for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author’s Note:**   
>  _In the original timeline, this is the event that causes Gabriel to give up being the Trickster and pushes him to be the Archangel of Justice. Now, it just solidifies it._   
>  _I did not write this to disparage the US Armed Forces. I am an Army veteran myself. I know that being a female in the service is not always easy. Many male soldiers still take advantage of female soldiers, and it is rarely reported._


	47. September 21, 2017

Sam was _pissed_. He was so fucking sick and tired of all the shit raining down on his family. He was sick of all the bullshit in the world. He resented Chuck for putting them in the middle of all the supernatural shit, expecting them to be that fucking firewall between the light and the dark, resented him for not being there for the world he created. 

He resented that Gabriel was taking one hit after another.

Sam could see the changes in his angel, going from a carefree Trickster to solemn and serious. He hated feeling Gabriel’s guilt and self-blame through their bond, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Gabriel would sit quietly and sift through his thoughts almost constantly, though what he was thinking Sam could only speculate. After all, he had gone through his share of bullshit, guilt, and self-blame, too. 

Gabriel withdrew so much that, even though Sam knew he didn’t sleep, he wasn’t coming to their bed anymore to lay with Sam as he slept. They would talk during the day, but not like they used to. And their intimacy was almost nil, relegated to a few comforting hugs to assure Sam that Gabriel was okay. Sam missed the closeness he was developing with his angel and was unsure how to fix it, if it could be fixed.

*** * * * ***

_Trickster_ , yes. _Hedonist_ , yes. _Zen?_ Hardly. Gabriel may have been one of the oldest angels, but that didn’t mean patience was a strong suit. Yet there he was, sitting in a lotus position with his eyes closed in the middle of the woods behind the bunker, sorting through all the prayers he was hearing, trying to discern which ones were frivolous and who actually needed him. He heard prayers from single moms who had lost their jobs and didn’t know how they were going to take care of their kids; he heard prayers for sick loved ones; he heard prayers from children who want to be liked at school; he heard prayers for wealth, for fame, for security; he heard prayers of every sort.

He can’t answer them all. He’s good, but he’s not that good. He was starting to realize why Dad got out of the prayers and miracles business. And who was he to decide who deserved his help and who didn’t? Yeah, he wanted to help those in dire need, like Rose, but who’s to say what need is and isn’t dire? He wasn’t his Father.

“Aren’t you worried about bugs crawling all over you out here?” a voice asked Gabriel.

He cracked one eye open and looked up to see Dean. He was so deep in his mind he never heard the hunter approach. Either that, or Dean is just that damned good. Maybe a combination of both. Dean crouched down next to him, bringing them eye-level.

“I get it dude,” Dean told him softly, “but you can’t save them all. You’ll go nuts trying. You’re not gonna be able to save them all. Hell, you won’t be able to save a fraction of them.” Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at Dean before he continued. “Cas,” Dean sighed. “Cas made me think, you and me? We’re not so different. We have little brothers who do stupid shit for good reasons, and no matter how many times they fuck up, we still love them. And us? We’re the ones who love our families to the point of self-destruction. We want to take care of our brothers no matter what. Although you,” Dean laughed, “have a lot more brothers to worry about than I do.” Dean sat down next to Gabriel, facing him. “And we have this need to fix everything, protect everyone, save everyone. And when we can’t, it eats away at us.”

Dean didn’t know how to continue, so they sat silently for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of the forest around them. Gabriel rolled Dean’s words around in his head. He could see the parallels Dean was drawing, agreed with them. He thought back to the time when he trapped Sam and Dean in TV land. Gabriel fought so hard to get those two to play their roles, get them to agree to Michael and Lucifer just so that he could see the fight between his brothers come to end. And Sam and Dean fought against it, to save each other and to protect the rest of humanity from the destruction the fight would bring. They taught Gabriel that sometimes the obvious answer isn’t always the only one. So if the obvious answer here, listening to and weeding out every prayer, wasn’t the only answer…

“What do you think?” Gabriel asked Dean.

“Take what you can get,” Dean responded, still looking off into the trees. “We don’t get much happy in our life, nature of the beast. But somehow we found a little. Hold onto that, and then whenever you get that little feeling inside you that tells you that you gotta do something, then chase it. For me, I’m good until I get the itch that something’s gotta be done about the shit no one else will deal with. For you? I’d say just do what you always do, and listen for whatever it was that drew you to that girl’s prayers. It’s not perfect, but it’s what you can do without destroying yourself or your family.”

Dean stood up and brushed off his pants. “Go find my brother, he’s doing that moping shit again,” he said to Gabriel with a frown. “It’s annoying. Seriously, I don’t know how you can stand him sometimes. He’s like a giant girl.” With that Dean started back for the bunker.

Gabriel chuckled and said “jerk” under his breath.

Dean must have heard, because as he kept walking he yelled back “bitch!”

*** * * * ***

It took Gabriel another hour or so of thinking before he felt ready to head back in. Dean made a lot of sense, and it took him a while to figure out how to handle how he felt about what the hunter had said. He couldn’t really be the Trickster anymore, not full time anyways. People deserved justice without it being turned into a joke. And he couldn’t ignore Sam while he went off trying to fix everything, he loved Sam and that wasn’t fair to him. He’d need to find a balance.

He also wished he could poke fun at Dean for the chick flick moment, but decided to give him a free pass for being kinda helpful.

He decided to walk back to the bunker instead of his usual popping in, gave him time to figure out what he was doing. When he got to the library and saw Sam sitting at a table surrounded by books, eyebrows drawn as his mouth moved silently along with the words on the page, he wondered why he worried. This was his Samshine, after all.

He walked up behind Sam and rested his hands on his shoulders, leaning down and placing a kiss on the top of his head. Sam looked up at Gabriel and smiled, and his heart pleasantly dropped to his stomach. “Hey, gorgeous,” he said with a smile. “Got time to talk?”


	48. September 30, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagging for hetero sex and parental violence.

As when anytime things start getting better, something new pops up. Or in this case, pops out. Baby Sammy shouldn’t have had enough control of his wings to travel like Gabriel and Castiel do, but he started popping in and out of rooms days ago. Sam and Dean laughed when Gabriel painted an angel trap on the floor and put Sammy in the middle of it.

“Think of it as an angelic playpen,” Gabriel said with a grin. He snapped up a large fleece blanket and by hand started to embroider an angel trap on it. His little project took him several days and another attempted prison break by the baby, but it worked out since Sammy couldn’t pop out of the bunker and the needlework gave Gabriel time to sit calmly and think while he worked. Sam liked to sit next to him while he worked, one hand holding his book while the other hand played with the hair curling at the nape of Gabriel’s neck. If there were no interruptions, Gabriel could finish it that day.

Mary and Dean passed the time keeping their hands on the baby so he wouldn’t take off on them. “I think he’s doing that on purpose to get more attention,” Dean said before lifting Sammy to blow a raspberry on his tummy. He tossed him up a couple times in the air to make him laugh and squeal, and Dean laughed right along with him. 

Bobby and Castiel walked into the room, Bobby holding a tray of sandwiches and Cas holding a stack of paper plates. “Lunch!” Bobby called out with a grin. Dean handed Sammy over to his mom and got up. He took the plates from Cas’ hand and set them down, taking Cas’ hand.

“We’re gonna go grab MJ,” he said, tugging Cas down the hall behind him. Once they were out of sight, Dean pinned Cas against the wall with his body, letting his hands fist Cas’ hair as he lowered his lips to his angel’s. Cas groaned as Dean’s tongue invaded his mouth, his hips bucking involuntarily. “You’re so fucking hot in jeans, angel,” Dean muttered between breaths, snaking a hand inside the waistband to cup Cas’ ass.

A scream from MJ’s room broke their kiss. They gave each other a quick, fearful look before running down the hall. Dean tried to open the door, but it was locked. Cas flung his hand out and the door slammed open. Neither man was prepared for what they found.

MJ was on her back, babbling incoherently and her head thrashing from side to side, her nails digging into Kevin’s back as he lay on top of her, thrusting into her like a man possessed.

Castiel flung his hand out again, throwing Kevin across the room. He stalked over to the Scribe with barely contained rage, snatching him up by his arms and slamming him against the wall. Dean pulled Cas off of Kevin, dropping him to the floor. When Kevin got back up on shaky legs, Dean caught him in the jaw with a right hook then a left jab to the gut. Then it was Cas’ turn to pull Dean off of Kevin, grabbing Kevin by the throat with one hand and pinning him against the wall again.

“Daddy! Papa! Stop it!” MJ yelled at her dads, wrapping a sheet around her naked body. By then the commotion in the room attracted attention, Sam and Gabriel rushing into the room. Sam pulled Castiel and Dean back, while Gabriel snapped his fingers, dressing Kevin in a pink robe with pink bunny slippers. Castiel broke free of Sam’s grip and grabbed Kevin again.

“What the hell were you doing to my daughter?” he growled, slamming Kevin against the wall again. Gabriel tried restraining Cas this time, but restraining the pissed off angel was not easy. MJ ran to Kevin’s side, checking him for injuries. Being an angel now, Kevin wasn’t hurt, but he was shaken up.

“How long has this been going on Mary Jo?” Dean asked her sternly, Sam still restraining him. MJ flinched, her dad rarely using her full name like that unless he was angry or disappointed with her.

“That was my first time,” MJ said angrily, “so thanks for ruining it.” On the verge of tears, she turned to Kevin and begged him to get them out of there. Kevin looked at Dean with more than a little fear in his eyes and then they were gone.

Sam shoved Dean. “What the hell is wrong with you? Kevin is our friend!”

“He was fucking my daughter!” Dean yelled.

“She’s legally an adult, she has that right!”

“She’s still a child!”

“And how old were you when you started having sex?” Sam smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“That’s not the point!” Dean started pacing MJ’s room, muttering under his breath. “Cas, can you track them down?”

Cas gave a nod, but before he could fly out, Gabriel grabbed him.

“Leave her alone for now,” Gabriel warned him. “She’s embarrassed, angry, and upset. You go after her now, who knows what she’ll do.” Sam nodded in agreement, and Castiel just snarled at him. “She’s still in the bunker, so just leave her be, okay?”

“What about Kevin?” Dean growled.

“He’s not leaving her side,” Gabriel said, “not like this.”

*** * * * ***

MJ and Kevin were in her grandmother’s room, MJ rooting through her dresser for something to put on when Mary walked into the room, still holding baby Sammy. MJ and Kevin both spun around defensively when they heard her say, “I wondered what all the  
commotion was about.”

“Are you gonna lecture me too?” MJ spat at her.

“No,” she laughed, “I think everyone else will have that covered. I _do_ think it was stupid to do that in the bunker, in earshot of everyone.” Mary wrapped her arms around her granddaughter and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She looked over at Kevin and said, “I think it might be best if you took off for a while. I know Dean is your friend, but he’s likely to kill you for this if you don’t give him a chance to calm down.” Kevin nodded, kissed MJ’s cheek, and disappeared.

Mary squeezed MJ one more time before letting her go, fishing out a loose pair of jeans and a blouse for MJ to put on until everyone vacated her room and she could get her own clothes. “You’re going to have to face them,” Mary said. “But keep in mind that they love you, okay?” MJ nodded, and they went to find MJ’S dads.

*** * * * ***

MJ found her dads and her uncles sitting in the kitchen, Dean working on his third or fourth beer, a collection of empty bottled lined up in front of him with the labels peeled off. Castiel was drinking straight out of a tequila bottle, surprising MJ. She was supremely embarrassed, but she walked into the room with her shoulders straight and her head held high.

When she walked in, Dean made to get up but MJ pointed at him and said “sit down, I’m talking first.” Both Dean and Castiel gave her the evil eye, but she continued. “I have been stuck in this bunker for months. I understand it’s for my own safety and I have not left with the exception of my one date with Kevin. He has been coming to visit me and spend time with me so that I wouldn’t lose my mind from boredom or cabin fever. You all know him, you know he’s a good man. He was your friend when he was still alive, for crying out loud. It’s not like I was being promiscuous or having sex to cure my boredom. _I love him._ I have loved him for years. And as much as I wish my first time wasn’t here in the bunker with my family just down the hall, I was still thinking clearly enough to follow your rules about not leaving. You two,” she said, pointing to her dads, “owe Kevin an apology. If he doesn’t get one, I will never forgive you. Uncle Gabe,” she said, turning to her uncle, “can you please soundproof my room like you did yours and my dads’?”

Gabriel looked from MJ to Dean and Castiel, trying so hard not to laugh and only barely succeeding. “You’ve had your say, now I’m gonna take a turn here.” He got up and put his arms around his niece. “I love you, but you need to be a little more respectful of your dads.”

She was about to protest when he cut her off “AND they need to be more respectful of you. Before I do anything, you guys need to hash things out, okay?” He kissed her on the top of the head before taking Sam by the hand and leaving their brothers and their daughter to talk.

Dean slammed back his beer before saying, “I don’t wanna talk about it,” getting up and leaving the room. Castiel did the same with his bottle of tequila. “Neither do I,” he said, and followed Dean. MJ just heaved a frustrated sigh. It was gonna be so much fun around here until her dads pulled their heads out of their asses.


	49. October 2, 2017

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean moaned as his angel slowly rolled his hips, pushing his cock deeper into Dean’s tight ass. The two men were twined together, hips rocking slowly in tandem as Castiel kissed and licked every freckle on Dean’s shoulders. Dean loved it slow, loved the sensual movements, the languid drag and push and pull. He was even starting to love bottoming for his angel. Cas made him _feel_ , and he enjoyed it so much more than the rushed fucks he had when he was still playing the field. Cas was just better in every way, and he was _his_.

When Cas hit Dean’s prostate, his back arched and he let out a pornographic groan. Dean could feel Cas’ smile against his shoulder, and his angel picked up the pace, hitting that sweet spot on every thrust and making Dean cry out. Their sweat-slick bodies slid against each other, and Cas had to hold Dean tighter so that the force of his thrusts weren’t pushing him out of his grasp.

Dean snapped his hips up in rhythm with Cas’, meeting him thrust for thrust, each one harder than the next. He could feel his orgasm coiling up inside him, ready to break free. “I’m close, Cas,” he panted in his lover’s ear. “C’mon angel, harder!” Cas picked up the force and tempo of his thrusts, making Dean cry out a litany of “YESYESYESYES- _CAAAAAAAAAAAAS!_ ” as his body locked up and he came all over himself and his angel. Castiel kept pounding into Dean until his hips stuttered to a stop a minute later, pushing deep into Dean as he came, biting down on his hunter’s shoulder.

Still coming down from their high and catching their breath, there was a soft knock on the door. Castiel tapped Dean on the forehead with two fingers to clean them up and quickly dress them each in a pair of sleep pants. When Cas opened the door, he found MJ standing there in her pajamas, face red and tear-streaked and barely able to breathe for the sobs escaping her. Cas immediately wrapped his arms around his daughter.

When Dean saw his daughter’s distress, he jumped out of bed quickly, double-checking he had pants on, and practically ran to hold her. “What’s wrong baby girl?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her opposite Castiel and kissing the top of her head.

“I remember him, but the memories are gone,” MJ whimpered between hiccups. “Kevin’s not part of my timeline anymore.” MJ broke down into sobs again. Her dads hugged her tighter while looking at each other over her head.

Dean pulled both Cas and MJ into the room and over to the bed, pulling MJ down and cradling her between himself and Cas. They both held her as she cried, stroking her hair and shushing her, until her body stopped shaking and she fell into a fitful sleep.

“Did we do this?” Dean whispered to Cas, not wanting to wake MJ up.

“It’s entirely possible,” Cas responded, equally as quiet.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut. “Sonofabitch,” he hissed. 

They had to fix this.


	50. October 5, 2017

They couldn’t find the kid anywhere, and no one in Heaven was talking. On top of that, there were rumors floating around Hell that the Winchesters were going to kill the Scribe of God. Gabriel was sure similar rumors were floating around upstairs.

“Oh, for-” Dean shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. “I wasn’t gonna _kill_ him! But he was doing… _things_ … with my daughter! How the hell was I supposed to react to that?” He twisted the top off of another bottle of beer and chugged half of it before slamming it back down on the table.

“I believe I was close to smiting him, without a second thought,” Castiel stated calmly. “The mere thought of anyone violating my own child like that enraged me.”

“See?” Dean said, waving a hand at Cas. “He gets it!”

“But he _wasn’t_ violating her, Cassie,” Gabriel pointed out. “It was one hundred percent consensual. They wanted each other. Just like you two want each other,” he said with a smirk.

Dean shuddered at the thought. “ _Not_ the same,” Dean said, jabbing Gabriel in the chest with his index finger.

“Oh really?” Gabriel said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. “Care to ask your mom about that?”

“Don’t ask Mom anything!” Mary said, hands up in the air. “Mom is taking Sam to Colorado to take care of a Wendigo.”

“You are?” Dean and Sam said simultaneously. They were both looking at their mom like she grew a second head.

“Yes,” she said firmly, grabbing Sam’s jacket and tossing it to him. “It needs to be taken care of, but you have to worry about helping MJ right now. You’ll have Castiel and Gabriel to help you here.”

Sam closed his laptop and picked it up, shooting a smug look at his brother. “Looks like I’m going on a Wendigo hunt. Have fun!” He dropped a kiss on Gabriel’s head and left with their mom.

Dean dropped into a chair with a sigh, picking up his beer again. “How the hell am I supposed to figure this shit out without Sammy?” he grumbled. “He’s the one who’s good with _feelings_.”

“Awwww Deano,” Gabriel said, ruffling Dean’s hair and earning him a dirty look. “You’ve still got me! I’m not too shabby in the feelings department either, and I’ve got connections. We’ll fix this PDQ, don’t you worry.”

“Yeah?” Dean was beyond frustrated. He raked his hand through his hair, yelling at Gabriel. “What are you gonna do that we haven’t already tried?”

Gabriel rocked back and forth on his heels, hands behind his back, looking like innocence personified. “Have you tried praying to him?”

Dean blinked. Blinked again. He looked at Cas, who tilted his head to one side. Then he smacked himself in the forehead and pulled his palm down his face. Then he stood up and prayed in typical Dean fashion.

“Oh holy Scribe of God, get your skinny ass down here. I promise I’m not gonna kill you, but we need to talk.” After a minute of nothing happening, Dean shrugged his shoulders and put his hands up in a ‘now what?’ manner. Gabriel motioned with his hand for him to continue.

“Cas isn’t gonna kill you, either. No one’s gonna kill you. I swear. Just get your ass down here, okay?” Still no response. “Goddammit Kevin! This is important! MJ is hurting and crying and I can’t deal with that shit.”

Then there was a knock on the bunker door.

Startled, Gabriel dropped his angel blade to his hand and cautiously opened the door. He was pleasantly surprised to see one of the older angels, Joshua, standing there. He smiled, retracting his angel blade before pulling him in for a hug, startling the angel.  
Joshua pulled back, holding the archangel at arm’s length. “Gabriel,” he said with a slow smile, “it is good to see you again.”

“You too, old man.” Gabriel said jovially. “What brings you down to Casa de Winchester?”

Joshua’s smile dropped. “Kevin asked me to come here on his behalf.” At that, Dean and Castiel joined Gabriel. “He believes he has destroyed his friendship with the Winchesters, and has therefore decided to stay in Heaven, so as not to upset them further.”

“Dude,” Dean said, “people piss us off all the time, doesn’t mean we don’t want them around. I mean, look at all the shit Cas and I went through, and I kept _him_ around.”

Castiel turned to Dean and gave him a bitchface to rival Sam’s.

“And Gabriel,” Dean went on. “Gabriel killed me, like, a hundred times. He zapped me into a _procedural cop show_ for crying out loud. He’s still a major dick-”

“Thanks,” Gabriel deadpanned.

“-but Sam still wants _him_ around. My daughter loves Kevin. I just lost my shit because I was not prepared for... _that_ …”

“Nevertheless,” Joshua said, “it is his choice, and he is determined not to interfere with your lives again.”

Gabriel put a hand on Joshua’s shoulder. “Listen, Josh, talk to the kid for us, okay? We need him. MJ needs him. Kevin not being around is totally screwing with her timeline. Just let him know we don’t hate him and we want him to come back, okay?”

Joshua nodded, then bid them goodbye.

Gabriel turned to Dean and Castiel. “Well boys, looks like we’re waiting on the Scribe.”


	51. October 10, 2017

“This is a bad idea, MJ,” Bobby said, taking his cousin’s hand that wasn’t holding the book.

“Not really caring right now Bobby.” Bobby sighed and flew them into Hell, just outside of Lucifer’s cage. When they landed, she squeezed his hand and told him to pick her up in about an hour.

Lucifer perked up when he heard voices, and outright grinned when he saw MJ. “Hello my darling niece,” he said with an amused lilt to his voice. “I didn’t expect a visit from you so soon! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

MJ, looking despondent, shrugged one shoulder and held out the copy of _I, Lucifer_ that she brought with her. “Got sick of the bunker, figured this was as good of a place as any to hide out. At least I’d get intelligent conversation.”

“You sure know how to sweet talk a boy,” he said with a grin and a wink, taking the book. “Thanks for this; it’s awfully dull down here. Maybe next time bring a stack?”

“Yeah, no problem.” MJ huffed and sat down on the ground just outside the cage. “I’ve been praying for you, you know.”

Lucifer looked up with a start, unsure of what to say to that.

“Dads can be such dicks sometimes, you know? I mean, they’re not always right, and they’ll never admit when they’re wrong. And they don’t realize how it makes us feel.” MJ sighed again. “Sorry, I’m just pissed at my own dads, makes me a little more sympathetic towards you.”

“I don’t mind the sympathy in the slightest if it means I’ll have company more often,” Lucifer said, sitting in the cage opposite MJ, “but I think you’re wasting your prayers talking to my dad. Self-righteous bastard would never stoop so low as to admitting fallacy.”

MJ snorted. “My dads aren’t much better.”

At that, Lucifer let out a loud laugh. “Are you shitting me?” he said incredulously. “If there’s one thing the Winchesters excel at, it’s self-blame. It’s like they get a hard-on from it.”

“ _EW_ ,” MJ said, making a face.

“Oh, please,” Lucifer said, rolling his eyes, “like you have a problem with hard-ons now. Rumor is your daddies caught you schtupping the Scribe, and now they’re out for blood.”

MJ blushed furiously at that, then let out a scream of rage. “It wasn’t _schtupping_ , it was  _making love!_ ” MJ cried out. “It was my first time, dammit! It was supposed to be wonderful and magical and awesome and-”

“And you should have done it somewhere your dads couldn’t find you,” Lucifer interjected.

“I know! But I was trying to at least follow their rules and not leave the bunker! Stupid Grigori are still out there gunning for us, Bobby and I aren’t supposed to leave the bunker at all.”

“And yet you’re here with me,” her uncle said with a flourish.

“Yeah, well, I had to get away from them for a while, and I figured with you in the cage I couldn’t get into too much trouble,” MJ pouted.

“Yeah, no trouble here in Hell,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Wait a second-Grigori? They’re still kicking around topside? I would have thought they’d be either dead or bored by now.”

“No, assholes blew their way into the bunker a few months back, damned near killed Uncle Sam. As long as Samyaza and his goon squad are still out there, we’re on lockdown.” MJ was in a full sulk now. 

Lucifer let out a full belly laugh, startling MJ. When he was able to catch his breath, he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. “Oh, Gabriel didn’t know old Samy like I did. Bastard was always full of pride and self-righteousness.” He leaned out through the bars of the cage, crooking his finger at MJ as if he had the best secret in the world he was dying to share. She stepped forward cautiously, and he whispered “Nineveh.”

She took a step back, eyeing Lucifer warily. “If that’s where he is, why would you tell me? Is it a trap?”

Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. “Little girl, you are the first person to talk to me who didn’t want something from me. Well, other than to leave your family alone, but that’s beside the point. You tried talking me down, you came to visit; you still treat me like _family_. That’s more than I’ve gotten from anyone upstairs in millennia. You are officially my new favorite Winchester, now that Sammy is banging my brother.”

“Again, _EW_.”

Lucifer laughed again, MJ looking at him like he lost his mind. Bobby came back in time to see MJ freaking out over Lucifer’s laughing fit and grabbed her by the arm.

“Mary Jo,” Lucifer said, “go home, talk to your dads, calm their grumpy asses down, get your Scribe back, and kill those fucking Grigori. Go back to your time, stop hunting, make lots of babies, and keep visiting your Uncle Lucifer. You and your family are going to change Heaven and Hell, and I can’t wait to see what you do with it.”

Bobby flew them back to the bunker before MJ could say good-bye.

*** * * * ***

“What the hell was that all about?” Bobby demanded when they landed in the library in the bunker. “Is the old devil finally going insane?”

“No,” MJ said with a slow smile, “I think he’s finally going sane and doesn’t know what to do with it.” She started out the door, picking up her pace as she hit the hallway until she’s finally running into the TV room where everyone’s watching Game of Thrones. She was out of breath when she got there, and her panting got everyone’s attention.

“MJ?” Dean said cautiously, hoping his daughter was done being pissed off at him.

“Nineveh,” she said with a triumphant smile. “Samyaza is in Nineveh.”

Everyone stood at her proclamation, Gabriel going to her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

“How do you know?” Dean asked her.

“Don’t ask,” Bobby said, finally catching up to his cousin.

“Makes sense though,” Gabriel said, still clutching MJ. “We checked the books of Enoch and Jubilees, but the Book of Jude said the Watchers were bound to the ‘valleys of the Earth’. Nineveh is smack dab in the middle of old Mesopotamia. I never thought that  
maybe Samyaza was bound there and couldn’t leave, unlike his officers. That may be why he hasn’t come after us himself yet.” He hugged MJ to him tightly.

“We will need to plan our attack very carefully,” Castiel tells them. “He may or may not be alone. Since he has not wandered the Earth, he may not be consuming human souls anymore. We don’t know how he’s maintaining his grace or his power.”

Gabriel let go of MJ and faced Sam, Dean, and Castiel, purpose lighting his eyes. “We’re one step closer to finishing this. Let’s do it right.”


	52. October 12, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagging for graphic fight scene/violence.

Gabriel was alone in the bunker’s training room, full archangel armor, wielding not his angel blade but his archangel’s sword. His iPod was tucked into a little pocket behind his breastplate, headphones on, listening to a playlist he labeled _Smite!_ as he practiced moving with his sword, which he hadn’t done in a millennium. As the music guided his fluid movements, he reached out with his senses and his grace, tuning him into the area surrounding him.

Between the angels and the hunters, they had decided to go into Nineveh blind, not wanting to tip off Samyaza. Gabriel would go in first to fight Samyaza. If the other Grigori were there, Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Mary would be on standby waiting for Gabriel to call Cas over angel radio. MJ and Bobby would be in the heavily-warded dungeon with baby Sammy, not wanting to leave them vulnerable in case this was a trap to draw the adults away in order to get to the children. Sam had tried to argue with Gabriel that he didn’t have to take on Samyaza alone, but Gabriel brooked no argument. He had a need to stand against Samyaza alone to find justice for those the Grigori had killed, so Sam relented.

As Gabriel transitioned from one form to another, his senses picked up someone at the edge of the room; his grace told him it was Sam. A smile curled one side of his mouth; time to show off a little for his mate. Gabriel closed his eyes and picked up his tempo; he swung his sword with fighting force, moving it in graceful arcs and sharp parries. His footwork was as graceful as a dancer’s, moving in point and counterpoint to his arm movements. He let his senses gauge his distance from Sam, so that while he moved closer, he was never in danger of harming his hunter. Finally, he was arm’s distance from Sam, swinging his sword parallel to their bodies. He stopped in a block position directly in front of Sam, then opened his eyes.

Sam was leaning against the door to the training room, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Gabriel’s movements. The former Trickster never ceased to astound him. While he never underestimated Gabriel’s power, he often forgot that Gabriel was an archangel almost as old as time itself, a warrior, a messenger of God. Watching all that glorious power in a deadly dance was both humbling and arousing. Not flinching even once, he watched as Gabriel got closer and closer to him, his love for and faith in the archangel never faltering. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips as Gabriel stopped right in front of him.

Gabriel dropped his arms to his sides, moving his sword out from between himself and Sam. Sam reached up and removed Gabriel’s headphones, hearing faint strains of _Immortals_ by Fall Out Boy, and ran one hand through Gabriel’s hair.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Sam said softly.

Gabriel shrugged one shoulder and gave Sam a genuine smile. “Nah, I’m just me.”

Sam’s hand wrapped around the back of Gabriel’s neck, pulling him in for a slow kiss before dropping his forehead to meet his angel’s. “Are you sure you want to do this alone?”

“ _Sam_ …”

Sam chuckled. “I know, just checking.” He gave Gabriel another quick kiss. “You ready for this?”

Gabriel took a deep, cleansing breath and nodded. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” He took a step back from Sam, out of his arms. “I hate this, you know. I hate fighting with my brothers. I hate that I have to put them down like this. I know it’s necessary, but it still  
hurts.” He slid his sword into a scabbard hanging at his left side and took another couple of steps back. “Love you Sam,” he said with a sad smile.

“Love you too, Gabe.”

And then Gabriel was gone.

*** * * * ***

It was barely sunset when Gabriel arrived in Iraq, where Nineveh had been. He stood at the edge of Kouyunjik, one of the mounds marking Nineveh’s location, looking down at the River Khosr and the remains of the city walls. It had been decades since archaeologists had been there but their presence was still there in the debris left behind. His eyes swept the ruins of the once-flourishing capital of the Assyrian Empire, remembering his last visit here. The day he delivered his Father’s order that the Nephilim must die.

“It was a beautiful, thriving city, full of life,” a voice said from behind him. Gabriel didn’t move, didn’t react. “We were happy here. We had wives, children, families. Our Father was wrong to destroy that.”

“No, he wasn’t,” Gabriel responded, not turning to face Samyaza. “It was one thing to have a family, but another to raise them the way you did, as monsters. You had no right to teach them the Old Ways, no right to teach them old magicks, and certainly no right to feed on the souls of our Father’s creations.”

“How else were we to survive?” he asked, anger creeping into his voice. “We were cut off from Father and the rest of the Host. We were slowly becoming mortal. Without our grace, we would not have been able to protect our families. We brought them into this  
world, it was our duty to protect our children at any cost.”

Gabriel slowly reached for the hilt of his sword. “It was too high of a cost, brother, and it damned you all.” In one swift movement, Gabriel pulled his sword from its scabbard as he turned, bringing the tip of the blade to Samyaza’s throat on the upswing. He held steady, the tip biting into his opponent’s flesh. Where there would be the bluish-white of grace, there was black ichor slowly trickling from the wound. “It has to stop.”

“And how are you or that _seraph_ any different than us?” he spat the word as if it were filth in his mouth. “You cannot tell me that you are not teaching them the Old Ways, and you certainly cannot tell me you would not do anything in your power to protect them. That is why you are here, correct?” Samyaza lifted an eyebrow at Gabriel in challenge, daring him to contradict him.

“We mated with Father’s blessing, and we raise our children well.” Gabriel dug his sword a little deeper into Samyaza’s neck. “And I’m here to get justice for everyone you ever hurt, every soul you’ve eaten, every life you’ve taken. No one else will ever suffer  
again because of your actions. Sound good to you?” Gabriel asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. As he pushed his sword into Samyaza’s throat, the Grigori disappeared.

Samyaza reappeared about a hundred yards away. He held a wicked-looking sword, like a scimitar. Definitely not standard issue from Heaven. He crouched low into a coiled attack position, the black ichor slowly dripping from his neck and leaving droplets in the sand. Gabriel imitated his stance, rotating his sword by the wrist a few times. A pained look flashed across Gabriel’s face, then both beings began their charge towards the other, swords held high.

The two angels clashed in a flurry of strikes and blocks. They danced together in intricate patterns, one lunging forward while the other leaning back or to the side. Samyaza drew first blood, catching Gabriel across his left arm at the joint of his upper arm plating and bracer. It didn’t faze him though, immediately retaliating with a shallow gash across his opponent’s torso, causing Samyaza to stagger back a few steps before attacking again. 

They fought like this for an hour, their bodies a patchwork of pierced metal and slashed fabric, flashes of blueish-white and dripping black barely seen in the fading light. Both knew that they couldn’t continue like this, that one must fall to the other. Desperate, Samyaza charged Gabriel, scimitar directly in front of him, as though he planned to use the curved blade to impale the other angel. Gabriel merely stood there, waiting. A hair’s breadth from Samyaza’s blade and Gabriel turned to one side. As the angry angel’s momentum carried him past, Gabriel’s own speed and trajectory kept him moving in a circle, his blade striking directly through Samyaza’s chest.

Gabriel yanked his sword from Samyaza’s body. He waited for him to fall, to explode, to die. But he didn’t. Samyza turned around, black ichor oozing from what should have been a fatal wound, a wound that would have killed any mortal or angel. Once again, Samyaza charged at Gabriel, this time much slower. And once again, Gabriel spun to one side to allow the other to rush past him. This time he brought his sword up to shoulder level, letting the blade follow its path through Samyaza’s neck, his head dropping to the ground.

Gabriel dropped to his knees, lifting Samyaza’s head by his hair. The leader of the Grigori was finished, the black ichor from the chest wound now pouring out at an exponential rate and consuming the flesh and bone. Gabriel lifted the head so he stared into  
the vacant eyes. With remorse for the loss of yet another brother but the satisfaction of winning the battle, he told Samyaza “justice has been served.”

Gabriel sat there on his knees until darkness was fully upon him, praying for the hundreds of souls lost to the Grigori, praying they made it through the veil to their true rewards. He prayed to his Father, begged him for forgiveness for another death and that he hoped it was righteous. And he prayed to Sam. He prayed that his hunter remained safe. He prayed that the man would still love him after this, would never leave him.

“Of course I still love you, moron.”

Gabriel looked up and saw Sam standing a couple feet from him. “Sam?” he asked, confused. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Sam shrugged. “One minute I heard your voice in my head, the next I’m standing here.”

Gabriel stood, laughing. “That’s one hell of a party trick. Now I know the easiest way to get you in bed,” he said waggling his eyebrows at Sam, making him join in the laughter.

When Sam saw what he was holding in his hand, he stopped laughing. “That Samyaza?”

Gabriel lifted the head, then dropped it. “Yeah, it was. One less threat to worry about.” He walked up to Sam and took his hand. “Come on gorgeous, let’s go home.”


	53. October 20, 2017

In the aftermath of Samyaza’s death at Gabriel’s hand, life seemed to come to a screeching halt for the Winchesters and their angels. There was no word on the remaining six Grigori at all; neither the angels nor the Men of Letters could find them. On top of that, supernatural occurrences seemed to come to a standstill as well. No demons, no creatures, not even a ghost was heard from for days now. It was as if the world around them took a deep breath and was holding it.

Dean was getting antsy. He didn’t like everything so quiet, feeling like it meant something was gearing up to explode in their faces. Everyone gave him a wide berth, not wanting to trigger his temper. He paced around the bunker holding baby Sammy and  
bouncing him in his arms, his son calming his nerves. Dean about lost his shit when the little angel popped out of his arms.

Sam, sitting on the couch watching Netflix with Gabriel, was surprised to suddenly have an armful of baby. He reached out and steadied Sammy so he wouldn’t topple over. “Hey, little guy,” he said, smiling at the baby, “what are you doing?” Sammy just gurgled and slapped Sam’s cheeks with his chubby little baby hands.

Gabriel reached over and took the baby from Sam’s lap, lifting him up and flying him around like an airplane, complete with sounds. Without warning, baby Sammy popped out of Gabriel’s hands and back into Sam’s lap with a giggle. “I see how it’s gonna be,” Gabriel told the baby with an exaggerated pout, “now we all know who your favorite uncle is.”

“Unca!” Sammy said, clapping his hands. Sam looked at Gabriel smugly and bounced the baby on his knee, making him laugh.

“There he is!” Dean yelled, running into the room and grabbing Sammy from his brother. “Little guy seriously freaked me out! Gabriel,” he said, turning to the archangel, “anything we can do to keep him still while we’re holding him?”

Sammy popped out of Dean’s hands again, back into Sam’s lap. Dean huffed and picked him up again, but Sammy just popped right back to his Uncle Sam. “I’m his favorite uncle,” Sammy told him with a grin. Once again, Dean picked up the baby, and once again, the baby popped back into Sam’s lap.

Frustrated, Dean growled and threw his hands up in the air. “Fine, you can babysit him, bitch, I’ll see if Cas wants to do anything.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, bouncing the baby on his knee again. “Whatever, jerk.”

“Erk!” Sammy said with a laugh, Sam and Gabriel laughing right along with him. Dean just scowled and left the room, muttering something under his breath about how he should be Sammy’s favorite.

Gabriel booped Sammy’s nose repeatedly, making the baby giggle nonstop. “Seriously, I wonder why he’s fixating on you today,” Gabriel thought out loud.

“I don’t know,” Sam said, hugging Sammy up against his chest and rubbing circles over his back, “but I’m liking it.” He tilted his head down and kissed Sammy on top of his head.

When he felt the baby spread his arms out against his chest like a big hug, Sam wanted to cry. His heart was still hurting after what happened to Gabriel and their baby, but he never brought it up because he didn’t want to hurt his angel.

Gabriel must have felt Sam’s pain through their bond and wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him to lean back against his chest. Gabriel snapped his fingers to turn off the TV and he and his hunter got comfortable on the couch. Sammy fell asleep on Sam’s chest as his uncles rubbed their fingers up and down his back and let silent tears fall for the baby they lost.

*** * * * ***

Dean stomped into the library and practically flung himself into one of the old wingback chairs, and (if asked) he wasn’t pouting. Castiel looked up from where he sat playing chess with Bobby.

“Dean?”

Dean’s gaze was defiant, but Castiel could feel the hurt rolling off him. Dean huffed and dropped his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair. Cas stood behind him, kneading the tense muscles in his shoulders. He didn’t say a word, knowing Dean would talk when he was good and ready and not before.

After about five minutes, Dean finally relaxed and looked up at Castiel. “Sammy is playing favorites today, so Sam’s watching him. Feel like getting out of here for a while?”

Cas smiled. He knew how much Dean loved their baby, and if their little angel wanted to spend time with Sam instead of Dean, then of course the man would be irritated. He held his hand out to Dean, and once on his feet Cas flew them out of the bunker.

They landed on Phinney Avenue in Seattle. The unassuming two-story brick building on the corner had a couple of café tables out front, the words _A La Mode_ in understated print on the window. Dean looked at Cas, smile growing on his face. The corner of Cas’ mouth twitched, and Dean knew this was his angel trying to stifle a smug grin. He took Cas by the hand and drug him inside.

The men were immediately assaulted by the smells of yeast and sugar and a million other comforting bakery smells. Dean looked like a kid at Christmas as he approached the glass case of cookies, cupcakes, tarts, and (of course) pies. He held onto Cas’ hand as he engaged the woman behind the case about the different flavors of pies, some he’d never even thought of before. He was torn between the French apple pie and an apple and ginger pear pie.

“Why not get a slice of each?” Cas suggested.

“That’s why I love you, man,” Dean said with a wink. Dean ordered one slice of each while Castiel settled on a slice of toasted coconut cream, and each of them taking a bottle of milk from the cooler to go with it.

“Seriously Cas,” Dean said, eyeing Castiel’s slice as they took a seat inside, “what’s with the cream pie? Fruit pies are _much_ better.”

Castiel shrugged one shoulder as he scooped a bite onto his fork. “I enjoy both the flavor and the texture. Here,” Cas put another bite onto his fork and held it out for Dean to try. Dean gave it a skeptical look before accepting it, then gave Cas an approving nod.

“Not bad,” he conceded. “Here, try the apple and ginger pear. It’s a weird combination, but it works.” He held a forkful out to Castiel, waiting while he took a sip of his milk. Dean watched his mouth as his lips wrapped around the fork, laughing when the angel looked up at him and gave him a wink. After chewing and swallowing, he licked his lips in what he hoped was a seductive manner. By the look of the blush rising in Dean’s cheeks, he must have succeeded.

“It’s very good,” Castiel commented. “I think I still prefer cream pies though.”

“Philistine,” Dean said jokingly, not at all upset that Castiel doesn’t share his pie flavor preferences.

Dean chugged half of his milk after finishing off his first slice of pie, giving Castiel a big smile with a small milk mustache on his upper lip. He wiped it away with the sleeve of his Henley before digging into his second slice.

With the first bite of the French apple pie, Dean’s eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned. He rolled the bite around his mouth a couple of times to savor the flavor of it before swallowing it. “Dammit Cas,” he said seriously, “you keep finding me pie like this I’m gonna have to marry your feathered ass.”

Castiel tilted his head to one side, slightly confused. “My ass doesn’t have feathers, Dean, as you well know. Also, marriage is a human concept. What we have goes far beyond that.”

Dean blinked. Blinked again, thoughts swirling in his head. “Yeah. Yeah, it does, doesn’t it?” he said with a small smile. He took Cas’ hand with the one not holding the fork. “I’m glad it’s you, dude. I really am.”

Castiel smiled back at him. “As am I, Dean.” He squeezed Dean’s hand before releasing it and standing. “I’m glad you’re feeling better. I’ll get some pies to take home with us while you finish up.”

“You’re a friggin’ genius man,” Dean said before diving back into his pie.

*** * * * ***

When Dean and Castiel returned to the bunker, each holding three boxes of pie, they appeared in front of the couch where Sam, Gabriel, and baby Sammy were sleeping. Gabriel’s eyes opened slowly, trying to blink away the sleep but unable to, his tears  
practically glued his eyes shut. He reached up and put one finger to his lips for the men to be quiet before he proceeded to rub his eyes.

“Pie,” Dean whispered, holding up his boxes proudly. Gabriel gave them a thumbs up before Castiel pulled Dean out of the room.

Neither man missed how their brothers looked-positively wrecked, and not in a good way. Dean knew Sam and Gabriel still hurt, but never knew what to say or how to say it to let them know he was sorry and that he was there for them. Maybe his son was a genius and knew just what his uncles needed to help heal. He smiled as he told Cas that, and his angel just nodded. As for himself, Dean knew just what they would need when they got up. After all, pie heals all wounds.


	54. October 25, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagging for serious fluff and schmoopiness.

Dean has faced down all different types of spirits and monsters. He has fought demons and angels. He spent forty years in Hell and survived Purgatory. However, none of that scared the shit out of him as much as what he was about to do. Checking his pants pocket one more time for the little black velvet box, he took a fortifying breath and peeked into the library, finding Castiel sitting alone with Sam’s laptop and a few open books.

“Hey Cas?”

Castiel looked up to see Dean standing awkwardly near the entryway to the library. The man seemed anxious. “Hello Dean,” he said with a smile.

Dean walked into the library slowly and took a seat in the chair next to Castiel. He turned his chair so he was facing Cas and waited for his angel to do the same. He took a deep breath-it was now or never.

“I’m gonna do a very chick-flick-y kinda thing, so you gotta let me get through this before you say anything,” Dean said with a woosh of the breath he was holding. “Also, just so you know, it’s really me, so don’t try to exorcise anything out of me, okay?”

Cas quirked his lip. “Of course, Dean.”

Dean took another fortifying breath, then took Cas’ hands in his. Castiel looked down at their hands before giving Dean his full attention again.

“I’m not good at this kinda shit Cas. I’ve always been ‘suck it up and get the job done’, you know? And I’ve always done that with Sam. It’s always been just me and him, and no matter what shit we put each other through, we got through it. And it worked, because anytime we let anyone else get too close to us…” he trailed off with a frown. He looked down at their hands, clasped together. “Then you came along. Blew us all right outta the water. You were weird, you acted like a dick, then it turned out the other angels were way worse than you.”

“Thank you?” Castiel said, wondering where this was going.

“NO! No, I mean… crap, let me start over. We let you in, and it was weird at first not just being me and Sammy, but we got used to it. Then we liked having you around. Then we didn’t like when you _weren’t_ around. Me more than Sam. You became family to us, which is a big deal.”

Dean paused again, still trying to keep his heart from going a million miles an hour.

“Then the kids showed up. I gotta tell you man, it freaked me out to find out we had a kid together, because I have _never_ been into guys. I mean, I’m secure enough with myself to be able to admit when a guy is good-looking, and you were always good looking, but my human brain tells me kids means sex. When you explained we didn’t have to have sex to bond or have kids, I actually thought it was pretty damned cool. I mean, I’d get to have a kid with my best friend, someone I trust with my life? Raise her with someone as smart as you? Have our own weird little family? I was totally on board. But we changed.”

Cas’ eyebrows furrowed, looking displeased. Dean rushed to explain before he got the wrong idea.

“It’s not a bad thing, Cas. Not at all. I mean. I went from not liking or trusting you, to liking you, to trusting you, to loving you like a brother, to loving you as more than that. I’m totally, head over heels _in love_ with you, Cas, and I just don’t wanna think about what my life would be like if you weren’t in it.”

Still holding both of Cas’ hands in his left hand, Dean stood and pushed his chair back before getting down on one knee and pulling the little black velvet box from his pants pocket.

“We did the angel thing, we bonded, but even if I’m not gonna get old or die or anything because of that, I’m still human. And humans do things differently.” Still palming the box, he flipped the lid open with his thumb before showing Castiel the ring inside, angel wings etched into the simple silver band. “I know that because you’re an angel we can’t legally get married or anything like that, but I love you, and I want everyone to know you’re my husband.”

Cas removed his hands from Dean’s and took the box from him. He looked at the ring, running his finger over the engraved wings with a smile on his face. “It’s beautiful, Dean.”

And just like that, relief flooded his body. If you asked Castiel, Dean’s smile was brighter than the sun as he took the box back from him and pulled the ring out.

“This is how humans do it,” he said, taking Cas’ left hand and slipping the ring onto his finger, angel wings up, then pressing his lips to his husband’s knuckles. “I love you, angel.”

“And I love you, Dean,” Castiel said with an answering smile of his own.

*** * * * ***

Gabriel knew sneaky, and Dean was being sneaky in spades. Dean had come out of his room, looking each way down the hall making sure he was alone, not knowing Gabriel had been tailing him in “angel stealth mode”. When Dean had snuck past the kitchen to make sure Sam didn’t catch him, Gabriel snuck through and grabbed Sam’s hand, pulling him into his field of invisibility. Before Sam could say anything, Gabriel put a finger to his lips in the universal sign for ‘be quiet’.

He dragged Sam down the hall, following Dean as he checked around corners and into rooms to make sure no one saw him, until finally he stopped at the library. Gabriel held them back until Dean went in, then he pulled Sam to the doorway with him to see what Dean was up to.

Gabriel and Sam silently watched as Dean tripped over his words and tried explaining to Castiel how much he meant to him. They squeezed each other’s hands as Dean told Castiel that he loved him. And Gabriel pulled Sam in for a hug, a single man tear in the corner of his eye, as Dean slipped the ring on Castiel’s finger.

“Bastard,” Gabriel whispered with affection in his voice, “how in Dad’s name am I gonna top that?”


	55. October 27, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagging for minor character death.

It was after 2am and Dean was restless. Castiel and Gabriel had left earlier to follow up on a lead on the remaining Grigori, and Dean never slept well without his angel there. He’d crawled out of bed and just threw on the jeans he’d worn that day and padded out to the kitchen for a snack, using the flashlight app on his phone to light the way so he wouldn’t stub his toe on a corner or something. After having himself a slice of pie and a glass of milk, he proceeded to wash his plate and glass, as well as the dishes that were left after dinner when the angels took off.

When Castiel returned, Dean wasn’t in their room. He walked down the hall toward the living areas looking for his husband. Cas smiled at the word, looking at the ring on his left hand. As predicted, Sam and Gabriel had given Dean a hard time about his ‘chick flick moment’ and his sentimentality, but Mary and Mary Jo had cooed over them. He wondered if he should get a ring for Dean as well; that would be something to ask Gabriel about at a later date.

He found Dean in the kitchen at the sink, his back and feet bare and jeans slung low on his hips. Castiel was mesmerized by the play of muscles in his back as he worked, freckles dancing across golden skin. He silently moved closer, wanting to touch. When he was right behind the man he said, “Hello, Dean”.

Dean jumped, startled, dropping the plate he was washing back into the soapy water. “Dammit Cas!” he said, looking over his shoulder. “Do you like scaring the crap outta me or something?” Cas’ lips quirked in the corner of his mouth. Dean looked at him with a playful smile on his face. “You do, don’t you? You get a kick outta sneaking up on me.”

Castiel rested his hands on Dean’s waist and pressed a kiss to one of his shoulders. “I find it amusing to occasionally catch you unaware.”

“Mm hmm.” Dean went back to washing the dishes, trying to ignore Cas. Castiel was having none of that. He continued to pepper Dean’s shoulders with kisses as he ran his fingers against Dean’s skin just inside the waistband of his jeans. One hand dipped lower in Dean’s jeans. Cas cocked his head to one side. “No boxers, Dean?” Dean just shot him a smug grin over his shoulder then went back to washing the dishes. He was really enjoying playing with Cas.

When the last dish was washed, rinsed, and put in the drying rack, Castiel spun Dean around, pulling him close. “Are you done with your chores, Dean?” Cas asked, his voice husky with desire. Dean shivered and nodded. His eyes never leaving his lover’s, Castiel kissed his way down Dean’s body, his fingers deftly undoing the button and zipper of his jeans.

“Cas,” Dean whispered harshly, “someone could wake up and come in here man.”

With a wicked grin, Castiel took one of Dean’s hands and tangled it in his hair. “Then you had better be quiet, and you had better be quick,” he said, pulling Dean’s half-hard cock from his jeans and taking it fully into his mouth. Dean bit his lip to stifle a groan, not really succeeding. In less than a minute, he was fully hard and thrusting into Castiel’s mouth slowly, trying not to choke the man.

Frustrated, Castiel pulled off and reminded him “I’m not going to break, Dean,” before dropping his jaw and opening his throat. Still gripping Cas’ hair, Dean slid his dick all the way in Cas’ mouth, nudging the back of his throat. When Cas hummed around the intrusion, Dean snapped. Grasping Castiel’s hair he began fucking the man’s face. His soft moans and groans were interspersed with “God, yes, Cas” and “so good angel” and “gonna kill me”. Every time Castiel hummed or hollowed his cheeks, Dean’s pace picked up, until he was pulling Cas’ face into his crotch and shooting come down his throat. Cas licked Dean clean before standing up, licking his lips as he slid up Dean’s body, never breaking eye contact.

“Damn, Cas,” Dean said softly, tucking himself back into his jeans and fastening them back up, “I’m starting to think I might be a bad influence on you.” He looped his arms around Cas’ waist, pulling him close.

“You are most definitely a bad influence, Dean Winchester,” the angel replied with a grin, draping his arms over Dean’s shoulders. They smiled against each other’s lips, forehead to forehead.

From the kitchen table, Dean’s cell phone started vibrating. Dean jerked, asking himself more than Castiel “who the hell is calling at this time of night?” He stepped out from between Cas and the kitchen sink, snagging his phone and, seeing the weird number, answered.

“Hello?... Yeah… She what?!?... The hell... what happened?... Shit… No… Yeah, I’ll tell them… Shit, what about her son?... Oh, okay… Yeah, thanks.” Dean hit the end call button on his phone. He looked at the device like it personally offended him. Then with a  
scream of rage he threw his phone across the room, shattering it against the far wall. He stalked to the fridge and pulled out a beer, popping the top and taking a swig before he started pacing the room.

Castiel stood back, watching Dean. He had heard both sides of the conversation, hearing Anna, Lady Antonia Bevell’s… housekeeper?... tell Dean that shortly after dawn in England, Lady Toni and a couple of hunters from Cardiff engaged one of the Grigori at  
Stonehenge. They managed to kill him (Anna did not know which one they encountered), but neither Lady Toni nor the hunters survived the fight. Three more lives lost for a Winchester’s cause.

Dean’s outburst had woken the others in the bunker, and as they trickled into the kitchen to see what was going on Castiel just held up a hand and shook his head. Gabriel pulled out pie for himself and Sam and sat at the table. Mary came next, starting up the coffee pot. Bobby came in holding baby Sammy, and MJ kissed Cas on the cheek before making the baby a bottle. No one said a word as they moved around, trying not to do anything to set Dean off any further.

“We’re down to five,” Dean said, draining his beer and tossing the empty in the trash. 

“Five?” Mary asked. 

“Grigori,” Castiel answered her. “We just received word that Lady Antonia and two hunters intercepted one in England and killed him." Dean looked at Cas, just realizing that the angel had heard both sides of the phone conversation.

“Better five than six!” MJ said cheerfully.

“Dean?” Sam asked. Knowing his brother, he wouldn’t get this upset about a lighter load.

Dean placed both hands on the edge of the counter, his head dropping between his shoulders. “Lady Toni and both hunters were killed.” Cas put a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder, but rather than shake it off Dean twined their fingers together. “We gotta put an end to this shit before someone else dies. I am so fucking tired of everyone who comes near us getting themselves killed.”

“Agreed,” Gabriel said, standing. “Give us a bit to wake up and get dressed, and Sammich and I will go to London to get more information on which of the Grigori was killed, see if they have anything on the rest of them. You guys come up with some solid  
ideas on taking the rest of them out quickly. And I mean solid,” he said, eyeballing Bobby and MJ, “no half-assed brain-droppings.” The kids nodded. 

Mary took baby Sammy and his bottle from Bobby. “You kids get back to bed for now.” She turned to Dean and Castiel. “I’ll get Sammy back down, then I’ll start inventorying any and all weapons we can use against the Grigori. Castiel, do you think  
we’ve got any allies upstairs we can get to help?”

Castiel shook his head. “Unlikely. I’m still considered persona non grata and knowledge of Gabriel’s return isn’t widespread as of yet. I’m hesitant to ask Kevin for assistance for many reasons, but if Joshua can convince him to work with us in the planning  
stage, if not the execution, I believe it will give us an advantage.”

“I’ll hit up Josh when we’re done with the Men of Letters,” Gabriel told him with a curt nod, which Castiel returned.

In silent agreement, everyone started moving. Everyone except Dean, who continued to just stand there. It had been months since they learned about the Grigori’s involvement in their kids’ futures. They had been the ones to start searching them out, tipping them off that they were the prey in the bid to make their kids’ lives better. They should have finished this sooner, instead of dicking around with falling in love. They put themselves before the safety of others, and people were dying because of that. A child lost his mother because of them.

“Dean,” Castiel said quietly, squeezing Dean’s hand. This time, he did shrug Cas off. Pushing himself off the counter, he looked Castiel in the eyes with a new resolve. “No, Cas,” he said, knowing that platitudes couldn’t change the past. “This is on us. We did this. And now we’re gonna end it before anyone else gets killed.” Cas nodded at that, and Dean walked away.

Castiel looked at his ring again, then watched his husband’s retreating form. _Your courage drove to the sticking place._ This was the hunter he fell in love with, the Righteous Man. He wished he could remove Dean’s guilt, but he knew him too well to think that would change anytime soon. Castiel would be whatever Dean needed right now, and work on everything else once the threat has been dealt with.


	56. November 1, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagging for graphic fight scene/violence.

Castiel and Gabriel flew the Winchesters out to London for Lady Anotnia Bevell’s funeral service. They all stood in the back in black suits, Mary and MJ wearing black dresses, Castiel holding a sleepy Sammy. The head of the British Men of Letters approached  
them; they never learned his name, simply referred to him as the Old Man.

“Dean, Samuel,” he greeted them with a solemn nod.

Introductions were made, hands were shaken, condolences given, information exchanged. He informed the Winchesters that Lady Toni and the hunters had taken down the Grigori Batraal at Stonehenge. Lady Toni and the hunters were there investigating reported supernatural activity, but if it coincided with Batraal’s presence was anyone’s guess. After some brief speculation, they said their good-byes, but not before the Old Man shook Sam’s hand and leaned into him, whispering “there will always be a place for you here, Samuel.” Sam just nodded, not replying in either the affirmative or negative.

“What was all that about, Sammich?” Gabriel asked.

Before Sam could reply, screaming started over at Lady Antonia’s casket. They watched a few bodies fly, reaching for weapons that they weren’t carrying, not expecting to need them. Gabriel dropped both his angel blade and archangel sword into his hands, tossing his angel blade to Sam. Castiel dropped his angel blade into his hand, tossing it to Dean and leaving himself defenseless.

“Uncle Cas!” Bobby called. When Castiel turned, Bobby tossed him his Nephilim blade. “I’ll get Sammy and MJ back to the bunker!” Castiel nodded, and Bobby, MJ, and Sammy were gone. Mary was the only one without a weapon, or so they thought. She lifted  
the hem of her skirt and pulled a wicked-looking blade from a garter sheath, a look of surprise on her sons’ faces.

When the two angels and three Winchesters turned back, they saw the remaining five Grigori heading straight for them, throwing or stabbing anyone who got in their way. While it wasn’t how they wanted to end this, they knew this would be their best chance to take them all out at once.

“Dad!” MJ yelled. Dean turned to see MJ standing there with baby Sammy and rushed toward them.

“What the hell are you doing back here?” he demanded, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the coming fight.

“I didn’t do it Dad, I swear!” she said in a panic. “We got to the bunker and I think Sammy brought us back.”

“ _Sonofabitch_ ,” Dean muttered. “C’mon, we gotta get you guys somewhere safe.” As Sam, Gabriel, Cas, and Mary engaged the Grigori, Dean looked around to find a safe place to stash his kids. Grabbing MJ’s arm, he made a dash for a maze of mausoleums at the edge of the graveyard. With MJ’s superior speed, she ended up dragging her dad along as they ducked through rows of tombs, trying doors to find a place to hide.

When yet another door wouldn’t open, she turned to see Dean fighting off one of the Grigori. Torn between helping her dad and getting Sammy to safety, Dean made the choice for her by turning his head to one side and yelling “run!” So she did, wrapping both arms around Sammy and taking off at top speed. Sammy shrieked when he saw they were moving away from Dean and instantly flew them back, behind the Grigori.

The angel turned, feral smile on his face as he moved towards the Nephilim and the baby. Sammy screamed and flung his chubby hands forward, like he was pushing the angel away, and a blast of energy came from him that made the Grigori stumble. Catching his balance, he came at them again, faster, grabbing MJ by the arm. As he raised his blade in the air to strike, an angel blade burst through his chest. He dropped to the ground, Kevin standing there holding his own angel blade.

MJ went to hug Kevin, but saw her dad lying unconscious on the ground, blood pouring from his shoulder. She yelled “Dad!” and dropped down next to him. Shifting Sammy to one arm, she used the other to rip open Dean’s dress shirt and lift up his undershirt, exposing the blade wound in the soft hollow of his shoulder. She leaned over to bunch up the shirt to staunch the bleeding, but baby Sammy cried “owie” and practically fell out of MJ’s arm onto Dean. His little baby hands landed on Dean’s chest and immediately began glowing.

“Kevin, go check on the others,” she said, turning to him. “We’ve got Dad, make sure no one else gets hurt, okay?” Kevin leaned down, kissed her on top of her head, and vanished. When MJ looked back at her dad, the wound was healed and his eyes were  
fluttering open.

Kevin arrived in the middle of the battle between the Winchesters and the remaining four Grigori. Castiel and Gabriel were holding their own against Ramuel and Ertael; Asael was down. Sam and Mary were struggling against Danel, both Winchesters sluggish and losing blood. Kevin, taking a page from Dean’s battle strategy at Moondor, rushed Danel screaming, angel blade held high. Danel, somewhat perplexed at the Scribe rushing towards him, paused long enough to give the Winchesters the advantage. Mary slashed at the Grigori’s neck with her own blade, Sam grabbing him by the shoulder and plunging Gabriel’s angel blade through his heart. Kevin stuttered to a stop in front of the falling body.

Looking at Sam, he said, “well, that was anti-climactic,” causing both Sam and Mary to laugh.

“A little assistance here?” Castiel yelled, feinting as Ramuel slashed at him. Gabriel danced out of reach of Ertael, calling his angel blade back from Sam. With a blade in each hand, he stabbed straight out, striking true through Ramuel’s back and Ertael’s chest. The last of the Grigori fell.

They stood catching their breath. Gabriel, Sam, and Mary walked through the crowd, Gabriel healing those that the Grigori had injured. “Where is Dean?” Castiel asked Kevin, looking worried.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said, stumbling back draped over MJ’s shoulder. Castiel ran to his side, cleaning blood from him looking for wounds. “You’re too late, angel,” he laughed tiredly, “Sammy beat ya to it.” He tapped his shoulder where Anane had run him through.

“Little guy didn’t wanna leave his daddy,” he smiled. Sammy clapped and said “Da!” making everyone laugh.

It was finally over. The Grigori were no more, Lucifer was back in the cage, and Crowley wouldn’t be coming after the kids. The Thule had been eliminated, and Kevin came back to MJ. Everything appeared to have been set right; it was time to get back to the bunker and make preparations to get the kids back to their own time.


	57. November 5, 2017

Sam, Castiel, MJ, and Bobby were sitting at the map table in the war room writing furiously. After the Grigori were killed, MJ and Bobby started having a whole lifetime’s worth of overlapping memories-the life they lived versus the new life they would have, free of threats. They had been writing down all the old and new memories they could think of. The kids were ecstatic, memories of being hunted and on the run replaced with friends and family outings. Memories of MJ and her dads doing salt and burns, and easier hunts together and dating Kevin like a normal teenager; memories of Bobby and his dads travelling the world together, visiting libraries, collecting lore, even Gabriel taking them to Atlantis. The last picture from MJ’s photo book had changed; instead of the Impala being banged up and rusting, she looked as good as always. Everyone was clean, healthy, and smiling. Gabriel had a small baby bump this time, too. And Mary stood between her sons, not having died in the bunker’s collapse.

Dean and Gabriel had pulled the wingback chairs together on the other side of the room, beers in hand, watching deleted scenes from the last season of Dr. Sexy on Dean’s laptop. Dr. Piccolo had just tried to slap Dr. Sexy and he had caught her hand when Dean paused the clip.

“Think everything’s gonna be okay for the kids when they get back?” Dean asked Gabriel, taking another sip of his beer.

“Your gut telling you it won’t be?” Gabriel countered, turning to face the older Winchester.

“I dunno,” he shrugged. “Maybe it’s just me, but it doesn’t feel over yet.”

“Or maybe it’s just because you guys aren’t used to happy endings?”

“That too.”

Gabriel’s face became serious. “I could try to take a peek into the future, but I risk hurting Sam, like you hurt Cassie,” he said. “I want the kiddos to be safe as much as you do, but Sam’s been through a hell of a lot this year, and I don’t know what it would do to him.”

“Think maybe Cas could do it?” Dean asked thoughtfully. No way in hell was he gonna risk his brother.

Gabriel shook his head. “It’d hit him like it did last time. We both know he’d do it in a heartbeat, but I don’t wanna put that on him.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Dean restarted the clip on the laptop, both men sipping at their beer and watching the drama unfold at Mercy General.

*** * * * ***

Later that evening while everyone was taking a break, Kevin came by. He was nervous as hell to be around Dean and Castiel again, but Dean was his friend and he loved MJ, and knowing that they needed to make peace if he was going to be a part of their lives decided to take the first step.

When Kevin had saved MJ and Sammy back in the graveyard, Dean put all his ‘dad feelings’ aside, knowing Kevin was a good kid when he was alive and a good man now that he was an angel. He still wasn’t completely comfortable thinking about it, and he and Kevin agreed not to even talk about it once the kids went back to their own time.

Castiel, on the other hand, was still not a happy papa. Kevin was scared shitless of Cas, but Dean promised the Scribe that he would work on it before MJ was born. In the meantime, he actually suggested that Kevin take MJ on one more (PG-rated) date before  
they sent the kids back to their own time. Nodding his head and grabbing both MJ and Bobby, they beat a hasty retreat out of the bunker, saying something about seeing a movie. Dean reminded Cas that Kevin and MJ had Bobby to disrupt anything they might get up to, calming his angel down slightly.

With Mary watching baby Sammy and MJ and Bobby gone for the evening, the Winchester boys decided to call it quits for the night to spend some quality time with their angels.

*** * * * ***

Gabriel and Sam sat shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand, at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge watching the sun set. The wind at that height whipped at them, blowing their hair out of their faces and stinging their cheeks. Gabriel could have protected them from the wind, but he and Sam agreed it felt refreshing, almost cleansing after everything they had gone through.

“I was thinking Anna Marie, if we have a girl,” Gabriel said wistfully.

Sam chuckled. “Pretty, but since Dean named his daughter after Mom, I was hoping if we had a girl to name her after Ellen.”

Gabriel made a face. “Loved that woman to death, Sammich, but I’m not too keen on the name. Besides, we can’t keep naming our kids after people you guys knew. I know you wanna honor them, but let’s give our kids their own legacy to follow, ‘kay?”

Sam smiled at that and nodded. “But we’re still going to name our son after Bobby and Chuck, so we don’t confuse him.”

Gabriel laughed. “Fair enough.” He stood up, pulling Sam along with him and helping him keep his balance. “Wanna see a cool trick?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows. 

“I don’t know,” Sam asked suspiciously, “do I?”

Gabriel looped his arms around Sam’s neck with a smirk and said, “hold on tight!”

“Wha-?” Gabriel cut off his words with a searing kiss. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist, letting the kiss consume him. Hands splayed across his angel’s back, Sam held Gabriel tightly against him.

And then they were falling, right off the bridge.

“Gabe-!” Sam tried to yell, but Gabriel resealed their mouths, his tongue dancing with Sam’s. Sam held on as tight as he could as they fell. His heart pounded as the wind rushed around them. A couple seconds later, they were landing in a heap on top of Dean and Castiel on the couch, where they sat watching Blade Runner.

“The hell?” Dean yelled, trying to push the two off of his lap, Gabriel laughing maniacally the entire time.

Sam scrambled to his feet, breathless and laughing. “You’re insane!” he yelled at Gabriel.

“I know!” he said with glee. “Isn’t it great?”

“Gabriel?” Castiel asked the archangel.

Sam replied with “impromptu skydiving.”

“Dude,” Dean laughed, “I woulda pulled all your feathers out if you’d pulled that shit on me.”

“Hey, I gotta find my fun somewhere,” Gabriel said indignantly. “You can take the archangel out of the trickster, but you can’t take the trickster out of the archangel.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked suspiciously.

Gabriel snaked one arm around Sam, squeezing him. “I’m moving on to much bigger and much better things,” he said with a smile. Sam gave him a slight bitchface at the size joke. “I have a moose, we’re gonna have mooselets, and we’re gonna have a good life. Besides,” he said a little more seriously, “victims don’t deserve to be some kinda bad punchline. They deserve justice. Time to grow up a little and do right by them.”

Sam kissed the top of Gabriel’s head. “Proud of you, Gabe.”

“Yes,” Castiel agreed, “we’re all proud of you Gabriel.”

“I think that calls for a round of beers!” Dean said cheerfully. “Want us to restart the movie for you guys?”

“Nah,” Gabriel said cheekily, “go ahead without us. I’m gonna take my moose to bed. Never too soon to practice making those mooselets!” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows; Sam laughed, Castiel smiled, and Dean groaned, throwing a couch cushion at his brother and his angel.


	58. November 7, 2017

The kids were packed and ready to go. Dean had picked up an old Army surplus duffel bag to pack as much of baby Sammy’s stuff in as he could. MJ and Bobby had their own backpacks packed and ready, which were currently on the floor. As Sam and Bobby worked on the spell together, Dean and Castiel spent the last few moments they could with their children. They were huddled together in a group hug, holding onto each other and whispering how much their dads would miss them and making MJ promise to look out for Sammy.

Despite having the spell practically memorized from using it to get to 2017, Bobby still had the book open in front of him, following the instructions to the letter and walking his dad through every step of the spell. When it was ready, MJ shouldered both her and Sammy’s bags and held Sammy close. Bobby used MJ’s silver knife to draw blood from his palm and draw the first sigil on a closet door down the bunker’s hallway. Once that was done, he took the bowl of ingredients from Gabriel, set it on the floor, lit a match, and dropped it in. It made the expected puff of smoke, smelled right, but the sigil on the door didn’t glow. Perplexed, Bobby opened the door and found it was still a closet and not a way back to 2037.

“Did you forget anything?” Dean asked. He didn’t want to outright ask his nephew if he screwed up the spell somehow, but Bobby knew that was exactly what he was asking. Sam came to his defense, reminding Dean he followed Bobby’s work line for line from the book.

“I didn’t screw up the spell, Uncle Dean,” Bobby said, temper rising. “I don’t screw up spells. I haven’t had a spell fail on me since before I was a teenager.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t see you guys getting back home like this,” Dean countered. It wasn’t his intention to be mean, but it just pissed Bobby off even more. Baby Sammy started whining and reaching out for Cas. Flustered, Bobby snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Bobby reappeared at a local playground. He didn’t want to go far, but he needed to get away from everyone to figure out what went wrong. He sat for a good half an hour repeating the steps in his head but he was still sure he didn’t screw it up. Heart rate up and head starting to hurt, he knew he had to calm down before heading back home. He knew his dads would be worried about him, but more so if he came back feeling worse than when he left.

Bobby took off his shoes and socks and walked through the grass for a bit, feeling the softness between his toes. When that didn’t help, he looked around to make sure no one was there, then snapped up an acoustic guitar. He sat down cross-legged on the bench, going through finger drills and chords, slowly easing his blood pressure down.

“Not bad, kid.” A skinny guy with a beard sat down next to him on the park bench, startling Bobby. He’d been so absorbed it seemed like the guy came out of nowhere. “’Course, you’re hitting those strings a little hard. Something bothering you?”

Bobby huffed a little, strumming the strings a little softer. “Just stuff.”

“’Just stuff’, huh? Stuff like school or stuff like family?” The guy turned towards Bobby, looking genuinely interested. Bobby didn’t really have anyone to talk to in his own time except his family and extended family, and that held true to where he was now. It’d be nice to just be able to talk about it without worrying about hurting someone’s feelings.

“Family, kinda,” he said, resting his elbows on the guitar and facing the man. “They were disappointed when, ah… one of my projects… didn’t turn out the way it was supposed to. I know I didn’t screw it up, but I still feel like I let them down.”

The guy heaved a sigh, pulling the guitar from Bobby and picking at the strings as he talked. “Family, _true family_ , is a funny thing. You love them the most, which means that they’re the ones that can hurt you the most, even when they don’t mean to.” He strummed a few times and cleared his throat. “You think it’s hard as a kid? The problem’s worse when you’re a parent. Trust me. You know you’re gonna hurt them when you do what’s best for them and they disagree with you. All you can do is keep doing what you believe is right.”

“But what if you’re not?” Bobby asks, pretty sure this became more about the guy than about him. “Right, I mean.”

“I’m always right,” he says sadly. “I have to be.” Then he started playing a song on the guitar, singing along with it.

_If I had wings like Noah's dove_  
_I'd fly up the river to the one I love_  
_Fare thee well, oh honey, fare thee well_

_I knew a man, who was long and tall_  
_He moved his body like a cannonball_  
_Fare thee well, oh honey, fare thee well_

_Remember one night, a drizzling rain_  
_And round my heart I felt an achin' pain_  
_Fare thee well, oh honey, fare thee well_

_One of these days and it won't be long_  
_You'll call my name and I'll be gone_  
_Fare thee well, oh honey, fare thee well_

Bobby was speechless. This guy was a better musician than his Pops, and his Pops was the best he’d ever heard. The guy just smiled sadly. “I played that for one of my kids once. I said some pretty nasty things to him the last time I saw him. I hope he knew how much I really cared about him.”

“I’m sure he did,” Bobby said.

The man stood up and handed the guitar back to Bobby. “You know, you probably didn’t screw up your project. Everything happens for a reason. Even if you don’t understand it at the time, everything works out the way it should.”

Bobby stood up and offered his hand, the man taking it in a firm handshake. “Thanks. I should probably head home, talk to my family about it.”

“You do that,” the man said with a wink and a wave. As he walked off, Bobby leaned down to put his shoes and socks back on. When he looked back up, it was as if the man had vanished, no sign of him anywhere. Weird. Once again making sure he was alone, he snapped his fingers and flew back to the bunker.

Back in the bunker, Sam and Gabriel pretty much latched onto him as soon as he landed.

“Where the hell were you?” Sam demanded, arms around his son’s neck. “You scared the hell out of us.”

Bobby leaned into his dad’s hug, letting his Pops hug him from behind. “Sorry, I just needed to think. Just went to the playground in town, chilled out for a bit.”

“Well, next time you need to chill out, let someone know where you’re going, okay kiddo?” Gabriel kissed his son’s temple. “We can’t track you, and we don’t want anything to happen to you.

“Yeah, okay.” Bobby replied. He looked over at Gabriel and said, “I know I did that spell right, but now I’m thinking it failed because MJ and I still need to be here. Everything happens for a reason, right?”

Sam and Gabriel looked at each other, wondering what could be left for the kids to do before they could get back to their own time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fare Thee Well (Dink’s Song)_ by Rob Benedict  
>  https://soundcloud.com/watertowermusic/supernatural_faretheewell_dinkssong


	59. November 11, 2017

They had enough spell components to try the time travel spell one more time, with Sam doing the spell instead of Bobby. Although both Castiel and Gabriel watched to ensure it was done correctly, it still failed. Bobby gave his Uncle Dean a smug smile, silently telling him “I told you so”. Dean huffed, and just pointed out they needed to find another way to get the kids back to their own time.

Deciding it was too risky to let either Castiel or Gabriel take them back, they decided to scour the Men of Letters bunker for another solution. While Bobby, Castiel, Sam, and Gabriel searched through the archives and books in the library, Dean and MJ decided to check out the storage rooms to see if they had any kind of artifacts or spell components that might help.

Hours of unpacking things from boxes and reading labels proved fruitless for getting the kids back to 2037, but it was still amusing. Dean had found a hat that made him look like Indiana Jones, and he set it aside for Bobby. They’d found bottled monster parts (presumably for spells) and tried to gross each other out. A spelled box uncovered a pair of enchanted shoes that reminded Dean of the time they dealt with a pair of cursed ballet slippers, so they took a break while Dean told MJ the story about that hunt. MJ found an almost empty jar of powder with a label that simply said “itch”, and she shook a little over her dad’s head. After ten minutes of him scratching and her laughing, he grabbed the jar from her, uncapped it, and flung the few remaining contents at MJ. She stood there waiting for the itch to start, but nothing happened. MJ smiled smugly while Dean continued to itch.

When Dean didn’t stop scratching half an hour later, his scalp raw and burning, MJ felt really, really bad about doing that to her dad. She insisted they stop and see if anyone could help them find a counter-curse to get the itch to stop. She grabbed the jar and her dad’s hand and drug him to the library.

When MJ explained to everyone what happened, Sam and Bobby laughed, but when Gabriel smelled the empty jar and held it out for Castiel to do the same, they both frowned.

“This is _Mucuna pruriens_ , but it’s been spelled to continue causing itchiness until blood is drawn,” Castiel explained. MJ felt thoroughly ashamed, not having considered it could be more than just regular old itching powder. “You should consider yourself lucky, Mary Jo,” Castiel continued sternly. “Had any of this gotten on you, your scratches would heal themselves before blood could be drawn, and you would continue to itch for much, much longer, to the point it would become psychological torture.”

This time, Dean’s eyes went wide with fear. He turned to MJ and grabbed her shoulders. “Go shower and change right now, before it touches your skin,” he demanded. As he started pushing her towards the hallway, Castiel stopped him. 

“Dean, what did you do?”

Sheepishly, he said, “I got her with the powder, too. She didn’t start itching, but it probably just hasn’t touched her skin yet.”

After giving Dean an evil glare that promised he would not be happy with that night’s sleeping arrangements, he pulled MJ close to start looking for remnants of the powder. It was already touching her skin, on her scalp in the part of her hair. Perplexed, he waved Gabriel over to look at it as well.

Both angels examined the powder on MJ’s scalp. They knew it wasn’t faulty, as Dean was still itching (and Cas had no inclination to help him until he was sure MJ was going to be alright), and there was definitely enough there to activate the spell.

“Hey Sammich, come check this out,” Gabriel called out. Sam got up and walked over to where they stood over MJ’s bent head. Gabriel pointed at the powder and said with a grin “touch that.”

Sam gave Gabriel a bitchface. “Seriously? You want to use me as a guinea pig?”

“Well, it’s either you or Mary,” Gabriel said with a shrug.

“I got this, Pops,” Bobby said, joining them. He dropped his Nephilim blade from his sleeve and handed it to Sam. Sam took it, looking between the blade and Bobby quizzically. When Bobby said _permitte telum_ , the blade flew from Sam’s hand. Bobby retrieved it and handed it to MJ, repeating the spell. Nothing happened.

“Huh,” Dean said, trying to keep his fingertips from digging into his scalp. 

Gabriel got a big grin on his face, slapping Castiel on the back. “Looks like your little girl is spell-proof, Cassie!”

Castiel squinted at MJ. “Mary Jo, are you still able to cast spells?”

MJ got an evil look on her face. She looked right at Dean and said “ _manete_!” Immediately, the hand Dean was reaching back to his scalp to scratch froze, his entire body immobilized.

“Think maybe the reason the spell to get back didn’t work was because MJ was in proximity?” Bobby asked his Pops. Gabriel shook his head, “she can still cast spells, so that’s not it. But it does tell us that a spell to get you guys back won’t work for her.”

“Guys, a little help,” Dean didn’t whine. He felt a desperate need to scratch, but still couldn’t move. With a wave of his hand, Gabriel freed him from the spell so he could scratch away.

“What about spelled or cursed objects, or artifacts?” Sam asked. “Will anything work to get MJ back to her time?”

The room went silent, everyone wondering the same thing-did this new power MJ developed mean she had to stay in 2017?


	60. November 15, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagging for drunken shenanigans.

“Sam.”

Sam looked up from the book he was reading to see Castiel standing in front of him. It still startled him a little when he saw Cas wearing jeans and tee shirts, and it made him smile. “What’s up, Cas?”

Castiel pulled his hand out of his pocket, hand fisted. “I would like to get your opinion on something.” He opened his hand to show a plain silver band. “I wanted to reciprocate Dean’s gesture. I know he already wears one ring, on his right hand, so I was unsure if he would be willing to wear another.”

Sam took the ring from Castiel and flipped it around in his hand, examining it. It was completely plain, not too thin or too girly for his brother, and on the inside of the band was inscribed a single word: _Hallelujah_. Sam smiled, handing it back. “It’s perfect. I think he’ll love it.”

Cas smiled, slipping the ring back in his pocket. “Thank you, Sam, I appreciate it.”

“When are you going to give it to him?” Sam asked, standing.

“I was planning on giving it to him after I spoke with you, why?”

Sam grinned. “While you go do that, I’m going to make a quick run to the store. I think we should celebrate tonight.”

Cas nodded with a smile. “Thank you, Sam. I think we would enjoy that.”

*** * * * ***

With Mary and MJ out having a ‘girl’s night’ and Bobby telling them he and baby Sammy were going to have their own ‘guy’s night’, Sam, Gabriel, Dean, and Castiel sat in the living room getting thoroughly wasted. Sam and Dean had already each had a six-pack of beers. Gabriel and Cas were drinking what Dean referred to as Romulan Ale, a blue, kinda glowy liquid. After the first sip, Cas looked at the glass and told Gabriel it reminded him of a liquor store he drank once.

“Cheers to the happy couple!” Gabe said with a wide smile, holding his glass up. Laughing, everyone else followed suit and drank up. Dean kept twining the fingers of his left hand with those on Cas’ left hand, letting their rings clink. With their respective buzzes going on and their inhibitions lowered, they had no problem with public displays of affection, which Sam and Gabriel had no problem teasing them for.

After coming up for air from another kiss, Dean pinned a look on Gabriel and asked, “so, when are you going to make an honest man of my baby brother?” Sam snorted with a mouthful of beer at that, giving his brother a bitchface and making everyone laugh.

Gabriel crawled into Sam’s lap, looping an arm over his shoulder. “I’ve got plans,” he told Dean with a wink. “Don’t worry Deano, I’m gonna take real good care of your brother.  _If ya know what I mean._ ”

“Uh huh,” Dean said, “I just bet you are.” With the innuendo, Sam started turning several shades of red, making Gabriel and Dean laugh. “Seriously Sammy, are you _that_ much of a prude that talking about sex makes you blush like a little girl?”

“Shut up, jerk, I’m not a prude.” Sam set his empty beer bottle down on the table, then took the drink from Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel worriedly tried to grab it before Sam could take a sip, but he wasn’t quite fast enough with his own buzz going on. Sam sighed and licked his lips as Gabriel took the glass back from him. “That’s good stuff,” he said, leaning into Gabe and nibbling at his earlobe. “You’ve been holding out on me.”

“That’s because this stuff will fry your brain, gorgeous. You’re going to be totally shitfaced from just that one sip.”

That made it seem like a good idea to Dean, who quickly swiped Cas’ glass from him and took a much bigger swallow than Sam had. Cas grabbed it from him, sloshing the blue liquid over the side of the glass. “Oh yeah, that’s some good shit!” he laughed. Cas just rolled his eyes and drank the rest of his drink down in a few gulps in order to keep Dean from drinking anymore.

Gabriel laughed, knowing this was going to be a glorious disaster. He tipped his glass back as well, finishing it off with a long sigh. “Let the games begin!”

*** * * * ***

An hour later found them all giggling like teenage girls at their first boy-girl party. Gabriel was still in Sam’s lap, his tongue down his human’s throat and both of their hands searching for skin. At some point Cas crawled into Dean’s lap, and was now whispering dirty poetry into Dean’s ear, making the man blush and grind his hips up.

“You know who needs to be here?” Sam said loudly when he came up for air.

Gabriel nipped along Sam’s neck. “Who, sexy?”

“Kevin!” he answered loudly and happily.

Gabriel, who unfortunately was the soberest of the bunch, thought that was an excellent idea, urging his hunter to pray to the Scribe.

“Dear Kevin, who art in Heaven,” Sam started, but then interrupted himself with “hey, that rhymes!” He controlled his giggles and started again. “Dear Kevin, who art in Heaven, we’re having a party, so…” he thought for a moment before loudly adding, “get your ass down here, smarty!” Gabriel laughed at Sam’s prayer and kissed him soundly.

A moment later, Kevin arrived, looking confused at the inebriated humans and angels.

“Kevin!” they all yelled happily, reminding Kevin of the old TV show Cheers, when every-one yelled “Norm!”

“Hey guys,” he laughed, “what’s up?”

“ _Pssssssst_ ,” Dean stage-whispered loudly, waving Kevin over with the hand not wrapped around Cas. When Kevin got too close, Dean grabbed him and wrapped his free arm around Kevin’s shoulder, pulling the kid down next to him on the couch. Holding up his and Castiel’s left hands, he stuck them in Kevin’s face and said, “check it out dude, we’re married!” Kevin’s smile mirrored the huge grin spread across Dean’s face.

“Congrats guys!” he told them. He’d been there for a lot of crap the Winchesters had been through, and was genuinely happy for all of them.

“You an’ MJ are cute together. Are you guys gonna get married?” Sam slurred with a shit-eating grin.

Wanting to avoid pissing off Dean or Castiel, he sidestepped the question by asking, “where _is_ MJ?”

“With Mom doing girl stuff,” Sam replied, then pointed at him, “and you’re avoiding the question.”

Dean and Castiel were starting to give Kevin the stink-eye. If he didn’t answer this right, he could end up having his wings yanked out. “We’re still young,” he said nervously, “she hasn’t even been born yet. Give us a few decades.”

“But you wish to marry our daughter,” Castiel said with a frown.

“I love her,” Kevin said with a shrug. “But that’s no guarantee she’ll want to marry me. Why don’t we let her decide when she gets back to her own time?”

That must have been the right answer, because Dean clapped him on the back and said, “you’re a good kid, Kev.”

The mood lightened after that, Dean and Sam telling Gabriel about how they met Kevin. Looking back, Kevin couldn’t help but laugh about how badly he freaked out about missing the SATs. He wanted to think that if he knew where he would end up that he wouldn’t have stressed so much, but he knows he still would have.

Castiel also laughed, which surprised Kevin because he had never seen Castiel laugh before. He tried to get Dean to repeat the ‘pull my finger’ joke, but Dean laughed too, saying he didn’t want to lose power when they were all drunk. Gabriel all-out guffawed at the thought of Cas doing that.

“Did you know that a cat’s penis is sharply barbed along its shaft?” Sam imitated Cas’ gruff voice. “I know for a fact the females were not consulted about that.” The room broke out in more laughter.

“Are you saying a Transformer wrote that?” Dean laughed, imitating Sam. “Hey,” he said suddenly, “why doesn’t Kevin have a drink? Gabe, snap the kid up a drink!”

“Is he even old enough to drink?” Sam asked Dean. Then he looked at Kevin and asked, “are you old enough to drink?”

Gabriel actually giggled, then snapped up a pint glass of the blue liquid. “He’s an angel, dork. I don’t think the drinking age laws apply.” He held the drink out to Kevin.

Kevin stood up. “Let me say hi to Bobby real quick, then I’ll get to work on that… stuff,” he said with a smile. He headed down the hallway to Sammy’s nursery and poked his head in. Bobby was asleep in the rocker in the corner of the nursery, baby Sammy asleep on his chest. Being an angel, he could see their wings; Sammy’s wings spread out over Bobby’s chest, and Bobby’s wings wrapped around the baby.

Kevin smiled. Yeah, this is just what the Winchesters needed. They deserved this kind of happiness.

*** * * * ***

When Mary and MJ returned to the bunker a little after midnight, they weren’t expecting to see three angels and two humans, completely shitfaced and laughing so hard their faces were red. Dean was the first to see them, yelling, “hi Mom!” happily. Sam looked up and parroted his own “hi Mom!” Castiel got up from his spot on the couch, walked over to Mary, and wrapped her in a hug. Before letting her go, he kissed her cheek and said “hi Mom” with a smile.

“Hi Mom!” Gabriel waved from Sam’s lap. “You guys have fun?”

“Not as much as you guys,” she laughed.

Kevin got up and wrapped his arms around MJ. He buried his nose in her neck and murmured “you smell nice, and you’re really pretty.”

“Hey, hey! None of that in my house!” Dean called out to the Scribe, trying to stifle a laugh. “Say goodnight, Gracie.”

Kevin looked MJ in the eyes with a smile, then kissed her cheek. “Goodnight, Gracie.” Then he was gone.

“I’m glad to see you guys are getting along again,” MJ said, hugging her dads. “I’m gonna crash, I’ve got stuff to do tomorrow. Love you guys!” She kissed her dads on their cheeks, then hugged her uncles before heading off to her room.

Mary just shook her head and said, “goodnight boys,” before heading off to her own room.

“Yeah, goodnight boys,” Gabriel said with a lewd grin, “I need to put my moose to bed.” With a snap, he and Sam were gone.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist, pulling him close and kissing him soundly on the lips. “You wanna go to bed angel?” he asked.

Cas tilted his head to one side. “But I’m not tired,” he stated simply.

“Who said anything about sleeping?” Dean said with a wink, making Cas smile.


	61. November 16, 2017

“You’re insane,” Bobby told MJ as he taped up another box of books. He and MJ had spent the morning at Half-Priced Books, reading covers and snagging discount paperbacks like they were going out of style, spending damned near $200. When they were done boxing all the books, he placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, “you sure you want to do this?”

MJ nodded. “Yeah. And I left a note for Dad. Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission with him, ya know?” That made Bobby laugh, knowing all too well how true that was with his Uncle Dean.

They each picked up a couple of the heavy boxes, and Bobby precariously balanced the ones he was holding while he linked arms with MJ. They’d found she was immune to angel powers, as well as demonic powers and spells, but thankfully flying by ‘Angel Air’ was something she could still do, probably due to the fact it wasn’t a power and more a natural thing for angels, considering they used their wings. With a thought, they were gone.

They landed just outside of Lucifer’s cage in Hell. Bobby quickly set down the boxes he was holding and told MJ he’d be back for her in a couple hours, not wanting to stay any longer than he had to. He didn’t know what MJ saw in their Uncle, but that didn’t mean he had to stick around for their little visit.

“Mary Jo,” Lucifer said, standing up, “how nice to see you again. And you come bearing gifts!”

MJ smiled, ripping the tape off one of the boxes. The boxes themselves wouldn’t fit through the bars, but she could hand all of the books, sketchbooks, journals, and writing and drawing implements through to him.

“Hey, Uncle Luci,” she replied with a smile. “Sorry I didn’t come sooner, lots going on.”

“So I heard,” he said as he accepted the items she brought him. “No more Grigori for you to deal with. I gotta say, I never had any love for those bastards even before I got out of there. They were downright insane, and that’s bad coming from me.”

MJ shrugged. “Yeah, well, if it helps, I don’t think you’re insane, and they were way worse than you ever thought about being.” She gave a shiver as she said, “eating human souls. Gross.”

“They’re an acquired taste,” Lucifer said with an air of snobbery. “They’re a good power boost, but not my idea of fine dining.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“Never claimed I wasn’t, sweetheart.” When they had finally moved all of the supplies the cage, MJ broke down the boxes and handed those in as well. “I guess this means you’re ready to go back to your own time. It’ll get boring around here without you kids  
keeping the Winchesters on their toes.”

“Yeah, well,” MJ sighed, “that’s if we can get back. The spell to take us home failed miserably.”

Lucifer let out a gasp in mock indignation. “You were going to leave without saying goodbye? That hurts, MJ. I thought I meant more to you than that.”

“Oh, stow it, you evil bastard. You know I love you, but I wanna get home.” She sat cross-legged in front of the cage, Lucifer following suit and mimicking her position. “And then there’s the newest development. Looks like I’m immune to spells and angel powers now, too. Even if the spell works for Bobby, there’s no way for me to get back.”

“Well, color me lucky. I’d get to keep my new favorite Winchester.” Lucifer looked smug with that little tidbit. “Cassie and Gabe are two of the few angels I know of that can handle the time-travel thing, but if you’re immune to angel powers too, I don’t know if even they could get you back. Might require divine intervention.”

“Ha!” MJ laughed sarcastically. “Like God would lift a finger to help us. After what happened to Uncle Gabe, if I ever met God I’d probably kick his ass.”

Lucifer’s interest was piqued. “Oh? What happened to my brother?”

MJ looked at her lap sullenly, silent except for the odd sniffle. “He was pregnant right after he and Uncle Sam bonded. Shit happened, and long story short some fucking bastards chained him down and cut it out of him with his own angel blade.”

They were silent for a while longer, Lucifer processing the information. Yeah, he was a heartless bastard, but Gabriel was still his little brother, and the thought of anyone doing something like that to him cut him to the core. He reached one hand out through the bars, taking MJ’s hand.

“When you do leave,” he said without a trace of his normal sick and twisted humor, “tell Gabriel to come and visit me. So I’m not so lonely when you’re gone, you know?” His smile was small and sad, and MJ squeezed his hand with a nod.

“So yeah, if God could let something like that happen, then I don’t think I’d want his kind of help, you know?”

“I do know,” he said, standing up. He held a hand out to pull MJ up, too. “But you’re a smart cookie, you’ll figure it out. Now, tell me what you brought me, before your feathered cousin comes to take you away from me again.”

*** * * * ***

“What the HELL were you thinking?!?” Dean shouted when Bobby brought MJ back to the bunker.

“In case you forgot, _Dad_ ,” MJ said, hands on her hips, “he’s still my family.”

“Yeah, well every family has that one crazy uncle,” Dean grumbled.

MJ crossed her arms over her chest. “Funny, I thought that was Uncle Gabe,” she said dryly.

“Don’t you get smart with me, young lady!” Dean pointed at her, getting his temper up all over again.

“We’re not trying to break him out of the cage or plot world domination or anything! All we do is talk! I take him books to read so he’s not so bored. Idle hands are the devil’s workshop, right?” MJ was pacing now, her temper as bad as her dad’s.

“That’s his own damned fault, isn’t it? Hell, Sam and I tried to have a sit-down with him and God so they could hash their shit out, but he’s hell-bent on being a giant dick!”

“Oh, and _he’s_ the only one in the family with daddy issues?” MJ said without thinking, realizing her mistake when she saw Dean’s face just shut down and he stomped out of the room. She let out a scream of frustration and threw herself into one of the wingback chairs, head in her hands.

“Low blow, kiddo,” Gabriel said from behind her. MJ got up and threw herself into her uncle’s arms, letting the tears fall. Gabriel just held her and stroked her hair until she was calm enough to talk again.

“Sometimes my dad is so stubborn I just wanna strangle him,” she sniffed into Gabriel’s shoulder miserably. “What’s so wrong with being nice to someone, even if they’re not nice to others?”

Gabriel hugged MJ tightly. “You know what I think?” he asked her, releasing her so that he could look her in the eye. “I think you’re a lot like Dad wanted us to be; kind, loving, and forgiving, even in the face of hate and evil. You keep trying, and that matters. But what do I know?” he laughed. “I’m just the crazy uncle.”

That made MJ laugh. “You know what I meant,” she smiled.

“Yeah, I do kiddo.” He hugged her again and kissed her on the top of her head. “Now go make nice with your daddy-o, because if he’s miserable, he’s going to make the rest of us miserable.”

MJ rolled her eyes playfully. “Only for you, Uncle Gabe.”

“Atta girl!” he said with a big smile and a pat to her arm.

*** * * * ***

MJ found Dean in the garage under the hood of a 1966 Aston Martin DBSC Touring. When she came up behind him, it looked like he was letting the oil drain for a change while he inspected the spark plug wires. He dropped his ratchet and muttered “ _sonofabitch_ ”. MJ quickly retrieved it and handed it to him, getting a mumbled “thanks”.

“Daddy,” she said, trying to get his attention, but he wouldn’t look at her. She sighed before continuing. “I know you don’t agree with me,” and at that, Dean snorted, “but I think differently than you do. Can’t we just agree to disagree on this and move on?”

Dean stood up and practically slammed the ratchet onto the engine block. “No, we can’t agree to disagree on this,” he said angrily. “I told you before, I don’t want you getting hurt, and hanging out with Lucifer is going to do just that. I want your word that you won’t go see him again, even if you’re stuck…” he trailed off, cluing MJ in to what was _really_ eating at her dad.

“Daddy,” she said, softer this time, leaning into him, “I’m not gonna be stuck here. I’ll make it home.”

Dean wrapped his arms around her. “Yeah? How? ‘Cause I don’t got a clue.” He huffed into her hair. “I love you, sweetie, but I know you wanna go home, and I can’t fix that for you.”

MJ hugged her dad back, letting him hold her. “We’ll figure it out, Daddy.”


	62. November 25, 2017

Sam, Dean, and Castiel were all sitting in the library. Sam was still researching how to get the kids back to their own time, and Dean and Cas were on Dean’s laptop looking at Chuck’s cat blog. Dean was _not_ a cat person, but he knew Cas found them adorable. Some of the video clips they found were actually kinda cute. They had just found a video of cats reacting to their own reflections in mirrors when Gabriel and MJ came in.

“Hey Deano!” Gabriel called out, getting their attention. “You’re handy with power tools. Care to help me with a little arts and crafts project?”

“What are you up to Gabe?” Sam asked, bitchface on the horizon.

“Nothing for you to worry that pretty little head of yours over, Samshine,” Gabriel said a little too innocently. “Just doing some remodeling in our room, but because of how the old Men of Letters constructed the bunker, I can’t just snap up changes. You coming Deano?”

Dean stood up, figuring if he was part of the ‘remodeling’ he could keep an eye on whatever Gabriel was up to. “What kinda power tools are we talking about?”

Gabriel threw an arm over Dean’s shoulder, leading him out of the room. “Nothing major, just a power drill…” His voice trailed off as they left the room. 

MJ sat down across from Sam, getting his attention. “Bobby’s birthday is coming up, December first,” she told him. “He’s gonna be seventeen. I was thinking we should throw him a party.”

Sam looked up at her, blushing slightly. He’d asked Bobby how old he was, but never thought to ask him when his birthday actually was. Once again, he was feeling like a shit father. “Yeah, we should definitely do that,” he told her. Sighing, he said, “with everything that’s been going on, I still feel like I don’t know him that well. I haven’t even really spent that much time with him. I really am a shit dad.”

“No, you’re not,” MJ said, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it. “We’ve intentionally kept our distance from you guys so that you could get to know us as we grow, and so you guys don’t raise us with preconceived notions of who we are and what we should be. Trust me, you’ll get to know him pretty well as he grows. You’ll get to see all the cute baby stuff he does, be there for his first words, his first steps, his first book. And by the time he’s older, you two are gonna know everything important about each other. Don’t stress it too much.”

Sam smiled at her. “Thanks, but that still doesn’t help me figure out what to get him for his birthday.” Sam thought a moment, then asked “should I even get him anything for his birthday? Could he take it back with him, or will it mess up the timeline? God, this shit hurts my head sometimes.”

MJ laughed. “You’re overthinking it, Uncle Sam. Just do whatever feels right, you know? I mean, from all the new memories, things are looking pretty good for when we get back. We’re never hunted, we don’t have major run-ins with demons or angels, the bunker never gets blown up, and we’re all still pretty tight. I doubt getting him a birthday present will screw that up.”

“If I may make a suggestion?” Castiel asked, looking up from Dean’s laptop. “We know he’s highly intelligent and enjoys his studies, and also that he enjoys movies and music. As long as you don’t give him a powerful artifact, those are a good place to start."

Sam smiled, a great idea coming to him. “Thanks Cas, I appreciate it.” Cas just nodded and went back to his cat videos. Sam pulled out his own laptop to start researching what he wanted to get for Bobby.

A couple hours later, Dean came back into the library, heading straight for the bookshelves and checking the titles on the spines. “Hey Sammy,” he called out over his shoulder, “where are the books on Japanese culture and history?”

“Go over about two shelves to your right, third shelf down. Why?”

“Nothing, man, Gabriel just told me to go look something up. Do you know what shibari is?”


	63. December 1, 2017

It was safe to say Gabriel went a little overboard. He had insisted on decorating the bunker for Bobby’s birthday, and there were so many helium balloons you couldn’t even see the ceiling. Streamers ran from every post and doorframe. The map table was covered in a bright tablecloth with a large cake in the center, decorated with intricate patterns that Sam only assumed was Enochian sigils. Gabriel had snapped up the most ridiculous party hats for everyone, his own looking like what Sam referred to as a ‘pimp hat’.

“Too much?” Gabriel asked Sam earnestly.

Sam laughed. “Nah, I think it’s fine. Consider it a test-run for the future.” He wrapped his arms around Gabriel, kissing him on the top of the head. “Did you get him a birthday gift?”

Gabriel scrunched his nose at that. “I wasn’t sure what to get him, but I think I did okay. I really wish I could have given him a way to get back to his own time.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Sam agreed. “How is that going to work, if we can’t get them back? I mean, are there going to end up being two of them if they’re still here when they’re born? Would that create some sort of paradox?”

“I wish I knew, Sammich. We’re just going to have to keep looking for a way.”

Dean and Castiel entered the war room, Dean carrying two presents under his arms. “Where’s the birthday boy at?” Dean called out to his brother. “I’m ready to get this party started.” He looked over at the table, seeing only the cake. “Where’s the rest of the food? We gotta have more than just cake.”

“Hey, I made that cake from scratch,” Gabriel said, looking offended. “I didn’t have time to make anything else. Want me to snap something up?” Sam and Dean were getting used to Gabriel’s propensity for actual food, rather than food he just snapped up. He claimed it tasted much better, despite how awesome his angelic mojo was.

Dean handed the gift boxes to Cas. “Gimme about half an hour, I can whip up some burgers. Sammy, you can be my kitchen bitch,” he said with a grin.

Sam tried to give him a bitchface, but found that he couldn’t. He was too happy that the kids were finally safe, his whole little family was safe and happy, and that his son was celebrating another birthday. “Whatever, jerk.”

“Atta boy!” Dean said, slapping Sam on the back and leading him to the kitchen.

Gabriel took the presents from Castiel and put them with the gifts that he and Sam had gotten for Bobby. “Ever been to a birthday party before Cassie?” Gabriel asked him with a smile.

“I’ve seen birthday parties in movies, but I have never been to one, no,” Cas replied.

“Will there be party games?”

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. “Of course!” He snapped his fingers, and a Twister box appeared. “This is probably one of the most ingenious human inventions ever. You basically just pile on top of each other without trying to fall down. It’s more fun if you’re drunk, and way better if you’re naked,” he said with a wink.

Castiel frowned. “I don’t think that would be appropriate for the kids,” he said seriously.

“No, definitely not for the kids, but you should try it with Deano sometime. Bet you guys would have some real fun with that!”

Cas nodded, giving it some serious thought.

*** * * * ***

Mary had taken Bobby out for his birthday that afternoon before the party. They stopped for coffee (for her) and hot chocolate (for him) before heading to a local gun range. She spent a couple hours helping him with his stance, his aim, quick reloading, and shooting while moving. It was a lot of fun for both of them, and by the time they were done they were both laughing and swapping hunting stories.

When they got back to the bunker, the party was ready to start. Dean had cooked up a couple dozen burgers, while Sam insisted on making a salad and slicing tomatoes and lettuce for the burgers. They scrounged up some chips to go with it, including Sam’s sea salt seaweed chips, which Dean made a gagging face at. Sodas and beers rounded out the food table.

“Hey Mom,” Dean called out, “think Sammy’s too little for birthday cake?”

“Probably,” Mary replied with a smile, “but you can probably let him have some of the frosting.”

“The cake looks too cool to cut, Pops,” Bobby said, giving Gabriel a hug. “Thanks.” Gabriel hugged his son back, and Sam went over and wrapped his arms around both of them.

“Happy birthday, kiddo,” Gabriel told him, echoed by Sam’s own “Happy birthday, Bobby.”

MJ got out the Twister mat and they all explained the rules and how the game was played to Cas before playing a few rounds, laughing as they slid around and tried to knock each other over. Dean swore Gabriel was using his grace to cheat, because Gabriel always seemed to be the last one standing. They decided to call the game and move on to food when Sam ended up on his back with Gabriel straddling him, and making out was imminent.

After burgers and cake, Bobby started tearing into his presents. Dean and Castiel had gotten him a leather jacket and hat that was an exact match to those worn by Indiana Jones. Gabriel got Bobby a leather-bound journal that was spelled to only allow him to read the contents. MJ had given Bobby her silver knife, but had engraved a protection sigil in the hilt. 

When Bobby got to Sam’s gift, he eyed the large, slim box. After ripping off the wrapping paper and opening the nondescript brown box, he pulled out a guitar case. Inside the case was an Epiphone electric acoustic guitar. It had a sunburst pattern across the front, solid black on the back. It had a moustache bridge, and the rosewood panel on front had been inlaid with protection sigils in mother of pearl. Bobby was totally in awe of the gorgeous instrument.

“I had it custom made,” Sam said, nervous despite himself. “I hope you like it.” 

Bobby reverently lad the guitar back in the case before hugging his dad tightly. “I love it Dad, thanks.”

“The Epiphone is a classic and it’s built to last. Excellent choice, Sam.”

Everyone’s heads whipped around to see Chuck standing there. While Mary and the kids were confused about who it was, Sam, Dean, Gabriel, and Castiel were all speechless, an onslaught of emotions rolling through them.

“You’re the guy from the park,” Bobby said, garnering looks from the rest of the room. “Who are you?”

“Dad,” Gabriel said, a tight frown drawn across his face.

“God?” Mary asked skeptically.

“He goes by Chuck,” Sam told her, making his mom’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Hello, Gabriel,” Chuck said with a smile. “Castiel, Sam, Dean,” he nodded to each of them. “And these are your kids. I gotta tell you guys, when I heard about them, I was pleasantly surprised. When I created the angels, I never meant for them to be alone, to  
isolate themselves the way they have. I’m glad you all found each other.”

Bobby acted on what everyone was thinking; he strode straight up to Chuck and nailed him in the chin with a hard right hook. Chuck’s head barely moved, but it let back just slightly. Rubbing his jaw, Chuck just smiled at Bobby.

“Where the hell were you when we needed you?” Bobby demanded angrily. “Do you have any idea what we all went through this past year? Do you enjoy watching your creations maim and kill each other? Do you get off on watching people _suffer_?”

Chuck put his hands on Bobby’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes, a little sadness bleeding through. “This isn’t the only rock in the universe, kid,” he said with a sigh. “I only found out about you guys being here a few weeks ago, and as soon as I did I came back. I stopped that spell from working to send you guys back to your time to give myself time to learn what happened and see what kind of people you guys would grow up to be. I’m sorry about how much you and your family suffered, but you gotta remember that everything happens for a reason.”

Now Sam was angry. How _dare_ Chuck say ‘everything happened for a reason’ when they had lost a child. There was no reason behind the Thule’s violence and how they butchered Gabriel.

“There is a reason, Sam,” Chuck said, as if reading Sam’s mind. “It might not make sense, and it probably hurt like a sonofabitch, but there was still a reason.”

“And what’s your reason for being here now?” Dean asked him. “Gonna play grandpa, grab a slice of cake, pretend we’re all one big, happy family?”

“No, Dean,” he said, looking at the man. “You guys are one big, happy family, but I don’t need to be in the middle of it to keep it that way. I’m just here to make sure the kids get back to their own time. You’ve had plenty of time to see what life has in store for you guys. Now they need to go home. You guys are waiting on them in the future. The year they spent here? You guys spent without them in their time.”

“You can’t return them to the moment they left?” Castiel asked what was on everyone’s mind.

“Nope, ‘fraid I can’t. They’ve all grown while they were here. Returning them to the exact moment they left would cause problems with their own timeline. They’ll go back on today’s date, the same year they left.”

Chuck walked over to the Winchesters and their angels. “You all continue to do what’s best for this world, but now you don’t have to do it alone. You’ll still have each other after the kids go back. You’ll have your mom,” he told Sam and Dean, “and you’ll all learn how to work together, live together, and love together. You’re gonna be great parents.” He turned to Gabriel and Castiel. “I’m so proud of you guys. Out of all my angels, you’re the ones that learned the true meaning of love, how much I love all of my creations. I couldn’t have picked better mates for you if I had been here myself.”

Gabriel pulled Chuck in for a tight hug. “Thanks, Dad.” Chuck pulled Castiel into the hug and embraced his angels. After a moment, they all let go. Gabriel looked over his shoulder and said with a smile, “get your stuff kiddos, you’re going home.”

Chuck held baby Sammy, bouncing him and making faces at him as MJ and Bobby got all of the stuff they accumulated while in 2017. In hushed tones, Sam and Gabe talked out how they felt about Chuck’s lack of response to their prayers, Gabriel holding Sam’s hand and letting him know everything _was_ okay. Dean and Cas had a similar conversation, but mostly it was Cas’ concern about the kids going back to a better timeline. Chuck assured everyone that yes, the timeline was going to turn out just fine.

After hugs and goodbyes all around, Chuck handed baby Sammy to MJ, and they stood next to Bobby, his new guitar slung over his shoulder. Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabriel, and Mary stood across from them, both happy that the kids were going back to their own time and sad to see them leave. With a final wave from the kids, Chuck snapped his fingers and the kids were gone.


	64. December 1, 2037

Dean paced the length of the war room, beer bottle in hand. Castiel and Claire sat at the map table, their attention bouncing between Dean’s agitated movements and Sam, who was trying to get the cranky baby on his shoulder to burp. With a soft woosh of wings, Kevin appeared at one end of the room.

“Are they back yet?” he asked excitedly. He no longer feared Dean or Castiel; he had grown more confident in himself and his abilities over the years, and they all held a lot of respect for each other.

“No,” Dean said grumpily. “It’s the first; they should be back by now.” 

“It’s still early in the day, Love,” Cas said, getting up to stop Dean from pacing. He stood behind the man to massage some of the tension out of his shoulders. “They left 2017 in the evening, so there’s a good chance they won’t be back for a few more hours.

Dean leaned into his angel’s touch. “I swear Cas, if they’re not back today, I’m gonna find Chuck and torch his ass.”

Cas chuckled. “I don’t see what good that would do,” he said, “but if it makes you feel better, I’ll hold him down for you.” Dean laughed at that and turned to kiss his angel on the cheek.

“I can’t wait to see how big Sammy’s gotten,” Claire said, resting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands. “I bet he’s totally adorable. Think his eyes are still as blue as Cas’?”

In the blink of an eye, MJ and Bobby were standing there, MJ holding baby Sammy. Sammy squawked and clapped his chubby little hands, alerting everyone to their presence. Dean and Castiel ran to the kids and enveloped them in their arms. Smiling, Sam walked up to them and wrapped his free arm around Bobby when Dean and Castiel let them go.

“Gimme my boy,” Dean said, holding his arms out to take Sammy from MJ. He smiled at the weight of his son that he hadn’t seen in twenty years. He pulled on Cas’ grace through their bond and tickled Sammy with it, making him giggle and his wings pop out. Twenty years of being bonded to his angel had taught Dean a trick or two, and now he stared at his son in wonder and pride as he examined the tiny wings. They were so much like’s Cas’, inky black, but rather than the iridescence of Cas’ wings, Sammy’s were tipped with a shimmery jade green.

“Oh my god, Cas, his wings are gorgeous,” he said, love for his son evident in his voice.

Cas just smiled, wrapping an arm around Dean and running his fingers through Sammy’s wings. “I told you they were,” he said happily.

Kevin went up to MJ, wrapping one arm around her waist and his other hand grasping her ponytail, pulling her head back and planting kisses along her jaw. “Missed you, beautiful,” he said, smiling into her neck. MJ just wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him. “Missed you too, dork.”

“Hey, look who’s back!” Gabriel exclaimed, he and Mary walking into the room, each carrying a baby. Gabriel crossed the room and accepted a hug from his oldest child. “Thanks for the heads up on the trips,” he said with a hip-check.

Bobby just grinned sheepishly and said, “I thought it would be more fun for you guys to find out the old fashioned way.”

“Uh huh,” Gabriel replied. He handed the little girl in his arms to Bobby. “This is Rose, the oldest by about two minutes. Your dad is holding Dahlia, and Grandma Mary has Peri.” Bobby bounced the infant in his arms, studying her face. Rose had pretty blue eyes shot through with gold and green and a little tuft of dark blonde hair on her head. The other girls had varying shades of blonde hair, from Dahlia’s shock of white blonde to Peri’s honey-gold curls.

Mary stood next to Bobby, smiling down at the baby in his arms. She was in her mid-sixties now, but still beautiful. “We’ve missed you guys this past year,” she told him. “We have so much to catch up on.”

Bobby rested his shoulder on his grandma’s shoulder. “Yeah, we do.”

*** * * * ***

The baby girls were sleeping lined up on the couch, bookended by their dads, who had their arms stretched out over the back with their fingers intertwined. Dean and Castiel had spread out the baby blanket that Gabriel had made for Sammy so long ago, the embroidered angel trap holding up over the years. They had Sammy sitting up between them, playing with his hands and wings as the baby cooed and giggled. MJ was snuggled into Kevin’s side, hands linked and resting their heads against each other. Bobby sat between Claire and Mary, flipping through photos on his tablet that he had taken of his family over the past year while in 2017.

“Uncle Cas was a trip,” Bobby laughed. “I can’t believe he was so stiff.”

“Yeah,” Claire said, “you think he was bad in 2017, you should have seen him when he first came to Earth. He didn’t know anything about human culture, didn’t get metaphors or pop culture, and was confused by most things humans did. It was both annoying and adorable.”

Bobby reached up and traced a finger down the scar on the side of Claire’s face and neck. “I wish we could have told you about the werewolves,” he said, frowning. “Were you still able to save Jody?”

“Yeah,” Claire said with a bright smile. “She’s still alive and kicking, running the sheriff’s department there in Sioux Falls. She complains about being stuck behind a desk, but I know for a fact she loves that it gives her more time at home to help Alex and Aaron rebuild the Judah Initiative. Even though we haven’t heard from the Thule again, Aaron thinks it’s important to keep the movement going to keep the history alive.”

“I still wish you hadn’t been killed,” Bobby said sadly.

Claire just shook it off. “Nah, hunting is much easier with angel mojo behind it. I can just zap the bastards instead of memorizing spells.”

“Which you are intelligent enough to do, if you took the time to work at it,” Castiel said, looking up at the young woman. “Just because we convinced our Father to allow you to remain with us doesn’t mean you should abuse your abilities.” Claire just gave him a cheeky grin.

“Speaking of abilities,” MJ said, changing the subject, “I am now demon, angel, and spell-proof. You now have no way of grounding me.” She gave her dads a smug smile, then laughed. “I still can’t believe you thought you could use an angel trap on me.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean said, “you always have been and always will be my sweet little pain in the ass.”

“Love you too, Daddy.” Everyone laughed at that, happy that while their entire timeline had been rewritten, some things would never change.


	65. December 5, 2017

When Castiel walked into the living room, he found Dean idly flipping through potential shows to watch on Netflix, nothing really catching his attention. He’d seemed despondent for days now, restless and a bit sad at the same time, yet trying to not show it.  
Castiel could sympathize, he had been feeling the same since the kids returned to their own time.

“Dean.”

Dean looked up with a tight smile. “Hey, Cas. Whatcha up to?”

Cas looked down at his feet, then back to Dean. “About six feet,” he said seriously, not realizing he made a joke. Dean chuckled and patted the couch next to him, indicating he wanted Cas to sit next to him.

As Castiel made himself comfortable next to Dean, Dean fingered the lapel of his trench coat. “What’s with the Holy Tax Accountant getup? Thought you wore more comfortable clothes around the bunker now.”

Castiel shrugged. “It’s familiar, so it brings me a sense of comfort. I’ve felt… _off_ … since the children left.”

“Yeah, same,” Dean sighed. He leaned up against Cas, pulling the angel’s arm up over his shoulder. After a minute, he swiveled his head towards Cas and asked, “is it just me, or does it feel weird here without the kids? I mean, I’d gotten so used to them being around. I miss joking around with MJ and holding Sammy.”

“I feel the same way,” Castiel responded. “But I am looking forward to doing things in the correct order. I was _not_ ready for a teenage daughter.”

“Yeah,” Dean laughed, “same. Never thought I’d have kids, man. I just hope I get used to it as we go along, you know? Last thing I wanna do is screw them up.”

“I don’t believe you’ll screw things up, Dean. You raised Sam to be a good man, and by all indications Mary Jo will grow into a good woman. Nothing about either of them leads me to believe you will be anything but an excellent parent.”

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said, smiling. “But you know what the good thing about being kid-free is?”

Cas tilted his head to one side. “What’s that?”

“Adult activities,” Dean said with a lecherous grin.

“Like Twister?” Cas asked.

“Twister? What the hell Cas?”

With the most innocent look on his face, Castiel simply stated, “Gabriel advised me that Twister is a game best played while either drunk or naked, preferably both. If you’re not too invested in the television, maybe we can compare that to our experience playing it fully clothed at Bobby’s birthday party."

With a smile, Dean said, “Yeah, I think we could do that.”

*** * * * ***

“Come _on_ , Sammy,” Gabriel whined. “This will get you out of your funk, I promise.”

Sam had been feeling down in the dumps since the kids left; he missed Bobby already. Gabriel had been bummed, too, but he had gotten over it, telling Sam that they had bigger and better things ahead of them and to enjoy the ride.

“You need to live a little, Samshine! See new places, experience other cultures, try new things.”

“I doubt tying me up and hanging me from the ceiling counts as ‘living a little’,” Sam deadpanned.

“It’s _shibari_ ,” Gabriel tried explaining again. “It’s an ancient Japanese art form. And it’s not just tying you up. Just- Will you trust me on this?”

“If you want to see me tied up so badly, why don’t you just-” and Sam snapped his fingers.

“That’s not the point!” Gabriel huffed out a breath, exasperated. “It’s not about the destination, it’s about the journey. The Japanese call it kokoro, the integration of spirit, body, and mind. It’s about trust and touch and it’s erotic and with our bond any minor  
discomfort will heal almost immediately so you feel any pain and-”

“Okay, okay! If I try just this once, will you promise not to bug me about it again?”

“I swear to Dad,” Gabriel said as solemnly as he could with the big grin on his face. “If you don’t like it, I’ll never ask you to do it again.”

“Okay, what do you want me to do?” Sam asked, resigned.

Gabriel was practically bouncing with excitement. He’d seen a few shibari performances in his time on Earth and found it utterly fascinating. Boredom had prompted him to study it more, learning the different styles of ties and knots. He’d even practiced a  
few times on his constructs. However, sharing this with Sam was going to be an erotic adventure he couldn’t wait to share with his lover. With the bond, he’d be able to do all sorts of fun things because the small amount of grace that bound them together would heal any pain caused by the ropes, even if he had to tie them a little tighter than normal to support Sam’s large frame. He’d prepared for this by installing the pulley system over the bed (with Dean’s help), and finding the softest, sturdiest rope for the event. Now that Sam had consented, he was like… well, himself… in a candy store.

“Alright gorgeous, strip for me,” he said with a smirk. “I’m gonna tell you everything I do before I do it, and I’m gonna need you to tell me if there’s anything you don’t want me to do or if anything gets too uncomfortable for you. Like I said, it’s all about the journey.” 

“Uh huh,” Sam said, pulling his shirts over his head, exposing his torso. “Down to boxers, or everything?” Last thing Sam wanted was rope burn in unfortunate places.

“ _Everything_.” Once Sam was completely naked, Gabriel instructed him to climb onto their bed and sit up comfortably, facing the headboard. The archangel brought his supplies over and set them on the nightstand-piles and piles of rope bundles, but also massage oil, lube, and a few assorted sex toys. Sam was seriously starting to wonder if this was really a good idea.

Once Sam was comfortable on the bed, Gabriel came up behind him, his own shirt gone. He started rubbing Sam’s shoulders and kissing along the sides of his neck. Sam relaxed into his touch. Gabriel added massage oil and started digging into the tense muscles where his shoulders and neck met. From there, his thumbs pressed into the muscles of Sam’s upper back, loosening knotted muscles.

“I’m going to do the first harness,” Gabriel said softly, breath tickling Sam’s ear. “This one will go across your chest. Are you okay for me to keep going?” When Sam nodded, eyes closed, Gabriel picked up a bundle of black rope, stretching it full length before folding it in half. He wrapped his arms and the rope around Sam’s midsection, just below his pectoral muscles. His hands worked deftly but cautiously, wrapping the rope around his back, below his arms, over his shoulder, and across the back of his neck, checking to make sure the rope didn’t pinch at Sam’s skin as he went, before tying it off in the middle of his back. When Sam looked down, the rope formed a pentagram over his chest, Gabriel’s mark showing from the center.

When Sam lowered his head to look at the ropes, Gabriel took the opportunity to run his fingers through Sam’s hair, massaging his scalp, and trailing kisses across the back of his neck. “Everything good?” he murmured. “Nothing pinching? Not too tight?” Sam hummed and gave a small nod. “It’s good,” he answered, letting himself drift into Gabriel’s touch.

After more shoulder rubbing and kisses, Gabriel’s hands trailed down Sam’s sides to his hips. With a tap to Sam’s ass, Gabriel said, “up on your knees, gorgeous.” Sam complied, letting his arms hang at his sides. With more oil applied to his hands, Gabriel massaged Sam’s thighs and kneaded his ass. He ran his fingers along the junction of his legs and groin, humming to himself.

“This simply won’t do, Sammy,” he said with mock disappointment. “Don’t want the ropes to pull on any hair down there.” He ran his hand along Sam’s balls, warmth in his touch. When he felt Gabriel’s had repeat the process, it was much smoother. He looked down to see Gabriel had removed the hair from his sac with his grace and gave a short laugh.

"A little drastic, don’t you think?” Sam joked with a smile.

“I believe it was Doctor Evil who said ‘there really is nothing like a shorn scrotum’,” he said playfully, before bending down and running his tongue over the hairless area. Sam sucked in a breath at the sensation, completely different without the hair there. Gabriel chuckled and continued, using a gentle touch to indicate where the rope would go. “Next I’m going to tie a simple Swiss seat. It’ll go around your hips, around one leg and under, around the other leg and under, and tie off in the front. Rope’s not gonna touch the family jewels, and it’s not gonna split your backside. Is that okay with you?”

Sam had seen a Swiss seat before, mainly used for rock climbing and rappelling. It eased his mind knowing his sensitive areas wouldn’t be tied up, and nodded his consent. 

Gabriel grabbed another bundle of black rope and proceeded to tie the lower harness just as he described. However, as his hands worked the rope, Gabe’s hands wandered. He stroked Sam’s skin, fingers straying to his half-hard dick, over his testes, and along the crack of his ass. Once done, he slid two fingers under the rope and ran them around to make sure nothing was too tight or pulling on anything it shouldn’t.

The pressure of the rope so close to his groin made Sam more aware of his cock and balls hanging between his thighs, almost like they were on display for Gabriel. Sam smiled to himself, thinking it was probably intentional. He was enjoying himself so far.

“Alright gorgeous, time to do your arms,” Gabriel said, running his hands up and down Sam’s arms. “I’m going to tie them behind your back, starting at your wrists and going up to just above your elbows. Are you okay with this?”

Sam wasn’t too fond of having his hands tied, but he supposed it was all part of the game. Besides, they were in their room, and Gabriel wouldn’t risk it if they weren’t safe. “Yeah, go ahead,” he said.

Gabriel went to work on Sam’s arms using a length of red rope this time. He used a technique called a dragonfly sleeve; loops around his wrists, forearms, and just above his elbows, with knots at each junction. The position caused a dull ache in Sam’s shoulders, but Gabriel’s grace had eased it to nothing in no time. Once again, after he was done, Gabriel checked the ropes to make sure it wasn’t tugging on hair or pinching any skin. Sam gave a tug with his arms, finding the rope constricting. It felt strange because his arms had never been tied in this way before, and it completely restricted his arm movements. If Gabriel hadn’t been touching and kissing him the entire time, reassuring him, he might have panicked.

“You’re doing so good for me, gorgeous,” Gabriel cooed, kissing Sam’s shoulders and running his fingers through his hair again. “Legs are next. Sit back so your knees are bent and your calves and thighs are almost touching.” It wasn’t the most comfortable position for Sam, but he managed. “Your thighs and calves will be tied together, so they’ll stay bent when you’re suspended. The ropes will be wrapped around here,” Gabriel explained, running his hands around Sam’s calves, “and here,” indicating Sam’s thighs. Still good?”

“Yeah, still good.”

Black ropes were wound around Sam’s thighs and calves as Gabriel had explained it. His hands wandered a little higher than where he was working, ghosting Sam’s balls with feather-light touches that shot sparks of excitement up Sam’s spine. After the rope check on this legs, he took one more length of black rope, explaining to Sam, “your ankles will be connected to your wrist bindings. Should take some pressure off your hips and stretch out your torso, which is gonna be really hot.” Gabriel made the final tie. Once that was done, he checked all the ropes again, letting his hands and lips wander over Sam’s body. He licked and sucked at Sam’s nipples until they were stiff little peaks, and his chest and neck had flushed a beautiful shade of pink. Sam’s breaths shortened as he felt arousal course through him, wanting more but not being able to reach out and take it. Before he could beg for more, Gabriel stepped back.

Gabriel stood next to the bed, picking up a couple bundles of black rope. “Okay, here’s where the fun begins,” he said with a grin. “I’m gonna rig you to the pulleys. You’ll be supported by two ropes on the top harness,” he tugged at the spots where the ropes would be connected at the top, “and two ropes supporting your hips,” tugging again at the bottom, this time to indicate where the ropes would be. “People who have done this before would generally use one connecting rope, but you’re a Moose-sized human and I think you need the extra support so you don’t get rope burn or anything.”

Sam laughed breathlessly at that. “Thanks for the consideration, I appreciate it.” Gabriel just grinned at him before proceeding to rig the ropes to the pulleys above Sam. With his angelic strength, he pulled the ropes enough to get Sam balanced on his knees.

“Okay gorgeous, ready?” With a nod from Sam, Gabriel snapped his fingers and the bed was gone. Sam’s body jerked as gravity took over. The ropes were holding him up and the harnesses weren’t hurting him, but because of how his ankles were tied to his wrists, his knees hung spread apart, making him feel exposed.

After anchoring the ropes suspending Sam, he stepped back and looked reverently at his handiwork. He was right, Sam looked absolutely gorgeous-a light sheen of sweat coated flushed skin, nipples stiff and begging to be touched, heavy balls hanging below a proud erection, Gabriel’s mark showing from the center of the pentagram of ropes across his heaving chest. Sam’s hair hung over his face, and Gabriel gently pushed it back and kissed him on the cheek.

“Oh, Sam,” Gabriel said, love and lust bleeding through his voice. “You have no idea how you look right now, all tied up for me like a gift. You are absolutely breathtaking.” He couldn’t help himself, he just had to run his hands all over Sam’s body. All that beautiful skin on display just for him. “I could look at you like this all day,” he said with a smile. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Sam said jokingly, then immediately wished he hadn’t when he saw the wicked gleam in Gabriel’s eyes. “Gabe…”

“It’s a good idea Sammy,” Gabriel said. “I want you to see how gorgeous you look, and I’d have spank bank material for when you and your brother are out on hunts.” That made Sam laugh again. “What do you say, gorgeous? Gonna let me play photographer while I play with you?”

“Fine,” Sam said with a playful huff. “Next thing you know you’re going to want to make homemade porn.”

“Oh, you know _that’s_ gonna happen,” Gabriel replied, making Sam groan.


	66. December 17, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagging for secondhand embarrassment.

Castiel examined one of the photographs Gabriel handed him as the archangel continued on with his monologue on the fundamentals of shibari. It showed Sam’s body from just above the pubic bone, not revealing his genitalia. A rope was tied around his waist, and another crossed over his chest several times in the shape of a pentagram. While the rope almost completely obscured his anti-possession tattoo, is showcased Gabriel’s mark on him completely from the center of the rope formation. His arms were pulled backwards as if bound, and Sam’s head hung downward with his hair hiding most of his face, except for his parted lips, which looked to be struggling for breath. His skin was flushed with a fine sheen of sweat that made it appear that Sam was  glowing. The photograph itself was aesthetically pleasing; the subject matter continued to make Castiel uncomfortable.

“So the point is to create visually pleasing designs with rope on another person’s body?” Castiel asked.

Gabriel sighed. “No, that’s not the point. Well, not the whole point. The point is the journey; the touching, the tasting, the trust. The closeness of the whole thing is really the point. Consider everything Sam went through in Hell. Do you really think being tied up like that is on his list of kinks?”

Castiel gave that some thought. He doubted either Sam or Dean would enjoy being bound like this by choice. Looking at the photograph again, he couldn’t find an ounce of pain or fear in Sam’s expression. He trusted Gabriel enough to give this to him, and found pleasure for himself along the way.

That provoked another thought in Castiel’s mind. In all of the research he had done, he had found many stories, many sexual deviances, which reminded him much of what Dean had done under Alistair’s tutelage in Hell. Could it be possible that such torture could be turned around, twisted, so that the opposite effect is achieved? That such precision and patience could bring a more delicious torture? He knew he could trust Dean in this, but could Dean trust himself? It was a notion worth exploring.

“Don’t break your brain there, bro,” Gabriel chuckled. He took the photograph from Castiel’s hand to show the next one in the stack. In this one, Sam was suspended from the ceiling. The photo was taken from such an angle that most of the front of his body was shown, but the way his ankles were bound to his wrists were visible. Sam was beautiful-his torso was stretched, his back arched, his head thrown back with a look of ecstasy on his face. Gabriel had covered Sam’s modesty with a small smiley face sticker, but it was clearly evident that Sam was in the middle of an orgasm. Again, the picture was aesthetically pleasing, but he felt like an intruder into Sam’s pleasure.

Dean wandered into the living room, beer in hand, seeing the two angels sitting on the couch flipping through photos. _Actual_ photos, not digital pictures on a screen of any kind. Dean didn’t think anyone did that anymore. Coming up behind them, he snatched the one from Cas’ hand and said, “whatcha lookin’ at-WHOA!” Yeah, he wasn’t expecting to see porn of his kid brother. “The hell, Gabe?”

“Gabriel was explaining shibari to me,” Castiel told Dean. “He was telling me that it isn’t so much about the rope patterns themselves, but the process. He thought it may be something we would want to explore.”

“Well,” Gabriel said with a shrug, “that or something similar. Shibari isn’t for everybody. Just trying to point out to Cassie that it’s perfectly okay to explore his kinks.”

“No thanks,” Dean said. “I have no desire whatsoever to be strung up.”

“I don’t think I would be averse to being tied up like that,” Castiel said, startling Dean. “The rope work is beautiful, and being restrained as such would allow you to be in complete control over my body.”

Dean stood there, shocked. Cas would never cease to amaze him. Putting his thumb over his brother’s face on the photo, he looked at it again, trying to picture Cas tied up. Yep, definitely some interest from down below. He handed the picture back to Gabriel, still looking at Cas when he said, “maybe”.

“Hey guys,” Sam said, coming in with his laptop open and Mary right behind him, “looks like some witches are stirring up some trouble in Salem for the solstice.” He stopped when he saw the blushes on Dean and Castiel’s faces, and Gabriel looking at him with a sheepish grin. “What’s going on?” Sam asked suspiciously.

“Nothing, Samshine,” Gabriel said, trying for innocence but failing miserably. “We’re just talking, that’s all.”

“Uh huh,” Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest and giving them all the stink eye.

Mary put a hand on Sam’s shoulder and leaned towards him, asking “would you like me to get the holy oil, sweetheart?” Gabriel blanched at that slightly.

“I was just explaining the finer points of shibari to Cassie here,” Gabriel said defensively. Sam saw the photographs in Gabriel’s hand.

Turning several shades of red himself, Sam stalked over to Gabriel and snatched the photographs from his hand. He flipped through them, thankful Gabriel had the decency to cover up his private parts before showing the pictures to anyone. “Gabriel! These are not meant for public consumption. They’re just for us, remember?”

“I know,” Gabriel all but whined. “But you gotta admit, it’s smokin’ hot, and I was just trying to get Cassie into trying it.”

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Handing the photos back to Gabriel, he said, “take your spank bank material back to the room. You’re gonna need it while we’re gone.”

“Spank bank?” Mary asked with grin, making everyone else in the room blush furiously.

“Nevermind, Mom,” Sam muttered.

“Hey,” Gabriel said, a thought suddenly occurring to him, “think you’ll be back in time for Christmas? I’ve got big plans!”

“What big plans?” Sam asked at the same time Dean said, “we’ll make it in time.” Sam looked at Dean, puzzled. Dean just gave him a smug smile.

“Well,” Mary told them, “if we’re going to try to be done and back before Christmas, we’d better get on the road.” She turned and left while her sons kissed their angels goodbye. They had a witch hunt to attend to.


	67. December 25, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagging for ALL THE FEELS.

Three Winchesters against a full coven of Witches at the height of their power was not what Dean considered a milk run. He had hoped it had just been a bunch of New Age Wiccans getting together for the holidays, but it had been a real, honest-to-goodness coven of thirteen witches trying to summon the Green Man himself. Being figured out for who and what they were shortly after rolling into Salem didn’t help matters much, either, but in the end they put a stop to the shenanigans before anything was summoned or any damage was really done. They couldn’t do anything about the abnormal weather patterns, but they did stay an extra day to help board up windows at the motel they had stayed at, all the glass broken by flying debris from the freak wind gusts.

It put them behind schedule for getting back to the bunker, but Dean broke as many speed limits as he could get away with to get them home for Christmas. He knew what Gabriel had planned for Sam. He started liking the game of one-upmanship with the  
archangel, usually since Sam benefited from it. This time, Dean couldn’t wait to see the look on his little brother’s face. As he thought about it, a smile spread across his face and he’d pushed the speedometer from 80 to 90.

*** * * * ***

They rolled into the bunker around lunchtime on Christmas day. Dean was awfully proud of himself for the time he made driving back, despite his mom and brother’s looks after his impression of a speed demon. As per usual, Castiel and Gabriel were waiting for Dean and Sam. An arm slung over Cas’ shoulder, Dean regaled them with the story of the not-so-fun witch hunt, praising his brother’s quick thinking and his mom’s fighting skills (who had no problem punching a bitch, whereas Dean and Sam were iffy about hitting women in front of their mom, even if they were witches).

Sam yawned and stretched his arms over his head. “Merry Christmas,” he told Gabriel, dropping his arms over the angel’s shoulders and leaning down for a quick kiss. “Now spill. I know you’ve got something planned.”

Gabriel feigned shocked innocence. “It can wait, Samshine,” he said too sweetly. “You’ve been on the road for days, you dealt with a whole coven of witches, and you’re probably exhausted. Why don’t you take a nap, and Christmas dinner will be ready when  
you get up.” Gabriel batted his eyelashes at Sam, who just rolled his eyes. Dean tried hard to hide a snicker by burying his head in Castiel’s hair.

“Come on, boys,” Mary said, “we could all use some rest.” She grabbed her own duffel from the trunk and headed inside. Sam and Dean followed suit, their angels under their arms.

*** * * * ***

When Sam woke up a few hours later, he was alone in bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up and threw his feet over the edge of the bed. He moved like a zombie, grabbing a towel, a fresh pair of boxers, and tee shirt and wandered down the hall to grab a shower. As he soaped up, he felt a warm, wet body slide up behind his, hands reaching up to shampoo his hair for him. He hummed and leaned his head back into Gabriel’s touch.

“Get enough rest, gorgeous?” Gabriel asked as he turned Sam around to rinse the suds from his hair.

Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. When he came up for air, he asked flirtatiously, “you telling me I’m gonna need it?”

“Down boy,” Gabriel chuckled into his mouth. “We still have plans tonight.”

“What if I have plans right now?” Sam asked playfully. He rubbed his dick against Gabriel’s stomach, half-hard just from the intimacy of Gabriel washing his hair for him.

Gabriel laughed and pushed himself out of Sam’s reach, ignoring the tall man’s puppy dog eyes. He handed him the bottle of conditioner and winked at him before stepping out of the shower.

Sam groaned. Gabriel was a tease, but he loved it. He finished showering quickly; he wanted to get Gabriel’s ‘plans’ out of the way so they could move on to his ‘plans’ for the rest of the night.

*** * * * ***

Sam joined Gabriel, his mom, his brother, and Castiel in the kitchen about twenty minutes later. He was confused because everyone was just hanging around but there wasn’t any food or drink out anywhere.

“Where’s the Christmas dinner I was promised?” Sam asked with a fake pout, coming up behind Gabriel and resting his chin on top of his angel’s head.

Gabriel spun under him and wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist. He looked up with an exuberant look on his face, much like he had when he surprised them all with their family Fourth of July celebration. He looked over his shoulder at Mary, Dean and Cas, and asked them, “ready gang?”

They all stood up, Mary and Dean each taking one of Castiel’s hands. Gabriel snapped his fingers, and they were no longer in the bunker’s kitchen. They were also no longer in their jeans and tees, but they all wore designer suits. Mary was wearing a floor-length emerald green dress that made her look like a model.

As Sam looked around, he noticed they were at the top of a tall building in the middle of a large city. There were potted trees surrounding them with fairy lights strung up everywhere. Close to the roof access landing, there was a table set up with a feast fit for a traditional family. There was no wind blowing up there and it was a comfortable temperature, but when Sam tipped his head up to the night sky, he saw snowflakes swirling around overhead.

“The Empire State Building,” Gabriel said with a smug grin, pulling Sam’s attention back to him. “You told me once your dad brought you guys on a hunt here in New York City and you wanted to come up here, but you didn’t get the chance.”

Sam remembered that conversation with Gabe, talking about all the places he’d been and the things he never got to do. He smiled, thinking Gabriel an utter romantic for remembering and planning this out. With a whispered “thank you”, he pulled Gabriel close and kissed him.

When they broke their kiss, Gabriel stepped back, still holding Sam’s hands in his. He closed his eyes and whispered a few words in Enochian, and suddenly the sky was lit up with shooting stars. Gabriel held out one hand, palm up, and a piece of shooting star landed in his hand. Still whispering, it glowed so brightly that Sam and the others had to turn their heads from it. When the light faded, Sam looked back and saw a ring in Gabriel’s hand.

Gingerly, Gabriel picked it up with two fingers to study it. He held it up in front of Sam, smiling. While it shone silver, Sam was sure it was made of something much stronger. Enochian was etched deep in black, but the words themselves sparkled like a sky full of stars. Taking Sam’s left hand in his, Gabriel slid the ring on Sam’s finger.

“I’ve known a lot of people in my lifetime,” Gabriel told Sam solemnly, “but none of their souls shined as brightly or as beautifully as yours, and I thank my Father every day that I found you. You are my world, Sam, and you are the greatest blessing I’ve ever received.”

Sam was _not_ going to cry. Instead, he asked, “what does it say?”

With a smirk and a cocked eyebrow, the archangel said “Property of Gabriel.” Sam just laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

“Yeah, yeah, everyone’s in love and gonna live Happily Ever After,” Dean said, making a hand gesture to hurry up. “Can we eat now?” Both Mary and Castiel smacked his shoulders, Sam and Gabriel laughing at Dean’s indignant “ow!” through their kiss.

Sam looked down at his ring again, then looked up at Gabriel and frowned. “If I’d have known you were going to pull something like this, I would have gotten you a ring, too,” he said sheepishly.

With another quick peck to the lips, Gabriel said, “just make one,” like it was the simplest solution. “Close your eyes, pull on my grace, and manifest one. One of the perks of the bond,” he added with an eye waggle. “I know you got it in you, Samshine.”

Sam thought on it for a second, held out his palm, and closed his eyes. _Oh God, please don’t let me fuck this up._ He pulled on Gabriel’s grace tentatively at first, not wanting to take too much, but found he was able to control himself much more if he pushed a matching amount of his soul into Gabriel to hold onto, as if balancing each other out.

He thought back to Gabriel’s words: _It’s a big concept, but in practice it is so simple you won’t even know you’re doing it._ He was right. Somehow, he found the kind of strength and faith in Gabriel that he could never find in himself. He believed himself too damaged to be loved like this, but an archangel saw past everything to who he was and loved him anyways. And he loved Gabriel right back, with such a ferocity it scared him sometimes. And it all happened when he wasn’t even paying attention. It grew like a weed-no, like one of those creeping vines that you could never get rid of, and he chuckled at the thought. Now, he couldn’t fathom a life without Gabriel. Love wasn’t a big enough word for how he felt, and no matter what language he searched he couldn’t find exactly how to say what he felt.

Sam’s hand warmed, felt weighted, and when he opened his eyes and looked down there was a ring in his hand. Gabriel gasped and picked it up to look at it closer. What looked like pair of twined ivy vines was made up of hundreds of words in different  
languages: _amare, amour, amore, amor, dashuri, maite, evîn, rakkaus, leibe,_ so many words, but all meaning _love_. The leaves stemming from it were hearts, and it was all set in a deep jade green. When Gabriel looked at the inscription inside the band, he burst out laughing. Confused, Sam took it from him, and when he read the inscription for himself, he turned several shades of red and face-palmed himself.

_Oh God, please don’t let me fuck this up._

“Can you please get rid of that?” Sam asked miserably, “I didn’t mean to do that.”

Still laughing, Gabriel pulled him close and wrapped one arm around him. “Not a chance, gorgeous.” He held is left hand up for Sam and said playfully, “lay it on me!”

Still red-faced, Sam slid the ring onto Gabriel’s hand, then kissed him one more time. As they looked into each other’s eyes, Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers again, music starting. He put one hand on Sam’s waist and took his other hand. Dancing was sort of becoming their thing, and Sam couldn’t find it in himself to complain. They started a slow boxstep as the singer’s voice started.

_Oh, why you look so sad, the tears are in your eyes,_  
_Come on and come to me now, and don't be ashamed to cry,_  
_Let me see you through, 'cause I've seen the dark side too._  
_When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,_  
_Nothing you confess could make me love you less,_

_I'll stand by you,_  
_I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,_  
_I'll stand by you_

Castiel and Mary were making the sappiest faces as Sam and Gabriel danced across the rooftop. Knowing he would never hear the end of it if he didn’t do it, he held a hand out to Cas. Cas smiled at him and allowed Dean to lead him out to where their brothers were dancing. While Sam and Gabriel were graceful, Dean and Cas danced in more of a middle school-dance kinda way, hands loosely on shoulders and hips with a foot between them, which suited Cas fine as long as he was in Dean’s arms.

_So if you're mad, get mad, don't hold it all inside,_  
_Come on and talk to me now._  
_Hey there, what you got to hide?_  
_I get angry too, well, I'm alive like you._  
_When you're standing at the cross roads,_  
_And don't know which path to choose,_  
_Let me come along, 'cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you,_  
_I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,_  
_I'll stand by you._  
_Baby, even to your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you,_  
_I'll stand by you._  
_And when, when the night falls on you baby,_  
_You're feeling all alone, you're wandering on your own,_  
_I'll stand by you._

Dean and Castiel’s stilted dance steps stuttered to a halt as they each felt a hand on their back. They looked away from each other to see Chuck standing there, smile on his face. He nodded to each of them, Cas smiling back at his Father before pulling Dean closer and leaning his head on his husband’s shoulder. Dean nodded back to Chuck, giving him a grin and a covert thumb’s up behind Cas’ back as he swayed his angel from side to side.

_I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,_  
_I'll stand by you, baby even to your darkest hour,_  
_And I'll never desert you,_  
_I'll stand by you._

_I'll stand by you,_  
_I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,_  
_I'll stand by you, baby even to your darkest hour,_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_

As the song ended, the men stood close to each other, the angels holding their humans’ hands. They stood before their Father unashamed of the bonds they had forged with each other and the new family they created for themselves away from Heaven. Chuck could feel the love rolling off of them and couldn’t be prouder of his creations. He took Gabriel and Sam’s left hands in his and held them in his hands until their rings glowed briefly. He did the same for Castiel and Dean, telling them all, “you did good, boys.”

Mary came to stand beside Chuck holding the camera that Gabriel had left on the table. She waved a hand from Chuck to the boys, indicating he should join them for the picture, but he shook his head. “This is all them,” he told her with a smile. She shrugged her shoulders and told them to scoot closer together. Gabriel, Sam, Dean, and Cas stood together, arms slung over each other's shoulders, looking damned good and happier than ever.

~~**The End** ~~  
_**This is only the beginning…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I’ll Stand by You_ by The Pretenders, cover by accousticallytuned.com  
>  https://soundcloud.com/acousticallytuned/ill-stand-by-you2


End file.
